Ansichtssache
by Tanuschka
Summary: Unsere Helden wiederholen das letzte Schuljahr; Hermine und Draco werden von Prof. McGonnagal zum Schulsprecherpaar ernannt. Das die beiden darüber nicht wirklich glücklich sind, ist selbstredend. Allerdings  entwickelt sich das Jahr dann doch anders...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Personen und Orten gehören JKR, ich hab sie mir nur kurz geborgt ^^_

_ Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story; das einzige, was ich mir erhoffe, ist netter Lob und/oder konstruktive Kritik._

_Soweit die Pflicht ;)  
>Was folgt ist meine erste FF, die ich vor kurzem geschrieben und zeitnah auf einer anderen Site eingestellt hatte. Einer der dortigen Leser hatte dann gefragt, warum ich die Story nicht auch noch auf anderen FanFic-Seiten veröffentlichen würde? Nun, hier ist sie ^^<br>Im Grunde keine neue Idee, zugegebenermaßen: Draco und Hermine als Schulsprecherpaar - trotzdem hoffe ich, daß die Umsetzung euch gefällt.  
>Updaten werde ich so alle 2 bis 3 Tage, je nachdem, wie es bei mir privat aussieht ( und sofern das hier auf geht...ich hab mich da noch nicht mit auseinandergesetzt g).<em>

_Genug der langen Vorrede - ach, HALT! Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, daß die Story NACH der Schlacht spielt und Snape - entgegen dem Original - überlebt hat.  
>So, nun aber wirklich Schluss ^^ Viel Spaß beim lesen,<em>

_LG; Tanuschka_

* * *

><p>„Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"<p>

Aufgebracht stob das junge Mädchen durch die Menschenmenge, die auf dem Gleis auf ihren Zug wartete, im Schlepptau zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, alle drei in ihrem Alter. „Glaubt sie im ERNST, ich würde mich mit diesem Widerling freiwillig in einem Raum aufhalten? Ein GANZES Jahr lang?"

Ihre Augen blitzen vor Zorn. Sie hielt mit enormem Tempo auf die Absperrung zu, die die Gleise 9 und 10 voneinander trennten. In letzter Sekunde riss sie der Schwarzhaarige zur Seite, sonst wäre sie unweigerlich in die Sperre gerannt.

„WAS?" Genervt riss sie sich von ihm los.

„Mine!" raunte er halblaut. „Alle Leute gucken schon nach dir. Du kannst doch so nicht da durch rennen!" Schuldbewusst sah Hermine sich um.

Tatsächlich: einige der Umstehenden starrten sie an, als wäre sie irregeworden.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal für einen Moment, damit wir zum Zug kommen." Ginny nahm ihre Freundin besänftigend in den Arm und zog sie mit sich, wieder auf die andere Seite der Absperrung. Hermines Nasenflügel bebten, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, um nicht wieder aufzufallen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte das Interesse der Neugierigen an ihr nachgelassen und die vier nahmen wieder Kurs auf, Richtung Abtrennung der Gleise. Ein kurzer Blick noch, ob auch kein Muggel hinsah, und sie traten geradewegs in die Sperre hinein – um sich einen Augenblick später auf Gleis 9 ¾ wieder zu finden, auf dem der Hogwarts-Express schon unter Dampf stand und auf seine Passagiere wartete.

„Ron, sag doch auch mal was dazu!" Hermine funkelte ihren Freund an, der mit einer Hand den Koffer zog und die andre tief in der Hosentasche vergraben hatte.

Mit verbissenem Gesicht kämpfte er sich an den Abteilen vorbei. „Was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Du weißt, dass ich alles andre als begeistert bin von der Aussicht, dass meine Freundin sich mit diesem…diesem… FRETTCHEN ein Jahr lang die Räume teilen soll." Abrupt blieb er stehen. „Am liebsten wär mir, du würdest das Amt ausschlagen, und das weißt du auch!"  
>"WAS? Damit er sich noch mehr über mich lustig machen kann? Sagen kann, ich wär ein Feigling?" ereiferte sich Hermine, und der Rothaarige rollte mit den Augen.<p>

Diese Diskussion hatten sie in den vergangenen Wochen schon öfters geführt, jedes Mal mit demselben Ergebnis. Dabei hatte sie sich so gefreut, als sie den obligatorischen Brief der Schule bekam mit der Liste der Sachen, die sie für das nächste Schuljahr brauchte. Diesmal war neben dem üblichen Blabla ein persönliches Wort der Direktorin dabei. Sie teilte der jungen Frau mit, dass sie das kommende Schuljahr die Aufgabe der Schulsprecherin übertragen bekommen hatte. Doch als Hermine las, wer neben ihr ebenfalls dieses Amt bekleiden sollte, blieb ihr die Spucke weg. Seit diesem Tag regte sich die junge Hexe darüber auf. Sie verstand nicht, dass Professor McGonnagal ihr so was antun konnte. Die Rektorin wusste genau, was sie ihr damit abverlangte. Hermine hatte eine Eule nach Hogwarts geschickt, und um eine Erklärung gebeten; die Antwort, die sie erhielt, war nicht wirklich aufschlussreich gewesen: sie solle sich bis zum ersten Schultag gedulden, dann würden alle ihre Fragen beantwortet werden.

Ron verfluchte seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin bereits zum X-ten Mal. Den Rest der Ferien war Hermine unausstehlich gewesen. Aber den Posten ablehnen? Nein, das ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu.

Die vier Freunde bestiegen den Zug und suchten sich ein leeres Abteil. Während Harry, Ron und Ginny ihr Gepäck auf die Ablage wuchteten, stand Hermine in der Tür und sah den anderen sehnsuchtsvoll dabei zu.

Als Ginny endlich alles verstaut hatte, betrachtete sie ihre Freundin nachdenklich. „Sollen wir dich nicht doch begleiten?" fragte sie schließlich. Seufzend schüttelte die Braunhaarige den Kopf. Mit einem Blick auf ihren Freund antwortete sie schief grinsend:" Als Schulsprecherin kann ich wohl kaum dulden, dass jemand zum Mörder mutiert." Sie trat zu Ron und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Er hat mich in all den Jahren nicht klein bekommen, und das schafft er auch im letzten nicht!" Aufmunternd blickte sie ihn an. Dabei war ihr selbst alles andere als heiter zumute. „Wehe, er guckt dich auch nur schief an! Dann sorg ich dafür, dass er bekommt, was das Zauberergamott nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hat, das schwör ich!"

„Ich hab eher Angst um Malfoy." Feixte Harry und wuschelte sich das Pony ins Gesicht. Das hatte er sich wachsen lassen, um nicht ständig der Narbe wegen angestarrt zu werden. Die war zwar seit dem Sturz Voldemorts immer mehr verblasst, aber es war pure Gewohnheit des Schwarzhaarigen, sie immer verdecken zu wollen. Ginny kicherte, und selbst Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick schnappte Hermine sich ihre Sachen, verließ ihre Freunde und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abteil der Schulsprecher. Dort angekommen, zupfte sie sich ihre Uniform zurecht, straffte die Schultern und zog die Tür auf.

„Welche Schande!" Auf einem der Sitze lümmelte bereits ihr Schulsprecherpartner, setzte sich aber direkt auf und ordentlich hin, als sie das Abteil betrat. „Jetzt muss ich mich ja doch benehmen – in Gegenwart einer Lady." Das letzte Wort betonte der blonde Mann auf eine Weise, die Hermine einen Moment stutzen ließ. Wäre es verächtlich oder bösartig gesprochen worden, hätte sie nicht weiter darauf geachtet. Das war sie gewohnt. Doch er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt, als würde er genau das meinen, was das Wort eigentlich bedeutete.

„Malfoy!" begrüßte sie ihn schließlich mit einem Kopfnicken, trat ein und schloss die Tür. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck ins Netz gewuchtet hatte, zog sie aus ihrer Handtasche ein Buch, setzte sich und begann, darin zu lesen, ohne den Slytherin noch einmal beachtet zu haben.

* * *

><p><em>Hm...Hermine ist also not amused darüber, daß Malfoy ihre Gegenpart sein wird... Mal schauen, wie lange es dauert, bis die zwei sich an die Kehle gehen ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Verdrossen schleppte Draco seinen Koffer über das Pflaster. Das erste Mal, dass er allein den Bahnhof Kings Cross betrat. Von seiner Mutter hatte er sich bereits verabschiedet und nun steuerte er das Abteil der Schulsprecher an. Natürlich hätte er sich den anderen Slytherins anschließen können, zumindest, bis der Zug abfuhr. Doch er konnte gut auf deren mitleidiges Getue verzichten.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten beschlossen, sich das Wiederholungsjahr zu schenken und bereits ihre Ausbildungen angetreten. Draco jedoch wollte den Abschluss unbedingt nachholen, um gute Zensuren vorweisen zu können. Er wollte nicht seines Namens wegen angenommen werden, wenn er sich im Ministerium bewarb. Nicht, dass dieser noch wirklich Bedeutung hätte in der magischen Welt, aber der junge Mann wollte wenigstens für sich wissen, dass er sich nicht darauf verlassen hatte, wenn er denn einen guten Job bekommen würde.

Natürlich hatte sein Vater immer noch gute Beziehungen, und auch sein Patenonkel würde ihm sicherlich gerne helfen, wenn es darauf ankäme. Aber Draco wollte es alleine schaffen.

Nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords hatte für die altehrwürdige Familie Malfoy eine bittere Zeit begonnen, in der sie beweisen musste, dass sie nicht wissentlich und freiwillig alles mitgemacht hatte, was sie getan hatte. Sowohl Lucius und Narcissa als auch ihr Sohn hatten alle erdenklichen Prozeduren mitmachen müssen, die nachweisen konnten, dass sie mehr Opfer als denn Täter gewesen waren.

Erniedrigende Prozeduren, die auch Veritaserum und Legilimens nicht ausschlossen. Schließlich konnten sie das Gamott davon überzeugen, dass ihre Mitwirkung als Totesser nicht ihre freie Entscheidung gewesen war. Einzig Lucius wurden strenge Auflagen gemacht, um Askaban zu entgehen. Bei ihm waren sich die Zauberer nicht vollends sicher, doch in Ermangelung an Beweisen sprachen sie ihn weitgehenst frei.

Doch der Ruf der Familie hatte merklich Schaden genommen. Der Name Malfoy hatte seinen Schrecken verloren. Keine ehrfürchtigen Blicke mehr, keiner mehr, der vor ihnen im Staub kroch. Stattdessen hatten sie mit Misstrauen zu kämpfen. Man ging ihnen aus dem Weg, wo es nur ging.

Für Draco war dieses Jahr wichtig. Erstens war er aus der Schusslinie, bis vielleicht ein wenig Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Zweitens konnte er auf die Weise sein anderes Ziel besser angehen, nämlich, den anderen beweisen, dass er durchaus anders konnte. Daß er nicht wie sein Vater war, zumindest nicht wirklich. Jetzt, da der Druck weg war, dem Namen der Familie gerecht werden zu müssen, könnte er eventuell wenigstens noch ein Jahr so etwas wie Kind sein, auch wenn er bereits volljährig war.

Beim Gedanken an seinen Vater schnaubte er, während er ins Abteil trat.

Er war der dritte Grund, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Der junge Mann hatte absolut keine Lust verspürt zuzugucken, wie sein Malfoy senior in Selbstmitleid versank. Vom einstigen Stolz dieses Mannes war in letzter Zeit nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Er saß den lieben langen Tag im Kaminzimmer von Malfoy Manor und leerte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen.

Draco zog Umhang und Schuhe aus und legte sich den langen Weg auf eine der Sitzbänke. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt ließ er sein Zuhause auch gedanklich hinter sich, während der Hogwarts-Express sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und dafür sorgte, dass er auch die räumliche Distanz zu seinen Eltern bekam.

„Schulsprecher gemeinsam mit der Granger!" grübelte er. „Das kann ja heiter werden.

Wie kommt die McGonnagal darauf, ausgerechnet uns beide zusammenzutun?" Diese Frage stellte er sich bereits zum hundertsten Mal, seit er wusste, dass und mit wem er den Schulsprecherposten machen sollte. Abgesehen davon, dass er überhaupt Schulsprecher sein sollte. Er konnte sich denken, dass davon nicht nur das kleine Schlammblut nicht begeistert werden sollte.

„Die kleine Hexe!" maßregelte er sich leise selber. Er wusste: wenn die anderen ihm glauben sollten, dass er aus einem andren Holz geschnitzt war als das, was er immer vorgegeben hatte zu sein, dann musste er sich solche Äußerungen abgewöhnen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er den ganzen Quatsch eh nie geglaubt hatte, den sein Vater ihm immer eingeredet hatte. Von wegen Muggel,Muggelstämmige Zauberer und Halbblüter wären weniger wert als Reinblüter.

Draco seufzte leise. Aber wenn man als Malfoy aufwuchs, tat man besser daran, die Familientraditionen und –ansichten zu verinnerlichen und zu leben. Alles andere war bis vor kurzem noch einem Selbstmordversuch gleichgekommen. Der Blonde schluckte bei dem Gedanken, was da noch auf ihn zukommen mochte.

Er war ein Geächteter, und da konnte der Posten noch so hoch sein, den er jetzt inne hatte.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ Draco aufsehen. „Welche Schande!"entfuhr ihm, als er sah, wer gerade das Abteil betreten hatte, und verfluchte sich direkt. Konnte er sein blödes Maul denn nicht mal beim ersten Satz im Zaum halten? Macht der Gewohnheit waren ihm dieseWorte entschlüpft. Er setzte sich gerade hin und versuchte, das eben Gesagte zu entschärfen.

„Jetzt muss ich mich ja doch benehmen – in Gegenwart einer Lady." Er hoffte, diesmal den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Gryffindor sich versteift hatte, als er sie begrüßte. Der junge Mann erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, dass er seiner Mutter gegeben hatte: Sich Granger gegenüber höflich, respektvoll und nett zu verhalten.

Zähneknirschend hatte er zugesagt.

Als Antwort musste er sich mit einem Kopfnicken seiner Mitschülerin und einem „Malfoy!" in seine Richtung begnügen.

Besagte Granger mühte sich gerade mit ihrem Koffer ab, und Draco kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sogar aus der kleinen Miss-Know-It-All mittlerweile eine junge Frau geworden war. Interessiert ließ er seine Augen an deren Rückansicht herab gleiten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das, was sich ihm bot, durchaus ansehnlich war.

*Wenn der Rest dem auch entspricht, haben zumindest meine Augen nicht zu leiden die nächste Zeit.*

Just in diesem Augenblick hatte Hermine den Kampf mit dem Gepäck gewonnen, schnappte sich ein Buch, setzte sich und begann zu lesen. Er wand schnell den Blick ab.

Draco besah sich den Titel. „Der Name der Rose"

Er kannte das Buch und öffnete den Mund, um Hermine darauf anzusprechen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. Er hatte bereits erlebt, wie seine Mitschülerin reagieren konnte, wenn sie beim lesen gestört wurde. Und es waren niemand geringeres als ihre besten Freunde gewesen, die sich das getraut hatten. In Erinnerung auf die Art, wie Potter und das Wiesel von ihr abgekanzelt worden waren, beschloss Draco, dass er lieber nicht herausfinden wollte, was ihm dann blühen würde. Sie würden sich über kurz oder lang eh in die Haare kriegen, doch er verspürte gerade keine Lust, jetzt schon damit anzufangen.

Also kramte er ebenfalls ein Buch heraus, machte es sich bequem und versuchte, sich auf die Seiten zu konzentrieren, wobei sein Blick allerdings immer wieder über die Kante des Schmökers wanderte. Doch sein Gegenüber hatte scheinbar beschlossen, ihn mit Ignoranz zu strafen.

Irgendwann zuckte der junge Mann mit den Schultern und vertiefte sich doch in den Inhalt des Buches.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Love Fee und Imstillsam: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews - hier kommt ein neues Kapitel ;)_

* * *

><p>Schweigend setzten sie die Fahrt fort, nur unterbrochen von ihren regelmäßigen Kontrollgängen durch den Zug in ihren Eigenschaften als Schulsprecher. Sie hatten dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schülerinnen und Schüler sich ordentlich verhielten, nicht übermäßig viel Blödsinn machten – wobei diesen schnell klar wurde, dass Draco und Hermine weit auseinanderklaffende Vorstellungen davon hatten, was Zucht und Ordnung betraf, denn bereits nach der Hälfte der Reise saßen alle recht schnell auf ihren Plätzen, sobald die Gryffindor um die Ecke kam, wohingegen sie sich bei Draco wesentlich mehr Zeit ließen und dieser ihnen im Vorbeigehen lediglich ein „Übertreibt es nicht!" zuzischte. Hermine hingegen ließ sich lang und breit über die Schulregeln aus, wenn sie feststellte, dass die nicht gebührend beachtet wurden.<p>

„Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst es ein wenig?" fragte Harry zweifelnd, als sie bei ihrem Rundgang wieder einen kleinen Zwischenstopp bei ihrer Clique einlegte. Fragend zog Hermine die Augen hoch. „Warum? Wenn ich mir hier schon auf der Nase herumtanzen laß, wie soll ich mir denn später Respekt verschaffen?" antwortete sie scharf, und Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut, du musst es wissen." Dann lenkte er das Thema auf das weniger verfängliche Quidditch. Ron und Ginny schossen sich direkt darauf ein, und als die hitzige Frage diskutiert wurde, welche der britischen Mannschaften denn nun die Beste sei, verzog sich Hermine wieder. Mit Quidditch konnte sie mal grade gar nichts anfangen, da zog sie ihr Buch in Gesellschaft Malfoys doch glatt vor.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun, die Kutschen gleichmäßig zu besetzen, hier und dort einen Erstklässler aus selbigen zu holen und überhaupt die ganzen Neuen zu Hagrid zu dirigieren, der wie immer an den Waggons entlang lief und die Frischlinge einsammelte.

„Minchen! Wie geht's dir denn? Lass dich mal anschaun!" So groß der Wildhüter auch war, so weichherzig und gutmütig war er auch. Er hob Hermine freudestrahlend hoch und sie umarmte ihn ebenso froh. Dann stellte er sie wieder auf den Boden, schob sie ein wenig von sich und musterte sie genau. „Gut siehste aus, Minchen! Schön, dass du dich so gut erholt hast von dem…dem…na, du weißt schon." Hagrid wand sich verlegen und Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst, und ja, ich hab mich relativ gut erholt."

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Malfoy, der gerade eine Handvoll schnatternde Erstklässlerinnen zu den Booten schickte. Sie hatte ihn bereits, seit sie aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen waren, im Blick gehabt. Allerdings musste sie anerkennen, dass er sich tadellos verhielt. Er warf zwar nicht gerade mit Freundlichkeit um sich, aber er war aufmerksam, geduldig und hilfsbereit, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte.

„Ach ja, du und Malfoy, ihr sollt direkt zu Professor McGonnagal ins Büro komm´n, wenn ihr hier soweit seid. Sie will vor´m verteil´n wohl noch mit euch red´n." Hagrid bugsierte die Schüler an ihm vorbei in die richtige Richtung, während er sprach.

„Okay, ich werd es ihm ausrichten."

Einige Zeit später trafen sich die beiden Schulsprecher vor dem Springbrunnen, der den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro markierte.

Abwartend taxierte Draco Hermine, ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Die wiederum tippelte von einem Bein aufs andere. Schließlich fragte sie entnervt: „WAS? Hab ich die Grieselgrätze, oder warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?"

Draco´s Mundwinkel zogen sich verächtlich nach oben. „Schön wär´s, dann müsste ich mich die nächste Zeit nicht mit dir abgeben." Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand und fuhr fort, ehe die Gryffindor auch nur ansatzweise dazu kam, Kontra zu geben. „Ich warte eigentlich darauf, dass du uns die Tür öffnest."  
>"Ich? Warum sollte ich das Passwort kennen?" schnappte Hermine. Ihr Gegenüber zuckte die Schultern. „Weil du sonst auch immer alles weißt?"<p>

„Nymphensittich!" schnarrte es plötzlich hinter ihnen. „Haben die Herrschaften nichts besseres zu tun, als hier rumzulungern?" giftete Snape und rauschte an ihnen vorüber. „Mitkommen!" bellte er noch im hinaufgehen. Draco machte eine galante Geste, die bedeutete, dass er ihr den Vortritt ließe. Hermine blitzte ihn wütend an und stob an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihm ein „Glaub bloß nicht, dass mich DAS beeindruckt!" zuzuzischen.

„Wie käm ich denn dazu?" gab Draco mit einem Grinsen zurück, das sich bestenfalls als frech bezeichnen ließ.

Das Büro des Schulleiters hatte sich seit dessen Tod kaum verändert. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass Dumbledores Portrait die Galerie erweitert hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass jemand anderes jetzt die Führung der Schule übernommen hatte. *Und Fawkes fehlt.*, stellte Hermine mit einem betrübten Blick auf den schlafenden ehemaligen Schuldirektor fest.

„Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, wie schön, dass Sie da sind." Professor McGonnagal strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie beiden erblickte, und ignorierte geflissentlich die missmutigen Mienen, die die zwei aufgesetzt hatten. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Fahrt?" fragte sie.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco murmelten so etwas wie „Naja, es ging so…"

„Tee? Kekse?" fuhr die Schulleiterin fort, in der Hoffnung, die beiden in ein lockeres Gespräch verwickelt zu bekommen.

„Nein danke, Professor!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wäre eher nach einer Erklärung, warum ich ausgerechnet mit diesem…. Widerling das Amt teilen muss? Ich- "

Abwehrend hob die Professorin die Hand, ehe ihre Musterschülerin sich in Rage reden konnte, kam jedoch nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, da auch Draco sich grollend zu Wort meldete. „Glaub mir, ich kann mir auch besseres vorstellen, als mit jemandem wie DIR zusammenarbeiten zu müssen." „Jemandem wie mir? Du meinst wohl, mit einen SCHLAMMBLUT?" Hermine war aufgesprungen und baute sich drohend vor Malfoy auf. Doch ehe dieser sich ebenfalls erheben konnte, legte sich eine Hand fest auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn wieder zurück in den Stuhl. „Hinsetzen!" knurrte Professor Snape. „Sie auch!" blaffte er Hermine an.

Diese tat, wie ihr befohlen, doch die Blicke, die sie Draco zuwarf, standen denen des gefürchteten Potionmasters in nichts nach.

Die Rektorin holte tief Luft. Sie beglückwünschte sich zu dem kurzfristigen Entschluss, Severus zu dieser Unterredung hinzuzuziehen. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde, die beiden zum Zusammenarbeiten zu bewegen; dass die zwei sich aber dermaßen angiften könnten, hatte sie bis vor wenigen Minuten erfolgreich verdrängt.

Bedächtig ging sie hinter den Schreibtisch, ließ sich dahinter in ihrem Sessel nieder und knetete nervös ihre Hände.

Nachdem sie sowohl Draco als auch Hermine mit einem undeutsamen Blick bedacht hatte, begann sie mit ihrer vorbereiteten Erklärung.

„Nun, der Grund, warum ihr beide gemeinsam dieses Amt übertragen bekommen habt, ist ganz einfach.

Zum einen seid ihr zwei der Ältesten Schüler, zum anderen-" sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah die Gryffindor dann an. „erhoffe ich mir damit, dass die Rivalitäten der Häuser sich durch eure Zusammenarbeit nicht noch mehr vertieft, als sie schon vor Voldemorts Tod war."  
>Hermine schnaubte, und auch Draco sah die Lehrerin an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. „Wie-?" „Moment, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" wies McGonnagal den jungen Mann zurecht, der sie unterbrechen wollte. „Vor allem Ihnen sollte diese Entscheidung zugute kommen. Wenn die Schüler sehen, dass ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor es geregelt bekommen, mit Anstand und Respekt miteinander umzugehen, wird ihnen das ein Vorbild sein. Und gerade Sie sollten jede Gelegenheit nutzen, die sich bietet, damit Ihr Ansehen zumindest in der Schule wieder hergestellt wird." Sie bohrte ihren Blick in Dracos Augen. „Oder haben Sie Ihre Meinung inzwischen geändert bezüglich Ihrer Vorsätze für die Zukunft?"<p>

Draco sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass Granger mitbekam, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. „Nein, habe ich nicht." Murmelte er, bevor die Professorin noch auf den Gedanken kam, ihm auf die Sprünge helfen zu müssen. Seine Kiefer mahlten. *Aber muss es denn unbedingt Granger sein? Es wird auch so noch schwer genug!* haderte er mit seinem Schicksal.

Neben ihm saß Hermine und ließ ihre Augen verständnislos zwischen ihren alten Hauslehrerin und Draco wandern. Plötzlich verengten sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Professor McGonnagal?" brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich Schulsprecherin bin, um diesem Frettchen zu helfen, seinen Ruf wieder herzustellen?"

„Miss Granger, mäßigen Sie sich mit ihren Ausdrücken! Das ist im Übrigen nur bedingt richtig. Mir liegt vor Allem der Frieden in der Schule am Herzen. Nach all dem, was vorgefallen ist in den vergangenen Jahren wird die Kluft zwischen Slytherin und den übrigen Häusern noch größer sein als vorher. Und Sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass nicht jeder aus Salazars Haus sich etwas hat zuschulden kommen lassen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen auf jeden Fall nicht die Schüler, die Hogwarts zurzeit besuchen."

Bei dieser Aussage huschten Hermines Augen kurz zu Draco. *Ja, und die, die Dreck am Stecken haben, werden weiter verhätschelt.* dachte sie, traute sich aber nicht, es laut auszusprechen.

„Miss Granger, ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht bin von Ihnen." Hermine machte große Augen bei diesen Worten. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, gerade Sie mit ihrem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn würden mir zustimmen in meiner Meinung. Ohne die ständige – von der Schulleitung zugegebenermaßen stets geförderte – Feindschaft der Häuser hätte es vielleicht niemals einen Tom Riddle gegeben. Sicher, Fehden gibt es immer und überall, aber das, was wir hier säen, pflanzt sich von Generation zu Generation fort. Worin das enden kann, durften wir ja leider kürzlich erleben."

Die Rektorin erhob sich. „ Fakt ist, unter den vorhandenen Schülern gibt es keine zwei, die sich so sehr hassen, wie Sie beiden. Nicht mal Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasley hassen Mr. Malfoy mit der Leidenschaft, wie Sie es zu tun pflegen, Miss Granger. Umgekehrt natürlich ebenso." Mit einem Nicken zu Draco bekräftigte sie ihre Aussage.

„Und genau diesen Umstand mache ich mir zunutze. Bleibt nur die Frage, ob Sie beide unter diesen Bedingungen den Posten weiter bekleiden möchten oder nicht."

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihre beiden Schüler. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass keiner von ihnen sich die Blöße geben würde, freiwillig auf diese Auszeichnung zu verzichten.

Eine Weile blieb es still in dem großen Raum. Lediglich dass Ticken der Kuckucksuhr verriet das Verstreichen der Zeit.

„Wäre es mir wenigstens gestattet, meine Mahlzeiten am Haustisch einzunehmen?" fragte Hermine schließlich.

Unmerklich atmete McGonnagal auf. Die erste Hürde war geschafft, und dass für Draco ein Rückzieher nun nicht mehr zur Debatte stand, stand außer Frage.

„Nun, darüber ließe sich reden – zumindest für die erste Zeit. Mr. Malfoy ?"Fragend blickte sie den blonden Mann an. Der reckte entschlossen das Kinn. "Selbstverständlich werde ich meinem Haus diese Schande nicht antun und bleibe daher ebenfalls!"

Professor McGonnagal nickte zufrieden. „Gut, damit wäre ja alles geklärt. Wir sehen uns dann gleich in der großen Halle und Professor Snape wird Sie später zu Ihren Räumen begleiten und Ihnen das Passwort geben." Snape nickte wortlos.

Sie sah den dreien nach, und als sie hörte, dass unten die Tür geschlossen wurde, ließ sie sich schnaufend in ihren Sessel fallen.

„Nie, NIE wieder lasse ich mich von dir zu solchen Schnapsideen überreden!" Müde strich sie über ihre Nasenwurzel.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, meine Liebe?" Schmunzelnd rieb sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Portrait die Hände. „Es ist doch alles wunderbar gelaufen."

„Wunderbar?" Zweifelnd blickte Minerva zu ihrem Vorgänger auf. „Wunderbar wäre es, wenn das Schuljahr vorüber wäre und ich wüsste, dass beide noch leben!"

* * *

><p><em>Ich bin ein wenig verunsichert...es haben viele die Story gelesen, aber Kommi abgeben mag sonst keiner? *schnüff*<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Crazygirl: Also auch hier eine Antwort von mir ^^  
>Vielen lieben Dank für´s Review, das gibt Auftrieb. Es werden noch einige unerwartete Wendungen kommen und ich vermute,<br>daß ich auch hier nur knapp der Lynchjustiz entgehen werde gg  
>Lass dich überraschen ;)<em>

_Bea-Schnegge, du hast die FF ja auch noch ÜÜÜÜBERHAUPT nicht auf dem PC zum jederzeit nachlesen gg  
>Dann kann ich dich ja auch direkt vorstellen ^^<em>

_Liebe Leserschaft, damit hätten sich meine beiden treuen Beta-Leserinnen hier eingefunden: Love-Fee und Bealein gg  
>*alle zwei mal knuddel*<em>

_Jetzt also zum 4. Kapitel, viel Spaß damit ^^_

* * *

><p>Wie immer war die große Halle festlich geschmückt, zu Ehren der neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler. Im Hinblick darauf, dass viele der jungen Zauberer, die eigentlich bereits fertig sein sollten mit der Schule, ihren Abschluss nachmachen wollten - den sie unfreiwilligerweise verpasst hatten durch den Trubel letztes Jahr – hatten die Lehrkräfte den Raum ein Stück vergrößert und mehr Tische und Bänke hineingezaubert. Dementsprechend laut war es bereits, als Hermine den Festsaal betrat und beherzt auf ihre Freunde zuging, Dort musste sie jedoch verbittert feststellen, dass man ihr keinen Platz freigehalten hatte. Verlegen sahen ihre Freunde sie an. „Hermine, nicht böse sein.." Zaghaft fasste Luna sie am Arm. „Wir hatten eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du vorne am Schulsprechertisch sitzen würdest."<p>

„Komm, wir rücken zusammen, dass geht schon!" sprach Harry. Ron sagte gar nichts, der wäre am liebsten unter den Tisch gekrochen.

„Wenn ihr nur ein bisschen nachgedacht hättet, wärt ihr selbst auf den Trichter gekommen, dass ich dort nach Möglichkeit nicht sitzen würde!" zischte die junge Frau, schüttelte Luna´s Arm ab und wirbelte herum. Verletzt ging sie an den Tischen vorbei. Die einzigen Plätze, die noch frei waren, waren die ganz vorne, wo die Erstklässler sitzen würden.

„Mine!" Sie drehte sich rum und sah ihren Freund auf sich zustürzen. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wieder zurück. „Komm schon, da passt du noch dazwischen."

Hermine schluckte ihren Stolz hinunter und ließ sich mitzerren. Als sie am Slytherintisch vorbei ging, bekam sie mit, wie Draco frenetisch von seinen Mitschülern begrüßt wurde.

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann reckte Hermine den Kopf in die Höhe und stolzierte vorbei.

Kaum hatte sie sich zwischen die anderen gequetscht, wurde sie von diesen schon mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Was wollte die McGonnagal von dir?"

„Warst du schon in euren Räumen?"  
>"Ich hoffe, du hast der Schlange direkt klar gemacht, wer von euch beiden die Hosen anhat!"<p>

Geduldig bemühte sie sich, all die Fragen zu beantworten, machte aber in Gedanken drei Kreuze, als zur Ruhe aufgerufen wurde und der Hut zu singen begann.

Am Tisch der Slytherins wurde Draco genauso mit Fragen gelöchert, sie unterschieden sich nur in der Verteilung der Rollen der beiden Hauptprotagonisten. Und wie Hermine war auch er froh, als seinen Mitschülern endlich mehr oder weniger der Mund verboten wurde.

Die Hausverteilung ergab eine reiche Ausbeute für Slytherin, doch Draco dachte daran, dass diese Aufteilung eigentlich mittlerweile veraltet war. *Wenn die McGonnagal wirklich die Fehden beenden wollte, würde sie die Häuser auflösen. In Beauxbatons klappt das auch auch!*

Nachdem die Schulleiterin ihre Ansprache beendet und die Tische sich gedeckt hatten, setzten auch die Gespräche wieder ein.

„Hey, Malfoy, hast du dem Schlammblut schon gezeigt, wo ihre Ecke in den Schulsprecherräumen ist? Mehr wie eine kleine Decke am Kamin wird sie ja eh nicht brauchen!" feixte einer seiner Kameraden. Langsam blickte der Angesprochene von seinem Teller auf, das Vorlegebesteck verharrte einen Moment in der Luft, während Draco seinen Mitschüler mit den Augen fixierte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wo du deinen Grips gelassen hast, Nott – nicht, dass ich behaupten würde, du hättest je welchen besessen. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir in der heutigen Zeit gut überlegen, mit welchen Ausdrücken ich hausieren gehe." Er ließ ein Stück des Hirschbratens auf seinen Teller sinken. „Ach…nein.. ich WÜRDE nicht, ich TUE es bereits." Draco sah Nott wieder an. „Denn im Gegensatz zu dir Troll weiß ICH zumindest, dass solche Wörter mittlerweile absolut out sind, aber so was von!"

Nott legte den Kopf schief. „Ach komm schon, Malfoy, du willst uns doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass du plötzlich unter die Schlammblutfreunde gegangen bist." Das handelte ihm einen nächsten Blick von Draco ein. Doch diesmal bekamen dessen Augen einen unheimlichen Farbton. Mit seidenweicher Stimme, bedächtig, als würde er einem Kleinkind etwas erklären, erwiderte er: „Ich für meinen Teil habe jedenfalls keine Lust, wegen ungebührenden Beleidigungen gegenüber Muggelstämmigen Zauberern und Muggeln nach meiner Schulzeit nach Askaban zu wandern. Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, dass ich mittlerweile Schulsprecher bin und dementsprechend zu handeln und zu reden habe?" Als wäre dies die normalste Unterhaltung an einem Slytherintisch schnitt er sich ein Stück Braten ab, tunkte es in die Sauce und ließ die Gabel in der Luft schweben. „Es macht einen großen Unterschied aus, was ein Malfoy SAGT und was er DENKT. Darum sind wir ja auch nicht kleinzukriegen." Genüsslich ließ er das Fleisch in seinen Mund wandern und grinste. „Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, Nott!"

Die Schlangen sahen sich ein wenig verwirrt an. Sollten sie jetzt glauben, dass er die Schlammblüter immer noch hasste, oder nicht? Bei einem Malfoy konnte man sich wirklich nie sicher sein, ob er das, was er sagte, auch meinte.

Für kurze Zeit war es Draco vergönnt, in Ruhe zu essen. Dann zupfte ihn jemand am Arm.

„Draco?" Die piepsige Stimme verursachte dem jungen Mann wie immer eine Gänsehaut – jedoch nicht aus Vergnügen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er sich halb um und sah Pansy fragend an.

„Zeigst du mir nachher dein Zimmer?" fragte sie mit klimpernden Wimpern. „Meine Güte, Pansy!" Draco bemühte sich, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. „Ich hab's ja selbst noch nicht gesehen." Die junge Frau an seiner Seite zog einen Schmollmund; Draco wusste, was das bedeutete: Gleich würde Pansy anfangen, jämmerlich zu betteln. *Ouh Man, hat die denn gar keinen Stolz?* fragte er sich angewidert zum wiederholten Male. Damit es nicht soweit kam, schenkte er ihr ein verkniffenes Lächeln. „Später, ok?" Aufatmend beobachtete er, wie sich ein Strahlen über Pansys Gesicht ausbreitete. *Und wieder hat der Eisprinz von Slytherin ein Mädchen glücklich gemacht!* dachte er süffisant.

„Sie hat das WESWEGEN gemacht?" Entrüstet starrte Ginny ihre Freundin an. „Langsam aber sicher zweifle ich echt an ihrem Verstand. Der muss schwer gelitten haben letztes Jahr, echt mal!"

„Pscht! Red doch mal ein bisschen leiser!" warnte Hermine sie.

Die Freunde waren mittlerweile fertig mit dem Essen und hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt, damit Hermine ihnen noch mal genau berichten konnte, was Professor McGonnagal als Grund für ihr Handeln genannt hatte.

„Glaub mir, das kann er knicken, dass er sich mit meiner Hilfe rehabilitiert. ICH wird für den keinen Finger krumm machen."

Zustimmend nickten die andren.

„Granger? Fertig?" Wie immer hatte sich Snape unbemerkt an den Tisch geschlichen. Schuldbewusst zuckten alle zusammen, und als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, nickte Hermine.

„Gut, dann mitkommen!" befahl der Tränkemeister.

Schicksalsergeben erhob sich die Gryffindor und folgte Snape, der auch Draco bereits ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, ihm zu folgen.

„Bis später!" winkte sie ihren Freunden noch einmal zu und beeilte sich, dem Professor hinterher zu kommen, der wie üblich mit großen Schritten davon hastete.

* * *

><p><em>o.O.<em>  
><em>Mine ist also jetzt mit ihren beiden *Erzfeinden* auf den Weg zu den Schulsprecherräumen...ob sie sich gegen DIE zwei behaupten kann? g<em>

_Meinungen, Lob und Kritken wie immer SEHR gern gelesen  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_So, endlich hab ich wieder Zeit, ein neues Kapitel einzustellen_ _- nach einem_ _anstrengenden WE inklusive Kommunion *Schweiss von der Stirn wisch*_

_CrazyGirl, nicht nur Hermine wird umdenken müssen *gg*  
>Aber ich bin kein großes Vorwort-Talent, drum wünsch ich nu einfach nur viiiiiel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Keine fünf Minuten später standen die drei Magier in einem kleinen Gang, den man über eine genauso kleine Treppe im Treppenhaus ereichte. Unterwegs hatte Snape ihnen noch einen Vortrag gehalten über die Pflichten und Vorrechte der Schulsprecher und dass sie die Sache gefälligst ernst zu nehmen hatten.<p>

Hermine war bisher nur sehr selten in diesem Trakt gewesen; die vorherigen Schulsprecher hatten kaum zu Besuch gebeten. Wenn ihnen nach Gesellschaft war, suchten sie eher ihre ehemaligen Häuser auf.

Am Ende dieses Ganges ragte eine große Tür auf, die mit einem Portrait geschmückt war. Wachsam blickten ihnen ein riesiger Löwe und eine ebenso große Schlange entgegen, jeder den Körper des anderen umschlingend. Der Hintergrund war in Grün und Rot gehalten, durchzogen mit wellenartigen Linien aus Gold und Silber.

„Passwort!" verlangte der Löwe knurrend und die Schlange zischte drohend. „Leo et serpens socius." Antwortete der Professor. Die Schlange nickte mit dem Kopf, während die Raubkatze wissend die Augen schloss. Dann schwang das Portal zurück und Snape machte dem Schulsprecherpaar eine Geste, die ihnen bedeutete, einzutreten. Staunend blickten die beiden sich um. Es war zwar nicht ganz so groß wie die Häuser, die bisher in Hogwarts ihr Zuhause gewesen waren, doch für zwei Personen war das Ausmaß gewaltig.

Sie standen in einem riesigen, salonartigen Raum, der wohl als Ersatz für die üblichen Gemeinschaftsräume diente. Auch hier war alles in den Farben Rot, Grün, Silber und Gold gehalten. Gegenüber des Portraits befanden sich zwei Türen, rechterhand hatte man einen überwältigenden Ausblick über den großen See, vor dem Fenster stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Dahinter an der Wand, die zum Gang zeigte, befand sich noch eine kleine Kochnische, wohl um Tee zu kochen.

Sah man nach Links, erblickte man einen riesigen Kamin, vor dem eine kuschelig aussehende Sitzgruppe stand. Kleine Beistelltischchen rundeten das Bild ab.

Die linke Wand wurde von einem gewaltigen Bücherregal eingenommen. Alles in allem machte der Raum den Eindruck, als könne man es gut darin aushalten. *Sofern der Aufenthalt einem nicht durch so was Unnötigem wie einer Schlange vermiest wurde!* dachte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" fragte Snape leise und schlich um Draco und Hermine herum. Der jungen Frau lief ein leiser Schauer über den Rücken; sie ärgerte sich, dass der Tränkemeister es immer noch fertig brachte, nach all den Jahren, sie ins Bockshorn zu jagen und sich zu fühlen, als hätte sie was ausgefressen.

Ein Blick auf ihren Partner verriet ihr, dass selbst der sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte in seiner Haut. Dabei war Snape sein Patenonkel.

„Nun, da Sie es ja unglaublicherweise fertig gebracht haben, das letzte Jahr zu überstehen – Miss Granger, wollten Sie uns etwas mitteilen?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er Hermine an, die sich gerade fast verschluckt hätte an Snapes Worten. *Ausgerechnet der muss was von überleben sagen!* hatte sie gedacht.

„Nein, nein, ich habe mich nur verschluckt." Beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

Die Braue des Potionmasters erklomm ungeahnte Höhen, ehe seine Lippen sich zu so etwas wie einem – wenn auch ziemlich süffisanten – Lächeln verzogen. „Wie schön, dass Sie uns die Ehre erweisen weiterzuatmen." Entgegnete er, ehe er fortfuhr. „ Wie gesagt, da Sie ja uns ja dieses Jahr wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken, waren Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagal wohl der heroischen Ansicht, dies noch damit krönen zu müssen, Sie zu unseren Schulsprechern zu machen."

Er machte eine ausladende Geste. „Ihren Aufenthaltsraum haben Sie ja bereits gebührend bestaunt. Granger linke Tür, Malfoy rechte Tür, Bad dazwischen gemeinsam." Snape zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die betreffenden Türen. „Ich darf mich dann empfehlen."

„Mooooment!" hakte Hermine einen Tick zu schrill nach. „Was heißt hier `Bad gemeinsam´? Es wird doch wohl nicht ernsthaft von mir erwartet, dass ich mir ein Badezimmer mit dem da"

bedeutend zeigte sie mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf Draco „teile?"

Beunruhigend langsam drehte der Professor sich um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah die Gryffindor an, sagte aber nichts. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde Hermine nervös. „Ich meine.. was ich damit sagen will…." Frustriert warf sie die Hände in die Luft. „Bei Merlin, ich bin eine FRAU, und ich habe ein Recht auf Privatsphäre!"

Bei ihren letzten Worten wanderten Snapes Augen an ihr hinauf und wieder herab, und die junge Frau konnte förmlich spüren, wie Draco es ihm hinter ihr gleich tat. „Ach, wirklich?" fragte der Professor und legte dermaßen Ironie in diese zwei Worte, dass Hermine schluckte.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wenn Sie solchen Wert auf Ihre" er malte mit seinen Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft „Privatsphäre legen, sollten Sie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler aufsuchen. Gute Nacht!" Damit rauschte er aus der Tür und selbige schwang hinter ihm zu.

„AAAAARGH!" Wütend ballte Hermine die Fäuste.

„Hey, Granger!" feixte Draco, während er bereits die ihm zugewiesene Tür ansteuerte. „Keine Panik, ich guck dir schon nichts ab. Was auch, ist ja nichts da dafür."

Hektisch sah Hermine sich nach etwas um, das sie nach ihm schmeißen könnte, aber kaum hatten ihre Finger sich um einen Briefbeschwerer gekrallt, war Malfoy auch schon lachend in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und schloss schnell die Tür. Das schwere Teil prallte dagegen, ohne sein ursprüngliches Ziel getroffen zu haben.

„ DU BASTARD!" brüllte sie ihm nach, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er sie hatte hören können.

Brodelnd vor Wut stapfte sie in ihr Zimmer, wo bereits ihre Koffer darauf warteten, ausgepackt zu werden. Als sie mitten im Raum stand, fiel plötzlich der Ärger gänzlich von ihr ab. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihr leise. Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und besah sich ihr neues Zimmer.

Diesmal beherrschten nur Gold und Rot das Umfeld. An der Stirnseite stand – obligatorisch für Hogwarts – ein riesiges Himmelbett, links an der Wand ein wunderschöner Schminktisch mit gedrechselten Beinen, großem Spiegel mit Klappseiten, vielen kleinen Schubladen und davor ein passender Stuhl.

Rechts befand sich eine Tür, die wohl zum Badezimmer führte. „Pfft!" schnaubte Hermine. „Gemeinsam!"

Währenddessen war Draco bereits soweit fertig, seine Habseligkeiten auszupacken und schnappte sich jetzt seine Kulturtasche, um auch deren Inhalt an Ort zu Stelle zu bringen.

Als auch das erledigt war, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür zum anderen Schlafzimmer und sah seine Partnerin, die sich staunend im Raum umsah.

„Schick, was?" fragte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Zwar nicht Malfoy Manor, aber okay."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme war Hermine herumgewirbelt und blitzte ihn jetzt aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Sei froh, dass du überhaupt noch ein MANOR hast, du eingebildeter Fatzke!" hielt sie ihm spöttisch entgegen. „Ihr habt doch mehr Glück wie Verstand gehabt, dass ihr frei gesprochen wurdet." Sie schnappte sich ebenfalls ihre Toilettensachen und wand sich an ihm vorbei ins Bad.

Mit kurzem Blick registrierte sie, dass alles Nötige vorhanden war. Für genaue Betrachtung fehlte ihr mit dem Schmierling im Rücken der Nerv, obwohl sie durchaus bemerkte, dass auch das Bad diesen Namen eigentlich nicht verdiente. Badelandschaft traf es eher. Alles war auf Natur getrimmt. Die Dusche hatte keinen herkömmlichen Brausekopf; stattdessen kam das Wasser wie ein warmer Regenguss aus irgendwo in der Decke. Badewanne gab es keine; ein kleiner See war in den Boden eingelassen, der sich ständig mit frischem Wasser füllte. Das stille Örtchen selbst war hinter einer großen Bambuswand versteckt.

Doch dafür hatte die junge Frau keine Augen. Stattdessen zeigte sie anklagend auf das Waschbecken, das ihrem Zimmer am nächsten war. „Kannst du mir verraten, was das soll?"

„Was denn?" fragte Draco unschuldig und kam näher.

„Wieso parkst du deinen Plunder auf meinem Waschbecken?"

„Steht da dein Name drauf?"

„Nein, aber es ist doch wohl logisch, dass wir die Becken nehmen, die unseren Zimmern am nächsten sind!"

„Meine Güte!" schnaubte Draco entnervt. „Dann räum ich sie halt auf das andere." Sprachs und setzte seine Worte in die Tat um. „Jetzt zufrieden?"

Hermine schnaubte und murmelte etwas, dass sich entfernt nach einem „Ja" anhörte.

„Wie wärs das nächste Mal mit fragen statt direkt rumkeifen?" fragte Draco provozierend.

„Wie wärs das nächste Mal mit nachdenken, bevor du etwas machst?" konterte Hermine im gleichen Ton.

„Weiber!" brummelte Draco kopfschüttelnd und handelte sich damit den nächsten bösen Blick der Schülerin ein.

Als Hermine wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer ging, folgte Draco ihr. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an, sagte aber nichts, sondern begann damit, ihre Kleidung in den versteckten Schrank zu räumen.

Als sie sich wieder einmal umgedreht hatte, um einen Stapel Pullover einzusortieren, hörte sie hinter sich einen leisen Pfiff.

„Was haben wir denn hier Feines?" fragte der Slytherin, als Hermine herum wirbelte, nichts Gutes ahnend. Und tatsächlich: an ihrem Schminktisch lehnend hielt Draco seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe. Und an dem baumelte ein sündhaft aussehender BH, der ebenso sündhaft teuer gewesen war. „ Schick, schick!Na, den kannst du dem Wiesel aber noch nicht vorgeführt haben, der stirbt doch glatt an Herzversagen beim Anblick von dem Teil!" grinste er. *Vor allem, wenn du drin steckst* setzte er noch im Stillen hinzu. Versonnen betrachtete er das gute Stück.

„Gib das her!" kreischte Hermine und versuchte, sich das Dessous zu angeln, was den jungen Mann allerdings dazu nötigte, den Arm noch höher zu halten. „Nur, wenn du ganz lieb *bitte* sagst." Draco amüsierte sich prächtig. Je mehr er sie ärgerte, um so roter wurde ihr Gesicht. Richtig süß sah sie aus.

Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei sprang Hermine in die Höhe und erwischte den BH am Zipfel.

„RAUS HIER!" schrie sie ihren Partner an und schob ihn zur Tür. „Und wehe, du lässt dich noch mal ungefragt hier drin blicken!"

Glucksend beeilte er sich, außer Reichweite zu kommen und verschwand durch das Bad in sein Zimmer.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs ließ Hermine die Tür zu krachen und fiel stöhnend auf ihr Bett.

*Merlin, steh mir bei! Lieber noch einmal Vorldemort bekämpfen als einen Tag länger mit diesem Ekel hier.*

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand sie auf, beendete ihre Arbeit und gönnte sich ein Bad, nicht, ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass sie allein im Raum war.

Praktischerweise erkannte das Badezimmer, wer sich gerade darin aufhielt und verschloss auf Wunsch die Tür zum anderen Zimmer.

So konnte die junge Frau beruhigt entspannen, machte sich anschließend bettfertig und sank auf ihre Matratze, um tief und fest bis zum nächsten Morgen zu schlafen.

Draco hatte indessen beschlossen, noch einen Abstecher in den Kerker zu machen. Dort berichtete er ausführlich, wie die Räume eingerichtet waren und dass er Granger im Gemeinschaftsraum zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Johlendes Gelächter brandete auf.

Doch von dem Zwischenfall in ihrem Schlafzimmer ließ er kein Wort verlauten…

* * *

><p><em>Jetzt sag nochmal jemand, Draco sei kein Gentleman ;)<em>  
><em>Was halten denn all die andren fleissigen Leser von der Story? ;) Wie immer freu ich mich über jedes Review ^^<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Kissymouse: Jop, das wird noch interessant werden ;) sie sind ja nicht grad für ihre verbale Zurückhaltung berühmt ^^_

_Crazygirl: bin gerade an einer FF NUR mit Snape dran ;) denk, die wird dir gefallen gg_

_Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, als hätten sie meisten Leser hier nur einen Bildschirm und eine Maus, aber keine Tastatur, um ihr Meinung kundzutun ;) wäre schön, wenn ich mich irren würde ^^_  
><em>Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie sich unsre zwei so im Alltag schlagen *fg*<em>

* * *

><p>Pünktlich um 5 Uhr in der Früh ging Dracos Wecker. Unwillig machte er ihn aus und vergrub sich noch mal in seinem Kissen. Jeden Morgen dasselbe Spiel, jeden Morgen musste er seinen inneren Schweinehund überwinden um aufstehen zu können.<p>

Nach fünf Minuten hatte er den Kampf gewonnen, hievte sich mühsam aus dem Bett, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, suchte er seine Klamotten zusammen und tapste ins Bad, verschloss vorsichtshalber die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Erfahrungsgemäß war das warme Wasser nicht gerade geeignet dazu, seine Lebensgeister zu wecken, also drehte er, nachdem er sich eingeseift hatte, den Hahn bis zum Anschlag auf Kalt. Das half.

Mit prickelnder Haut stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Während er sich rasierte, wanderten seine Augen immer wieder zu Hermines Ablage. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass bei ihr, im Gegensatz zu dem, was er erwartet hätte, der Bestand ihrer Drogerieartikel auf das Nötigste reduziert war. Das wenige, was dort stand, war aber erlesen, wie er erstaunt feststellte. *Wir stehen also mehr auf Qualität statt auf Quantität. Granger, du überraschst mich!* Neugierig, wie er war, nahm er das kleine Parfumflakon, das zuvorderst stand, öffnete es und roch daran. *Nicht schlecht.* Anerkennend nickte er.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war, wenn er später das Frühstück nicht runter schlingen wollte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs brachte er das Badezimmer soweit in Ordnung, dass der – bzw. in dem Fall DIE – Nächste keinen Grund hatte, sich zu ärgern. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die ihn seine Mutter gelehrt hatte: Hauselfen hin oder her, man wusste nie, ob die dienbaren Geister schnell genug waren mit sauber machen, also hatte man gefälligst für eine gewisse Grundordnung zu sorgen, ehe man ein Zimmer verließ.

Er durchquerte seinen Schlafraum, öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum – und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Guten Morgen!" Verwundert begrüßte er seine Partnerin, die verschlafen an dem kleinen Tisch saß. Hinter ihr pfiff der Wasserkessel fröhlich vor sich hin, daneben standen zwei Teegläser, eines davon bereits mit Tee bestückt.

„Morgen." Brummelte Hermine unverständlich. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du lieber Kaffee oder Tee magst, und wenn Tee, welchen." Umständlich stand sie auf, nachdem die ihre Beine unter sich heraus sortiert hatte.

„Öhm…ja, Tee wär ok heut morgen, Earls Grey, wenn wir haben. Lass, ich mach schon." Wehrte er ab, als sie sich daran machte, den Tee aufzugießen. „Bin ja schon dabei." Nuschelte sie.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt schon auf?"

„Konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und du?" fragte Hermine über die Schulter hinweg. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich stehe jeden Morgen so früh auf und gehe Laufen. Wenn das Wetter es erlaubt, drehe ich dann noch eine Runde im See." *Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt schon unterwegs sein.* dachte er, innerlich seufzend. *Kann ich den See vergessen, mein Zeitplan ist heut morgen voll für den Arsch.* Um nicht unhöflich zu sein, setzte er sich also und trank den Tee, den Hermine ihm mit einem verständnislosen „Aha.." vor die Nase setzte.

Stumm tranken die beiden aus ihren Tassen. Hermine stierte mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster, was Draco die Gelegenheit gab, sie von der Seite zu mustern. Sie trug einen kurzen Shorty, der Jahreszeit entsprechend, und ihr Oberteil ließ mehr erahnen als Hermines normale Kleidung je erlauben würde.

Widerwillig musste er zugeben, dass ihre Vorderansicht ebenso ansehnlich war wie die Rückfront, die ihm gestern bereits im Zug aufgefallen war. Als er merkte, wie intensiv er sie betrachte, rollte Draco die Augen.

*Alter, AUFWACHEN! Das hier ist Hermine Granger, Fräulein Ich-weiß-alles-und-kann-alles, Mitglied des goldenen Trios und deine absolute Erzfeindin!*

Hastig trank er seinen Tee leer. „Ich mach mich dann mal…"

„Mhm.." antwortete Hermine. Als sie ihn zur Tür gehen hörte, drehte sie sich dann aber doch noch zu ihm.

*Seit wann hat der so einen knackigen Hintern?* fragte sie sich und schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. *Hermine, werd wach! Malfoy und knackiger Hintern. Das ist genauso wahrscheinlich wie ein Schneesturm im Sommer! Zeit für eine Dusche.*

Sie räumte das Geschirr weg und stellte sich innerlich darauf ein, erstmal das Badezimmer in Ordnung bringen zu müssen, nachdem ihr Partner ja augenscheinlich bereits schon drin gewesen war.

Da sie gestern Abend so früh eingeschlafen war, wurde Hermine heute Morgen dementsprechend früh wach. An weiterschlafen war nicht zu denken gewesen, also stand sie auf. Als sie ins Bad wollte, fiel ihr ein seltsames Glühen um den Türrahmen auf. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte sie, die Klinke zu drücken, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Malfoy musste also ebenfalls schon wach sein.

„Da besteht aber Handlungsbedarf!" dachte sie verärgert, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es in normalen Haushalten meist auch nur eine Toilette gab und man halt einfach warten musste, bis der Andere fertig war.

Missmutig beschloss sie, in der Zeit schon mal einen Tee zu trinken. Als sie in der Nische stand, stellte sie kurzerhand noch eine zweite Tasse dazu.

Wenige Zeit später stand Draco dann im Zimmer, und seine Überraschung, sie bereits am Tisch sitzen zu sehen, war nicht zu überhören. Da er sich aber jede spitze Bemerkung verkniff, ließ auch Hermine es dabei bewenden und beschloss, die Sache von gestern Abend vorerst nicht anzusprechen.

Nun suchte sie also ihre Sachen zusammen und betrat das Badezimmer, um dann wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Sicher, hundertprozentig hatte Draco den Raum nicht hinterlassen, aber dafür, dass er ein Kerl war, und ein Malfoy noch dazu, war Hermine angenehm überrascht.

Keine Klamotten, die umher flogen, keine Haare zweifelhafter Herkunft, die irgendwo klebten.

„Sieh an… Es gibt doch tatsächlich Dinge, die ich von ihm so nicht erwarten würde."

Sie konnte also ohne Umwege mit ihrer Morgentoilette beginnen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen erstaunlich friedlich, was wohl auch dem Umstand zuzuschreiben war, dass Draco und Hermine selten aufeinander trafen, trotz gemeinsamer Räumlichkeiten. Die Mahlzeiten nahmen sie weiterhin an ihren Tischen ein, in den Unterrichtsstunden hatten sie auch keinen Grund, mehr als gewöhnlich miteinander zu tun haben zu müssen, und ihre Schulsprecheraufgaben sahen bisher ebenfalls keine Aktivitäten vor, wegen derer sie zusammen sein mussten.

Minerva McGonnagal beäugte die beiden misstrauisch. Ihr war das Verhalten der zwei zueinander schon fast zu gut, um daran glauben zu können.

„Was hast du erwartet? Die zwei werden schließlich auch älter." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf über seine Kollegin. Die Professorin blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie die sich hier fast an die Gurgel gegangen sind vor paar Tagen, hier, in diesem Raum?"

„Natürlich habe ich das, meine Liebe." Antwortete Albus besänftigend. „Aber heißt das automatisch, dass das immer so sein muss?"

„Bei dem Temperament, das die zwei normalerweise an den Tag legen, hätte ich das eigentlich erwartet, ja. Wenn das so weiter geht, sollte ich sie vielleicht mal zu Poppy schicken, damit sie sie mal durchcheckt. Das ist ja direkt unheimlich."

Herzliches Gelächter seitens Dumbledores war die Antwort, was Minerva mit einem giftigen Blick quittierte.

Sie sollte Recht behalten.

Kurze Zeit später kam Hermine zufällig durch einen Gang bei den Kerkern und bekam mit, wie Draco drei Zweitklässler in den Senkel stellte. Sie erkannte in ihnen zwei Gryffindor und einen Ravenclaw und bekam noch gerade mit, wie ihr Partner ihnen jeweils 20 Punkte für ihre Häuser abzog. Wut brodelte in ihr auf. Zwanzig Punkte waren eine Menge Holz.

„Malfoy, was soll das? Warum ziehst du so viele Punkte ab?" keifte sie ihren Partner an und war mit zwei Schritten bei der kleinen Gruppe. Draco straffte sich und blitzte mit seinen grauen Augen zurück, die gerade kalt wie Eis wirkten.

„Ihr könnt verschwinden!" blaffte er die Schüler an. Hermine wollte etwas einwenden, aber ein warnender Blick von Draco hielt sie davon ab.

Als die drei um die Ecke verschwunden waren, drehte der Schulsprecher sich um und ging Richtung Treppenhaus.

„Malfoy, ich rede mit dir!" Hermine lief ihm hinterher und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Draco schnellte herum und sah sie an. Unwillkürlich machte sie einen Schritt zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig bin über das, was ich tue. Und vor allem nicht HIER!" Leise und mit schneidender Stimme hatte er gesprochen und er ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Hermine tat es ihm automatisch nach. Rund um sie hatten sich schon die Schüler versammelt, die sich natürlich nicht das Schauspiel entgehen lassen wollten, wenn das ungleiche Schulsprecherpaar aneinander rasselte. Darauf hatte man schon lange gewartet und sogar Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wer den kürzeren ziehen würde.

„Verteilt euch wieder, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!" fuhr Draco die Schaulustigen an und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Über die Schulter hinweg meinte er zu Hermine: „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, dann mach dich bei!"

Wütend hastete die junge Frau ihm hinterher. Was bildete dieser arrogante Schnösel sich eigentlich ein, sie zu sich zu zitieren als wäre sie sein persönlicher Bimbo? *Der kann sich warm anziehen!* nahm sie sich vor.

Draco steuerte ihre Räume an, Hermine wie eine Furie hinterher. Doch kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, wirbelte Draco herum, packte die verdutzte Hermine an den Handgelenken und pinnte sie unsanft gegen die Wand.

„WAG! ES! NIE! WIEDER! MICH! VOR! VERSAMMELTER! MANNSCHAFT! BLOSSSTELLEN! ZU! WOLLEN!" knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Lass mich los!" protestierte Hermine, doch Draco reagierte nicht. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen, ihre Blicke gingen wild hin und her. Keiner war gewillt, auch nur ansatzweise nachzugeben.

Hermine wusste aber nur zu gut, dass sie im Zweifel auf verlorenem Posten stände. Mit genügend Distanz könnte sie Draco mittels Magier durchaus Paroli bieten, aber an ihren Zauberstab kam sie unglücklicherweise gerade nicht dran, und was die physische Kraft betraf, war er ihr zweifellos über.

Beider Atem ging heftig; Hermines Brust hob und senkte sich im Takt ihrer Atemzüge, und ihr Herz drohte ihr die Brust zu sprengen.

Draco ging es nicht besser. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sich aber wieder einigermaßen in der Gewalt. Er stieß sich von Hermine ab, was ihr einen zusätzlichen Schmerz auf den Armen verursachte.

„Arsch!" murmelte sie, während sie sich die Handgelenke rieb.

Draco hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare.

„Also, was war der Grund für die Punktabzüge eben?" giftete sie. Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihr herum. Er war zwar nicht mehr so in Rage wie eben, doch seine Augen blitzten immer noch gefährlich.

Hermine beschloss, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und Abstand zu halten.

„Die drei fanden es lustig, einer Ritterrüstung den Helm abzunehmen und damit Rugby zu spielen. Da es sich dabei um mutwillige Zerstörung von Schuleigentum handelt, habe ich ihnen erst nur 10 Punkte abgezogen, Als sie dann aber noch frech wurden, hat es halt die nächsten zehn gesetzt. Grund genug?"

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, ohne abzuwarten, ob Hermine ihm nun Recht gab oder nicht. Es war ihm egal.

Sie sah ihm nach, und erst, als die Tür hinter ihm schloss, verzog sie ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz. In seiner Gegenwart konnte sie sich gerade so zusammen reißen. Die Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen.

*Und warum kann mir dieser Idiot das nicht direkt sagen?* fragte sie sich wütend und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Sie betrachtete ihre Arme. *Das werden schöne Abzeichen werden!* dachte sie und zog die eine Hand dichter ans Gesicht. Dabei nahm sie einen leichten Duft wahr, der mit Sicherheit nicht von ihr stammte. Plötzlich raste ihr Herz wieder wie verrückt und sie schluckte. Draco roch verdammt gut, musste sie feststellen.

Dieser lehnte in seinem Zimmer an der Tür und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was zum Teufel hatte ihn da gerade geritten? Hatte er wirklich gerade Granger an die Wand genagelt?

Und warum störte ihn das auf einmal so sehr? Jahrelang hatte er von einer solchen Gelegenheit geträumt, und jetzt, wo sie sich ihm bot, zog er den Schwanz ein und kniff.

Den Rest des Tages wurde er den Blick aus ihren Augen nicht mehr los. Sie folgten ihm Nachts sogar in seinen Schlaf und bescherten ihm ungewollt überaus angenehme Träume.


	7. Chapter 7

_Crazygirl, ein kurzes Review ist immer noch besser als GAR keins *zu all denen schiel, die lesen, aber nichts dazu sagen*_

_Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap ;)_

* * *

><p>„Mine, warte mal!"<p>

Beim Klang von Ron´s Stimme drehte Hermine sich freudestrahlend um und sah ihm entgegen. Völlig aus der Puste kam dieser bei ihr an, beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, um besser Luft zu bekommen.

„Hi, mein Schatz!" begrüßte sie ihn, beugte sich hinunter und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss. „Warum so abgehetzt? Was ist so wichtig, was du mir nicht nachher noch hättest sagen können?"

Ron schnappte noch ein paar Mal nach Luft, ehe er antworten konnte. „Weil die Jungs nachher noch nach Hogsmeade wollen und gefragt haben, ob ich mich anschließe. Ich kann also nachher nicht." Normalerweise war es den Schülern unter der Woche nicht gestattet, das Gelände zu verlassen, geschweige denn abends. Da die Freunde und auch die anderen, die ihren Abschluss nachholten, bereits alle volljährig waren, machte die Schulleitung bei ihnen eine Ausnahme.

Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich das Gesicht seiner Freundin. Das war bereits das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass er sie versetzte. „Und wann gedenkst du, dich noch mal um mich kümmern zu wollen?" fragte sie spitz. „Wir sind jetzt schon seit 2 Wochen wieder hier, und in dieser Zeit haben wir so gut wie keinen Abend für uns gehabt. Entweder bist du mit deinen Kumpels weg, oder hast Quidditchtraining oder bist müde und willst im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben.

Jedes Mal schmeiße ich meine Pläne um, wenn du meinst, mal ein paar Stunden für mich übrig zu haben, und dann fällt dem Herrn kurz vor knapp ein, dass es doch nicht geht. Ach, mach doch, was du willst!"

Hermine gab Ron vor Wut einen Schubs, dass er nach hinten fiel und auf dem Hosenboden landete. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen.

Enttäuscht ging sie zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Da als nächstes Geschichte der Zauberei anstand und Professor Binns nicht gerade dafür bekannt war, während des Unterrichts Fragen zu stellen, drifteten ihre Gedanken immer weiter ab.

Ron und sie waren sich im letzten Schuljahr näher gekommen; die Suche nach den Horkruxen hatte natürlich ihr Übriges getan. Seit dem waren die beiden ein Paar. Allerdings hatten sie seit den Sommerferien so gut wie keine Zeit füreinander gehabt. Zuerst musste Hermine dafür sorgen, dass ihre Eltern wieder wohlbehalten nach Hause kamen und ihr Gedächtnis reanimieren. Als diese dann hörten, was alles passiert war, wollten sie ihre Tochter natürlich nicht mehr hergeben. Also sahen sich die beiden Verliebten nur sporadisch, wenn wieder mal Termin anstand für die Presse.

Lediglich die letzte Woche hatte sie im Fuchsbau verbringen können, und dort war traute Zweisamkeit auch nicht einfach zu bewerkstelligen. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Molly mit Argusaugen darüber wachte, dass jeder Abends in seinem Zimmer blieb, unterstützt durch einige raffinierte Überwachungszauber. Alle vier hatten sich darüber maßlos geärgert. Sie waren schließlich keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Im Gegenteil, Hermine war über das Alter hinaus, in dem Händchen halten das Non plus Ultra einer Beziehung darstellte.

Daher hatte Hermine gehofft, dass sie und Ron mehr voneinander haben würden, wenn sie erstmal wieder in Hogwarts wären. Stattdessen musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Freund für alles und jeden Zeit hatte, nur nicht für sie.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker – Zaubertränke stand als nächstes auf dem Plan – hakte Ginny sich bei ihr ein. „Sag mal, was ist los mit dir? Den ganzen Nachmittag läufst du schon mit einer Bitterleichenmiene umher. Wenn du gleich bei Snape genauso unkonzentriert bist, wird's eine unangenehme Stunde."

Hermine seufzte. „Frag lieber mal deinen Bruder, warum er mich dauernd versetzt." „Ach Mine, du weißt doch, wie Jungs sind. Die haben ein Taktgefühl wie ein Brett an der Wand." Versuchte ihre Freundin sie aufzumuntern. Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass gut sein, Ginny. Ich hoff halt weiter, dass es irgendwann besser wird." Rons Schwester umarmte sie noch einmal und sprintete dann zu ihrem eigenen Unterricht. Die letzte Stunde hatten sie nur durch Zufall zusammen gehabt, da Ginnys Stunde ausgefallen war.

Hermine straffte die Schultern, als sie zum Unterrichtsraum kam. Dort standen Ron, Harry und der Rest der Klasse. Harry strahlte sie an und begann damit, sie zuzutexten, doch Ron sah an ihr vorbei, als würde sie überhaupt nicht existieren. *Na Bravo! Wie immer! Er baut Mist und das Ende vom Lied ist, dass er so tut, als wenn ICH diejenige welche wäre, die IHN verletzt hat.* In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß. So hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Wo war die Vertrautheit geblieben? Ihr kam es vor, als würde sie einem völlig Fremden gegenüberstehen.

Zaubertränke zog an ihr vorbei, ohne, dass sie viel davon mitbekommen hatte. Snape ging den nächsten Trank durch, den sie brauen sollten. Das alles kannte Hermine bereits im Schlaf. Glücklicherweise ließ der Professor sie in Ruhe, was an sich schon Seltenheitswert hatte, da er im Allgemeinen ein besonderes Gespür für Schüler besaß, die nicht aufpassten.

Nach Zaubertränke war Unterrichtsschluss und die Schüler verstreuten sich. Ginny und auch Luna gaben ihr Bestes, um Hermine abzulenken, aber nach dem Abendessen zog sie sich genervt zurück. Eigentlich wollte sie ja den heutigen Abend mit Ron verbracht haben. Stattdessen musste sie mit ansehen, wie er mit den andren Jungs johlend durch das große Portal verschwand und nach Hogsmeade zog, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Heftig blinzelte sie, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Sie beschloss, dann halt die Zeit dazu zu nutzen, um ihren Tätigkeitsbericht fertig zu stellen, den sie als Schulsprecherin am Ende jeder Woche abzugeben hatte.

Als Hermine durch das Portrait in die Schulsprecherräume kam, staunte sie nicht schlecht, Pansy und Draco dort anzutreffen – wenn auch in absolut unverfänglicher Situation. Die zwei saßen vorm Kamin und schienen sich tatsächlich nur zu unterhalten.

Hermine versetzte es einen Stich bei dem Gedanken, dass SIE eigentlich jetzt da hätte sitzen sollen, mit Ron.

„Granger!" überrascht schaute Draco auf. „Ich dachte, du wolltest heut Abend mit Weaselbie abhängen?" säuselte er.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy!" giftete Hermine.

„Eieiei…da hat wohl jemand einen schlechten Tag erwischt, oder wie?" stichelte Draco weiter. Pansy kicherte, was ihr einen tödlichen Blick von Hermine einbrachte, der vorher auf dem Slytherin geruht hatte.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy? Den hab ich tatsächlich! Und wenn du so weiter machst, wüsste ich ein gutes Mittel, mit dem es mir anschließend besser geht. Nennt sich *Malfoy fertig machen*:" Fragend schaute Draco sie an, hielt sich aber jetzt bedeckt. Er und Hermine hatten in den Wochen, die sie nun zwangsläufig miteinander zurecht kommen mussten, eine Mitte gefunden, mit der beide leben konnten. Sie triezten sich zwar nach wie vor, wo es nur ging, jedoch eher auf sportliche Art und Weise. Keiner trug es dem anderen nach, in ihren Räumen ließen sie sich weitgehenst in Ruhe.

Hermines plötzliche Feindseligkeit war für Draco also völlig unbegreiflich. Zumindest glaubte er nicht, dass er der Grund dafür wäre.

Als seine Partnerin in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, setzte er seine Unterhaltung mit Pansy noch eine Weile fort und komplimentierte sie dann höflich mit den Worten hinaus, er habe noch etwas zu tun.

Dann schnappte er sich ein Buch, fläzte sich auf die Couch und las, bis es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine hatte sich nicht mehr sehen lassen.


	8. Chapter 8

CrazyGirl: Hast Recht, auch das normale Leben hält nicht immer nur Action bereit gg. Na, Ron muss man sicher nicht mögen, aber er gehört dazu

Kissymouse: Ich denk, Draco kann sich seiner Haut gut erwehren ^^ ob Ron es rafft? Schaun wir mal ;)

* * *

><p>Lässig schulterte Draco seine Schultasche und ließ sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden aus den Gewächshäusern treiben. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er einmal freiwillig dieses Fach wählen würde. Doch in den letzten beiden Schuljahren, als die richtig interessanten Pflanzen an die Reihe kamen, hatte er seine Meinung geändert. Und besser als Wahrsagen war es allemal, schließlich musste er ja irgendwie seinen Stundenplan zusammen bekommen.<p>

Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen war er in seiner alten Clique weder dumm angemacht noch geschnitten worden aufgrund der Vorkommnisse im letzten Jahr und der traurigen Tatsache, dass sein Vater gesungen hatte wie eine Lerche, um seinen eigenen Hals zu retten..

Im Gegenteil: ohne, dass er es eigentlich wollte, hatten seine Kumpels ihn wieder auf den alten Thron gesetzt.

Während er nun mit seinen Leuten das Schloss ansteuerte, palaverten und lästerten diese ununterbrochen. Wer hat mit wem welches Techtelmechtel? Wer mit wem Schluss gemacht? Wo findet die nächste Party statt?

Irgendwann stellte Draco seine Ohren auf Durchzug. Er sehnte sich nach seinen ruhigen Räumen, in der sich höchstens eine kleine Gryffindor-Hexe aufhielt, die ihn schlimmstenfalls mit schlechter Laune ankeifte und sich bestenfalls mit ihm einen kleinen, netten Schlagabtausch lieferte. Kurz fragte er sich, wie er solch sinnfreies Geschwafel in seinem Haus hatte aushalten können – wobei er sich allerdings sicher war, dass es in den anderen Häusern auch nicht besser war. Irgendwie war ihm das neuerdings unter seinem Niveau.

Als ihn dann auch noch Pansy ansprach, verdrehte er genervt die Augen. „Was denn, Pansy?" fragte er dementsprechend und sah stur geradeaus.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon was gehört hat wegen einer Halloweenparty dieses Jahr?" *Stimmt, da war ja noch was.* erinnerte Draco sich. Es war schon Ende September, und noch immer hatte sich keiner der Lehrer darüber ausgelassen, ob und wenn ja, wo gefeiert werden würde. „Nein, ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie ihr." Antwortete er also wahrheitsgemäß. Er hörte Pansy laut aufatmen.

„Würdest du denn dann mit mir hingehen?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Draco blieb stehen und zwang seine Mitschülerin somit, ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben. „Pansy!" sprach er sie in bemüht ruhigem Ton an. „Wie kann ich dir zusagen, mit dir zu einem Fest zu gehen, wenn noch gar nicht raus ist, ob es überhaupt stattfindet?" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich mag dich, du bist ein nettes Mädchen, aber ich wird mich bestimmt jetzt noch nicht festlegen, mit wem ich, wenn überhaupt, dahin gehen werde. Bis dahin sind noch über vier Wochen, da kann noch viel passieren. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss vor dem Unterricht noch was besorgen."

Damit ließ er Pansy stehen, ehe diese in lautes Gejammer ausbrechen konnte. Das hätte ihm jetzt den Rest gegeben. Gerade war Pause, überall im Schloss wuselte es, wurde er von Schülern angesprochen, die mit ihm reden wollten oder seine Hilfe brauchten.

Als er mal wieder einer verzweifelten Erstklässlerin den Weg zum Astronomieturm gezeigt hatte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und schlug von dort einen kaum genutzten Gang ein, der ihn hinüber brachte in die Eulerei. Es war ein alter Wehrgang, mit Schießschächten, aus denen man einen Blick auf den kleinen, privaten Kräutergarten der Medi-Hexe hatte. Gewohnheitsmäßig sah er hinaus und war schon fast wieder vorbei, als ihn eine Bewegung in der hintersten Ecke des Gartens, verdeckt von einem Busch, innehalten ließ.

Verblüfft kniff er die Augen zusammen; die Sonne blendete ihn, aber er war sich sicher, den roten Schopfvom Wiesel erkannt zu haben. Draco grinste. *Granger, Granger! Kleines Tet á Tet am helllichten Tag?* Eine Sekunde später verging ihm das Grinsen. Schnell zog er sich zurück, als Ron sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Fehlte noch, dass er hoch guckte.

*Dieses elende Wiesel!* Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. *Von wegen ´nie Zeit´ !*

Er riskierte noch mal einen Blick nach unten und sah das Pärchen in einem Nebeneingang verschwinden. Nur dass das Mädchen, mit dem sich der Gryffindor scheinbar vergnügt hatte eben, nicht Hermine war, sondern eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin.

Gedankenverloren saß er später im Unterricht, schräg vor sich sah er den Wuschelkopf seiner Partnerin, hinter sich wusste er Weasly zu sitzen. Am liebsten hätte er ihm einen saftigen Kinnhaken verpasst, als er ihm vor dem Klassenzimmer begegnete. Sollte er Hermine stecken, was er gesehen hatte? Aber was hatte er überhaupt gesehen? Daß Ron mit einer anderen hinter einem Busch verschwunden war, sonst nichts. Sie würde ihm sowieso keinen Glauben schenken, dessen war er sich sicher.

*Was für ein mieses Dreckschwein! Und mich betitelt er als Frettchen!* empörte Draco sich.

Man konnte den Malfoys nachsagen, was man wollte: ihre Frauen behandelten sie gut. Fremdgehen war absolut verpönt, und da, wo es partout nicht mehr laufen wollte in der Ehe, trennte man sich innoffiziell, hielt sich aber weiterhin in Respekt und Ehren und ließ nichts auf seinen Partner kommen. Den Ehepartner öffentlich bloßstellen kam schon mal gar nicht in Frage.

Draco beschloss, seiner Mitbewohnerin vorerst nichts zu sagen, nahm sich aber vor, Ron und das Mädchen gut im Auge zu behalten.

Er fand heraus, dass die beiden zusammen Quidditch trainierten der Himmel allein weiß, wozu. Wo immer sie in einem Raum gemeinsam waren, bemerkte der Schulsprecher, dass sie sich mit kleinen Gesten verständigten, immer wieder den Blick des anderen suchten und überhaupt wunderte sich Draco, dass dies außer ihm scheinbar keinem auffiel.

Der Herbst hielt unaufhaltsam Einzug, und mit ihm wurden die schönen Tage immer seltener. Nach Pansys Frage hatte es noch eine Woche gedauert, ehe die Schulleitung das Schülersprecherpaar zu sich zitierte und ihnen mitteilte, dass auch dieses Jahr wieder eine Halloweenparty steigen sollte. Hermine und Draco sollten im Vorfeld miteinander absprechen, welches Thema sie wählen wollten, wie sie es aufzuziehen gedachten und wo es ausgerichtete werden sollte. Anschließend oblag ihnen die Aufgabe, die Schüler zur Mitarbeit bei den Vorbereitungen zu animieren und alles zu organisieren. Dies war die erste gemeinsame Aufgabe, welche die beiden zusammen zu bewältigen hatten. Trotz anfänglicher Skepsis den zweien gegenüber wagte Professor McGonnagal zu hoffen, dass sie auch jetzt ihre gegenseitigen Aversionen zurückstellen und eine tolle Feier auf die Beine stellen zu können.

Schnell hatten sich Draco und Hermine auf den Ort geeinigt, wo das Fest stattfinden sollte. Angesichts der enormen Schüleranzahl diesmal war die große Halle einfach der beste Platz für so eine Veranstaltung.

Größeres Kopfzerbrechen machte ihnen allerdings das Thema.

„Wie wäre es mit Rondo Veneziano?" hatte Draco vorgeschlagen. Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Die Kostüme dafür sind schweineteuer, Malfoy! Die kann sich nicht jeder leisten."

„Mit `nicht jeder´ meinst du wohl Muggelstämmige? " hakte Draco nach und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war ausgerechnet jetzt Streit mit Granger. Dafür war die Zeit bis Halloween zu knapp. Irgendwie war er automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass Muggel nicht soviel Geld hätten wie Zauberer.

Schon zeigten sich die mittlerweile bekannten hektischen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht, die im Allgemeinen ein Donnerwetter nach sich zogen. Unsicher sah er sie von der Seite an.

Doch Hermine biss sich lediglich auf die Unterlippe und antwortete: „Ja, zum Beispiel."

Langsam stand sie auf und räumte ihre Notizen zusammen. „Ich geh ins Bett." kündigte sie leise an.„Granger, ich - " versuchte Draco sich zu erklären, doch Hermine hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ist schon gut, ich bin nicht beleidigt." Sie grinste schief und steuerte ihr Schlafzimmer an.

*Beleidigt vielleicht nicht, aber verletzt.* dachte der Slytherin und packte auch ein.

„Venezianischen Karneval fänd ich trotzdem toll!" hörte er noch, doch als er aufblickte, sah er nur noch dir Tür, die ins Schloss fiel. Erleichtert atmete er auf, lächelte plötzlich und packte den Rest der Sachen beschwingt zusammen.


	9. Chapter 9

_CrazyGirl: Ich denk, das nächste Chap wird dir wieder gefallen g Aber mit der Beschreibung musst du dich noch ein biiiisschen gedulden ^^  
>Vestia: Ich freu mich, daß es dir gefällt und vor allem, daß du einen Kommi dagelassen hast ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Der Oktober flog praktisch dahin. Die beiden Schulsprecher hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Zum Unverständnis von Professor Snape – „Wozu sind sie dann Zauberer, wenn sie ihre Magie nicht anwenden können?" – bestand die Direktorin darauf, dass der Großteil der Deko per Handarbeit angefertigt wurde. Sie war der Meinung, dass man sich nicht nur auf die Kraft seines Zauberstabes verlassen durfte, sondern auch seine anderen Fähigkeiten fördern musste.<p>

So mussten Draco und Hermine ihre Mitschüler mit Engelszungen bequatschen, eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Kürbisse mussten ausgehöhlt und geschnitzt werden, Gondeln – die allerdings herbeigezaubert – bemalt und Girlanden aufgehangen werden und noch tausend andere Sachen.

Für Hermine war das natürlich kein Problem, ihre Redekunst war schließlich legendär. Für Draco hingegen war das absolutes Neuland, er war gewohnt, anzuordnen. Nett bitten war bisher für ihn ein Fremdwort gewesen.

Trotz des Spaßes an den Vorbereitungen fiel es Hermine immer schwerer, sich auf das Fest zu freuen, je näher es rückte. Die wenigen Gelegenheiten, die Ron sich mal ein Stündchen oder zwei für sie abzwackte, wurden dann auch noch von dessen absoluten Desinteresse an ihrer Tätigkeit geprägt. Und da Hermine sich immer noch nicht für dessen Hobby Quidditch begeistern konnte, verliefen diese Abende dementsprechend schweigsam. Nicht einmal auf ihre zärtlichen Annäherungen reagierte Ron so, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Von feuriger Leidenschaft unter frisch Verliebten keine Spur; ihr kam es vor, als wäre es für ihn lediglich die Erfüllung einer lästigen Pflicht. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass er mal aufs Ganze gegangen wäre.

Dementsprechend stahl sich immer öfter ein deprimierter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, war sie in ihren Räumen, war sie patzig, kurz angebunden oder stand kurz vor einer Heulattacke. Draco sah sich das Spielchen eine Weile an. Für ihn war es besonders unangenehm, wenn sie schlechte Laune hatte, schließlich konnte er schlecht woanders schlafen. Kurz erwog er, es ihr mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen und ebenfalls pampig zu reagieren. Doch als er sie das nächste Mal so traurig in ihr Zimmer gehen sah, nahm er sich vor, es anders anzugehen.

Als Hermine eines Morgens aufstand und in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um den Tagespropheten bei einer Tasse Tee zu lesen, wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Auf der kleinen Küchenzeile stand der Wasserkessel und kochte leise vor sich hin. Daneben eine Tasse mit einem Beutel von ihrem Lieblingstee, auf dem Tisch der Prophet, den Draco ihr herein geholt haben musste.

Sooft sich die Gelegenheit ergab, überraschte Draco sie mit kleinen Nettigkeiten: verließen sie einen Raum, hielt er ihr die Tür auf, fiel ihr etwas runter, war er mit seinem ÀCCIO` schneller und ließ den Gegenstand zu ihr schweben. Das war Balsam für ihre Seele und sie genoß es in vollen Zügen.

Eine Woche vor dem großen Fest ging Hermine mal wieder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach und stöberte in der Bibliothek nach neuem Lesestoff. Als sie am Ende einer der Gänge stand, hörte sie auf der anderen Seite leises Getuschel. Sie wollte bereits hingehen und die Mädchen nett darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Madame Prince es nicht gern hatte, wenn man hier seine Schwätzchen abhielt, als sie plötzlich Ron´s Namen hörte. Neugierig blieb sie, wo sie war und spitzte die Ohren.

„Und hast du gesehen, wie sie den Weasley anhimmelt? Boah, die scheint´s schwer erwischt zu haben. Bin ja mal gespannt, ob sie sich traut ihn zu fragen, ob er mit ihr auf das Fest geht."

„Warum sollte Sally es nicht tun?" fragte eine andere Stimme. Hermine blieb die Spucke weg und überlegte, ob sie hingehen sollte.

„Naja, er ist doch eigentlich mit der Granger zusammen." Antwortete das erste Mädchen. Die beiden schienen sich zu entfernen, doch Hermine glaubte zu hören, dass die zweite Stimme etwas erwiderte, was sich anhörte wie „Das ist zwar ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis!" Leises Gekicher war das letzte, was sie mitbekam.

Hermine schluckte. Sally…Sally? Sie kannte nur eine Sally, und die war zwei Klassen unter ihnen, aus Ravenclaw. Ein verdammt hübsches Ding, aber von der Intelligenz kam sie Lavender gleich. Sie beschloss, ihren Freund die nächste Zeit im Auge zu behalten.

Nun fiel ihr auch auf, dass besagtes Mädchen ihrem Freund schöne Augen machte, wo immer die beiden aufeinander trafen. Die Tatsache, dass Ravenclaw und Gryffindor regelmäßig miteinander trainierten, stieß Hermine jetzt umso mehr auf.

Verletzt setzte sie sich das erste Mal an den Tisch der Schulsprecher. Harry und Ginny würden sie nicht vermissen, die waren schon seit Wochen nur mit sich beschäftigt; Neville und Luna genauso. Sie wollte nicht mit Ron reden – sofern er überhaupt zur Mahlzeit erschien. Bisher war er jedenfalls noch nicht da.

Draco kam an diesem Tag später zum Essen. Er wollte sich gerade an seinen Platz am Slytherintisch setzen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die alleine am Tisch saß und lustlos in ihrem Essen stocherte. Unschlüssig verharrte er einen Moment, dann entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Kameraden, die ihm erstaunt nachsahen und noch erstaunter waren, als sie merkten, wo er hinwollte.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?" fragte er Hermine leise und blieb neben dem Tisch stehen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts und starrte nur auf ihr Essen.

Draco setzte sich und betrachtete sein Gegenüber, entschied dann aber, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, nichts zu sagen.

Dankbar registrierte Hermine, dass er nicht gekommen war, um sie mit seinen üblichen Sticheleien aufzuziehen, und so aßen sie in stillschweigendem Einvernehmen, bis sie von einer empörten Frage unterbrochen wurden.

„Mine? Seit wann ziehst du das Frettchen unserer Gesellschaft vor?" fragte Ron anklagend.

„Seit mein Freund keine Zeit mehr für mich hat" giftete seine Freundin leise, ohne vom Teller aufzusehen. „Ach? Aber Malfoy hat, oder wie?"„So, wie´s aussieht, ja!"

„Schön!" fauchte Ron. Draco sah von einem zum anderen, schwankend, ob er das ganze amüsant finden oder lieber Hermine bedauern sollte. Schlagartig wandte Ron sich dann an ihn und baute sich vor ihm auf. Draco sprang auf. „Ich rate dir, die Finger von meiner Freundin zu lassen, FRETTCHEN!" drohte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Draco verzog höhnisch das Gesicht. „Du weißt doch nicht mal, wie das Wort geschrieben wird!" entgegnete er und beugte sich soweit vor, dass die nächsten Worte nur Ron und Hermine hören konnten. „Bei mir würden ihre hübschen Dessous jedenfalls nicht lange unbenutzt in der Schublade liegen bleiben." provozierte er – und Ron sprang prompt darauf an, zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Malfoy unter die Nase. „Woher willst du Dreckskerl was über Hermines Unterwäsche wissen?" fragte er zischend.

„RON!" Endlich griff Hermine ein und zog den Gryffindor weg. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine hübsche Schar an Neugierigen angesammelt, die auf keinen Fall etwas verpassen wollten.

Hermine kochte vor Wut und zog ihren Freund mit nach draußen. „Nett, dass der weiß, wie deine Wäsche aussieht!" fauchte Ron vor der Tür und entwand sich ihrem Griff. „DU wolltest sie ja noch nie sehen!" keifte Hermine zurück. „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen: Er hat sie während ich ausgepackt habe kurz zu Gesicht bekommen."  
>Ron schnaubte „Wer´s glaubt!" Damit drehte er sich um und rannte raus.<p>

Hermine war der Appetit gründlich vergangen, doch sie hatte ihre Tasche drinnen vergessen und musste wohl notgedrungen noch mal rein.

*Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Spießrutenlauf anfühlen muss.* dachte sie, als sie an den Tischen vorbei nach vorne lief und alles sie anstarrte.. Als sie an Ginny vorbei kam, schaute diese betreten weg. *Klasse! Ich bin mal wieder alles Schuld!* grollte sie.

„Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte Draco sich leise und zog den Kopf ein. „Das ist mir so rausgerutscht." Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an, grinste dann kläglich. „Einem Slytherin rutscht nix einfach so raus, Draco, und einem Malfoy dreimal nicht. Das weißt du so gut wie ich." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist eh egal jetzt." Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging, so schnell es der Anstand erlaubte, raus.

Hermine und Ron taten anschließend, als wäre nichts passiert. Für Abends hatten sie sich verabredet, doch er sagte ihr mal wieder ab; angeblich müsse er noch lernen. Hermine schnaubte, als er ihr das erzählte. „Doch, wirklich!" bekräftigte er. „Ich hab durch das Training einiges liegen lassen, und die McGonnagal hat angedroht, dass ich aus dem Team aussteigen muss, wenn ich meine Noten nicht halte."

Das klang sogar in ihren Ohren einleuchtend. Also fügte sie sich seufzend in ihr Schicksal. Dankbar nahm sie Dracos Angebot an, abends noch mal die Checkliste durchzugehen; so war sie wenigstens ein bisschen abgelenkt.

So saßen die beiden also in ihrem Wohnzimmer und gingen die Listen durch, die sie angelegt hatten. Mitten drin wurde Draco allerdings zu einem Streit im Kerker gerufen, so dass sie zwangsläufig ihre Arbeit unterbrechen mussten. „Ich geh in der Zeit noch eine Runde spazieren." informierte Hermine ihn. Sie musste ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Also legte sie sich ihren Umhang um und lief hinaus. Sie hielt sich an die beleuchteten Wege und einer davon führte zum Quidditchfeld, wo sie unbewusst ihre Schritte hin lenkte. Gedankenverloren, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, schlich sie vor sich hin und merkte nicht, dass sie mittlerweile im hinteren Bereich des Stadions angelangt war, wo nur sporadisch alle hundert Meter eine Laterne stand. Gerade wollte sie wieder umdrehen, als sie leises Gekicher hörte.

„Mensch, halt doch mal still, ich bekomm das Ding sonst nicht auf." Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Das war doch Ron. Was tat er hier? Er wollte doch angeblich lernen. „Wenn ich doch so kitzelig bin" Langsam ging sie näher. „Merlin, du bringst mich noch um den Rest meines Verstandes!" stöhnte Ron mit einer Leidenschaft, die sich Hermine all die Wochen für sich gewünscht hatte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie konnte allerdings nicht sagen ob aus Wut, Enttäuschung oder Traurigkeit.  
>Noch einen Schritt, dann war sie um die Ecke, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Geschockt starrte sie auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot:<br>Ron in unmissverständlichem Clinch mit der blonden Ravenclaw. Seine Hose hing ihm um die Knöchel, ihr Rock lag unschuldig daneben. Die eine Hand hatte er in ihrem Schritt, die andre mühte sich scheinbar gerade mit ihrem BH ab. Keiner der beiden bekam mit, dass sie nur knappe zwei Meter daneben stand.

„Tja, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum meine Unterwäsche dich nicht interessiert!" stellte sie verbittert fest, drehte sich um und lief schluchzend zurück ins Schloss. Sie hörte noch, dass Ron ihr nachrief, doch zu ihrem Glück kam er mit runter gelassener Hose nicht so schnell nach.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen warf sie sich weinend auf das Sofa.

So fand Draco sie eine halbe Stunde später.

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber irgendwie ging ihm ihr Zustand nahe. Langsam setzte er sich dazu, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wartete einfach ab. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – Draco hatte sich ein Buch dazu genommen, alleine lassen wollte er sie nicht – hörte er sie leise sprechen.

„Dieses verdammte Arschloch hat was mit diesem Ravenclaw-Mädchen und macht mir eine Szene, weil du meine Unterwäsche gesehen hast!" Bitter lachte sie auf, setzte sich und nahm das Taschentuch, das er ihr reichte. „Hm…" erwiderte er, in Ermangelung einer geistreicheren Idee und blickte verlegen zur Seite.

Hermine sah ihn an und betrachtete ihn so genau, wie es ihr durch ihre geschwollenen Augen möglich war. „Du wusstest es." Sie klagte ihn nicht an, warf ihm nichts vor. Es war einfach eine Feststellung.

Draco sah sie wieder an. „Hättest du einem Malfoy geglaubt, wenn er es dir erzählt hätte?" fragte er leise. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich eher nicht." stimmte sie ihm zu. Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. Zögernd legte er seinen Arm um sie und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Auch Hermine sprach nicht weiter. Nach einer Weile schloss er aus ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen, dass sie eingeschlafen war, zog sich sein Buch wieder herbei und las weiter.

Draco wunderte sich über sich selber, dass sie beide so hier saßen, stellte aber fest, dass er es alles andere als Unangenehm empfand.

Als er selber müde wurde, löste er seinen mittlerweile verkrampften Arm von ihr, ließ sie sanft auf die Couch sinken und deckte sie zu.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Hermine ging auch er schlafen.

* * *

><p><em>Ouha, da hat WonWOn sich ja was geleistet o.O. ob Hermine ihm das verzeiht?<br>Und was ist nur mit Draco los? Seit wann ist er so nett?_ Ich glaub, der erkennt sich bald selbst nicht mehr wieder ^^

_Wie immer freue ich mich auf eure Meinungen, spart nur nicht damit ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Leise stöhnend wachte Hermine auf; die Tatsache, daß sie die Möbel bereits schemenhaft erkennen konnte, ließ darauf schließen, daß es bereits dämmerte. Ein heftiger Schmerz im Nacken durchfuhr sie, als sie sich aufrichten wollte, und sie schrie leise auf.

*Merlin! Bin ich wirklich gestern in Malfoys Arm eingepennt? Mir ging es beschissener, als ich gedacht hab.*

Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich an wie ein aufgeweichtes Muffin und sämtliche Gräten taten ihr weh. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und schleppte sich in ihr Zimmer. Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass Malfoy wohl schon auf seiner morgendlichen Runde war. Sie zog sich ihr Shorty an und tapste ins Badezimmer. Als sie aber die Tür aufmachte, prallte sie zurück. „Ups…" sagte sie. „Sorry!"

Mitten im Raum, den Rücken ihr zugewandt, stand Draco – nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte und trocknete sich gerade ab. Er sah über die Schulter nach hinten. „Shit, ich hab vergessen, abzuriegeln." Die Art, mit der er sich seelenruhig das Handtuch um die Hüften band, ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass er sich alles andere als unwohl fühlte in seiner Haut.

Hermine musste sich geradezu zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie musste zugeben, dass sich unter seinem Umhang bisher ein absolut makelloser Körper verborgen hatte – zumindest ließ seine Rückansicht darauf schließen. „Bin gleich fertig, du kannst ruhig bleiben." hielt er sie zurück, als sie das Bad wieder verlassen wollte. Verlegen sah sie wieder zu ihm hin und beobachtete, wie er seine Siebensachen zusammen räumte. Ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. So bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass Draco zu ihr rüber kam, und sie erschrak, als sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Ihr Herz legte einen Gang zu.

„Geht's dir wieder ein bisschen besser?" fragte er, und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass in seiner Stimme wirklich so etwas mit Mitgefühl mitschwang, welches seine Worte noch unterstrich. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch verstärkte sich und breitete sich aus, als er auch noch leicht mit seinem Daumen über ihren Arm fuhr.

Sie schluckte und rang sich ein Nicken ab, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco ihre Wortkargheit als Resttraurigkeit vom Vortag auslegte.

Zweifelnd sah er sie an, nickte aber ebenfalls nur und drehte sich um. „Ich dreh dann mal meine Runde!"

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, atmete Hermine erstmal heftig ein, verriegelte dann seine Tür und ließ sich im Anschluss an die Wand fallen.

Langsam ließ das Herzklopfen nach, und auch der Rest beruhigte sich allmählich wieder.

Sie rieb sich das Gesicht. „Zeit, zu Poppy zu gehen, Mine, wenn du schon auf Draco reagierst, als wär er der letzte Mann auf Erden!" Kopfschüttelnd putzte sie sich die Zähne, machte schnelle Katzenwäsche und ging nochmal ins Bett. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sobald sie die Augen zu machte, hatte sie die Szene von eben wieder vor sich. Es war zum verzweifeln. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, aber der Anblick seines perfekt definierten Körpers ließ sie einfach nicht los. Sie sah wieder und wieder seine breite Schulter vor sich, die mit der genau bemessenen Menge an Muskeln bestückten Arme, seine gestählten Beine und sein – und hier musste sie noch mal schlucken – Hintern, der geradezu dazu einlud, dass man sich darin festkrallte.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab sie entnervt auf. Ihr war klar, dass man bei Liebeskummer die idiotischsten Gedanken zu hegen pflegte; dass die sich aber um den Kotzbrocken schlechthin drehen sollten, war ihr neu. Sie zog sich an, machte sich fertig für den Unterricht und ging hinaus ins Wohnzimmer.

*Wenigstens hat mich das Ganze davon abgehalten, an gestern zu denken.* rief sie sich mit Galgenhumor in Erinnerung. Wie jeden Morgen in letzter Zeit dampfte auch heute das Wasser vor sich hin. Doch entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit brühte sie sich diesmal einen Kaffee auf. Damit setzte sie sich ins Fenster, dessen Sims durch die dicken Mauern breit genug war, um es sich mit einem dicken Sitzkissen darin gemütlich zu machen.

Nachdenklich hielt sie die Tasse in der Hand, sah nach draußen und grübelte darüber nach, was in Merlins Namen zwischen ihr und Ron schief gelaufen war. Doch egal, wie sie es drehte und wendete, es wollte ihr nicht in den Schädel.

Eine Bewegung unten am See riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Herbstsonne kündigte ihr Erscheinen gerade mit zarten Strahlen über die fernen Berge hinweg an und Hermine rutschte näher ans Fenster, um besser erkennen zu können, was sich da tat.

Von den Schlossgründen her joggte Draco gerade zum Wasser und steuerte den Bootssteg an. Dort zog er T-Shirt und Laufhose aus, unter der er scheinbar eine Badehose trug und sprang mit einem Hechtsprung ins Wasser. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine, wie er ein gutes Stück draußen im See wieder auftauchte und mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen das Wasser durchpflügte. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee, der mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war, und ließ ihren Partner nicht mehr aus den Augen, bis er sich, nachdem er scheinbar fast bis zur Mitte und zurück geschwommen war, am Steg aus dem Wasser zog. Wieder hoben die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch ab, um eine Polka zu fliegen, als er so da stand und sich wie ein nasser Hund schüttelte.

Plötzlich sah er hinauf zum Schloss. Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sich die Sonne auf den Fensterscheiben spiegelte und er sie unmöglich sehen konnte, machte ihr Herz einen Satz und sie zog hastig den Kopf zurück. Dass er mit seinem morgendlichen Sport fertig war, erinnerte sie jetzt daran, dass es Zeit war, frühstücken zu gehen. Sie hatte vorgehabt, vorher noch mal kurz zu Poppy zu gehen und sich ein Mittel gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen geben zu lassen.

Nach einem letzten Blick hinunter zum See sprang sie vom Fensterbrett, räumte ihre Sachen auf und ging hinüber in den Krankenflügel.

„Kindchen!" begrüßte die Medi-Hexe sie. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Sie sah sich Hermine genauer an, und ehe diese antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Hm..sieht mir schwer nach ´Amore finiti` aus, einer für Heilerinnen nicht zu behandelnden Krankheit." Die Schülerin lächelte kläglich und nickte. „Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur was gegen Kopfschmerzen haben." bat sie die bei allen beliebten Frau. Poppy nickte verständnisvoll. „Soll ich dir eine Abmeldung vom Unterricht mitgeben? Du siehst mir nicht danach aus, als wär heute viel mit Konzentration drin bei dir."  
>Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „An der Sache selber ändert es ja eh nichts. Also kann ich sie auch direkt angehen." „Gute Einstellung, Kindchen." Die Medi-Hexe ging zu einem ihrer vielen Medizinschränke, holte dort ein kleines Fläschchen heraus und maß für ihre Patientin einen Teil ab. Sie reichte es ihr mit einem Glas Wasser. Hermine schluckte das eklige Gebräu gehorsam.<p>

Sie dankte Poppy und wollte wieder gehen, doch die hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „So kannst du doch nicht unter die Leute!" sprach sie, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen kleinen Spruch dazu. Augenblicklich merkte Hermine, wie ihre Augen abschwollen und das Brennen an ihrer Nase nachließ. Dann betrachtete sie das Mädchen noch einmal genau. „Ja, so laß ich dich ziehen." nickte sie zufrieden und sah ihr in die Augen. „Daß du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dir was auf dem Herzen liegt, weißt du ja, oder?" fragte sie eindringlich. Hermine wurde warm ums Herz, als sie die lieben Worte hörte, wusste aber genau, dass sie dieses Angebot mit Sicherheit nie annehmen würde.. „Ja, das weiß ich." antwortete sie leise. „Danke!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging hinunter zum Frühstück.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet werden und sah sich um. Aus irgendeinem Grund blickte er auch hinauf zu dem Fenster, von dem er wusste, dass es zu seinem und Hermines Wohnzimmer gehörte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das eingebildet hatte und die von der Scheibe reflektierten Strahlen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten, oder hatte er tatsächlich eine Bewegung im Fenster gesehen? Er wartete noch einen Moment, doch als sich nichts mehr rührte, trocknete er sich mithilfe von Magie ab, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Dabei dachte er wieder – wie auch auf dem gesamten Rundweg, den er gelaufen war – über Hermine nach. Ob es ihm passte oder nicht, sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Normalerweise wäre er bis vor kurzem nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, ein Mädchen trösten zu wollen, geschweige denn, dass er es bei Granger tat. Und doch: als er gestern zurück aus den Kerkern kam, war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, sie allein da liegen zu lassen.

Daß sie ihn heute Morgen nach dem Duschen so überraschen konnte, ärgerte ihn. Weniger, weil ihm ihre Anwesenheit unangenehm gewesen war, als das er nicht wusste, was sie nun von ihm dachte. Er wäre gern länger bei ihr stehen geblieben, aber ihr Anblick in diesem knappen Ding, dass sich Schlafzeug schimpfte, hatte erhebliche körperliche Reaktionen bei ihm hervor gerufen, so dass er fast fluchtartig das Badezimmer verlassen hatte.

Draco blieb stehen *Du bist bei ihrem Anblick hart wie ein Brett geworden! Das darf ich keinem erzählen, die erklären mich für verrückt!" schüttelte er den Kopf. Aber Tatsache war, dass er sie verdammt attraktiv fand. Und nicht nur das, sie war auch noch intelligent, schlagfertig und hatte einen schrägen Humor. Alles in allem normalerweise eine perfekte Kombi. Aber nicht, wenn es sich dabei um Hermine Granger handelte, das passte nicht.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermine kam mit Herzrasen unten an; sie war früher dran als geplant, überall standen noch Grüppchen von Leuten umher, die sich unterhielten. Zu ihrem Glück jedoch weder Ron noch diese Kröte von einer Ravenclaw. Dafür kam aber Ginny besorgt auf sie zugelaufen und zog sie in eine ruhige Ecke. „Sag mal, was ist denn gestern zwischen dir und Ron passiert? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet euch einen schönen Abend machen, und da tauchte er auf einmal viel früher als erwartet im Turm auf. Keinen Ton hat er gesagt, ist mit einem Gesicht, als hätte er Flubberwürmer essen müssen nach oben gerannt." fragte sie besorgt. Hermines Augen waren bei ihren Worten immer größer geworden. „Mit MIR? Hat er dir das erzählt?" stellte sie entrüstet eine Gegenfrage. Als ihre Freundin nickte, sah sie rot. „Hat dieser Dreckskerl dir also gesagt, er würde sich mit MIR treffen?" Sie sprach zwar leise, aber mit einer solchen Wut in der Stimme, dass Ginny erschrocken zurückwich. „Ich hab dein sauberes Bruderherz gestern tatsächlich getroffen." fuhr Hermine mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme fort. „Er war gerade dabei, Sally an die Wäsche zu gehen, als ich sie in flagranti erwischt hab. Noch Fragen?" zischte sie. Ginny machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Er hat WAS?" hauchte sie. „Du hast es schon richtig verstanden." Mitfühlend wollte Ginny sie in die Arme ziehen, doch Hermine wehrte ab. „Laß! Fehlt noch, dass ich vor aller Augen in Tränen ausbreche."

Ihre Freundin zog sich wieder zurück. „Warum bist du denn nicht noch zu mir gekommen gestern? Dir muss es doch schrecklich gegangen sein." Hermine seufzte. „Und das Risiko eingehen, ihm noch mal über den Weg zu laufen? Nein, danke. Ich hab mich lieber in meinem Zimmer verkrochen." Daß sie durchaus getröstet worden war, verschwieg sie wohlweislich. Sie hätte Ginny nie begreiflich machen können, dass Draco es war, der in diesem Moment für sie da gewesen war, und dass er seinen Job verdammt gut gemacht hatte, wie sie zugeben musste.

In dem Moment sah sie Ron die Halle betreten und sich umsehen. Als er sie erblickte, kam er mit säuerlicher Miene auf sie zu. „Ich mach mich vom Acker." sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihren Ex. „Das pack ich jetzt noch nicht." Sie warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und ging mit großen Schritten auf den Tisch der Schulsprecher zu. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte und zurück schaute, sah sie eine wild gestikulierende und heftig auf Ron einredende Ginny. Ihr Bruder machte den Eindruck, als suche er ein Mauseloch, in das er sich verkriechen könnte. „Geschieht ihm recht, dem Wiesel!"

Hermine sah auf. „Besser bekäm ich´s selbst nicht hin. Er kann einem fast Leid tun." antwortete sie und beobachtete Draco, als er sich hinsetzte. „Wenn Ginny ihre Krallen ausfährt, kann selbst ich noch was lernen."

Die Augen des Slytherins blitzten amüsiert auf. „Von dir soll´s eine Steigerung geben? Dann hast du dich selber noch nie in Action erlebt." entgegnete er. Wider Willen musste sie grinsen. Sie würde es zwar nie laut aussprechen, aber er tat ihr gut. Seine Ungezwungenheit trotz des peinlichen Zwischenfalls am Morgen war das, was sie gerade brauchte; wäre es nach Ginny gegangen, würde diese sie jetzt mit Mitleid und gut gemeinten, tröstenden Worten zu schmeißen. Das wiederum hätte zur Folge, dass Hermine sich in Selbstmitleid suhlen und einen Weinkrampf nach dem anderen bekommen würde.

Draco tat zwar nicht so, als wüsste er nicht, was los sei, aber er machteauch kein Staatsdrama draus und schlug geschickt den Bogen zu einem weniger brisanten Thema.

„Wie sollte ich? Muss ich mir jetzt einen Zeitumkehrer besorgen um raus finden zu können, was du damit andeuten willst?" ging Hermine auf seine kleine Stichelei ein, und daraus entspann sich mal wieder ein kleiner Schlagabtausch, den beide im Stillen genossen.

Nach dem Frühstück verließen sie zusammen die Halle. Es war der Mittwoch vor Halloween, das dieses Jahr auf einen Freitag fiel. Um die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen zu können, hatten die Schüler, die an den Planungen beteiligt waren, eine Befreiung vom Unterricht bekommen für diesen Tag. Die beiden Schulsprecher trafen sich mit ihnen in der Eingangshalle und delegierten die Schüler, damit alles reibungslos klappte. Da weiterhin das Zaubern nur bedingt eingesetzt werden sollte, mussten sie bereits heute mit der Dekoration anfangen, Lediglich die Tische durften magisch raus gebracht werden, der Rest sollte auf Muggelart per Hand erfolgen. Hier hatten mal ausnahmsweise die nicht reinblütigen Schüler die Nase vorn, da sie, bis sie zur Schule gingen, und auch jetzt noch während der Ferien, sowieso zu Hause grundsätzlich ohne ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten auskommen mussten. So hörte man allbeständig unflätige Flüche, die meist von den Schülern kamen, die handwerklich noch nie mit ihren Händen hatten arbeiten müssen. Muggelstämmige erklärten `echten` Zauberern, wie man einen Hammer zu benutzen hatte, und Hermine musste herzlich lachen, als Draco auf einer wackeligen Leiter stand, um eine Girlande aufzuhängen, und ganz grün im Gesicht wurde, als er versuchte, gleichzeitig das Teil aufzuhängen und sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Das ich das erleben darf!" japste sie und hielt sich den Bauch. „Der große Sucher von Slytherin, der keine Probleme damit hat, hundert Meter über dem Boden dem Schnatz nachzujagen, bekommt weiche Knie auf einer Leiter von 3 Metern." „Klappe, Granger!" presste Draco zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Halt lieber das blöde Ding ordentlich fest." „Jawoll, mein Herr!" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht wieder loszuprusten, tat aber wie geheißen und hielt die Leiter. „Kann ich ja nicht verantworten, dass du mir hier runter fällst." kicherte sie. Über ihr blieb es still, und als sie nach oben schaute, sah sie einen Malfoy, der verbissen mit der Girlande kämpfte, die schon bedenklich straff gespannt war und sich hartnäckig weigerte, in den Haken zu rutschen. Endlich war es vollbracht. Draco stieg mit wackeligen Beinen von der Leiter und sah stolz hinauf. „Biest!" murmelte er, und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun die Girlande meinte oder sie. Sie verbiss sich jeden Kommentar und drückte ihm die nächste in die Hand. „Von da nach da." instruierte sie ihn, mit der Hand zeigend, wo die Girlande hin sollte. Stöhnend verdrehte er die Augen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, es macht dir Spaß, mich da oben schwitzen zu sehen." Draco schnappte sich die Leiter und brachte sie zu der Stelle, die Hermine ihm gewiesen hatte. „Könntest du Recht haben!" feixte sie.

In diesem Stil ging es weiter. Hermine kam überhaupt nicht dazu, sich über Ron und den Rest Gedanken zu machen. Und da weder er noch Harry in der Halle helfen mussten, wurde sie auch nur selten daran erinnert.

Als es auf den Mittag zuging, nahm Ginny sie zu einem Gespräch zur Seite. „Wie sieht es aus, isst du heute mit uns im Turm?"

Da sie die große Halle schon in Beschlag genommen hatten, mussten die nächsten Mahlzeiten in den Häusern eingenommen werden. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieb von dir, aber da bekäm ich keinen Bissen runter. Ich ess bei uns." Ginny nickte verständnisvoll. „Hat er mal mit dir geredet?" fragte sie. „Wann denn?" erwiderte Hermine. „Ich war den ganzen Morgen hier, erinnerst du dich?" Ihre Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hätte ja sein können."

Draco kam vorbei und lächelte Hermine an, und sie lächelte zurück. „Bis später!" verabschiedete er sich. Ginnys Augen waren zwischen den beiden hin und her gewandert. „Du scheinst dich ja prächtig mit dem Frettchen zu verstehen." stellte sie fest. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir kommen miteinander aus." antwortete sie vage, was Ginny mit einem irritierten „Aha…ahja." quittierte. „Okay, ich mach mich dann mal hoch. Sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?" hakte sie noch mal nach und ging davon, als Hermine wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

Es passte ihr zwar nicht, dass sie alleine essen würde, aber das war allemal besser, als sich mit Ron in einem Raum aufhalten und womöglich mit ihm reden zu müssen, fand Hermine. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür, nachdem sie den beiden Wappentieren das Passwort genannt hatte, und entledigte sich ihrer Tasche und ihres Umhangs. Missmutig starrte sie auf den Tisch, ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und setzte sich. Sofort erschien ein Teller samt Besteck, und kleine Schüsseln erschienen, daneben eine Platte mit Fleisch. „Dann mal guten Appetit, Hermine!" wünschte sie sich selber. Sie hatte sich gerade aufgeschöpft, als die Tür aufschwang. Überrascht schaute sie auf. „Was machst du denn hier?" Draco ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen. „Ohne deine scharfe Zunge schmeckt es mir nicht." Meinte er lapidar und begann ebenfalls, sich was auf seinen gerade erschienen Teller zu häufen. Erstaunt zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du wusstest doch gar nicht, dass ich hier bin." Daraufhin zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Mir geht das dumme Gekäue im Kerker auf den Sender." antwortete er schließlich. „Muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?" Draco grinste. „Nicht wirklich. Und warum bist du nicht im Gryff-Turm?" Nun war es an Hermine, die Schultern hochzuziehen. „Dito." sagte sie nur. Er legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann nach einem kurzen Moment. „Verstehe…"

Nun widmeten sich beide ihrem Essen, das ihnen auf die Art um einiges besser schmeckte als in ihren Häusern. Hermine, weil sie keine Bedenken haben musste, auf die Sache mit Ron angesprochen zu werden, Draco, weil er Pansys Gequatsche hatte ausweichen können, die ihn immer mehr bedrängte, mir ihr zum Fest zu gehen.

Dementsprechend gab es einige erstaunte Gesichter, als sie anschließend das erste Mal gemeinsam die große Halle betraten. Bisher hatten sie einen solchen Auftritt tunlichst vermieden.

Auch der Nachmittag gestaltete sich recht lustig, und als die beiden abends in ihre Räume zurückkehrten, waren sie zufrieden und aufgekratzt. Was für den Tag eingeplant gewesen war, war locker geschafft worden. Ohne, dass sie weiter darüber sprachen, aßen sie wieder gemeinsam. Sie hatten gerade den letzten Bissen vertilgt, als eine Eule ans Fenster pickte. Hermine wurde blass, als sie Pigwidgeon erkannte, Ron´s Posteule. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie das Fenster, nahm dem Tier seine Nachricht ab und entließ sie mit einem Eulenkeks wieder nach draußen. Draco beobachtete sie, wie sie den Brief unschlüssig in den Händen drehte. „Ich glaub, ich verzieh mich besser mal." meinte er dann und verschwand hinaus. Hermine bekam es nur halb mit und öffnete langsam die Nachricht

Hallo, Mine,

können wir reden?

Ron

In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß. Reden? Worüber denn? Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Eigentlich war alles gesagt. Sie wollte keine fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen hören, keine faulen Ausreden. Oder doch? Sie horchte in sich hinein, doch das einzige, was sie fand, war maßlose Enttäuschung. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer wurde sie sich, dass sie retten wollte, was noch zu retten war. Wenn sie schon nicht als Paar taugten, so wollte sie sich wenigstens Rons Freundschaft erhalten. Ein Gespräch mit ihm wäre allerdings mit Sicherheit kontraproduktiv; sie kannte ihn, er würde dann auch noch den Rest kaputt reden. Traurig, aber entschlossen nahm sie sich Papier und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Hallo, Ron,

ich denke nicht, dass es noch etwas zu bereden gibt. Es ist aus. Ich bin enttäuscht, wütend und verletzt und muss das alles erst mal verdauen. Was dann wird, weiß ich nicht.

Hermine

Sie steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag, verschloss diesen und wollte sich anschicken, in die Eulerei zu laufen, als es wieder am Fenster klopfte. Verwundert schaute sie hinaus. Da saß die gute Seele von Eule noch und wartete scheinbar auf Antwort. „Du Gute!" Liebevoll streichelte Hermine das Tier, ehe sie ihm den Brief umband. „Zu Ron." flüsterte sie, und die Eule hob ab und flog davon.

Mit schwerem Herzen schloss sie das Fenster und verzog sich auf ihr Zimmer. Dort brach sie in Tränen aus, als sie das prächtige Kleid sah, dass sie sich für das Fest hatte schicken lassen. Ihr war gerade bewusst geworden, dass sie es wohl nie tragen würde. Allein ging sie ganz bestimmt nicht hin. Wehmütig strich sie über den schweren Stoff, schniefte und ging zu Bett.


	12. Chapter 12

_So, heute mal wieder schnelleres upload ;)_

_Ich hab ja mal nicht schlecht gestaunt über dein wahnsinns Review, Caileigh ^^ per Mail hab ich dir ja schon direkt eine kurze Antwort geschrieben, aber hier will ich dann näher drauf eingehen - denk, die andren würden auch gern lesen, was ich dazu sagen möchte ;)_  
><em>Ich hab beim schreiben versucht, mich in die zwei hineinzuversetzen; manche FF´s die ich gelesen habe, haben die Eigenschaften der Chars dermaßen übertrieben, daß ich es lieber in die andere Richtung versucht habe - nach dem Motto: weniger ist manchmal mehr.<em>  
><em>Gut, manche Wörter, die ich ihnen in den Mund lege - z.B. das *Fatzke*- sind wirklich untypisch für die Chars, aber nicht unvorstellbar, denke ich.<em>  
><em>Es kommen auch noch ein paar Dinge, die manche nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnten, die aber für mich in dem Augenblick nicht anders zu lösen und damit das kleinere Übel waren.<em>  
><em>Die Bücher haben uns viel Freiraum gelassen, den Figuren eigene Vorlieben und Macken anzudichten. So mancher Trottel hat am Schluss die zündend-rettende Idee, und die Zicke, die am Anfang lästig und vielleicht auch unausstehlich ist, wird am Ende von manchem noch in einem anderen Licht gesehen werden, soviel kann ich schon mal sagen ;)<em>  
><em>Das Ziel, was ich vor Augen hatte, war, zwischen Draco und Hermine eine Romanze enstehen zu lassen, die nachvollziehbar ist. Nicht Knall auf Fall, und vor allem nicht, daß es ein Ende hat, sobald sie miteinander in der Kiste waren. Dafür ist ihre Vergangenheit zu vertrackt gewesen.<em>  
><em>Du hast also Recht mit deiner Vermutung, daß da noch bisschen was. auf sie zukommt. <em>  
><em>Aber bevor ich jetzt hier zuviel verrate, sag ich an dieser Stelle:<em>  
><em>Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap ^^<em>

* * *

><p>Am Halloweenmorgen ließ Draco seine Runde ausfallen. Es würde abends sicher spät werden, und er hatte nicht vor, als einer der ersten zu schwächeln. Also drehte er sich noch mal genüsslich im Bett herum, als er zu seiner üblichen Zeit aufwachte und schlief noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Für seine Verhältnisse wachte er das nächste Mal ziemlich spät auf; da aber alles soweit erledigt war, hatte er keine Eile, sich fertig zu machen. Vergnügt pfeifend ging er duschen, widmete sich ausnahmsweise hingebungsvoll der Pflege seines Körpers und zog sich an.<p>

Immer noch ein fröhliches Liedchen auf den Lippen setzte er im Gemeinschaftsraum das Wasser auf. Darauf wartend, dass es anfing zu kochen, schaute er aus dem Fenster. *Und sie hat mich doch beobachtet!* dachte er grinsend und pfiff weiter.

„Ouh man, Malfoy!" kam es plötzlich aus Hermines Zimmer. Zwei Sekunden später stand sie im Raum. „Wie kann man nur am frühen Morgen so eine eklig gute Laune haben?" fragte sie mürrisch und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen. „Wie nicht?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Wir haben eine große Aufgabe klasse erledigt. Die McGonnagal haben wir in Erstaunen versetzt, weil wir uns vertragen haben, und überhaupt wird das ein klasse Abend!"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass McGonnagal erstaunt haben könnten?" Draco zwinkerte. „Ich hab meine Quellen!" unkte er. Hermine stöhnte entnervt. „ Besäße der gnädige Herr vielleicht die Güte, mich an seiner unendlichen Weisheit teilhaben zu lassen? Ich bin noch nicht ganz da, meine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten sind noch nicht ganz da."

„Kaffee oder Tee?" wollte Draco wissen. Er liebte es, sie zappeln zu lassen. „Kaffee bitte!" grummelte Hermine.

„Snape hat es mir erzählt." kam dann ganz schlicht von ihm, als würde das alles erklären. Doch Hermine reichte es vorerst aus. „Mhm.." machte sie also auch nur und brütete vor sich hin.

Draco ließ sie jetzt erstmal in Ruhe. Sie war im Allgemeinen ein Morgenmuffel, und er wusste, dass sie übelst grantig werden konnte, wenn man ihr zu früh zu sehr auf die Nerven ging. Als sie die erste Tasse intus hatte, machte sie sich eine zweite. „So! Was haben wir dann jetzt noch alles zu tun?" fragte sie anschließend und fing damit an, die letzte Checkliste abzuarbeiten. Zwischendurch erschien das Frühstück, und sie ließen es sich schmecken.

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug; es waren noch eine Menge Dinge, die erst heute erledigt werden konnten. Die frischen Blumen mussten besorgt und verteilt werden, das Essen vorbereitet – dafür standen einige der älteren Mädchen in der Schlossküche und kochten gemeinsam mit den Elfen, was das Zeug hielt. Draco und Hermine sprangen überall ein, wo eine helfende Hand gebraucht wurde. Ein paar mal erwischte Draco sie, wie sie gedankenverloren irgendwo herum stand. Ein trauriger Ausdruck zeichnete sich dann auf ihrem Gesicht ab und er rätselte, warum.

Am späten Nachmittag war dann alles soweit geschafft und einer nach dem anderen zog sich in sein Haus zurück, um sich für den Abend schick zu machen. Als die letzten verschwunden waren, machte auch das Schulsprecherpaar sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen. Draco fiel auf, dass Hermine ungewöhnlich schweigsam war. Auf seine kleinen Sticheleien ging sie nur halbherzig ein, und als sie grußlos in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, sah er ihr besorgt nach.

*Welchen Igel hat sie denn jetzt wieder zu kämmen?* fragte er sich, befand aber, dass es für ihn höchste Eisenbahn wurde, wenn er rechtzeitig fertig sein wollte. Er hatte Hermine bereits am Morgen gefragt, ob er zuerst ins Bad dürfe, da er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass Frauen immer ewig brauchten, bis sie fertig waren. Da er die Kleinigkeiten, die aufhielten, bereits morgens erledigt hatte, brauchte er jetzt nur noch mal kurz unter die Brause zu springen. Den Rest konnte er in seinem Zimmer erledigen. Sie hatte zugestimmt, daher beschlagnahmte er nun das Bad.

Keine viertel Stunde später war er auch schon wieder draußen. Gut gelaunt legte er sich sein Kostüm an. Es war die Nachahmung eines Anzuges von einem Dogen; in Erinnerung an das Gespräch, dass er mit Hermine bei der Planung zum Thema des Festes geführt hatte, hatte er bei der Auswahl des guten Stückes aber darauf geachtete, dass es nicht allzu protzig ausfiel.

Dennoch war es erlesen, und als er sich so vor seinem Spiegel begutachtete, fand er, dass es ihm gut zu Gesicht stand.

Draco schnappte sich den dazu gehörigen Hut, trat aus seinem Zimmer und fand zu seiner Verwunderung Hermine auf der Couch sitzend vor, in einem bequemen, aber einer Halloweenparty untauglichen Hausdress. Zögernd ließ er den Hut in seinen Händen hin und her wandern. Hermine sah auf. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihr. „Schick bis ins Genick, der Herr."

„Was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann im Moment." stellte Draco überflüssigerweise fest. Hermine zuckte die Schultern und steckte die Nase wieder in ihr Buch, welches sie las. „Soll ich mir zum Lesen mein kleines Schwarzes anziehen? Wär wohl ein bisschen albern." murrte sie. Draco fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Wie jetzt? Gehst du nicht mit?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht? Muss ich das verstehen? Du tust dir die ganze Arbeit an und willst jetzt nicht die Lorbeeren ernten? Das kauf ich dir nicht ab!"

Hermine blickte wieder auf, ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Ich geh nicht hin, basta. Das Wieso muss dich nicht interessieren!" Plötzlich machte es `KLICK´ in seinem Kopf. Bestürzt sah er sie an. „Du willst nicht hin, weil du keinen hast, der dich begleitet." Das war mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Bingo! Der Kandidat hat 99 Gummipunkte." giftete sie. „Jetzt weißt du den Grund. Kann nun weiter lesen? Du wirst sicher schon erwartet, also verschwinde. Viel Spaß noch!" setzte sie bitter hinzu. Draco seufzte, legte den Hut auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihr. Entnervt schaute sie ihn an. „Und jetzt? Kommen jetzt kleine Gehässigkeiten á la Malfoy? Wenn ja, dann mach dich drauf gefasst, dass mit mir heute nicht zu spaßen ist."

Jetzt war es an Draco, böse zu gucken. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du denn mit mir hin gehen möchtest." Er stand wieder auf. „Aber da du mir immer noch solche Gemeinheiten zutraust, kann ich mir die Mühe wohl sparen." Hermines Miene wechselte zu Verblüffung. „Wie, mit dir? Und was würdest du in dem Fall mit Pansy machen?" Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich mit ihr gehen würde?" „Keiner, aber soweit ich informiert bin, bist du mit ihr mehr oder weniger zusammen." entgegnete sie, immer noch überrascht von seinem Vorschlag. „Kommt drauf an…. Pansys Meinung nach mehr, aber wenn du mich fragst, ich tendiere eher zu weniger." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Was nun? Ja oder Nein?"

Hin und her gerissen überlegte Hermine fieberhaft, ob sie darauf eingehen sollte oder nicht. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und stand auf. „Dir ist bewusst, dass wir den Abend nicht lebend überstehen?" Draco grinste breit. „Das Risiko geh ich ein. Ich geb dir zehn Minuten."

„Zehn?" fragte sie gespielt entsetzt. „Welche Frau ist in zehn Minuten fertig für ein Date?"

„Die, die immer alles am besten, am schnellsten und am gründlichsten macht." gab er Kontra. Als sie etwas erwidern wollte, scheuchte er sie Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Diskutieren kannst du später. Sieh zu, dass du fertig bist, bevor die Direktorin einen Suchtrupp herschickt."

Als sich hinter Hermine die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte, stieß er euphorisch die Hand in die Luft. „YYYES!"

Eine viertel Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür wieder, und Draco blieb vor Bewunderung die Spucke weg. Hermine hatte sich für ein Kleid im Rokoko-Stil entschieden, originalgetreu mit weißer Perücke und gepudertem Gesicht. Wie sie das in der kurzen Zeit bewerkstelligt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel, doch das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Nur ungern riss er seinen Blick von ihrem Dekolleté los, aus dem unübersehbar ihre wunderbaren Brüste hervorquollen.

Draco räusperte sich und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Darf ich bitten?" fragte er gestelzt. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen!" kiekste Hermine und war schon jetzt froh, sein Angebot angenommen zu haben.

Als sie Arm in Arm die Festhalle betraten, wandten sich nach und nach immer mehr Köpfe zu ihnen. Die Blicke, die den beiden zugeworfen wurden, sprachen Bände, und als Hermine dann noch bemerkte, dass Ron im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, war ihr das Belohnung genug, sich doch aufgerafft zu haben.

„Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würden wir jetzt auf der Stelle umfallen." raunte Draco ihr zu und wies unauffällig mit dem Blick in eine bestimmte Richtung. Ehe Hermine jedoch gucken konnte, wen er meinte, erreichte bereits eine aufgeregte Professor McGonnagal die beiden. „Wo bleiben Sie denn? Alles wartet nur auf Sie beide!" tadelte sie sie. Schuldbewusst blickten sie sich an. „Nun kommen Sie schon, damit wir beginnen können." Sie zog Draco und Hermine auf die Bühne und lobte alle zwei in den höchsten Tönen. Dann hielt sie eine Festrede, und als sie damit fertig war, erhob sich ein brandender Applaus, der hauptsächlich den beiden Schulsprechern galt. Draco strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, Hermine ebenso. Sie war froh, dass das Puder so gut abdeckte, denn sie spürte darunter flammende Hitze der Röte.

„Darf ich das Schulsprecherpaar dann um den Eröffnungstanz bitten?" fragte die Direktorin schmunzelnd. Hinter ihr begann die Band bereits, einen langsamen Walzer zu spielen.

*Tanzen? Mit Draco?* Entsetzt blickte Hermine die Lehrerin an, doch die war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten. „Wolltest du hier oben tanzen?" fragte Draco sie neckend, und Hermine schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Alles, nur das nicht!

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich von ihm von der Bühne in die Mitte des Saales führen. Als sie die Grundposition einnahmen und sie seine warme Hand an ihrem Rücken fühlte, meldeten sich die Schmetterlinge zurück und sie schluckte.

Draco war das erste Mal froh, dass seine Mutter ihn immer wieder zu allen möglichen Festlichkeiten geschleppt und damit genötigt hatte, zu tanzen. So war er jetzt sicher genug für beide und führte sie leicht und geschickt über die Tanzfläche. Dabei zog er sie dicht an sich heran. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wahnsinnig gut riechst?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Da Hermine ihrer Sprache gerade keinen Schlag vertraute, schüttelte sie nur andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Dann sag ich es dir jetzt." hörte sie ihn wieder an ihrem Ohr und merkte, wie er seine Nase dicht an ihr Gesicht brachte. „Du riechst gut." wiederholte er und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Taille. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob der Tanz sie so aus der Puste brachte, oder seine Nähe. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich wünschte, der Walzer würde nie enden.

Draco schwebte mit Hermine über das Parkett; obwohl sie sonst so rebellisch war, vor allem ihm gegenüber, ließ sie sich dennoch leicht führen. Er hatte noch nie behauptet, dass er dem Tanzen im Allgemeinen und dem Walzer im Besonderen was hatte abgewinnen können. Heute wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, er könnte Stundenlang so weiter machen. Sie roch so gut… noch einmal versenkte er seine Nase in ihrem Haar, dass zu seiner Überraschung ihr echtes und keine Perücke war.

Doch wie alles im Leben endete auch dieser Walzer irgendwann. Draco machte eine formvollendete Verbeugung. „Madame, es war mir ein großes Vergnügen!" sagte er und sah sie mit glühenden Augen an. Hermine machte einen Knicks. „ Es war mir eine Ehre, Signor!" antwortete sie und er bot ihr den Arm. Als sie sich einhakte, führte er sie zur Bar. „Butterbier?" fragte er, und auf ihr „Gerne." reichte er ihr einen Krug Bier und nahm sich selber ebenfalls eines.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich mal um Pansy kümmern; ich glaub, sie ist mit der momentanen Situation alles andere als zufrieden." Draco sah in die Richtung, die in ihrem Blickfeld lag. „Mag sein", gab er zur Antwort. „Ich hatte ihr aber nie versprochen, ihr Tischherr heute zu sein." Durstig trank er einen Schluck. „Im Übrigen ist sie jetzt mit Nott hier, also brauch ich gar kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben."

„Wie auch immer, ich denke, ich gehe mal zu den Anderen. Ich hab schließlich ein Image zu wahren!" schmunzelte Hermine und wandte sich zum gehen. „Warte mal!" hielt er sie zurück. Sie schaute erwartungsvoll zurück. „Darf ich dich nachher noch einmal zum Tanz bitten?" Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. „Vielleicht?" zwinkerte sie und ging mit wiegenden Hüften davon.

Zu einem gemeinsamen Tanz sollte es allerdings vorerst lange Zeit nicht kommen. Draco wurde von Pansy in Beschlag genommen, und Hermine konnte sich vor tanzwütigen Schülern kaum retten. Erschlagen ließ sie sich kurz vor Mitternacht in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen, die sie überall im Raum aufgestellt hatten. Die Band räumte bereits ihre Instrumente zusammen, da die Schulleitung ein baldiges Ende der Veranstaltung angekündigt hatte. Allgemeines Murren war die Reaktion gewesen, doch Professor McGonnagal blieb hart. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Party in den Häusern weiter ging, ob sie nun um zwölf Feierabend machte oder um vier. Und für sie war die Geisterstunde gerade spät genug, um wenigstens noch ansatzweise den Schlaf zu bekommen, den man in ihrem Alter jetzt brauchte.

„Diese Schuhe bringen mich mittlerweile um." klagte Hermine Ginny ihr Leid und zog die Schnallenschuhe mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus. „Wenn du auch unbedingt tanzen musstest, als hinge dein Leben davon ab!" spöttelte diese unbarmherzig. Hermine streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Bloß kein Mitleid!" stöhnte sie und Ginny grinste. „Komm, laß uns in den Turm gehen, Die machen da bestimmt grad ein Fass auf." ermunterte die Rothaarige ihr Freundin und fasste sie am Arm. Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich dazu, auch nur fünf Minuten weiter zu feiern. Ich bin platt, Ginny." Enttäuscht zog diese eine Schnute. „Ach komm schon! Du hast dich schon ewig nicht mehr bei uns blicken lassen!" Hermine schnaubte. „Ganze vier Tage, Ginny. Und du weißt genau, warum ich Gryff grad meide wie die Pest. Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hab Lust, mich ausgerechnet heute von deinem Bruder volllabern zu lassen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass der ganz schön einen sitzen hatte, als er hier raus ging. Nein, Danke, muss nicht sein." Ginny gab auf. Im Grunde konnte sie ihre Freundin ja verstehen. „Du fehlst mir, Mine! Wir haben gar keine Zeit mehr zum klönen oder so." Hermine stand auf und umarmte sie. „Dann nehmen wir sie uns ab morgen wieder. Ok?" „Hm…" stimmte Ginny ihr wenig überzeugt zu. „Dann schlaf mal gut!" Die beiden drückten sich noch mal fest, dann lief Ginny hinaus.

Seufzend setzte Hermine sich wieder und rieb sich die schmerzenden Füße. Plötzlich hörte sie neben sich ein amüsiertes Lachen. „Hättest du mit mir getanzt statt mit diesen Anfängern, wären deine Füße in einem besseren Zustand!" Grinsend trat Draco zu ihr, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen. „Eingebildet sind wir ja gar nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Oder? Was machst du überhaupt hier? Warum bist du nicht im Kerker und feierst weiter?" „Dieselbe Frage könnte ich dir stellen." Unaufgefordert griff Draco sich ihre Schuhe und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Zögernd ergriff Hermine sie und zog sich hoch, während er weiter redete. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Pansy fordert für meinen Geschmack mittlerweile zu viel." Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Willst du ihr das nicht bald mal sagen? Ich meine, sie macht sich schon ewig Hoffnungen, die du ihr scheinbar gar nicht erfüllen willst." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab´s ihr schon tausendmal gesagt, durch die Blume. Aber sie will es einfach nicht raffen. Ich hab sie aber eigentlich gern, so als Kumpel; ihr das so knallhart ins Gesicht zu sagen habe ich mich bisher nicht getraut." Hand in Hand stiegen die beiden zu ihren Räumen hoch. Hermine wusste dazu nichts mehr zu sagen.

Als sie zusammen durch das Portrait schlüpften, wollte sie eigentlich direkt durchstarten ins Bett, doch Draco hielt sie zurück, zog sie an sich. „Du hast mir noch einen Tanz versprochen." erinnerte er sie. „Jetzt?" fragte sie verblüfft. Statt einer Antwort machte er eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die Melodie eines wunderschönen, langsamen Walzers erfüllte den Raum. „Darf ich bitten?" fragte er leise und zog sie an sich. Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Wie in Zeitlupe ergriff sie seine Hand, spürte, wie er sie umfasste und mit ihr im Dreiviertel-Takt durch den Raum zu tanzen begann. Er zog sie näher zu sich, so, dass ihre Hände auf seiner Brust zum liegen kamen. Draco konnte nicht widerstehen, abermals vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du gut riechst?" fragte er wieder. „Mhm..." flüsterte sie. „Ich kann mich vage erinnern." Langsam ließ er seinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr wandern, hauchte ihr dort einen Kuss in die empfindliche Kuhle an ihrem Hals. „Und du schmeckst auch gut." Ein leiser Schauer breitete sich über Hermines Körper aus. Ihr wurde angenehm schwindelig, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht vom Tanz herrührte. Langsam glitten seine Lippen zurück, streiften leicht wie der Flügelschlag über ihre Wangen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mittlerweile sehr schnell, und auch Draco atmete stoßartig. Mit den letzten Walzerklängen berührten sich ihre Lippen. Scheu, fragend, sich langsam vortastend. Seine freie Hand glitt über ihren Arm, hinauf zu ihren Haaren, vergrub sich darin. Sanft verstärkte Draco den Druck auf ihrem Mund; schwer atmend erwiderte Hermine seinen Kuss. Ihre Zunge erbat neckend Einlass und er gab nur zu bereitwillig nach. Sie löste ihre Hand von seiner und legte beide Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und verfiel in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Rücken, die sie zärtlich streichelten und fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösten und die seinen sanft knabbernd ihren Hals entlang strichen, entfuhr ihr ein leises Keuchen und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Aufreizend langsam erkundete er jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte, und jedes Mal, wenn sein heißer Atem über ihr Ohr blies, schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, griff nach seinem Kopf, legte wieder ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn heiß. Sanft drängte Draco sie rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Heftig atmend löste er sich von ihr und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr den Himmel auf Erden versprach. Er legte zärtlich eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und seine Finger fuhren dessen Konturen nach, krochen quälend leicht hinunter zu ihrer Schulter und über ihr Schlüsselbein, wieder zurück bis zu ihren Wangen. Dort verharrten sie, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. „Ich glaub, es ist besser, ins Bett zu gehen – jeder für sich!" flüsterte er. Enttäuscht atmete sie aus. „Warum?" fragte sie ebenso leise zurück. Er lachte, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Nenn es Prinzip, Mine. Ein Mädchen, dass direkt mit mir ins Bett steigt, kann ich nicht Ernst nehmen." Hermine gluckste. „Soll ich das als Kompliment auffassen?" Draco legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Wenn du es möchtest." Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Zweisamkeit. „Draco Malfoy, ich wird aus dir nicht schlau!" seufzte sie und spürte, wie er das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog. „DAS nehm ich jetzt wieder als Kompliment." raunte er. „Schließlich kann nicht jeder von sich behaupten, Hermine Granger vor ein Rätsel zu stellen." Hermine schob ihn von sich. „Spinner!" lachte sie, nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm durch den Raum. Dort zog er sie wieder in die Arme, um ihr den nächsten Kuss zu klauen, und wollte sich von ihr lösen, doch sie hielt ihn fest und drückte sich an ihn. Als sie Draco dann endlich wieder freigab, grummelte sie gespielt: „Du bist gemein, weißt du das eigentlich?" „Du erzählst mir das seit Jahren, also sollte ich es langsam mal glauben." antwortete er amüsiert, gab ihr einen letzten Kuss und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Gute Nacht! Träum süß!" „Ha! Im Gegensatz zu dir werden die Beweise meiner Träume nicht morgen früh an meiner Bettdecke kleben!" scherzte sie und hörte nur noch sein leises Lachen, ehe er die Tür schloss.

Seufzend drehte sie sich auch um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Jetzt kehrte die Müdigkeit mit Brachialgewalt zurück, und sie bedauerte beim Ausziehen die Frauen, die früher Tag für Tag solche Kleider tragen mussten. *Draco Malfoy, das wirst du mir büßen, dass ich mich jetzt allein mit dem Teil abplagen muss!* dachte sie und lächelte verträumt.

* * *

><p><em>*Seufz* was für ein Tag ;) Meint ihr nicht auch, daß Narzissa ihren Sohn eigentlich gut erzogen hat? g<em>  
><em>Freu mich wie immer über jede Reaktion, nur dann weiß ich, was ich gut oder schlecht gemacht habe ^^<em>  
><em>Bis die Tage zum neuen Chap *wink*<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_ Streifenkiwi: Danke schön für das Lob, hier kommt mehr ^^_

* * *

><p>Als Draco am nächsten Morgen keuchend aufwachte, warf er sich grunzend auf die Seite, musste aber schließlich grinsen. Hermine hatte Recht behalten, denn auf seinem Bauch spürte er die verräterische Nässe eines Orgasmus, den ihm ein sehr heißer Traum beschert hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich noch einmal an das zu erinnern, welche Phantasien er mit ihr gehabt hatte, doch der Gott des Schlafes hatte ein dichtes Tuch darüber gelegt. Enttäuscht stand er auf, schmiss die Decke in die Wäsche und ging duschen. Diesmal beließ er es vorerst bei warmen Wasser; sinnlich rauschte es an seinem Körper entlang, der sich langsam wieder entspannte. Dabei dachte Draco über den vergangenen Abend nach, daran, dass er sich und Hermine – Merlin sei Dank – kurz vor knapp hatte ausbremsen können, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als sie direkt vor dem Kamin nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu vernaschen. Allerdings wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm gedacht hätte, wenn er es wirklich in die Tat umgesetzt hätte.<p>

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Geruch, den Geschmack ihrer Lippen und dem Anblick ihrer in dieses verdammt enge Kleid gepressten Brüste erwachte sein bestes Stück bereits wieder zum Leben und richtete sich steil auf. Schnell drehte er das warme Wasser ab, das kalte auf und stützte sich schwer atmend mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab. Die Kälte zeigte schnell Wirkung, und bevor er wieder auf dumme Gedanken kam, trocknete er sich ab, zog sich an und verließ das Bad.

Im Wohnzimmer bereitete er Macht der Gewohnheit den Tee für Hermine vor und legte den Propheten auf den Tisch. Das war ihm mittlerweile zu einer lieben Gewohnheit geworden, über die er sich Anfangs noch gewundert hatte.

„Erst acht Uhr?" staunte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. *Wasser ansetzen ist Blödsinn; bis sie aufsteht, ist alles verdunstet.* dachte Draco und löschte den Zauber, der den Kessel erhitzte. Zufrieden ging er nun laufen.

Zitternd und schwitzend richtete Hermine sich auf; sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu sich zu kommen, und noch ein paar mehr, bis ihre Atmung sich wieder reguliert hatte. Stöhnend ließ sie sich wieder zurück fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Gott grundgütiger! Was ein Traum!" Sie erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass sie von Draco geträumt hatte – seinen Lippen, die die ihren eroberten, in Besitz nahmen. Seine Hände, die überall gleichzeitig zu sein schienen, Finger, die ihre Scham erforschten… und hier war sie aufgewacht. Leise seufzend ließ sie eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten, in der Hoffnung, sich selber dieses Gefühl zurückholen zu können. *Wenn er jetzt käme, hätte er verloren!" dachte sie mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln, als sie merkte, wie feucht sie war.

Plötzlich wurde es ein wenig heller im Zimmer; sie drehte den Kopf und blickte sehnsüchtig zur Badtür. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Draco nur wenige Meter weiter splitterfasernackt unter der Dusche stand, biss sie sich heftig auf die Lippe. Ein verlangendes Ziehen breitete sich in ihr aus, kroch über ihren Bauch in ihren Unterleib.

*Merlin hilf!* flehte sie. *Am liebsten würde ich ja aufstehen und da weitermachen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben.*

„UUURHG" knurrte sie, drehte sich zur Seite, vergrub den Kopf unter ihrem Kissen und krallte die Finger ins Laken.

Irgendwann später wachte sie wieder auf, blinzelte ins helle Zimmer und blies sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch zeigte halb elf, und der Gedanke, dass Draco wahrscheinlich bereits beim Brunch saß, trieb sie aus dem Bett.

Schnell huschte sie ins Bad, verrichtete die morgendlichen Notwendigkeiten und flitzte wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Grübelnd stellte sie sich vor ihren Kleiderschrank. *Was zieh ich heute an?* Irgendwann griff sie sich ihre Lieblingsjeans und den neuen Pullover, den ihre Mutter ihr einige Tage zuvor geschickt hatte und schlüpfte hinein. Den Tee schenkte sie sich heute Morgen; sie bemerkte zwar, dass Draco auch diesmal alles parat gestellt hatte, doch da das Wasser kalt war und sie keine Lust hatte zu warten, spurtete sie die Treppen hinunter.

Vor der großen Halle hielt sie kurz an und verschnaufte einen Moment, bis sie wieder vernünftig Luft bekam.

Am Morgen hatten die Lehrkräfte die Halle die Tische und Stühle umgestellt, nachdem die Hauselfen wieder Ordnung geschaffen hatten. Überall standen nun große, runde Tische verschiedener Größen. Unauffällig sah Hermine sich um und entdeckte Draco schließlich an einem der kleineren Tische. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass er diesen selbst gewählt hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald käme. Leider hatte er nicht mit seinen Kameraden gerechnet, denn bei ihm saßen noch Nott, Pansy, Blaise und dessen momentane Freundin. Damit war der Tisch absolut überfüllt, war er doch eigentlich nur für vier Personen gedacht. Enttäuscht ließ Hermine die Schultern sinken. Sie hatte sich schon so auf das Frühstück mit ihm gefreut.

Auch Draco hatte Hermine gesehen. Mit einem kläglichen Grinsen zog er die Schultern hoch und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass er es eigentlich nicht so geplant hatte. Hermine hob resigniert die Arme und steuerte nun auf den Tisch zu, an dem Luna saß – zum Glück der Schulsprecherin alleine – und ihr bereits eine Zeit lang heftig zuwinkte. Gefrustet ließ Hermine sich neben sie sinken, da sie so den Blick frei hatte zum Slytherintisch. „Guten Morgen!" begrüßte Luna sie mit ihrer unerschütterlichen Fröhlichkeit. „Moin!" erwiderte Hermine. „Schlafen die andern noch?" fragte sie, mehr aus Höflichkeit als dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte. „Ach je, " lachte die Blondine, „die werden sicher so schnell nicht aus ihrer Todesstarre erwachen." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und griff nach einem Brötchen. „So schlimm wieder?" entgegnete sie. Das war für Luna scheinbar das Stichwort, auf das sie gewartet hatte, um sich in allen Einzelheiten darüber auszulassen, was sich noch alles im Gryffindor-Turm zugetragen hatte, nachdem hier unten Feierabend war.

Hermine ließ alles an sich vorbei sausen, biss mechanisch in ihr Brötchen und blickte allbeständig zu Draco hinüber, der ebenfalls immer wieder unauffällig zu ihr herüber sah. Zumindest dachte er es scheinbar; als Hermine einmal kurz zu Pansy schaute, bemerkte sie, dass diese sie böse anstarrte.

Plötzlich wedelte eine Hand vor ihrer Nase herum. „Erde an Mine, halloooooo! Bitte kommen, Mine!" „Höh? Was?" Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich zu ihr. „Ich hatte dich was gefragt, aber du warst scheinbar meilenweit weg." grinste Luna. „Wo warst du denn?"

„Nirgends." wiegelte Hermine ab. "Irgendwie bin ich abgedriftet." „Ich habs bemerkt." Luna schwieg kurz und betrachtete ihre Freundin eingehend. „Wer ist denn der Glückliche?" wollte sie nun wissen. „Wie wer?" Hermine stellte sich dumm, doch ihre Freundin kannte sie gut genug, um die verräterische Röte deuten zu können, die jetzt deren Gesicht überzog. Sie legte den Kopf schief und wartete ab, was geschah. Hermine schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Luna ihr eine Antwort schuldig geblieben war, sondern aß langsam weiter. Wieder suchten ihre Augen die von Draco, der auch wieder aufschaute, ihr zu lächelte und zwinkerte. Lunas Kinnlade klappte herunter.

„Nee, oder? HERMINE!" keuchte sie. Aufgeschreckt vom Entsetzen in Lunas Stimme fuhr die Angesprochene herum. „Was denn?" fragte sie ahnungslos. Die Augen ihrer Freundin wanderten ungläubig von ihr zu Draco und wieder zurück." DRACO? Du träumst gerade von DRACO?" Luna wurde mit jedem Wort einen Tick lauter; Hermine legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund. „Bist du verrückt? Ich würd an deiner Stelle noch ein bisschen lauter brüllen, vielleicht hört man dich ja dann noch in Hogsmeade!" zischte sie leise. Die Blonde zog ihre Hand weg und funkelte sie an. „Die einzige, die hier verrückt ist, bist scheinbar du, Mine! Spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht was mit Malfoy anfangen!" beschwor sie ihre Freundin.

Schon aus Prinzip ging Hermine nun in Abwehrhaltung. „Warum nicht?" entgegnete sie. „Was spricht dagegen?" Luna verzog verächtlich die Lippen und fing an, mit den Fingern die Gründe aufzuzählen.

„Erstens ist er ein Slytherin, zweitens ein Malfoy, drittens ein ehemaliger Todesser-"

„- der freigesprochen worden ist." unterbrach Hermine sie und erntete ein Augenrollen. „-viertens ist er ein Frauenheld, der nichts anbrennen lässt, was bei *drei* nicht auf den Bäumen ist." fuhr Luna ungerührt fort. „Last but not least hast du selber ihn zu deinem Todfeind Nummer eins erklärt, erinnerst du dich?" „Ja, ja! Und, was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen? Daß Menschen sich nicht ändern können?" fragte Hermine gereizt. „Jedenfalls nicht der!" hielt Luna dagegen. „Ansichtssache, Lunchen." Die Schulsprecherin reckte das Kinn vor. „Ich habe jetzt schon zwei Monate tagtäglich mit ihm zu schaffen. Ich geb zu, er ist immer noch kein Lämmchen, wird es sicher auch nie sein. Aber fairerweise muss ich sagen, dass er längst nicht mehr das Arschloch ist, das er mal war." Luna schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Und das ist Grund, sich in ihn zu verknallen?" „Nimms mir nicht übel, Luna, aber ich hab mich in den Hohlkopf von Ron verliebt gehabt, und was der abgezogen hat, geht ja wohl auf kein Schiff mehr." ereiferte sich Hermine. „Ich hab schon viel von Draco gehört, aber SO eine Nummer hat er meines Wissens noch nie abgezogen."

Luna seufzte. Damit hatte sie ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, und Hermine wusste das ganz genau. „Dir ist klar, dass ihr zwei nicht mehr lange genug leben werdet, um das zu genießen?" grinste sie schief. Ihre Freundin umarmte sie spontan. „Heißt das, dass du es akzeptieren würdest?" fragte sie sie atemlos. Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bleibt mir was anderes übrig?" entgegnete sie. „Abgesehen davon denke ich, dass du selbst wissen musst, worauf du dich einlässt." „Du bist ein Schatz!" Hermine drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Ich glaub, dein Typ wird verlangt!" meinte Luna und wies mit dem Kinn Richtung Slytherintisch. Dort stand Draco gerade auf und ging zur Tür; die anderen waren bereits ein Stück voraus. Fragend blickte er zu Hermine und dann zur Tür; sie nickte und schlang hektisch ihr Brötchen runter, den letzten Schluck Kaffee trank sie bereits stehend. „Boah!" staunte Luna. „Dich hat´s ja schwer erwischt!" Hermine grinste bedeutungsvoll und drückte sie noch mal. „Glaub schon! Du hältst aber die Klappe, versprochen? Ich weiß, dass die andren es irgendwann eh erfahren, aber mir wär´s gut recht, wenn ich den Zeitpunkt bestimmen kann." Luna schob sie lachend von sich weg. „Geh, verschwind schon, meine Lippen werden schweigen wie ein Grab!"

Hastig eilte Hermine durch die Halle. Vor der Tür sah sie sich suchend um, konnte Draco aber nirgends mehr entdecken; daher ging sie auf gut Glück mal los. Sie war erst einige Meter weit gekommen, als sie am Arm gepackt und zur Seite gezogen wurde. Unvermittelt stand sie in einem kleinen Nebenraum, der wohl den Elfen als Zwischenlager diente, und wurde sanft gegen die Wand gedrückt. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf ihre. „Guten Morgen!" nuschelte Draco und umfasste zärtlich ihren Kopf. Hermine hörte die Tür schließen und völlige Dunkelheit umgab die beiden. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und erwiderte hungrig seinen Kuss. „Guten Morgen!" wünschte sie ihm ebenfalls, als sich nach Luft schnappend von seinem Mund löste. Sie spürte seinen Daumen, der ihr über die Wange strich, und presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand. „Gut geschlafen?" Flüsternd vernahm sie seine Frage dicht an ihrem Ohr, was einen Schauer verursachte, der ihr durch und durch ging. "Mhm, hätte besser sein können." krächzte sie, was ihn belustigt auflachen ließ. „Was hat dich daran gehindert?" Seine Hände wanderten an der Seite hinunter, legten sich auf ihren Hintern und zogen sie dichter heran, während seine Zähne an ihrem Hals knabberten. Hermine schluckte und versuchte, ihrer Stimme wieder Herr zu werden. „Ich hab etwas – unruhig geschlafen, wenn man das so sagen darf." flüsterte sie. „Beruhigend, dass ich damit nicht alleine war." „Selbst schuld!" neckte sie Draco, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sie wieder zu küssen. „Kleines Biest!" zischte er und ließ seine Zunge vorschnellen. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Ungeduldig zerrte Hermine mit einer Hand sein Hemd aus der Hose und ließ sie darunter gleiten. Seine weiche Haut war für sie wie eine Offenbarung. Federleicht strich sie mit den Fingern darüber und spürte, dass ihn dies erbeben ließ. Leise keuchend legte er seine Stirn an ihre und genoss die ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit.

Durch ihre Ungestümtheit ermutigt, streichelte Draco zart über ihr Dekolleté , fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen dem Ansatz ihres Busens nach und spürte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb immer schneller bewegte. Langsam, fast fragend umfasste er ihre Brust, streichelte mit seinem Daumen über die Brustwarze und wartete eine Sekunde, wie sie reagierte. Als von Hermine keine Gegenwehr kam, küsste er sie wieder und massierte nun mit mehr Druck ihren Busen. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und seufzte wohlig, umfasste seinen Hintern und krallte sich darin fest.

Nur zu gut spürte sie seine Erregung. Provozierend ließ sie ein Bein zwischen seine schlüpfen und hob es an, reizte ihn mit leichten Stößen gegen seine Härte. Draco knurrte. „Wenn du so weiter machst, komm ich noch in der Hose." Sein Atem ging mittlerweile schon stoßartig. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an." hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und merkte, dass er den Kopf schüttelte. „Stopp!" bremste er sie. „Nicht hier, nicht jetzt." Hermine kicherte verhalten. „Ich hab den Ort nicht ausgesucht, mein Lieber." Langsam senkte sie ihr Bein wieder und zog die Hand unter seinem Hemd hervor. Seine Hände suchten die ihren, ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Draco küsste sie besänftigend. „Was hatte Luna eben für ein Problem? Sie sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen." fragte er nach einer Weile leise, was Hermine in Erklärungsnot brachte. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Oder sich lieber was ausdenken? Einen Moment schwankte sie zwischen den beiden Möglichkeiten, entschied sich dann aber für die Ehrlichkeit. „Sie war etwas schockiert, würde ich sagen." „Worüber?" Hermine holte tief Luft. „Darüber, in wen ich mich verliebt habe." antwortete sie zaghaft und merkte, dass Draco erstarrte. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas, blieben eng beieinander stehen. „Naja…war zu erwarten, dass das nicht auf Begeisterungsstürme stoßen würde." unterbrach er dann leise die Stille und war froh, dass Hermine nicht sehen konnte, wie ihn diese Worte getroffen hatten. Doch seine Stimme hatte ihn verraten, sich brüchig angehört. Sie löste eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange, küsste ihn. „Ich kann es ja selbst noch nicht glauben, Draco." flüsterte sie. Er schmiegte sich in ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Bereust du es?" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kam und auch nicht, was daraus wird. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich das Risiko eingehen und es herausfinden will." Sie spürte, wie er hart schluckte. „Du weißt, was ich einmal war, aber du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich einlässt, Mine." entgegnete er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich bin zwar nicht wie mein Vater, aber ein Malfoy bleibt immer ein Malfoy, bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Ich-" Hermine legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr das Arschloch von vor einem Jahr bist, das reicht mir." stoppte sie seinen Redefluss und küsste ihn, sie konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn, den Kopf an seiner Brust. „Allerdings stellt sich die Frage, ob wir es den anderen direkt sagen, oder ob wir noch warten." Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Am liebsten wäre mir, wir würden noch warten, bis wir uns sicher sind." „Mir auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Es reicht, wenn wir irgendwann die blöden Kommentare hören müssen."

Einige Minuten blieben sie noch so stehen, gaben sich Kraft und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Dann gab Draco ihr einen Kuss. „Geh du zuerst. Wenn wir gesehen werden, wie wir zusammen hier raus schleichen ist eh Essig mit Geheimhaltung." Hermine seufzte, sah aber ein, dass er Recht hatte. Widerwillig trennte sie sich von ihm und verließ den Raum, in der Hoffnung, dass sie keiner gesehen hatte.

Drinnen lehnte Draco sich mit Herzklopfen an die Wand. Hermine rief Gefühle in ihm hervor, von denen er bis vor kurzem gar nicht wusste, dass es so was gab. Nie zuvor wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückzustellen, geschweige, denn sich um den Ruf eines Mädchens zu kümmern. Doch bei ihr war es anders; als hätte man bei ihm einen Schalter umgelegt, damit er sie in dem Maß, in dem er ihr bis letztes Jahr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, jetzt beschützte.

*Wenn wir Pech haben, wird der Rest des Schuljahres die pure Hölle.* dachte er verzweifelt. *So grundverschieden wie die Gryffs und Slytherins auch sind, ich könnte wetten, dass sie sich da ausnahmsweise mal einig sein werden, wenn sie hören daß Hermine und ich ein Paar sind.* Nachdenklich stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schlüpfte, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, aus dem kleinen Räumchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Der Rest des Tages zog sich wie Kaugummi; Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, daß endlich Zeit für das Abendessen war. Bis dahin nutzte sie die Zeit, ihr Versprechen einzulösen, das sie Ginny gegeben hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. „Miss Granger, meine Liebe, wie schön, dass Sie noch mal den Weg hierher gefunden haben." quietschte die fette Dame, als sie ihrer ansichtig wurde. „Sie haben sich in den letzten Wochen ja recht rar gemacht." Hermine lächelte höflich. „Ich hatte meine Gründe. Gringotts!" nannte sie das Passwort, um einem Gespräch mit der Frau auf dem Portrait aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Immer dieser Ärger mit den Männern." antwortete diese und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen, der ihr solange ein liebevolles Zuhause gewesen war.

Auch hier war ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut; vereinzelt saßen die Schüler herum, aßen und unterhielten sich. Einige Sessel waren belegt mit Löwen, denen die vergangene Nacht scheinbar ärger zugesetzt hatte, als geplant gewesen war. Überhaupt sahen die meisten ziemlich übernächtigt aus, und sie war froh, Ginnys Einladung ausgeschlagen zu haben.

Im Großen und Ganzen wurde es ein sehr amüsanter Nachmittag. Hermines Befürchtung, Ron könnte sie endlich zu einem Gespräch nötigen, waren unbegründet gewesen; er hatte an diesem Tag ein durchgehendes Date mit dem Klosett. So verging die Zeit bis zum Abendessen recht schnell; schließlich begab sie sich mit Ginny und Harry hinunter in die große Halle, die mittlerweile wieder die altvertraute Gestalt angenommen hatte. Hermine bemühte sich um ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht, als sie auf den Schulsprechertisch zuging. Draco war ebenfalls schon da, und nur ein leichtes Glitzern in seinen Augen, als er kurz aufblickte, verriet seine Freude, sie zu sehen.

„Wie war dein Nachmittag?" fragte er, während er sich etwas auf den Teller tat. „Recht witzig." antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. „Die meisten waren noch verdammt – unpässlich." gluckste sie sarkastisch. Draco grinste. "Im Kerker sah es nicht besser aus. Aber manchen scheint es noch nicht genug gewesen zu sein. Unser Freitäglicher Hogsmeade-Besuch findet trotzdem statt." Bedauernd schaute er auf Hermine, der die Enttäuschung deutlich anzusehen war. „Naja… würde wohl blöd aussehen, wenn du nicht mitkämst, oder?" Draco nickte leicht. „Soll ich auf dich warten?" fragte sie augenzwinkernd, und er musste lachen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das lohnt, Mine. Wenn ich heut Abend heimkomme, wirst du mit mir nicht mehr viel anfangen können." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Schade."

An diesem Abend machte sie es sich mit einem Buch auf der Couch gemütlich; Draco hatte sich mit einem viel versprechenden Kuss von ihr verabschiedet, bei dem ihr wieder ganz heiß wurde. Er musste sich mit sanfter Gewalt von ihr loseisen, was ihm ein Knurren ihrerseits einbrachte.

Am nächsten Morgen war wieder einmal allgemeiner Besuch der Schüler in Hogsmeade angesagt; für Draco und Hermine hieß dies, dass sie ebenfalls hin gehen mussten, um ein Auge auf Schüler zu haben. Es war ein wunderschöner Herbstmorgen, aber bereits eisig kalt. Die beiden bildeten die Nachhut und unterhielten sich leise. Am liebsten hätte Draco ihre Hand ergriffen, aber da Potter alle Nase lang misstrauisch hinter sich sah, traute er sich nicht.

In dem kleinen Dorf trennten sie sich dann und schlossen sich ihren Leuten an. Kurz nach Mittag seilte Hermine sich ab von Luna und Ginny, um eine kleine Runde zu drehen und nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Sie hatte auch von einem neuen Kräuterladen gehört, der in einer kleinen Seitenstraße vor kurzem eröffnet hatte, und wollte sich das ansehen. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner ihrer Schützlinge in größeren Schwierigkeiten war, machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Neugierig stand sie vor dem kleinen Schaufenster und sah sich die Auslagen an. Vor allem die Bücher interessierten sie, waren sie doch die neuesten Ausgaben der Zaubertrankkünste und Kräuterkunde. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich von zwei starken Armen umschlungen. „Ganz schön gefährlich für eine so schöne Frau, allein in einer Seitenstraße." hörte sie eine sinnliche Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. Die Wärme seines Atems ging ihr durch und durch. „Es ist ja auch nicht jeder so lebensmüde wie du, sich ihr so unschicklich zu nähern." konterte sie und drehte sich zu Draco um. Sehnsüchtig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie wärmten sich gegenseitig mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, den keiner der beiden enden lassen wollte. „Hier irgendwo muss es aber doch sein!" Hektisch schob Draco Hermine in einen Hauseingang, als er Ginny sprechen hörte. Ein Blick in die Richtung bestätigte Hermines Befürchtung: Ihre Freundinnen hatten sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach dem neuen Geschäft gemacht, und Ginny schaute gerade die Hauptstraße entlang, während Luna´s Blick in die Seitenstraße ging. Bevor Draco sie beiseite zog, sah sie noch, dass Luna große Augen machte, als sie die beiden bemerkte und blitzschnell reagierte. In der dunklen Nische küsste Draco seine Freundin wieder leidenschaftlich. „Bist du verrückt?" flüsterte Hermine, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren, ließ seine Lippen tiefer gleiten und ihren Hals liebkosen.. „Ginny, wir werden den schon noch finden. Laß uns mal dahinten nachsehen, da waren wir noch nicht." Hermine keuchte leise auf; dass die zwei Mädchen sich wieder entfernten, bekam sie nur noch am Rand mit, denn jetzt schob sich seine kalte Hand unter ihre Jacke und suchte sich einen Weg unter den Pullover, legte sich um ihre Taille. Das Wechselspiel aus heiß und kalt, gepaart mit dem Risiko erwischt zu werden, ließ ihr das Blut in den Ohren rauschen und die Knie weich werden. Viel zu schnell zog Draco seine Hand wieder zurück. Nach einem letzten Kuss griff er ihre Hand und grinste. „Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen ist dir jetzt wieder warm genug, dass wir den Rückweg antreten können, scheint mir." neckte er sie. „Nach deiner Hose zu urteilen, solltest du dich erstmal eine Runde im Schnee wälzen, ehe du dich wieder unter Leute traust, scheint MIR!" feixte sie nach einem Blick zu seiner Körpermitte zurück. „Touché!" Dann prusteten sie gemeinsam los. Hermine fand es immer wieder herrlich, sich mit Draco verbal zu messen, und auch ihm schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. „Wir sehen uns später." verabschiedete er sich, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lief die Straße hinab. Leise seufzend ging Hermine in die andere Richtung und stieß kurz darauf wieder zu Ginny und Luna, die ihre Suche nach dem Kräuterladen aufgegeben hatten und im Begriff waren, wieder zu Schule zurück zu kehren. Hermine umarmte Luna herzlich und flüsterte ihr ein „Danke!" zu, was Luna mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern quittierte. Misstrauisch blickte Ginny von einer zur anderen und zog eine Schnute. „Was habt ihr für Geheimnisse miteinander?" fragte sie gespielt beleidigt. Da hakte Hermine sich bei ihr ein, Luna auf der anderen Seite und sie lachten. „Liebste Ginny," neckte Luna sie. „Du kannst alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen." Darauf machte diese nur „Hmpf!" und alle drei fingen an, schallend zu lachen. Kichernd und schwatzend liefen sie nach Hogwarts zurück.

Nervös stand Hermine im Badezimmer und trocknete sich ab. Sie hatte gerade ein nettes Bad genossen, Draco war noch mal im Kerker verschwunden. Seit dem Fest hatten sie immer nur kurze Zeit für sich gehabt, doch heute Abend war das anders. Sie fragte sich, wie er sich entwickeln würde. Sorgfältig kümmerte sie sich um ihr Aussehen, ohne sich aber übermäßig aufzutakeln. Dann stand sie vor der Qual der Wahl, was sie anziehen sollte. Normalerweise trug sie am Ende eines Tages bequeme Klamotten; ein Sweatshirt samt Jogginghose oder einen kuscheligen Hausanzug. Für heute erschien ihr das zu profan, wollte aber auch nicht overdressed rumlaufen. Grummelnd durchforstete sie ihren Kleiderschrank. „ Irgendwo hatte ich doch mal so was gehabt." knurrte sie, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Stück. Endlich, bei ihren Sommersachen, fand sie das Gewünschte: einen leichten Hausanzug, bestehend aus einer langen, luftigen Hose und einem kurzen T-Shirt. Für diese Jahreszeit zwar eigentlich nicht geeignet, doch wie gemacht für diesen Abend. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich in ihrem großen Spiegel, schnappte sich dann ihr Buch und fläzte sich auf das Sofa vorm Kamin. Keine halbe Stunde später – Hermine hatte gerade beschlossen, sich noch einen Tee zu machen – kam Draco zurück.

Er hatte seine liebe Mühe gehabt, sich aus dem Kerker zu schleichen. Irgendwie hatten sie sich heute gegen ihn verschworen, schien ihm, denn jeder wollte ihn dazu bewegen, dass er da bliebe. Vor allem Pansy war verdammt hartnäckig gewesen und wollte glatt mit ihm gehen, um sein Zimmer sehen zu können. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ausfallend zu werden. Das hätte ihm grad noch gefehlt heute. Endlich hatte sich die schwere Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und er hastete, immer zwei stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppen hoch, die ausnahmsweise ein Einsehen hatten und ihn nicht mit plötzlichem Richtungswechsel ärgerten.

Ihr Anblick, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, raubte ihm glatt den Atem. Es war weniger WAS sie anhatte als wie sie es trug. Er hätte es nicht mit Worten beschreiben können, in seinen Augen glich sie einer Göttin. Mühsam hielt er sich zurück, lehnte sich gegen den kleinen Schrank, anstatt sie sich zu schnappen und auf der Stelle in sein Zimmer zu tragen. „Hi!" begrüßte er sie wenig geistreich. „Selber hi!" kam von ihr zurück. Draco beobachtete, wie sie mit zitternden Händen den Tee vorbereitete. Und ihn immer wieder verlegen von der Seite ansah. „Magst du auch einen?" fragte sie ihn und holte eine Tasse hervor, als er nickte. Wortlos warteten sie darauf, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann. Als sie endlich den Tee aufgebrüht hatte und den Kessel zurück stellte, waren Dracos Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt.

Langsam ging er zu ihr und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, zwang sie so, zu ihm hoch zuschauen. Sie blickte scheu zu ihm auf und schluckte. Dann spürte er ihre Hände auf seinen Hüften, merkte, wie sie seinen Rücken hinauf gleiteten und unterhalb seiner Schulterblätter zum liegen kamen. Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine ihn an, schloß die Augen und kam ihm auf Zehenspitzen entgegen. Nun setzte es bei Draco aus. Gierig zog er sie an sich und presste besitzergreifend seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, seine Zunge begehrte ungestüm Einlass. Wie ein Verhungernder saugte er sich an ihr fest, gönnte weder ihr noch sich eine Atempause. Gemeinsam taumelten sie einen Schritt zurück, bis sie von der schmalen Arbeitsplatte gestoppt wurden. Jetzt endlich ließ er von ihr ab, nur um sich übergangslos ihrem Hals zu widmen. Geschickt fanden seine Lippen sofort wieder die Stellen, die Hermine schaudern ließen; seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Brüsten, kneteten und streichelten sie leidenschaftlich. Hektisch nestelte sie mittlerweile an seinem Pullover herum, ihre Finger krochen darunter und erkundeten seinen Körper. Draco stöhnte leise auf, als sie besonders leicht an seiner Seite herauf strich. Wieder hob sie ihr Bein und rieb sanft an seiner Hose, in der bereits bedenkliche Enge herrschte. Zischend sog er die Luft an, als sie ein wenig mehr Druck auf seinen Schwanz ausübte, und krallte sich in ihren Hintern, was sie wiederum leise aufkeuchen ließ. „Komm!" forderte er sie heiser auf, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie küssend in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort zündete er rasch ein paar Kerzen an, gerade genug, dass er sie betrachten konnte, nachdem er sich rücklings auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Zärtlich glitten seine Hände unter den dünnen Stoff, liebkosten ihren Bauch und strichen unter ihrem Busen entlang.

Hermine vergrub ihre Finger in seinem dichten Haar und glaubte, zu vergehen. Jede seiner Berührung jagte einen Schauer über ihren Körper, einer süßer als der andere. Als Draco sanft mit den Daumen über ihre Brustwarzen strich, schnappte sie überrascht nach Luft. Endlich schob er ihr Shirt hoch, bedeckte ihren Bauch mit hauchzarten Küssen, die sie erbeben ließen, weiter, bis er es über ihren Kopf rutschte und unbeachtet neben ihnen auf den Boden segelte. Sein Pullover folgte direkt hinterher.

Langsam ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und zog sie mit sich und drehte sie, bis auf dem Rücken lag. Als er ihr in die Augen schaute, sah Hermine pures Verlangen darin glitzern. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte dem anderen, machten sie atemlos, schwindelig. Seine freie Hand glitt über ihren Körper und ließ ihre Haut prickeln. Zu ihrem Bedauern war sie fast zur Untätigkeit verdammt, denn die eine Hand lag unter ihm und erreichte gerade mal seinen Rücken, und die andere kam nicht dahin, wo Hermine hin wollte. Unendlich langsam wanderte die Hand nun in tiefere Regionen und umkreiste ihren Hintern, schob sich unter den Bund ihrer Hose. Hermines Atem ging noch einen Tick schneller. Zielstrebig schob er das ihm lästige Teil herunter, bis er es fassen und irgendwohin werfen konnte. Ihr Herz raste, als sie nun völlig nackt unter ihm lag. Fast ehrfürchtig streichelte Draco nun über ihre Oberschenkel und ihre Hüfte. Unwillkürlich keuchte sie und bog den Rücken durch, was ihm leicht grinsen ließ, während er an einer ihrer Brustwarzen knabberte. Doch als er weiter wanderte und ihre Beine leicht auseinander drückte, versteifte sie sich plötzlich. „Draco?" hörte er sie leise flüstern. „Mhm?" erwiderte er, immer noch mit ihren Nippeln beschäftigt. „Draco, bitte, STOPP!" Überrascht über den leicht panischen Ton in ihrer Stimme sah er auf und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Was?" Verwirrt versuchte er, zu ergründen, warum sie ihn ausgerechnet jetzt ausbremste. Verlegen sah sie zur Seite, nach Atem ringend. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?" fragte er leise und bekam als Antwort nur ein klägliches Lächeln. Gerade, als er eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte, hörte er sie leise sagen: „Ich hab noch nie…ich meine, ich bin noch Jungfrau." Den letzten Satz sagte sie so leise und so schnell, dass er sie fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Langsam richtete Draco sich auf, stützte sich auf einen Arm und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung, Verwirrung und Zorn an. „Ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?" Trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung konnte er sehen, dass Hermine rot wie ein Feuermelder wurde und verzweifelt einen Punkt irgendwo hinter ihm an der Wand fixierte, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Doch…" bestätigte sie kleinlaut. Draco konnte sich ein freches Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen. „Daß Weasley ein Schwachkopf ist, war mir schon immer klar. Aber wie kann man nur SO blöd sein?" Empört boxte Hermine ihm in die Seite. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir gar nicht..also, wir haben schon …aber irgendwie nie – richtig…" versuchte sie sich zu erklären.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange. Ein leiser Zweifel schlich sich bei ihm ein. „Und du meinst, ich sei der richtige, um dir die Unschuld zu rauben? Warum hast du mir das eigentlich nicht schon früher gesagt?" „Weil ich dachte..äh…ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es nicht merken…" stotterte sie. „Du hast dich geschämt." stellte er trocken fest. Nun verdrehte Hermine die Augen. „Ja, hab ich; aber ich habs dir dann ja doch gesagt." Sie sah ihn an. „Ist das ein Problem für dich?" Draco lächelte. „Machst du Witze? Es ist für jeden Mann eine besondere Ehre, der Erste zu sein." erwiderte er und küsste sie zärtlich. „Dann halt die Klappe und erweise mir die Ehre, Mister!" nuschelte Hermine und er lachte wieder leise.

„Mylady, ich werde Ihnen Wonnen bereiten, an die Sie bis an ihr Lebensende denken werden." Behutsam ließ er seine Hand wieder dahin gleiten, wo sie einige Minuten vorher abkommandiert worden war. „Allerdings setzt dies ein gewisses Grundvertrauen voraus." raunte er und schob ihre Beine auseinander.

Sanft fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihres Dreiecks entlang, an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels hinab und den anderen wieder hinauf, um das letzte Stück des Weges über ihre Scham zu streicheln, die erregend feucht war. In seiner Hose pochte es schmerzhaft.

Sanft teilte er jetzt ihre Schamlippen, suchten ihre Perle und begann, leicht darüber zu reiben. Dabei beobachtete er aus halb geschlossenen Augen ihr Gesicht, ihre Reaktionen. Ihre Hand hatte sich in seine Schulter gekrallt und sie atmete nur noch keuchend, steigerte sich, als er härter rieb. Gierig knabberte er nun an ihrem Ohrläppchen; ihre Erregung zu sehen brachte ihn fast um seine Beherrschung. Sie wand sich unter ihm, bog sich ihm entgegen, immer mehr, je fester er ihren Kitzler bearbeitete. Draco keuchte mit ihr im Gleichklang, bis sie schließlich unter seiner Hand erzitterte und bebte, den Rücken durchdrückte und ein dunkles Stöhnen von sich gab. Plötzlich schob sich ihre Hand unter seine, ihre Finger verschränkten sich in seinen und hielten sie fest. Draco sah sie an und grinste leicht, als er das gierige Feuer in ihren Augen erkannte. Energisch drückte sie ihn leicht von sich und zog ihren Arm unter ihm hervor. Mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln küsste Hermine ihn, während ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel wanderten, ihn geschickt öffneten und mit den Knöpfen genauso schnell fertig wurden. Küssend und streichelnd kämpften sie gemeinsam mit der Hose, bis sie endlich davon gesegelt war, die Boxershorts erlitten ungnädig dasselbe Schicksal. Als Hermines Hände zärtlich zu seinem Penis vordrängen wollten, hielt Draco sie zurück; diesmal war er derjenige, der verlegen grinste. „Wenn du noch was davon haben willst, solltest du besser die Finger davon lassen, der ist hochexplosiv." Daraufhin ließ Hermine sich zurücksinken und zog ihn mit sich. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Draco schluckte. Auch wenn er eben so großkotzig getan hatte, hatte er bisher noch nie das Vergnügen gehabt, der erste Mann für ein Mädchen gewesen zu sein. Langsam legte er sich zwischen sie, stützte sich ab und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich versuch, vorsichtig zu sein." versprach er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich weiß!" flüsterte sie zurück und umschlang seinen Nacken. „Hast du Angst?" fragte Draco leise und sie nickte. „Wie verrückt. Aber ich vertraue dir."

Während er sanft mit einer Hand seinen Penis vor ihrem Eingang positionierte, küsste er sie behutsam auf die Lippen. Langsam ließ er sich in sie gleiten, froh, dass sie so feucht war. Als er auf ein Hindernis stieß, verharrte er einen Moment, suchte in ihren Augen ein Zeichen, ob er nicht doch lieber aufhören sollte. Als er dieses nicht fand, zog er sich ein Stück zurück, presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und stieß zu. Hermine riss die Augen auf, sog heftig Luft durch die Nase ein und verkrampfte sich leicht, als das dünne Häutchen riss. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr Gesicht und hielt ihre Lippen gefangen. Als Draco merkte, dass sie sich wieder entspannt hatte, begann er sanft, sie zu lieben. Nun kam auch wieder Leben in Hermine: sie löste die Hände von seinem Nacken und begann, ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln. Nur langsam steigerte er das Tempo; er hatte so schon Mühe, sich zu bremsen, und würde eh nicht mehr lange durchhalten können. Doch dann legte sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften, drängte sich nach Mehr verlangend gegen ihn und krallte ihre Nägel in seine Haut. Draco stöhnte auf, beugte sich wieder hinab und küsste sie, um die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Hermine gerechnet, denn nun kam sie ihm im Takt seiner Bewegungen entgegen und sorgte so dafür, dass er bis zum Anschlag in sie drang. Jetzt war am Point of no return; keuchend drang er immer wieder hart in sie, immer schneller, bis er sich schließlich knurrend aufbäumte und in sie ergoss. Schnaufend blieb er erstmal in dieser Position , sackte dann langsam in sich zusammen und blieb erschöpft auf Hermine liegen, lauschte dem Rasen ihres Herzens, ihrer schnellen Atmung und gab sich dem euphorischen Gefühl hin, dem ein Wahnsinns – Orgasmus voraus gegangen war. Nach einigen Minuten rollte er sich von ihr und stützte sich seitlich ab, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Zärtlich rieb er seine Nase an ihrer. „Du sagst ja gar nichts?" fragte er zaghaft, doch als er sie genauer betrachtete, waren Worte eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr nötig. Der Glanz ihrer Augen und ihr Lächeln waren Antwort genug. „Muss ich denn immer was sagen?" entgegnete sie leise. Draco grinste. „Der Hermine Granger, die ich kenne, hat es bisher eigentlich noch nie die Sprache verschlagen. Wenn du nichts sagst, muss ich mich fragen, wer mir gerade die fantastischste Stunde meines Lebens geschenkt hat." zog er sie grinsend auf. Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und biß ihm neckend in die Nase. „Werd nicht frech!" drohte sie. Draco wurde wieder ernst, griff eine Haarsträhne, die sich nach vorn verirrt hatte und zwirbelte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. „War es schlimm?" fragte er vorsichtig. Hermine nickte zaghaft. „Ein bisschen, am Anfang… dann nicht mehr." Erleichtert atmete er aus. Sie robbte näher an ihn ran und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Moment." Sanft schob er sie noch mal von sich, angelte nach seinem Zauberstaub und murmelte „Ratzeputz!" Dann zog er sie wieder in seine Arme, nestelte die Decke unter ihnen hervor und zog sie über sie beide. Zufrieden schliefen sie nach einer Weile ein; Draco meinte noch, ein „Und keine Angst, ich verhüte." vernommen zu haben, dann war er weg.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hmmm...seid ihr alle geschockt? Sprachlos? Keine Kommis mehr *schnüff*_  
><em>Naja, trotzdem kommt hier das nächste Chap ^^<em>

* * *

><p>Zarte Sonnestrahlen durchzogen bereits das Zimmer, als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Der leichte Druck auf seiner Brust, ausgelöst durch Hermines Gewicht, die immer noch selig schlummernd an ihn gekuschelt lag, erinnerte ihn schlagartig daran, was geschehen war.<p>

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm unter ihr hervor, drehte sich zur Seite und betrachtete sie still. Nie gekannte Gefühle wallten in ihm auf, und er fragte sich, wie bei Merlin so etwas sein konnte. Er hatte Hermine immer bis auf´s Blut gehasst. Sie war stets die Beste gewesen, überall beliebt, obwohl auch sie eine große Klappe dran hatte, wurde von Dumbledore bevorzugt und stach Draco überall aus. Die Tatsache, dass sie Muggel war, hatte ihn noch nicht mal so sehr gestört, war aber ein guter Vorwand, ihr immer wieder in die Parade zu fahren.

Der Sturz Voldemorts hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Familien wie die Malfoys umdenken, sich anpassen mussten. Draco war das weniger schwer gefallen, denn im Grunde seines Herzen war er nie mit diesem Gedankengut konform gegangen, der sich gegen die Muggel wandte.

Hermine stellte für ihn allerdings aus anderen Gründen ein rotes Tuch für ihn dar, und ohne McGonnagals Zwangszusammenführung wäre er niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sich mit ihr normal zu unterhalten.

Der Umstand, dass beide ihre Verpflichtung als Schulsprecher so ernst nahmen und über die persönlichen Aversionen gegen den anderen stellten, machte es erst möglich, dass sie sich von einer anderen Seite kennen lernten. Nun lag er hier und kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie nicht nur intelligent und witzig war, sondern auch eine Seite an ihm ansprach, die er selber noch nicht gekannt hatte. Sex war für ihn bisher nur die Befriedigung des eigenen Bedürfnisses gewesen. Wenn eine Frau unter ihm kam, bestätigte ihn dies lediglich darin, dass er gut war. Wenn nicht, war es auch egal, ihr Problem. Er hatte seinen Spaß gehabt, gut war. Miteinander schlafen war immer nur das animalische Ausleben seines eigenen Triebes gewesen, hart, schnell, bestenfalls ideenreich.

Solch ein langsames heran tasten, Zärtlichkeiten austauschen, mit dem Partner verschmelzen, wie er es mit Hermine erlebt hatte, war ihm neu. Draco hatte das Liebesspiel mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genossen, die Intensität warf ihn jetzt noch fast um.

Sanft schob er ihr jetzt eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich dorthin verirrt hatte. Leise knurrte Hermine, blinzelte mit den Augen und sah ihn verschlafen an. „Wie spät ist es?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen, es ist noch verdammt früh." „Und du?" gähnte sie. „Ich geh jetzt laufen." Zärtlich küsste er ihre Stirn und stand auf. „Du bist bescheuert." hörte er sie noch murmeln, ehe er ins Bad verschwand.

Eine Stunde später raffte auch Hermine sich endlich auf. Genüsslich rekelte sie sich und sog Dracos Geruch auf dem Kissen in sich auf. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Sein Zimmer war ganz anders, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte mit einem typischen Männerzimmer gerechnet, mit Chaos und grad dem nötigsten Mobiliar. Stattdessen befand sie sich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, der mit Liebe zum Detail die Hobbys seines Besitzers widerspiegelten. Viele Bilder seiner Familie – wobei sie auf Lucius´s Visage gut hätte verzichten können – und Freunde, ein großes Bücherregal voll gestopft mit den unterschiedlichsten Schmökern und Sachbüchern, die eine Wand zierte sein Besen, angebracht an einer speziellen Halterung. Rund um seinen Feuerblitz Autogramme und Bilder seiner Quidditchidole und einige seiner Urkunden und Auszeichnungen, die er während der vergangenen Jahre erhalten hatte. Glücklich grinsend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und beschwor vor ihrem inneren Auge den gestrigen Abend wieder herauf. Im Nachhinein konnte sie sich keinen besseren Mann für ihr erstes Mal mehr vorstellen. Der Gedanke, es hätte Ron sein können, tapsig, wie er war, ließ sie gruseln. Sie war ihm jetzt glatt dankbar, dass er ihr gegenüber diesbezüglich nie ernsthafte Ambitionen gezeigt hatte. Im Vergleich zu Draco´s zarten Fingern waren die Bemühungen ihres Ex-Freundes direkt dilettantisch gewesen, und so kam es Hermine vor, als wäre Draco in jeder Hinsicht für sie der Erste gewesen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er sie zum Höhepunkt getrieben hatte, ließ sie sehnsuchtsvoll aufseufzen. Träge stand sie nun auf, raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand durchs Bad in ihrem Zimmer. Eingehend betrachtete sie sich dort im Spiegel. Sah man ihr etwas an? Sich hin und her drehend prüfte sie sich kritisch. *Nein, abgesehen davon, dass du im Kreis grinsen würdest, wenn du keine Ohren hättest, hat sich nichts verändert.*

Fast enttäuscht wandte sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und suchte sich frische Kleidung heraus. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und den lästigen Pflichten eines jeden Morgens setzte sie sich mit ihrer Tasse Tee, die wie immer bereit gestanden hatte, in die Fensternische, in der Hoffnung, Draco wieder beim schwimmen zusehen zu können. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie man freiwillig bei der Kälte in den See steigen konnte.

Hermine dachte schon, sie hätte ihn verpasst; ihr Tee war schon fast leer, als sie ihn heran laufen sah. Wie gehabt zog er sich auf dem Steg aus und sprang behände ins kühle Nass. Diesmal schwamm er nicht soweit heraus, und als er sich abtrocknete, sah er wieder nach oben. Hermine drückte sich die Nase am Fenster platt; ein begehrliches Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen ließ ihre Hand unwillkürlich zu ihrem Schoss wandern. Allein sein Anblick reichte schon, um sie wieder in einen wahnsinnigen Erregungszustand zu versetzen. Als er kurz darauf im Schloss verschwunden war, lehnte sie sich aufseufzend an die Wand. Es war verrückt, absoluter Irrsinn. Sie und Draco! Vor einigen Monaten hätte sie jedem die Augen ausgekratzt, der auch nur andeutungsweise so etwas behauptet hätte. Und nun saß sie hier und verzehrte sich nach ihm, nach dem Arschloch ihrer Schulzeit schlechthin. Es ging über ihren Horizont hinaus, wie und wann sie ihre Meinung über ihn geändert hatte. Und warum. Hatte er sich so verändert in den letzten Monaten? Oder war er schon immer so gewesen und sie hatte es in ihrem Hass nicht gesehen, nicht wahr haben wollen? Aber hatte die McGonnagal am ersten Tag nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass er sich für die Zukunft etwas vorgenommen hatte? Hermine versuchte, sich an das Gespräch zwischen der Professorin und Draco zu erinnern. Jetzt machten die Andeutungen für sie einen Sinn.

Eigentlich wäre jetzt Zeit, frühstücken zu gehen, doch Hermine verspürte zum einen keinen Hunger, zum anderen war das Risiko zu groß, dass ihr Grinsen sie verraten würde, oder – was bei weitem Schlimmer wäre- dass sie vor aller Augen über Draco herfallen würde. Sie ließ sich mit ´Eco´ auf die Couch fallen; wenn der Hunger doch noch über sie kommen sollte, würde sie sich halt etwas aus der Küche herzaubern. Schnell hatten das finstere Mittelalter und die Geschichte des Klosters sie gefangen genommen; so merkte sie nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und schrie leise auf, als eine feuchte Zunge begehrlich ihren Hals herabwanderte. Langsam kam Draco um die Couch; Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und zog ihn ungeduldig an sich. „Warum bist du nicht zum Frühstück runter gekommen?" raunte er zwischen zwei Küssen. Hermine lächelte keck. „Weil mir das Essen hier oben besser schmeckt." antwortete sie zweideutig und ließ ihre Hände auffordernd über seinen Hintern kreisen. Verhalten stöhnte Draco unter ihrer Berührung auf. „Du möchtest also lieber hier etwas warmes in den Bauch bekommen?" ging er auf ihre Bemerkung ein und schluckte. Diese Anzüglichkeiten ließen ihn das Blut in die Lenden schießen, was Hermine natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Aufreizend wanderte eine Hand nach vorne und rieb über die anschwellende Pracht. Leise keuchte er in ihren Mund. „Eigentlich soll ich gleich eine Runde mit den Jungs drehen." krächzte er, was ihr ein Kopfschütteln entlockte. „Vergiss es", murmelte sie, „ich hab Nachholbedarf." Mit diesen Worten griff sie beherzt in seine Hose und schob sie mit der anderen Hand herunter, froh, dass es sich diesmal um Laufshorts handelte und nicht um eine mit lästigen Knöpfen. Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingern seine Schenkel entlang und über seine Leiste, wobei sie mit Erstaunen seine Reaktion betrachtete, als die den Druck dort leicht verstärkte. Heftig keuchte er auf, als sie ihren Daumen darüber streichen ließ und ein wenig fester zugriff. Ungeduldig zerrte Draco nun an ihrem Pulli, und sie setzte sich auf, um ihm behilflich zu sein. Nun befand sie sich genau auf Augenhöhe mit seinem besten Stück und leckte sich gierig über die Lippen. Nachdem er sie auch von ihrem BH befreit hatte, stützte er sich mit einer Hand hinter ihr auf der Sofalehne ab, die andere griff schon fast grob nach ihrer Brust. Fast andächtig legte Hermine nun ihre Hand um seinen Schaft und ließ sie langsam auf und ab gleiten, während die andere behutsam nach seinem Geläut griff. Draco stöhnte auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, was sie anspornte, mutiger zu werden. Vorsichtig zog sie die Vorhaut zurück und strich über seine Eichel, wo sich bereits ein kleiner Lusttropfen angesammelt hatte. Sie sammelte all ihren Mut und senkte ihre Lippen darauf, leckte die Feuchtigkeit ab, was ihn erzittern ließ. Mittlerweile hatte er von ihr abgelassen, die andere Hand Halt suchend abgestützt und überließ sich ganz ihrem Tun. Sein Geschmack und der Geruch weckten in Hermine eine unbändige Lust auf mehr, also ließ sie ihre Zunge flatternd an seinem Schaft herunter gleiten, ehe sie ihn ganz in ihrem Mund aufnahm. Sein heftiges Einatmen bestätigte sie darin, nicht abzulassen, und so begann sie sanft, ihre Lippen an ihm hinauf und wieder herunter gleiten zu lassen, während ihre Hand nachhalf. Zärtlich knabberte sie an seiner Eichel, um nahtlos dazu überzugehen, daran zu saugen. Sie spürte, wie die Adern unter ihren Fingern immer schneller pulsierten, seine Pobacken sich immer mehr anspannten. Plötzlich umfasste er ihren Kopf und bedeutete ihr, aufzuhören. Sie sah auf und blickte in entrückte Augen, die ihr fast den Verstand raubten. Draco küsste sie heiss, während sie ihn nun auf das Sofa drückte. Kurz löste sie sich von seinen Lippen, um schnell ihre Hose auszuziehen. Kaum war diese unten, fuhr er ihr auch schon mit der Hand durch ihre erregte Spalte. Hermine kniete sich über seine Beine ließ sich davontragen von dem Feuer, dass seine Finger in ihr entzündeten. Geschickt rieb er mit dem Daumen über ihre geschwollene Knospe, während er mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang, Hermine schnappe nach Luft, lehnte sich vertrauensvoll nach hinten, wissend, dass er sie halten würde und schloss die Augen. Sanft umschlossen Dracos Lippen ihre Brustwarze und saugte daran. Das war zuviel für sie. Aufstöhnend ließ sie sich nach vorn fallen und hob ihr Becken. Sie schlang die Arme um Draco, blickte ihm tief in die Augen und ließ sich langsam von ihm aufspießen. Küssend begann sie, den Rhythmus vorzugeben und als Draco in ihren Mund stöhnte, lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und steigerte das Tempo, wobei sie sich nun auf seinen Oberschenkeln abstützte. Diesmal wollte er nicht alleine kommen; sie weiterhin mit einer Hand festhaltend, stimulierte er sie jetzt zusätzlich mit dem Daumen, rieb in ihrem Takt so zärtlich über ihren Kitzler, wie es sein Zustand noch erlaubte. Er wähnte sich im Himmel, als er merkte, wie sie begann, sich um seinen Schwanz zusammenzuziehen. Schnell griff er wieder um sie, um sie sicher zu halten, lehnte den Kopf zurück und überließ sich der Welle, die jetzt unweigerlich über ihm zusammen brach. Heftig stieß er ihr entgegen und ein leiser Aufschrei, begleitet von einem Beben, durchzog ihren Körper, während er sich in ihr ergoss Heftig atmend und immer noch zuckend, ließ sie sich nach vorne fallen und küsste ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Schließlich bettete sie ihren Kopf wohlig seufzend an seine Brust, während sie seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken genoss, welche sie sanft streichelten. Nach einigen Minuten setzte sie sich wieder auf und lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich denke, das war um einiges besser als der Ritt auf deinem Besen, oder?" fragte sie keck. Draco musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Leider kann ich das ja nicht als Ausrede nennen. Wobei ich eigentlich nichts lieber täte als das." murmelte er an ihrem Hals.

Den Rest des Tages blieben sie in ihren Räumen. Einmal klopfte es an der Tür, und Hermine legte kichernd einen Schallzauber darüber. Keiner von ihnen machte sich auch nur ansatzweise Gedanken darüber, wie sie ihre Abwesenheit erklären sollten; es war ihnen aber auch gerade herzlich egal. Sie verbrachten die Stunden vorwiegend im Bett, liebten sich, flüsterten sich Liebesworte ins Ohr und erzählten einander in ruhigen Momenten von ihrem Leben und ihren Sehnsüchten. Beide waren angenehm überrascht über den anderen, stellten sie doch fest, dass sie sich gründlich geirrt hatten mit ihrem Hass.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen in einem Rhythmus, der sich langsam zwischen ihren einspielte. Ihr Bett verwaiste zusehend, weil Hermine die Nächte nun bei Draco verbrachte. Am Tag behandelten sie sich mit betonter Gleichgültigkeit, die Abende verbrachten sie in ihren Häusern, bis es Zeit war, in ihre Räume zurück zu kehren, wo sie sich zusammen auf die Couch kuschelten und lasen, wenn sie nicht direkt an der Tür übereinander herfielen.

Manchmal hatten sie Glück und begegneten sich auf einem einsamen Flur. Dann tauschten sie kleine Zärtlichkeiten aus, die Hunger auf mehr machten.

Doch niemand bemerkte, was zwischen ihnen wirklich lief. Einzig Luna vertraute Hermine sich an, die begierig jedes Detail in sich aufsog, das sie ihr verriet. Die Huff-Schülerin kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus am Anfang, als Hermine ihr mit glänzenden Augen erzählte, wie zärtlich und einfühlsam der angebliche Eisprinz in Wirklichkeit war. Langsam, aber sicher wandelte sich auch Lunas Meinung über Draco. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht dazu überwinden, ihn zu mögen, aber dass er ihrer Freundin unglaublich gut tat, war nicht zu übersehen. Sie war um einiges lockerer geworden und sah vieles nicht mehr so verbissen wie noch zu Anfang des Schuljahres. Hermine genoss das Leben in vollen Zügen und ließ sich auch von den Frotzeleien ihrer Freunde nicht runterziehen.

Eine Situation war Luna noch besonders deutlich im Gedächtnis. Alle hatten sich Tags vorher darüber gewundert, wo die Schulsprecherin stecken mochte; manche munkelten, sie sei auf einem Kurzbesuch nach Hause gefahren. Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen gutgelaunt auf ihre Clique stieß, zog Ron sie wie üblich auf. „Mine, du grinst ja wie ein frisch geficktes Eichhörnchen." meinte er anzüglich in der festen Überzeugung, dass dies ja kaum der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte, und duckte sich bereits in Erwartung eines empörten Seitenhiebs. Doch Hermine hatte noch breiter gelacht. „Lieber Ron, wenn dem so wäre hättest DU mit Sicherheit keinen Anteil daran gehabt. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal Gedanken darüber machen, ob du nicht eventuell etwas versäumt haben könntest." Damit drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und strebte zum Schulsprechertisch. Luna hatte ebenfalls dabei gestanden und musste glucksen, als sie den verständnislosen Blick von Harry, Ginny und Ron bemerkte. „Wie muss ich das denn jetzt verstehen?" kiekste Ron, worauf Ginny trocken antwortete: „Tja, so wie ich das sehe, hat sie einen Stecher." Man sah ihr an, dass sie alles andere als froh darüber war, nicht über das Liebesleben ihrer Freundin informiert zu sein. „Und wer, bitte schön, soll das sein?" hakte Harry nach und runzelte die Stirn. Ginny zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern und setzte sich an den Gryff-Tisch, woraufhin auch Luna sich zu ihren Leuten begab und immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf Draco und Hermine warf. Wer es nicht wusste, würde nie auf den verwegenen Gedanken kommen, dass die beiden mittlerweile mehr verband als nur das Amt, das sie innehatten. Anerkennend musste Luna nicken. Die beiden hielten sich prima; allerdings war auch ihr klar, dass dieses Versteckspiel nicht mehr lange gut gehen konnte und Luna dachte mit Schaudern an das, was dann auf die zwei zukommen mochte. Sie nahm sich fest vor, hinter Hermine zu stehen, egal, was passieren würde.


	16. Chapter 16

Es war Mitte Dezember, als ein aufgeregter Gryffindor in die Bibliothek gestürmt kam und ihr bedeutete, schnell mitzukommen. „Malfoy und Harry wollen sich duellieren!" japste der Junge zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Hermine wurde blass. Hastig raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und eilte ihm hinterher. Unterwegs überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken; sie fragte sich, was passiert sein mochte, schließlich hatten sich die zwei seit Schulbeginn weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen.

Der Junge führte sie hinüber zur Eulerei, wo sich bereits eine kleine Gruppe Schaulustiger um Harry und Draco gesammelt hatte. „Laßt mich durch!" rief Hermine und schob und schubste sich durch die Menge, bis sie bei den beiden Streithähnen war. Der Anblick ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: wie in alten Zeiten standen sie sich gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, und warteten darauf, daß der andere einen Fehler machte. „Was ist hier los?" fragte sie atemlos. Ron zupfte sie am Ärmel, wollte sie wegziehen. Unwirsch schüttelte sie ihn ab und stellte sich genau zwischen die zwei.„Ich will wissen, was los ist!" sagte sie energischer. Ohne Draco aus den Augen zu lassen, mit dem Kiefer mahlend, antwortete Harry hasserfüllt: „Dein netter Partner hier hat gemeint, einigen Gryffindor´s Unmengen an Punkten abziehen zu müssen." „Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich meinem Haus genauso viele abgezogen habe." knurrte Draco. „Was du mit deinem Haus machst, ist mir herzlich egal, Frettchen. Aber -" weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine unterbrach Harry. „Und warum hast du ihnen die Strafe aufgebrummt?" wandte sie sich an den Slytherin. „Weil sie meinten, sich hier oben streiten zu müssen. Ich kam gerade dazu, als sie den Eulen ihrer Gegner die Flugfedern ausreißen wollten." gab er wütend zurück; seine Worte riefen ein empörtes Raunen unter den Umstehenden hervor. „Und das findest du okay, Harry?" Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. „Dafür duellierst du dich mit ihm, obwohl du an seiner Stelle genauso reagiert hättest?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht alles." „Dann sag mir, was noch passiert ist." bohrte Hermine weiter, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh auf Seite, Mine." forderte er sie auf. „Nein." erwiderte sie ruhig. „Doch! Es ist noch mal an der Zeit, diesen Abschaum in die Schranken zu weisen" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wich ein Stück zurück. „GEH ENDLICH WEG DA, MINE!" schrie er sie fast an. Da fasste sie einen Entschluss: sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie Draco in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sanft, aber bestimmt berührte sie sanft dessen Arm und drückte die Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt, herunter. Gleichzeitig fasste sie hinter sich und griff Halt suchend nach seiner linken Hand. Hermine spürte, dass er vor Wut zitterte und verschränkte zur Beruhigung ihre Finger in seinen. Langsam hob er diesen Arm und legte ihn über ihren Bauch, immer noch krampfhaft ihre Hand haltend.

Fassungslos hatte Harry dies beobachtet. Eine Weile starrte er Hermine an, die Augen zu zwei Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen. Rund um sie war Totenstille eingekehrt, niemand wagte, sich zu rühren. „Verräterin!" zerriss Harrys Stimme die Ruhe, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Hermine schluckte und lehnte sich zurück, ließ sich von Draco Kraft geben und spendete ihm selber welche. Nach einem letzten vorwurfsvollen Blick wandten sich auch Ginny und Ron stumm ab und folgten ihrem Freund. Hermine schloss die Augen, sie wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Nach und nach verließen alle die Eulerei; als Hermine sich und Draco allein wähnte, schluchzte sie auf, warf sich herum und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Es tut mir so leid:" flüsterte Draco bedrückt in ihr Haar. „Was tut dir leid? Das Harry immer noch so geblendet ist von seinem Hass auf dich?" Daraufhin schwieg der Slytherin und hielt sie nur fest.

„Sie werden sich schon einkriegen!" hörte sie Luna sagen und eine weiche Hand legte sich tröstend auf ihre Schulter. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du Harrys Blick nicht gesehen? Er HASST mich, Luna." Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick sah sie zu ihrer Freundin auf. „Sie werden nie wieder auch nur einen Ton mit mir sprechen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch Snape, der sie nachdenklich ansah und dann mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe hinunter rauschte. „Gib ihnen Zeit, Hermine. Sie werden es akzeptieren."

Die folgenden Tage wurden für Draco und Hermine zu einem Spießrutenlauf. Wo immer sie auftauchten, verstummten die Gespräche und sie wurden angestarrt. Am nettesten waren noch die einfach neugierigen Blicke. Die Slytherins regten sich Anfangs zwar darüber auf, gingen aber recht schnell wieder zur Tagesordnung über. Fies waren sie seit jeher, arrogant und großkotzig sowieso. Es änderte sich also nicht viel. Draco wurde einige Tage von manchen geschnitten, das war es. Die Raben und die Dachse störten sich nicht sehr daran; sie zerfetzten sich den Mund darüber, stellten Spekulationen an und verfolgten die beiden mit Blicken. Ansonsten verhielten sie sich neutral.

Hermine traf es härter. Von den Löwen wurde sie durch die Bank wie eine Aussätzige behandelt. Keines Blickes wurde sie gewürdigt; egal, wo sie auftauchte, verstummten schlagartig die Gespräche und ging seines Weges. Allenthalben hörte sich noch abfällige Bemerkungen wie *Schlangen-Schlampe*, *Verräterin* oder *Malfoy-Flittchen*. Draco erging es nicht besser.

Trotzig tauchten sie jetzt fast überall gemeinsam auf, hielten sich an den Händen und starrten an den anklagenden Blicken vorbei.

„Es ist unerträglich mit anzusehen, Albus!" klagte Minerva ihrem Vorgänger eines Abends ihr Leid. „Hermine und Draco werden von den Löwen gemieden wie die Pest. Ihm macht es sicherlich nicht so viel aus, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es bei den beiden Ernst genug ist, dass er ihr eine Stütze sein kann auf Dauer."

Nachdenklich strich Dumbledore sich über den Bart. Als er und Professor McGonnagal festgestellt hatten, dass sich zwischen den beiden Schulsprechern etwas entwickelte, hatten sie stundenlang darüber beraten, ob sie es gutheißen sollten oder nicht. Schlussendlich waren sie zu keiner vernünftigen Einigung gekommen und ließen es einfach laufen. Die Direktorin schlich in Animagusgestalt hinter ihnen her, so oft sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Je länger Hermine und Draco bereits zusammen waren, umso mehr schwanden ihre Bedenken. Die beiden hatten einen guten Einfluss aufeinander; Draco wurde einfühlsamer und – Minerva traute sich kaum es zu denken – netter, wohingegen Hermine weniger biestig wirkte und auch das Lernen lockerer sah, ohne wirklich mit der Leistung nachzulassen.

„Warte noch die Winterferien ab, meine Liebe. Vielleicht haben sich die Mütchen ja dann beruhigt." Skeptische Blicke waren die Antwort.

Traurig lag Hermine in Dracos Armen. Sie hatten es sich mal wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht nach dem Abendessen. Da sie keinen Fuß mehr in den Gryff-Turm setzte und schlecht zu Luna nach Ravenclaw konnte, hatte Draco es sich ihr zuliebe angewöhnt, abends bei ihr zu bleiben. Böse war er darum nicht wirklich, denn Pansy war unausstehlich ihm und Hermine gegenüber. War sie im Kerker, war die Luft zum schneiden dick. Er wurde das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass sie irgendetwas ausheckte.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich mich auf die Ferien freuen soll, damit ich endlich wieder Luft zum atmen hab, oder traurig, weil ich dich dann solange nicht mehr sehe." Sagte Hermine bedrückt und spielte mit seinen Fingern. Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrer Schläfe. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich besuchen komme." „Jaaha… ganze zwei Tage." Draco seufzte und betete alle Götter uns Magier an, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Er wollte mit seinem Vater reden; entgegen jeder Logik hoffte er tatsächlich, sein Vater habe ein Einsehen.

Wie immer strahlte Malfoy Manor kühl gegen die untergehende Dezembersonne an. Missmutig ging Draco auf die Haustür zu. Sein Zuhause war Hogwarts, hier fühlte er sich nur geduldet – zumindest von seinem Vater. Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich zu sehr untergeordnet, um in das Haus so etwas wie familiäre Wärme zu bringen, auch, wenn sie ihren Sohn abgöttisch liebte und es ihm auf ihre Art immer wieder zeigte.

Dem Malfoy-Spross graute es regelrecht vor den kommenden Wochen. Sie waren prinzipiell angefüllt mit Bällen, Soireen und Empfängen, mal auf Malfoy Manor, mit ihnen als Gastgeber, mal als Gast bei anderen, nach Lucius´ Meinung wichtigen, Leuten. Für Draco hieß dies immer Small Talk halten mit Menschen, die ihm bestenfalls herzlich egal waren, schlimmstenfalls auf das Übelste anwiderten, weil sie immer noch dem dunklen Lord nachtrauerten.

Bevor er die Tür aufstieß, straffte Draco die Schultern, atmete tief durch und trat ein. Augenblicklich wurde er von einigen Hauselfen umwuselt, die ihn aufdringlich hofierten und ihm seine Sachen abnahmen. Mit arroganter Miene reichte er ihnen Umhang, Koffer und Taschen und scheuchte sie dann ungehalten weg. Auf halbem Weg zum Salon kam ihm Narcissa entgegen. „Willkommen zuhause, Draco!" begrüßte sie ihn und küsste ihn beidseitig auf die Wangen. „Hallo, Mutter!" erwiderte er. „Wo ist Vater?" Narcissas Augen verdunkelten sich besorgt. „Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass er im Arbeitszimmer auf dich wartet." Erstaunt zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wenn Malfoy Senior in sein Arbeitszimmer bitten ließ, hieß das für denjenigen nichts Gutes, da machte auch sein Sohn keine Ausnahme. Da Draco wusste, dass man seinen Vater besser nicht warten ließ, lenkte er seine Schritte unverzüglich dorthin.

Vor der schweren Eichentür, deren Beschlag das Emblem der Malfoys zierte, blieb er stehen und klopfte an. „Herein!" hörte er dumpf seinen Vater von innen sagen. Draco schloss kurz die Augen und trat dann ein. „Guten Abend, Vater." begrüßte er Lucius, ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Malfoy Senior ergriff diese und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Draco, mein Sohn." Lucius lächelte ihn an, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen. Draco blieb auf der Hut. Lucius umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, nahm dahinter Platz und bat seinen Sohn mit einer Handbewegung, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Nur widerwillig kam Draco dieser Aufforderung nach; lieber wäre er stehen geblieben, um notfalls fluchtartig den Raum verlassen zu können.

„Wie ich sehe, treibst du immer noch regelmäßig Sport." Lucius lehnte sich zurück und musterte seinen Sohn eingehen. „Du siehst gut aus." „Danke!" entgegnete Draco steif. Sein Vater griff nach einer Feder und begann, scheinbar gedankenlos damit herumzuhantieren. Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er völlig entspannt, doch sein Sohn kannte ihn besser. Er wusste, dass dies nur Vorgeplänkel war. Lucius Malfoy liebte das Spiel mit den Worten, fast genauso sehr wie das Spiel mit Menschen, die er foltern konnte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er also den alten Herrn. „Ich könnte mir denken, dass ein solcher Körper bei den Damen gut ankommt." Anzüglich grinsend zwinkerte Lucius ihm zu. „Ich kann nicht klagen." entgegnete sein Sohn nichtssagend und machte eine gleichgültige Handbewegung. „Über Einsamkeit muss ich mich tatsächlich nicht beschweren." „Gut, gut." Die Feder strich leicht über Malfoys Hand und er beobachtete dies verzückt. „Ich denke, es ist auch gar nicht so verkehrt, wenn du dir in deinem letzten Jahr noch ein wenig die Hörner abstößt." meinte er beiläufig und blickte Draco dann mit kalten Augen an. *Er weiß es!* dachte dieser entsetzt und hatte Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Lucius ließ die Worte einen Moment wirken, ehe er gelassen fort fuhr: „Nichtsdestotrotz kannst du dir langsam Gedanken über deine Hochzeit im Sommer machen. Pansy ist doch schon etwas nervös und hätte gerne alles frühzeitig geplant."

Draco erstarrte. „Du hältst immer noch an dieser absurden Vereinbarung fest?" Seine Stimme drohte zu versagen. Lucius lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Wenn du meinst, dich deinen Verpflichtungen entziehen zu können, nur weil ein paar Idioten denken, mit dem dunklen Lord seien auch dessen Ziele gestorben, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Irgendwann ist die Zeit reif für einen neuen Voldemort, und ICH werde da sein und vorher dafür gesorgt haben, dass sich neue Anhänger um ihn versammeln." Lucius sprach leise und besonnen, doch der drohende Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Und du wirst dafür sorgen, dass kleine, treue Reinblüter heranwachsen können." Dracos Kiefer mahlte. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, jemanden zu heiraten, den ich nicht liebe." Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und erhob sich. „Ach was, LIEBE! Die wird viel zu sehr überschätzt. Du kannst jetzt gehen, deine Mutter will dich sicher auch noch begrüßen." beendete er das Gespräch, worauf Draco sich erhob und ungelenk zu Tür ging. Als er die Hand bereits auf der Klinke liegen hatte, hörte er hinter sich noch einmal seinen Vater sprechen.

„Ach, was ich noch sagen wollte… Hogwarts hat zu Weihnachten wieder eine großzügige Spende von uns erhalten. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn es die letzte gewesen wäre."  
>Wortlos drückte Draco den Griff und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Wutentbrannt stürmte Draco aus dem Arbeitszimmer, über den Gang in sein Schlafzimmer und knallte mit Wucht die Tür hinter sich zu. In seiner Raserei warf er alles, was sich nicht wehrte, quer durch den Raum, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Auf das Klopfen seiner Mutter reagierte er in keinster Weise.

Wie konnte er es wagen? Hatte er ihm nicht schon genug angetan?

All seine Wut, die sich im Laufe der Jahre auf seinen Vater angesammelt hatte, fand an diesem Abend in seinem Zimmer ein Ventil. Zeit seines Lebens hatte er alles getan, was Lucius verlangt hatte, ohne aufzubegehren oder zu hinterfragen. Wider besseren Wissens sich sogar den Todessern angeschlossen, einfach, weil er ein guter Sohn sein wollte. Gehofft hatte, ein wenig Anerkennung durch seinen Vater zu erlangen. Das Ende vom Lied war gewesen, dass er in dessen Augen in ungeahnte Tiefen gesunken war, als Draco es nicht fertig brachte, Dumbledore den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Nach dem endgültigen Tod Voldemorts und den Verurteilungen der Todesser hatte ein großer Sinneswandel unter den verbliebenen Reinblütern eingesetzt. Doch einige, darunter auch Malfoy Senior, ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Für Draco war das jedoch wie ein Befreiungsschlag gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass Lucius in seinem Selbstmitleid versank und seinen Sohn links liegen gelassen hatte, hatte diesem Hoffnung gegeben auf ein neues Leben. Draco wollte es besser machen wie sein Vater, wollte zeigen, wer und was er war. Doch jetzt wurden ihm mal wieder Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen.

Mit dem, was Lucius ihm da eben angedroht hatte, wurde Draco eine schwere Entscheidung aufgebürdet. Egal, wie er sich entschied, er würde Hermine verlieren. Hielt er an der Beziehung fest, wäre dies das Aus für Hogwarts. Über die Hälfte des Geldes, das für den Unterhalt der Schule benötigt wurde, kam aus der privaten Kasse der Malfoys. Damit hatte sich sein Vater Freiraum geschaffen, nachdem Dumbledore nicht mehr dafür aufkommen konnte. Nach dessen Tod wurden verzweifelt großzügige Spender gesucht, da die finanziellen Mittel nicht ausreichten. Für Lucius war dies eine willkommene Gelegenheit gewesen, sich nach aussen hin zu rehabilitieren, wurden von diesen Galleonen doch die Schulausbildung etlicher Muggel und Halbblüter finanziert, die sie sich nicht leisten konnten.

Schwer atmend ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen; besser fühlte er sich immer noch nicht. Sein Puls raste und er hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde ihm die Brust zerquetschen.

Hermine würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er aus purem Egoismus das Risiko eingehen würde, dass sein Vater seine Drohung wahr machte.

Er musste hier raus, brauchte Bewegung, sonst würde er platzen. Ohne dem Chaos in seinem Zimmer einen Blick zu würdigen, zog er sich um, schlüpfte in seine Laufschuhe und verließ ungesehen das Haus.

Unschlüssig stand Hermine im Haus ihrer Eltern in ihrem alten Zimmer. Kaum etwas hatte sich verändert, seit sie als Elfjährige hier ihre Koffer gepackt hatte, um zukünftig die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts zu verleben. Sie hatte es immer geliebt, nach Hause zu kommen, den Duft der frisch gewaschenen Bettwäsche abends in der Nase und zu wissen: hier war sie jederzeit Willkommen.

Natürlich war sie das auch jetzt, aber der kleine Raum kam ihr jetzt fremd vor. Ihre Kuscheltiere, die Poster der Popstarts und Schauspieler, die immer noch an der Wand hingen… all das passte auf einmal nicht mehr zu ihr. Als wäre sie von Heute auf Morgen erwachsen geworden; was in gewisser Hinsicht ja auch stimmte, denn als sie das letzte Mal in dem Zimmer gestanden hatte, hatte sie sich noch nicht als Frau gefühlt.

Seufzend packte sie ihre Tasche aus. Draco fehlte ihr jetzt schon unglaublich, dabei hatten sie sich erst vor wenigen Stunden voneinander verabschiedet. Hermine fragte sich, wie sie heute Nacht schlafen sollte; sie hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass er neben ihr lag.

Lächelnd nahm sie ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche – ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk für Draco. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit, eine Sammlung der berühmtesten Walzer der Muggelwelt, in Erinnerung an ihren ersten Abend, und sie hoffte, dass ihm sein Geschenk gefallen würde.

„Hermiiiineeee!" schallte es aus dem Erdgeschoß herauf. "Essen ist fertig!" Liebevoll strich sie mit der Hand über das Bild, das sie als Nächstes in die Hand genommen hatte, lächelte sehnsüchtig. „Ich bin unterwegs!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück, stellte Dracos Bild, das er ihr erst am Morgen geschenkt hatte, auf ihren Nachtisch und ging nach unten.

Strahlend tischte ihre Mutter nun auf. Sie konnte es nie erwarten, ihre Tochter wieder bei sich zu haben. Mr. und Mrs. Granger hatten Hermines Zwangsexekutierung nach Australien und später die Wiederherstellung ihres Gedächtnisses unbeschadet überstanden. Nachdem ihre Tochter sie darüber aufgeklärt hatte, warum dies notwendig gewesen war, hatten sie sich noch einen ganzen Abend darüber unterhalten und diskutiert, doch danach war nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren worden.

„Liebes, wann hattest du denn dieses Mal vor, zu Ron zu fahren?" Mit geschickten Händen servierte Mrs. Granger nun das Essen und blickte kurz fragend auf. Hermine wand sich unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl. „Nun?" hakte ihre Mutter nach. „Wir würden halt gerne wissen, wie lange wir dich einplanen können." Die junge Frau lächelte gequält. „Mum… Ron und ich haben uns getrennt." klärte sie ihre Mutter dann auf. „Oh!" entfuhr es ihr und sie sah ihren Mann mit seltsamem Blick an. „Wann?" „Ist schon was länger her!" antwortete ihre Tochter. Hingebungsvoll widmete Hermine sich dem Essen, froh, ihre Mutter nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Aha…ja dann…wünsche ich erstmal einen guten Appetit." Mrs. Granger wusste nun nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie merkte, dass Hermine das Thema unangenehm war, also ritt sie lieber vorerst nicht weiter darauf herum. Ihr Mann rettete die Stimmung, indem er anfing, von Hermines früheren Freunden zu erzählen, was die nun so trieben. Über einige hatte er ganz witzige Geschichten auf Lager, die seiner Tochter öfter als einmal Lachtränen in die Augen trieben. So verlief der Rest des Abends relativ schnell und entspannt; Hermine bekam kaum Gelegenheit, in Träumereien zu versinken. Erst, als sie spät in ihr Bett fiel, überkam sie wieder die Sehnsucht und sie seufzte in ihr Kissen. Weit nach Mitternacht fand sie endlich Schlaf.

Spät in der Nacht erst kehrte Draco zurück; er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und kaputt und hoffte, nach diesem Marathon nun wenigstens schlafen zu können. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er nach oben und wollte gerade in sein Zimmer huschen, als er ein leises Geräusch hörte. „Draco?" Barfuss und im Nachthemd kam Narcissa auf ihn zu und legte sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Was ist zwischen dir und deinem Vater vorgefallen?" wollte sie nun wissen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts." „Und wegen *Nichts* läufst du die halbe Nacht bei klirrender Kälte durch die Gegend?" hakte seine Mutter ungläubig nach. Ihr Sohn seufzte; er wusste, dass Narcissa versuchen würde, ihn zu verstehen. Aber wenn er etwas in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, dann, das es besser war, wenn sie nicht immer alles wusste. Doch bei ihren nächsten Worten wurde ihm mal wieder bewusst, dass sie längst nicht informiert sein musste, um den Kern eines Problems zu erkennen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über sein Haar. „Es geht um ein Mädchen, nicht wahr?" Draco schluckte und drehte den Kopf weg. „Wer kam eigentlich damals auf die glorreiche Idee, mich und Pansy einander zu versprechen, kaum, das wir geboren waren?" fragte er bitter und blieb Narcissa damit eine Antwort schuldig. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken. „Wer schon?" schnaubte sie. „Eure Väter natürlich, während einer gemeinsamen Sauftour." Als würde dies alles erklären, nickte Draco daraufhin. „Ganz klasse!" „Kenne ich sie?" fragte seine Mutter. Er hob die Schulter an. „Gesehen hast du sie schon mal, ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an sie erinnerst." Narcissa schwieg und wartete darauf, dass er fort fuhr.

„Wenn die Herrschaften so nett wären, ihre Unterhaltung morgen fortzusetzen?" donnerte es auf einmal durch den Flur. Draco und Narcissa drehten sich erschrocken um. „Es soll tatsächlich Leute in diesem Haus geben, die die Nacht zum schlafen nutzen." Polternd fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss, die Lucius einige Sekunden zuvor erst aufgerissen hatte. Entschuldigend lächelte Narcissa ihren Sohn an. „Er hat ja Recht." sagte sie, als Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Wir reden morgen weiter." Er nickte, gab ihr einen Kuss und verschwand auf seinem Zimmer. Stirnrunzelnd blickte seine Mutter noch einen Moment ins Leere, ehe sie ebenfalls zu Bett ging.

Der Morgen graute bereits, ehe Draco in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	18. Chapter 18

Heiligabend apparierte Draco noch einmal in der Winkelgasse, um das Geschenk, welches er in Auftrag gegeben hatte, abzuholen. Er hatte sich lange Gedanken gemacht, was er Hermine schenken könnte. Letzte Woche hatte er eine Eingebung gehabt, als er vor dem Tür zu ihren Räumen stand und die Wächter eingehend betrachtete. Jetzt stand er in dem exquisiten Juweliergeschäft und ließ die Kette durch seine Finger gleiten, an der – eng ineinander verschlungen – der Gryffindor-Löwe und die Slytherin-Schlange aufgefädelt waren. Die Augen der Tiere funkelten in der zugehörigen Häuserfarbe, und Draco hatte auf besondere Qualität der Rubine und Smaragde bestanden. Zufrieden betrachtete er jetzt das Kleinod; es würde an Hermines Hals bestimmt sehr edel aussehen. Kurz überkam ihn wieder die Wut auf seinen Vater; wenn es nach dem gehen würde, wäre Hermine spätestens nach dem letzten Schultag Geschichte. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf; darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt hatte er erstmal vor, die Zeit mit ihr zu genießen. Er bezahlte und trat wieder hinaus in den hellen Wintertag. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, seiner Freundin einen Besuch abzustatten. Zu Hause erwartete ihn eh niemand.

Dann verwarf er die Idee wieder; Weihnachten war, zumindest normalerweise, ein Fest der Familie. Da kam man nicht mal eben kurz vorbei, selbst wenn man sich zehnmal sicher war, dass man willkommen wäre. Stattdessen bummelte er noch ein wenig durch die kleine Einkaufspassage. Nur vereinzelt hasteten noch ein paar Magier durch die Gassen; eine Mutter schleppte zwei schwere Einkauftaschen nach Hause und Draco vermutete, dass sich darin das Festtagsessen befand. Einer nach dem anderen schlossen nun langsam die Läden, doch der junge Zauberer konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, nach Hause zu gehen. Dort erwartete ihn eh nur ein durchorganisiertes Programm: gemeinsam den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken – wobei *gemeinsam* bedeutete, dass Narcissa und Lucius die armen Hauselfen den Baum hoch und wieder runterscheuchten mit den Kugeln, Kerzen, Lametta und was seiner Mutter sonst noch so einfiel dieses Jahr, während Draco gelangweilt daneben stand und lieber selber Hand anlegen würde. Anschließend gab es magische Weihnachtsmusik, während darauf gewartet wurde, dass die Elfen auftischten. Seit er von seinen Mitschülern gehört hatte, wie fröhlich und warmherzig es bei den meisten Zuhause zuging, hatte er sich gewünscht, auch einmal ein solches Weihnachtsfest erleben zu dürfen. Stattdessen schlug er sich Jahr für Jahr den Abend irgendwie tot, bis es Zeit war, endlich ins Bett gehen zu können. Die Feiertage waren gemeinerhand angefüllt mit irgendwelchen Theatervorstellungen, Empfängen oder sonstigem Gräuel.

Draco sah auf die Uhr – es wurde höchste Zeit, wenn er sich nicht noch mit seinem Vater in die Haare bekommen wollte. Ergeben seufzte er, disapparierte und ließ den Abend über sich ergehen.

Fröhlicher Gesang tönte durch das Haus der Grangers; wer daran vorbei kam, meinte, eine ganze Horde Kinder säße unter dem Tannenbaum.

Hermine stand mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor, während ihr Vater den Baum aufstellte. Wie jedes Jahr fluchte er wie ein Berserker, weil das Teil nicht wollte, wie er es sich vorstellte. Mutter und Tochter sahen sich an und lachten. „Ob er es irgendwann lernen wird, sich vorher alles bereit zu legen?" kicherte Hermine. Mrs. Granger rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hege berechtigte Zweifel, dass ich das noch erleben werde." Dann lief sie rüber ins Wohnzimmer, um zu schauen, ob sie ihrem Mann helfen könne.

Mit gutem Essen,Weihnachtsbaumschmücken, Gesang und Spielen verbrachten sie zusammen den Heiligen Abend. Bevor Hermine hinauf in ihr Zimmer ging, hängte sie den obligatorischen Strumpf an den Kamin. Obwohl sie aus dem Alter heraus war, an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben, hielt sie an dieser Tradition fest – einfach, weil Weihnachten ohne Strumpf am Kamin kein Weihnachten war.

Sie lag kaum im Bett, als es leise an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Zwei Eulen saßen draußen und warteten darauf, herein gelassen zu werden. Freudig überrascht öffnete sie den beiden und gab ihnen eine Hand voll Eulenkekse. Neugierig las sie, wer ihr schrieb: einmal Draco – ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie seine Schrift erkannte – und einmal stand als Absender einfach nur `Fuchsbau´ drauf. Diesen machte sie als erstes auf. Während sie las, stahl sich eine kleine Träne in ihre Augen.

_Liebe Mine,_

_wir wünschen dir zum Fest alles Liebe und Gute und dass du alles bekommst, was du dir wünschst._

_Molly und Arthur_

_P.S.: Du solltest deinen so genannten Freunden bei Gelegenheit mal den Kopf waschen._

Hermine schniefte. Keine Zeile von ihren Freunden, kein Gruß, den sie ausrichten ließen. Sie schluckte. Kopf waschen? Wofür denn noch? Sie wischte sich über die Augen und nahm sich jetzt Dracos Brief vor. Sie musste grinsen, als sie seine Ausrede las, warum er keine Anrede benutzte.

_Ich hab jetzt schon den fünften Bogen Pergament weggeschmissen, weil mir einfach keine passende Begrüßung eingefallen ist. Entweder klingt´s kitschig oder schmalzig oder unpersönlich._

_Ich hab mich endlich verkrümeln können; der Abend war nur öde._

_Du fehlst mir und mir graut vor der Nacht. Ich weiß, ich bin kein toller Liebesbriefschreiber – sei froh, dass du überhaupt einen bekommst (grins)._

_Ich habe mich für Mittwoch und Donnerstag loseisen können – mein Alter war alles andere als begeistert… Ich glaube, ich werde schon früher nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Da hab ich wenigstens ein Bett mit deinem Geruch… Mittwochmorgen elf Uhr hole ich dich ab._

_Frohe Weihnachten, Draco_

Hermine lachte herzlich; nein, gut schreiben konnte er nicht. Aber sein Brief hatte ihr Herz erwärmt, allein, weil er an sie dachte.

Schnell griff sie nach Briefpapier und Kugelschreiber und schrieb eine Antwort.

_Mir geht es genauso mit der Anrede. Schade, dass du nicht hier warst; das wäre sicher amüsanter für dich gewesen. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr?_

_Die Nacht wird schrecklich werden, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Ich habe mir ein T-Shirt von dir geklaut, damit ich etwas von dir bei mir hab. Bekommst es auch ganz bestimmt zurück (zwinker)._

_Mittwoch und Donnerstag ist prima, ich werde fertig sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich vor Ferienende hier weg kann, meine Eltern sind immer viel zu froh um jeden Tag, den ich bei ihnen bin._

_Schlaf gut und träum süß von mir, hab frohe Feiertage und denk an mich, wie ich jede Sekunde an dich denke._

_Deine Mine_

Sie band den Brief an den Fuß von Dracos Eule und schickte sie los, Pigwedgeon direkt hinterher. Hermine fluchte. Die Eule der Weasleys sollte doch auch noch einen Brief mitnehmen. Doch alles rufen und pfeifen half nichts, das Tier kam nicht zurück.

Am Mittwochmorgen wachte Hermine schon beizeiten auf. Vor lauter Freude hatte sie nicht mehr schlafen können, daher nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um noch Baden zu gehen. Fast hätte sie vor lauter Träumerei die Zeit vergessen. Als der Zeiger der Uhr bereits um Zehn anzeigte, stieg sie erschrocken aus der Wanne und machte sich eilig fertig. „Na klasse!" ärgerte sie sich beim Blick in den Spiegel. „Ich seh aus wie eine vertrocknete Tomate." Es half nichts; Zaubern durfte sie hier nicht, und die Muggelwelt hatte keine Wundercreme zu bieten, die ihren Zustand auf die Schnelle hätte beheben können. Also zog sie sich an, packte in eine kleine Tasche Dinge, die sie eventuell – so hoffte sie wenigstens – brauchen würde und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Hibbelig wippte sie mit den Beinen, bis ihrem Vater der Geduldsfaden riss. „Hermine, du machst mich mit nervös mit deiner Zappelei. Er wird schon jeden Moment kommen, es ist doch erst kurz vor-" weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn Hermine hatte das vertraute *PLOPP* gehört, das beim Apparieren entstand. Mit einem Satz war sie aufgesprungen und nach draußen gestürmt. Dort flog die Draco in die Arme, der sie geschickt auffing und herumwirbelte. Nach einer süßen Ewigkeit voller Küsse schob er sie von sich. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal rein gehen. Die Nachbarn drücken sich bereits die Nasen platt vor Neugier." Schmunzelnd legte er einen Arm um sie und ließ sich von ihr zum Haus führen. „Das ist der Neid der Besitzlosen!" feixte Hermine und löste damit bei Draco ein herzliches Lachen aus.

„Hoffentlich wollen meine Eltern nicht deine gesamte Lebensgeschichte hören. Ich wollte heute noch mal irgendwann weg kommen." Besorgt dachte sie an die Unmenge an Essen, das ihre Mutter vorbereitet hatte. Draco grinste amüsiert. „Glaub mir, ich hab in den letzten Tages Schlimmeres überstehen müssen. Dagegen werden deine Eltern ein Zuckerschlecken sein." Mitleidig drückte Hermine seine Hand. „So arg?" „Schlimmer!" stöhnte Draco. „Ich hab die Sekunden gezählt, bis Mittwoch war." Hermine gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich auch!"

Das Zusammentreffen mit Hermines Eltern gestaltete sich weniger verkrampft, als die Beteiligten befürchtet hatten.

Mr und Mrs. Granger waren begeistert von Dracos guten Manieren; dass der junge Mann auch noch Humor und Intelligenz mitbrachte, war für sie das Sahnehäubchen.

Auch Draco fühlte sich auf Anhieb wohl bei den Grangers. Die Tatsache, dass sie nichts von ihm und seiner Vergangenheit wussten, ließ Hermines Eltern völlig unbefangen mit ihm umgehen und das genoss er in vollen Zügen. Fast bedauerte er es, als Hermine zu drängeln anfing, dass sie los wolle.

„Achso…ich hab ganz vergessen dir zu sagen, dass du etwas zum Übernachten einpacken sollst" Spitzbübisch grinste Draco sie an und lachte auf, als Hermine eine kleine Reisetasche aufhob und triumphierend hoch hielt. „Ich bin für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet." grinste sie zurück. „Von mir aus können wir los." Sie gab ihren Eltern noch einen Schmatzer zum Abschied, ließ sich von Draco an die Hand nehmen und disapparierte gemeinsam mit ihm vor der Tür.

Leicht benommen hielt Hermine sich noch einen Moment an Draco fest, als sie apparierten. Diese Form der Fortbewegung würde sie niemals mögen, und wenn sie Hundert Jahre alt würde. „Alles ok?" fragte er sie besorgt. Nickend löste sie sich von ihm und sah sich um. Sie standen hoch oben auf einer Klippe, kalt wehte ihnen der Wind um die Nase und Hermine war froh, ihre dickste Jacke angezogen zu haben. Einige Kilometer entfernt hörte das Meer wieder auf und sie konnte schroffe Felswände erkennen. „Wo sind wir hier? Isle of Men?" fragte sie ihren Freund. „Gut geraten." lächelte der und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wir haben hier ein kleines Ferienhaus; dies ist der einzige Ort außer Hogwarts, wo ich mich wirklich wohl fühle." Bei dem Wort *klein* verzog Hermine skeptisch das Gesicht. Bisher war sie davon ausgegangen, dass dieses Wort im Malfoy´schen Wortschatz nicht auftauchte. Doch als sie das winzige Häuschen sah, dass sich harmonisch an den Hügel schmiegte, musste sie ihre Meinung revidieren: Es hatte lediglich ein Stockwerk, das Dach war tief gezogen und mit Reet gedeckt. Hermine verliebte sich auf der Stelle in das schnuckelige Haus. Frierend schloss Draco die Tür auf, was ihm von Hermine einen verwundeten Blick einbrachte. „Keine Magie?" staunte sie. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das einzige, was meine Mutter hier duldet, sind zaubernde Hauselfen. Das ist ihr Rückzugsort, wenn mein Vater ihr mal wieder auf die Nerven geht. Der würde im Leben keinen Fuß hier rein setzen." Bei seinen Worten waren sie eingetreten, und der erste Handgriff, den Draco machte, war, das Feuer zu entzünden. Hermine sah sich staunend um; dass Narcissa Malfoy mit solcher, für ihre Verhältnisse primitiven, Ausstattung zufrieden sein konnte, überraschte sie enorm. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, erzählte Draco ihr, dass eine Tante seiner Mutter früher hier gewohnt und Narcissa oft bei ihr Ferien gemacht hätte. Nach dem Tod der Tante hatte Narcissa das Häuschen dann übernommen und weitgehend genauso belassen, wie es war. „Weiß deine Mutter, dass wir hier sind?" Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ungebeten in Narcissas Reich eingedrungen zu sein. „Sie hat sogar dafür gesorgt, dass es sauber ist und wir zu Essen haben." antwortete Draco schmunzelnd und zog sie in seine Arme. „Es war sogar ihre Idee, dass wir herkamen." raunte er in ihr Ohr. Hermine wurde schwach. Heiß und leidenschaftlich begann sie, ihn zu küssen, bis ihr etwas einfiel. „Herje, nun hab ich doch glatt das Wichtigste vergessen!" Hektisch durchwühlte sie ihre Tasche und zog schließlich ein kleines, verpacktes Geschenk heraus. Verlegen reichte sie es Draco. „Frohe Weihnachten!" flüsterte sie und hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

Draco strahlte, als er sah, was sie ihm geschenkt hatte. „Jetzt können wir ja noch mehr tanzen." neckte er sie. „Ich hab aber auch etwas für sich!" Geheimnisvoll hielt er ihr die Augen zu und zog umständlich die kleine Schmuckschatulle aus seiner Hosentasche, öffnete sie mit den Zähnen und nahm die Kette aus der Schachtel. Als er sie ihr bereits so um den Hals gelegt hatte, dass sie sie vorerst nicht mehr sehen konnte, nahm er seine andere Hand von ihren Augen und schloss mit zitternden Fingern den filigranen Verschluss. Hermine schauderte unter seiner zärtlichen Berührung und griff überrascht an ihren Hals. „Bist du verrückt, Draco?" quitschte sie erfreut und lief zum nächsten Spiegel. Draco folgte ihr, fasste sie zärtlich um die Hüften und beobachtete über ihren Kopf hinweg ihre Reaktion. „Draco, die ist wunderschön!" flüsterte Hermine; ihre Augen glänzten und funkelten mit den Edelsteinen um die Wette. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel, und Draco glaubte, nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben als diese Frau in diesem Moment. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie dir gefällt." erwiderte er leise und zog sie fester an sich. „Du hast mir so gefehlt!" murmelte er.


	19. Chapter 19

„Und du mir erst!" Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, umfasste seine Hände und schob sie unmissverständlich unter ihren Pulli. Zärtlich kam Draco dieser Aufforderung nach, strich über ihren Bauch und wanderte zu ihrem Busen. Neckend umkreisten seine Daumen ihre Brustwarzen, die sich unter der Berührung steil aufrichteten. Ein wohliger Seufzer entkam über ihre Lippen und sie presste sich fester an ihn, indem sie die Arme hob und hinter ihm um seinen Nacken legte. Gebannt beobachtete Draco sie beide im Spiegel und fing den Blick ihrer Augen darin ein, ehe Hermine genießerisch die Lider senkte. Verlangend begann er, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern und spürte, wie sich auf ihrem Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Hermine öffnete wieder ihre Augen, während sie nach ihrem Oberteil griff und es aufreizend über ihren Kopf zog. Ihr Anblick im Spiegel erregte Draco ungemein. Hingebungsvoll widmete er sich ihren Schultern, hauchte tausend kleine Küsse darauf, während eine Hand von hinten zwischen ihre Beine fuhr und unter sanftem Druck über ihr Lustzentrum rieb. Hermine keuchte auf, ließ einen Arm vorschnellen und stützte sich an der Wand neben dem Spiegel ab. Mit einem schnellen Griff löste Draco das letzte Oberteil und sie ließ es an sich herab gleiten. Das Bild, was sich ihm bot, machte ihn rasend. Er pfiff jetzt auf alle Konventionen, entledigte sich unter ihren fiebrigen Augen seiner Klamotten und zog ihr zu gute Letzt aufreizend langsam Hose und Slip in einem herunter, während er gleichzeitig hinter ihr in die Hocke ging.

Bedächtig fuhren seine Lippen über ihren wohlgeformten Hintern, während er quälend leicht mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihrer Beine nachzeichnete. Inzwischen hatte Hermine ihre Hände Halt suchend in die kleine Kommode gekrallt, die vor dem Spiegel stand. Als er seine Finger in ihre Spalte gleiten ließ, schnappte sie erregt nach Luft und kam seinem sanften Drängen willig nach, ihre Schenkel weiter zu öffnen. Gierig tauchte erst ein, dann ein weiterer Finger in sie ein, zogen sich zurück, um dann blitzschnell wieder vorzustoßen. Ihr Kopf sank gegen den kühlen Spiegel; sie wollte sich gehen lassen und musste doch ihre Beine unter Kontrolle halten. Immer schneller wurden die Bewegungen seiner Finger, und mit ihnen ihr Atem. Als er dann auch noch mit der anderen Hand um sie herum glitt und ihre Perle rieb, war es um sie geschehen: mit einem gutturalen Keuchen kam sie unter seinen Händen.

Draco gönnte ihr keine Pause; geschmeidig stand er auf, seine Hände über ihren Körper streichen lassend und hieß sie, sich umdrehen. Beherzt griff er unter ihre Pobacken und setzte sie auf das Sideboard. Überrascht hielt Hermine sich an ihm fest. Die kühle Fläche hinter ihr prickelte an ihrem Rücken; mit verklärtem Blick hob Draco ihre Beine an und zog ihr Becken zu sich, ehe er ungeduldig in sie eindrang. Pure Gier nach ihr zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und ließ erahnen, wie sehr ihn das Vorspiel an seine Grenze gebracht hatte. Jetzt nahm er sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr den Atem raubte und schnell zu einem Orgasmus trieb, der alles bisher Erlebte um Längen toppte. Doch Draco war noch lange nicht soweit. Mit animalischer Energie trieb er seinen Schwanz immer wieder tief in sie, ihre Muskeln zogen sich immer schneller zusammen und sie glaubte, sie würde gleich wegtreten. Ihre Fingernägel rissen die Haut auf seinem Rücken auf, gruben sich hinein, und schließlich, als Hermine meinte, es keine Sekunde länger aushalten zu können, verhärteten sich die Muskeln unter ihren Händen. Mit angehaltenem Atem und einem letzten Stoss, von dem sie dachte, er durchbohre sie nun vollends, erreichte Draco seinen Höhepunkt. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend umschlangen sie sich und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt. Stirn an Stirn genossen sie den Nachhall ihrer Leidenschaft noch einige Minuten, ehe er sie schweigend hochhob und zum Sofa trug. Erschöpft ließen sie sich sinken, schmiegten sich aneinander und dösten weg, nachdem Hermine ihnen noch schnell eine Decke über ihre verschwitzten Körper gezogen hatte.

Viel zu schnell vergingen die zwei Tage. Wenn sie sich nicht liebten, gingen sie spazieren. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich, meist gingen sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen nebeneinander her und genossen die Einsamkeit.

Allerdings registrierte Hermine besorgt, dass sich manchmal ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht legte, meist, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach, wiegelte er jedoch ab. „Nichts, worum du dir Gedanken machen müsstest!" antwortete er und küsste sie heftig, um von diesem Gespräch abzulenken. Danach bemühte er sich, sein Problem weit weg zu schieben und nicht daran zu denken.

Der Abschied fiel ihnen schwer, denn es würde noch über eine Woche dauern, ehe sie sich wieder sahen.

„Was machst du?" Narcissa beobachtete verwundert ihren Sohn. Sie hatte ihn zum Essen rufen wollen und fand ihn seine Tasche packend vor. „Ich werde nach dem Mittagessen zurück in die Schule gehen." Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen pfefferte Draco seine Sachen in die Tasche. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er einen unerfreulichen Zusammenstoss mit Lucius gehabt, der sich mal wieder lang und breit über die Unmöglichkeit einer Beziehung zwischen Reinblütern und Muggeln ausgelassen hatte. „Den Blödsinn hör ich mir nicht länger an!" „Heute Abend ist der Silvesterball." erinnerte seine Mutter ihn; Draco verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Und?" „Pansy wird auch da sein." Er packte ungerührt weiter. „Sie wird auch ohne mich klar komme." antwortete er ironisch. Narcissa holte tief Luft. „Sie kann sich aber schlecht ohne ihren Zukünftigen offiziell verloben." Ihr Sohn wirbelte herum und schoss mörderische Blicke auf sie ab. „WAS?" Die Zauberin wich erschrocken zurück. Besorgt beobachtete sie, wie seine Halsschlagader anschwoll. „Wie nett, dass ich das auch mal erfahre!" zischte Draco. „Der Termin steht doch schon seit Ewigkeiten fest. Ich dachte, du wusstest das?" Verzweifelt sah Narcissa ihn an. Der junge Mann schnaubte und drehte sich wieder um, um seinen Umhang, den er noch in der Hand hatte, in die Tasche zu stopfen. „Es kann keiner von mir verlangen, dass ich mehr als nötig bei dieser Farce mitmache." Energisch schloss er die Tasche, packte sie und wandte sich seiner Mutter zu. „Wir sehen uns im Sommer. Bis dahin will ich von dem ganzen Scheiß nach Möglichkeit nichts hören." Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rannte außer sich vor Zorn aus dem Haus und apparierte vor die Grenzen Hogwarts.

„Meine Güte, Hermine! Und wenn du noch so oft auf den Kalender schaust, es ist immer noch derselbe Tag wie vor einer Stunde, als du das letzte Mal nachgesehen hattest." zog Mr. Granger seiner Tochter liebevoll auf. „Deswegen sind die Ferien auch nicht schneller vorüber. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, du willst so schnell wie möglich wieder von uns weg. Warum besuchst du ihn nicht einfach mal?" Betreten blickte Hermine auf den Boden, eilte dann zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn. „Du weißt genau, dass es nicht an euch liegt, Daddy. Im Übrigen ist Draco bereits zurück in der Schule." klärte sie ihn auf. Mit einem „Aha…" nahm Mr. Granger diese Neuigkeit auf. „Und du würdest am liebsten besser gestern als heute auch deine Ferien beenden?" vermutete er und bemerkte mit einem Blick in ihr Gesicht, dass er richtig damit lag. Hermine lächelte schief. „Wäre das so schlimm?" „Sagen wir mal so: wir lieben dich abgöttisch, Mine, und hätten dich am liebsten 365 Tage im Jahr bei uns. Aber seit Draco´s Brief vorgestern ankam, bist du nur noch ein nervöses, hibbeliges Huhn. Ich befürchte, dass machen unsere Nerven nicht mehr lange mit." Mrs. Granger kam auf Hermine zu, während sie sprach, legte ihren Arm um sie und zwinkerte sie schelmisch an. Ihre Tochter strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. „Ihr seid mir also nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder abreise?" „Wenn du uns versprichst, deine alten Eltern in den Osterferien wieder zu besuchen?" grinste ihr Vater. Hermine sprang jauchzend auf. „Alte Eltern!" lachte sie. „Du tust ja so, als wärt ihr schon asbachuralt." „Na, ich geh schon hart auf die Fünfzig zu!" rief er ihr nach, doch Hermine war schon auf dem Weg nach oben. Hektisch packte sie ihren Trolly und war schon nach zehn Minuten reisefertig. „Grüß Draco lieb von uns." bat ihre Mutter, als sie sich verabschiedeten. „Und wenn es zu Ostern immer noch so schlimm ist bei ihm Zuhause, ist er herzlich eingeladen, mit uns zu feiern." „Ihr seid einfach die Besten!" Hermine umarmte und küsste ihre Eltern noch einmal, dann ging sie nach draußen und fand sich nur Sekunden später vor den Mauern der Schule wieder. Freudestrahlend lief sie ins Schloss.

Als Draco zwei Tage später in seinem Zimmer saß, war sein Zorn wieder weitgehend verraucht. Zurück blieb eine Wut und Bitterkeit, die sein gesamtes Denken in Beschlag nahm. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung, doch es wollte sich keine anbieten. Sein Vater hatte ihm höhnisch erzählt, dass er um die Hochzeit nicht herum komme, da die Väter damals einen unbrechbaren Schwur über die Säuglinge gelegt hatten. Sogar wann Verlobung und Hochzeit gefeiert werden sollte, hatten sie bereits an diesem Tag beschlossen. Ursprünglich war geplant gewesen, dass die Kinder noch ein Jahr haben sollten, um die Welt zu bereisen oder was sie sonst noch tun wollte, ehe sie sich banden. Daß sie ein Jahr wiederholen würden, konnte damals keiner ahnen. Auf die Frage, was denn bei Nichteinhaltung des Schwurs geschehen würde, hatte Lucius nur dreckig gegrinst. „Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne, nicht wahr, mein Sohn?" Damit hatte er Draco stehen gelassen.

Da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, beschloss der Schülersprecher, sich ein Bad zu gönnen. Nach einer halben Stunde stieg er wieder aus der Wanne, ohne, dass es ihm auch nur einen Deut besser ging und fand zu seinem Ärger eine Eule an seinem Fenster sitzend vor, die wütend gegen die Scheibe hieb. Genervt öffnete Draco das Fenster und ließ das arrogante Vieh herein, das unvermittelt auf ihn einhackte, scheinbar empört darüber, dass er es nicht sofort herein gelassen hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er der Eule die Nachricht abbinden und scheuchte sie unverzüglich wieder raus. Er hatte nicht vor, seinem Vater auf den Heuler zu antworten – denn genau darum handelte es sich bei der Postsendung.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, legte er das Teil auf seinem Schreibtisch in eine Schale, richtete den Zauberstab darauf und murmelte „INCENDIO". Ein paar Sekunden später war von dem Heuler nichts mehr übrig als ein kleines Häufchen Asche.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaum war das letzte Fünkchen verglüht, flog die Tür auf und Hermine riss Draco ungestüm um und sie fielen lachend hinterrücks auf sein Bett. „Was machst du denn schon hier?" fragte er, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Hermine grinste. „Meine Eltern hatten ein Einsehen, dass ich unmöglich länger Zuhause sitzen kann, während du dich hier langweilst."

Lachend wälzten sie sich auf der Matratze und gingen kurz darauf ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach.

An diesem Abend huschte eine anmutige Gestalt durch die Eingangspforte der Schule und steuerte zielstrebig die privaten Gemächer des Zaubertranklehrers an. Kaum war das Klopfen verklungen, öffnete sich bereits die Tür. „Narcissa!" begrüßte Snape seinen Besuch mit einem Kopfnicken. „Du musst mir helfen." Mit besorgter Miene begann sie zu erzählen. Als sie zwei Stunden später die Schule verließ, war sie sich sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben.

Am zweiten Januarwochenende trudelten nach und nach sämtliche Schüler wieder ein und Hogwarts füllte sich mit Leben. Großes Thema war jetzt wieder die Quidditch-Hausmeisterschaft und Draco hatte als Kapitän der Slytherin – Mannschaft alle Hände voll zu tun. Obwohl Hermine sich bis vor kurzem so gut wie gar nicht für diesen Sport interessiert hatte, ließ sie sich von Dracos Begeisterung anstecken und begleitete ihn, so oft es ging, zum Training. Da außer Luna immer noch niemand aus ihrer alten Clique mit ihr sprach, war es auch eine willkommene Abwechslung zum ständigen Lesen.

An den Anblick der beiden hatte sich sonst mittlerweile alle gewöhnt; niemand nahm mehr Anstoß daran, wenn sie Händchen haltend durch die Schule liefen – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen: Harry, Ron und Ginny ignorierten sie erfolgreich, und Pansy erdolchte sie mit Blicken, wann immer sie ihr über den Weg liefen.

Ende Februar aber passte Ginny Hermine auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek ab. „Mine, wart mal. Ich muss dir dringend was erzählen." Flehend blickte sie ihre ehemalige Freundin an. Unsicher blieb die Schulsprecherin stehen. „Was denn?" fragte sie, blieb aber misstrauisch. Ginny fixierte verlegen einen imaginären Fleck auf der Wand hinter Hermine, ehe sie tief Luft holte und sprach. „Ich hab grad gehört, dass Draco heiraten wird im Sommer." Hermine erstarrte. „Wenn du mich aufgehalten hast, um mir Lügenmärchen über ihn zu erzählen, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich glaub dir nämlich kein Wort." Mittlerweile waren auch Ron und Harry hinzugetreten und verfolgten das Gespräch. „Molly war am Wochenende bei Madam Malkins." versuchte Harry, seine Freundin zu unterstützen. „Ja, und?" Hermine war kurz davor, Gift und Galle zu spucken. „ Sie traf dabei Pansy, in Begleitung ihrer Mutter und Mrs. Malfoy." druckste er herum. „ Sie hatten Pansy bei der Auswahl ihres Hochzeitskleides beraten."

Tödliche Stille breitete sich zwischen den vieren aus. Hermines Augen wanderten Blitze schleudernd von einem zum andren, ihre Haut hatte einen unnatürlich bleichen Farbton angenommen. Wortlos schubste sie dann Ron grob beiseite und ging, mühsam um Fassung ringend, davon.

*Pansy? Brautkleid? Narcissa berät sie?*

Nur langsam begriff ihr Verstand, was ihr Herz längst realisiert hatte: Draco würde Pansy heiraten. Benommen stolperte sie durch die Gänge, rempelte Mitschüler an und hörte ununterbrochen Harrys Worte. „Mrs. Malfoy hat Pansy beraten."

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht fand sie sich in ihrem Bett wieder. Wie sie in die Schulsprecherräume gekommen, wo sie vorher gewesen war, wusste sie nicht mehr. Umso klarer hatte sie Draco´s verständnislosen Blick vor Augen, nachdem sie ihm die Kette samt Anhänger an den Kopf geworfen hatte mit der Aufforderung, es einzuschmelzen und zwei Schlangen daraus machen zu lassen; es würde schließlich besser passen. Nun lag sie hier, beide Türen soweit magisch verriegelt, wie ihr benebelter Kopf es gerade noch schaffte. Um seine Rufe und Bitten, überhaupt seine Stimme nicht mehr hören zu müssen, hatte sie noch einen Schallschutz über den Raum gelegt. Eingehüllt in diesen Kokon aus absoluter Stille rief ihr Körper nun den Notstand aus und verfrachtete Hermine in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Fluchend stand Draco vor Hermines Tür. Eine viertel Stunde lang hatte er gefleht und gebettelt, sie möge ihm doch bitte aufmachen, ohne Erfolg. Er wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, als sie wie ein Zombie zur Tür herein kam, auf ihr Zimmer zuhielt und von jetzt auf gleich zur Furie mutierte, als er sie ansprach. Traurig blickte er auf die zerrissene Kette in seiner Hand, an der kläglich der Anhänger baumelte. Er ging in sein Zimmer, legte das Schmuckstück auf seinen Nachttisch und zog Decke und Kissen von seinem Bett. Damit marschierte er zurück, schob die Couch vor Hermines Tür und legte sich darauf schlafen. Düstere Träume waren in dieser Nacht seine Begleiter…

Dröhnende Kopfschmerzen weckten Hermine am nächsten Morgen in der Dämmerung. Orientierungslos lag sie einen Moment da und fragte sich, warum sie nicht bei Draco schlief – bis die Erinnerung an den Grund dafür sie mit einem Hammerschlag traf. Aufschluchzend warf sie sich herum, zog das Kissen über den Kopf und schlief irgendwann erschöpft vom Weinen wieder ein.

Irgendwann gegen Mittag schlug sie das nächste Mal die Augen auf. Zu dem Presslufthammer und der Eisenzwinge in ihrer Brust hatte sich jetzt noch ein knurrender Magen gesellt. Lethargisch stand Hermine auf und zog sich an. Sie wollte schnell zu Poppy huschen, sich etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben und krankschreiben lassen. Essen würde sie irgendwann, wenn sie sicher sein konnte, dass Draco nicht in der Nähe war. Dann würde sie sich etwas aus der Küche herauf zaubern lassen.

Doch sie kam nicht weit: kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, schmiss sie sie auch wieder zu, weil sie genau in zwei schmerzerfüllte, übernächtigte stahlgraue Augen geblickt hatte.

„Hermine!" Draco warf sich gegen die sich wieder schließende Tür und versuchte, einen Fuß hinein zu bekommen, doch er war zu langsam. Frustriert trat er gegen das Holz und ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken.

Die Nacht war hart gewesen; alle Nase lang war er aufgewacht, schweißgebadet von den Visionen, die er im Schlaf gehabt hatte. Allesamt endeten damit, dass er Hermine verlor. Er hatte seit den frühen Morgenstunden wartend vor der Tür gesessen, und als sie diese dann endlich öffnete, war er nicht in die Gänge gekommen, so erschrocken war er über die Ringe unter ihren Augen gewesen und dem Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht. Draco presste die Hände gegen seine Augen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die aufsteigen wollten. Schließlich sah er ein, dass Hermine ihn wohl die nächste Zeit nicht würde sehen und ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Er schob das Sofa zurück und ging lustlos zum Mittagessen. Im Laufe des Tages konnte er anhand der Gerüchte, die über ihn, Hermine und Pansy im Umlauf waren, eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Damit schwand für ihn jede Hoffnung, Hermine bald wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können.

In den folgenden Wochen ging Hermine Draco aus dem Weg, wo immer sie nur konnte. Sie aß auf ihrem Zimmer und verschanzte sich dort, wenn nicht gerade Unterricht war. Einmal am Tag stattete sie der Bibliothek einen Besuch ab, schnappte sich neue Bücher und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Irgendwann sprach Professor McGonnagal ein Machtwort. Sie besuchte Hermine in ihrem Zimmer – wobei sie mühelos jeden Sperrzauber durchbrach – und versuchte, mit ihr zu reden. Allerdings hatte sie keinen Erfolg, Hermine schwieg sich aus. Seufzend hatte die Direktorin sie unmissverständlich dazu aufgefordert, zu den Mahlzeiten wieder in der großen Halle zu erscheinen. Nur mit äußerstem Widerwillen kam Hermine diesem stillen Befehl nach, richtete es aber so ein, dass sie grundsätzlich entweder vor Draco aß – was morgens gut zu bewerkstelligen war – oder, nachdem er die Halle verlassen hatte. Und da sie so gut wie gar nichts zu sich nahm, war sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder verschwunden.

Begegnete sie Draco, stellte sie die Ohren auf Durchzug und ließ ihn stehen. Briefe von ihm ließ sie ungeöffnet liegen, wo er sie deponiert hatte für sie.

Besorgt berieten sich Ron, Harry und Ginny; auch Luna, Neville und einige andere, vor allem Löwen, machten sich Sorgen um ihre Schulsprecherin .Hermine war mittlerweile nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Doch was sie tun sollten, wussten sie nicht.

Auch Blaise machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken über seinen besten Freund. Nachdem dessen Bemühungen, Hermine den Sachverhalt erklären zu wollen, jedes mal kläglich gescheitert waren, hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, abends nach Hogsmeade zu ziehen und dort kräftig dem Feuerwhiskey zuzusprechen.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermines Freunden packte er jedoch den Stier bei den Hörnern und wandte sich an den einzigen Mensch, von dem er glaubte, dass er Draco helfen könne.

Als der Slytherin Snapes Büro wieder verließ, war er zwar um einiges schlauer, aber der Lösung kein Stück näher gekommen. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend schlug Blaise den Weg zur Bibliothek ein und verbrachte dort, mit Unterbrechungen, einige Tage, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Bestückt mit einem uralten Buch setzte er sich an einen der Tische und begann, den Folianten zu studieren.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sternschnuppe, ich brauch nicht für jedes Chap ein Review, wenn jeder Leser eins dalassen würde ab und an, das würde mir schon reichen - umso mehr freu ich mich über dein dickes Lob gerade ^^_  
><em>Draco,Hermine und Schulsprecher ist wirklich ein oft durchgekautes Thema; daß ich mit meiner Geschichte in der Hinsicht punkten kann, wundert mich daher immer wieder ;)<em>

_Sandy, ich fand Draco eigentlich nie so richtig böse; durchtrieben ja, aber eher als Produkt seiner Erziehung. Meiner Meinung nach hat er in den letzten beiden Bänden viel zu oft gezögert, wenn´s drauf ankam, daher denk ich, daß er - je mehr er dahinterblicken konnte - immer mehr ins Zweifeln kam. Das war so der Aufhänger dafür, wie ich ihn hier gestaltet habe. _

_Das ich euch hab überzeugen könne, ist das größte Lob für mich ^^_

_So, weiter gehts, viel Spaß !_

* * *

><p>Langsam aber sicher kam der Frühling nach Hogwarts zurück und vertrieb die letzten Bastionen des Winters. Für die Quidditchmannschaften war dies der Startschuss für die letzten Meisterschaftsspiele, und für Draco die ersehnte Ablenkung, die er brauchte, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er legte seinen gesamten Frust und alles an Wut in die Spiele; dementsprechend heftig ging es zur Sache, wenn Slytherin auf dem Feld stand. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verwiesen die Schlangen gnadenlos auf die hinteren Ränge, allein mit Schnatzfang entschied Draco über die Hälfte der Spiele für sein Haus. Lediglich Gryffindor bot den Slytherins weiterhin tapfer die Stirn, schon allein, weil Harry´s Zorn auf Malfoy dem seinen in nichts nachstand.<p>

Hermine blieb den Spielen nach Möglichkeit fern. Trotz Enttäuschung und Ärger konnte sie es sich nicht antun, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie speziell Draco und Harry aufeinander eindroschen. Also schnappte sie sich auch an diesem Samstag ein Buch und nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um mal ein wenig an die frische Luft zu kommen. Die Gefahr, einem ihrer Mitschüler zu begegnen war äußerst gering, fast die gesamte Schule feuerte die Quidditchspieler im schuleigenen Stadion an.

Sie suchte sich eine schlecht einsehbare Stelle am See, breitete ihr Decke aus und machte es sich darauf gemütlich. Die zarten Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihre Haut und taten für Hermines Seele ihr übriges. Aus der Ferne hörte sie die Rufe und Pfiffe vom Quidditchfeld her. Heute spielten die Dachse noch einmal gegen die Schlangen; das Ergebnis war vorhersehbar. Die Schulsprecherin schlug ihr Buch auf und versuchte, die Sätze zu erfassen, die dort standen. Doch wie immer drifteten ihre Gedanken ab, kreisten um das eine Thema, dass sie seit vier Wochen beschäftigte.

Draco hatte es aufgegeben, mit ihr reden zu wollen. Nachdem sie ihm einen *Stupor* aufgehalst hatte, als er sie mal wieder alleine erwischte und zum reden nötigen wollte, hatte sie ihn einfach dort liegen lassen, wo er aufschlug und war davon gegangen. Seitdem ließ er sie soweit in Ruhe, doch wenn sie sich in einem Raum aufhielten, spürte sie seine Blicke auf sich ruhen und wäre am liebsten hingestürzt und mit ihm fortgelaufen, weit weg. Lediglich die Blicke seiner Ehefrau in spe hielt sie davon ab, sich vollkommen zum Affen zu machen. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was Draco dazu bewogen hatte, Pansy heiraten zu wollen. Das einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit mittlerweile wusste, war, dass sie ihm nicht egal war. Wieder einmal stiegen Hermine die Tränen in die Augen und sie wischte sie zornig weg. Da sie sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren konnte, legte sie es beiseite und bettete den Kopf auf die Arme. Nach einer Weile hörte sie Schritte näher kommen. *Geh weg, lass mich allein!* flehte sie im Stillen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, in der Hoffnung der- oder diejenige würde denken, sie schliefe und wieder gehen. Doch stattdessen hielten die Schritte weiter auf sie zu und stoppten vor ihr. Mit einem leisen Ächzen ließ sich jemand neben ihr nieder. Hermine rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Nach einer Weile begann dieser jemand zu sprechen, und im ersten Moment war sie verblüfft, dass ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini hier neben ihr saß. „Ich weiß, dass du nur so tust, als würdest du schlafen, Granger." begann er leise zu sprechen. „Aber das macht es für mich leichter, dir zu erzählen, was ich zu sagen habe." Blaise machte eine Pause, und Hermine war versucht, ihn zum Teufel zu jagen. Doch ihre Neugier war stärker, und so blieb sie still liegen.

„Weißt du, ich hatte mal einen tollen Kumpel, mit dem konnte man Pferde stehlen. Und als er dann auch noch mit einem Mädchen zusammen kam, dass er abgöttisch zu lieben gelernt hatte, war die Sache perfekt. Aber von einem Tag auf den anderen war das vorbei. Das Mädchen machte mit ihm Schluss, ohne sich anzuhören, was er zu ihren Vorwürfen zu sagen hatte, die er – nebenbei bemerkt – noch nicht einmal von ihr selber zu hören bekam. Seitdem ist aus dem lebenslustigen, witzigen Kumpel ein mürrischer, introvertierter Arsch geworden, der alles und jeden vor den Kopf stößt, der ihn auch nur anschaut." Hier machte er eine Pause, schien zu überlegen, wie er fort fahren sollte. „Dem Mädchen scheint es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Sie kapselt sich ab, igelt sich verletzt ein und lässt ihren Stolz schalten und walten, wie er will. Würde sie den mal in die Schranken weisen und sich aufraffen, meinem Kumpel zuzuhören, würde sie schnell feststellen, dass er sie nicht mit Absicht so verletzt hat."

Mit klopfendem Herzen hatte Hermine den Worten des Slytherins gelauscht. Er hatte Recht, und sie wusste es. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie über ihren Arm hinweg und studierte Blaise´s Profil. Der junge Mann hatte den Blick auf den See gerichtet, doch auch so erkannte Hermine, dass er sich wirklich um seinen Freund sorgte. Dann sah Zabini sie an. „Wenn du schon nicht über deinen Schatten springen und mit Draco reden kannst, dann lies wenigstens dieses Buch." Er schob ihr einen dicken, alten Folianten hin. „Ich habe dir die entsprechenden Stellen mit einem Lesezeichen markiert. Es ändert zwar nichts an den Tatsachen, aber vielleicht verstehst du dann, warum er dir nichts gesagt hat." Freundschaftlich strich er über Hermines Arm und sah sie verstehend an. „Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und lies es einfach." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, klopfte sich das Gras von der Hose und ging wieder davon.

Auf dem Weg zurück begegneten ihr Harry, Ron und Ginny, die ebenfalls den Weg zur Schule angetreten hatten, nachdem sie das Spiel verfolgt hatten. Wortlos wollte sie sie überholen, doch eine Hand an ihrem Arm hielt sie zurück. „Mine, warte doch mal bitte." Mürrisch drehte sie sich um und blickte die drei abwartend an. „Können wir uns nicht wieder vertragen?" fragte Ginny und sah sie bittend an. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und dann? Wollt ihr mich dann wieder mit eurer ach so tollen Erkenntnis beglücken, dass ihr Recht hattet?" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Lust, mir eure Schimpftiraden über Draco anzuhören." Fassungslos starrten sie sie an. „Du verteidigst den immer noch? Obwohl er dich nach Strich und Faden verarscht hat?" Harry war außer sich. „Wie verblendet kann man sein?"

„Harry Potter! Der einzige, der hier verblendet ist, bist DU!" Hermine geriet in Rage. „Du predigst überall Gerechtigkeit und Gleichheit in der magischen Welt, bekommst es aber selbst nicht geregelt, danach zu leben. Deine Selbstherrlichkeit geht mir tierisch gegen den Strich. Du bist keinen Deut besser als diese dämlichen Reinblüter." „WAS?" fauchte Harry zurück. „Sag mal, spinnst du?" „Du bist genauso intolerant wie die; alles, was nicht der Norm entspricht, ist nicht normal und wird gemieden." Hermine achtete gar nicht darauf, was er sagte. Vor Wut standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. „Du gibst denen, die eingesehen haben, dass sie im Unrecht waren, überhaupt keine Chance, sich zu ändern, sich zu beweisen. Du hackst auf Draco rum, ohne dir je die Mühe gemacht zu haben, herauszufinden, ob er sich nicht doch geändert hat. Bist du eigentlich jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass du nicht der einzige bist, dessen Leben von klein auf vorbestimmt gewesen ist? Der keine Chance hatte, sich anders zu entscheiden, dessen Handeln von anderen bestimmt wurde? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn dafür bist du zu kleinkariert." Zornig wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und ließ ihre entgeisterten Freunde stehen. Nach einigen Schritten drehte sie sich jedoch noch mal um. Als jetzt leise sprach, war ihrer Wut eine tiefe Traurigkeit gewichen. „Davon mal ganz abgesehen bin ich echt enttäuscht von euch. Jahrelang hab ich mir den Arsch aufgerissen und euch beigestanden. Ob im Unterricht oder beim ständigen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Jetzt hab ich EINMAL etwas getan, was euch nicht gepasst hat, und ihr habt mich fallen gelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Herzlichen Dank auch, auf solche Freunde kann ich verzichten."

Tief betroffen blickten die drei ihr nach.

Einen ganzen Tag lang lag das Buch unangetastet auf ihrem Nachttisch, seit sie es vom See mitgebracht hatte. Unzählige Male hatte sie davor gestanden und wollte danach greifen, doch dann verließ sie wieder den Mut. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete und hatte Angst vor dem, was sich ihr offenbaren würde, wenn sie darin lies. Angst, dass es ihre Hoffnung schüren würde, der sie sich nach Blaises Aussage besser nicht hingeben sollte. Angst, dass die geschriebenen Worte das bisschen Hoffnung, dass sie noch hatte, mit einem Schlag auslöschen würde.

`Heiratspolitik der altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilien im vergangenen Jahrhundert´ stand in nüchternen Buchstaben als Titel gedruckt.  
>Letztendlich nahm sie den Wälzer mit zitternden Händen auf, schlug zum Vorwort und begann, zu lesen. Das Buch handelte davon, wie sich die eingesessenen, reinen Familienclans am besten untereinander verheirateten, ohne zu großen Schaden im Erbgut durch Inzest zu verursachen. Es beschrieb ausführlich, wie welche Familie zum Zeitpunkt des Erscheinens des Buches miteinander verwand waren und welche Möglichkeiten sich für die Zukunft auftun würden, um den Erhalt der Reinblüter zu sichern.<p>

Hermine musste mehr als einmal ihre Übelkeit bekämpfen, die in ihr aufstieg. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie praktisch die Bibel der reinrassigen Zauberer in der Hand hielt; hier wurde der Maßstab gesetzt, der dafür nötig war, dass der Samen des Hasses gegen alles, was Muggel oder Halbmuggel war, genährt wurde. Als sie die ersten Seiten gelesen hatte, schlug sie hastig zu den markierten Seiten weiter. Die erste war eine Auflistung möglicher Vermählungen in ferner Zukunft, basierend auf den verschiedenen vorhergehenden Varianten. Dort las sie es schwarz auf weiß: *Spross des Hauses Malfoy mit Spross des Hauses Parkinson, erstklassige Verbindung unter den Voraussetzungen von Seite 374*

Hermine wurde blass. Dann blätterte sie weiter zu dem zweiten Lesezeichen. Die dortige Überschrift lautete:

Empfohlene Vorgehensweisen zum garantierten Erhalt der Reinblütigkeit unter Zauberern

Es wurden verschiedene Möglichkeiten erörtert, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass die potenziellen Heiratskandidaten sich auch wirklich untereinander vermählten. Als wirkungsvollstes Mittel wurde angeraten, bereits im Säuglingsalter einen unbrechbaren Eid über die Kinder zu legen, welcher sie dazu zwang, zu heiraten – egal, wie die beiden zueinander standen. Der Mann durfte seinen Namen nur an die an ihn gebundene Frau weitergeben, während diese nur Kinder gebären durfte, die seinen Namen tragen und damit weiter führen würden. Bei Nichteinhaltung drohte mindestens Unfruchtbarkeit, um den Schaden für die Familien möglichst gering zu halten, im schlimmsten Fall – der jedoch nicht näher beschrieben wurde – den Verlust des Verstandes.

Fassungslos ließ Hermine das Buch zuklappen, ließ sich mit dem Kopf auf die Arme sinken und weinte bittere Tränen. Mit diesem Wissen war Draco für sie in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt.

Als der Schulsprecher an diesem Abend aus den Kerkern zurückkehrte – die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade hatte er wieder aufgegeben, da sie ihm außer regelmäßigen Kopfschmerzen nichts gebracht hatten – blieb er wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, als er Hermine mit verweintem Gesicht in der Fensternische kauern sah. Unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, schloss er leise die Tür und lehnte sich daran, die Hände verlegen in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Kopf eingezogen in Erwartung dessen, was jetzt kommen mochte. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas; stumm blickten sie sich an und jeder las in den Augen des anderen den Schmerz der vergangenen Wochen und die unerfüllte Sehnsucht.

„Seit wann wusstest du, dass du sie heiraten sollst?" fragte Hermine in die Stille hinein. Draco blickte erst betreten zu Boden und sah sie dann von unten herauf an.. „Schon immer." flüsterte er. „Aber ich wusste nichts von dem unbrechbaren Schwur, der uns verbindet." setzte er schnell hinzu, als er die Enttäuschung sah, die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Warum hast du nie etwas davon gesagt? Warum hast du mir Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit dir gemacht, warum überhaupt zugelassen, das mehr aus uns wurde?" Hermine konnte ihre Verbitterung nicht verbergen. Draco hob hilflos die Arme. „Weil ich gehofft hab, dass die Vereinbarung nun nicht mehr eingehalten werden muss. Weil sich alles geändert hat seit letztem Jahr. Ich wusste nichts von dem Eid, dass wir dazu verdammt sind, ihn zu erfüllen, egal, was passiert. Erst am Silvesterabend hat meine Mutter es mir erzählt, und seitdem hab ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen, wie ich da wieder rauskomme." Verzweifelt machte er einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. „Ich wusste es wirklich nicht, als ich mich in dich verliebt hab." sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Hermine drehte den Kopf und schaute hinaus; die Wange an der kühlen Scheibe half ihr, sich zu beherrschen, nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. „Und jetzt?" Langsam ging Draco zu ihr und strich zärtlich über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn wieder anblickte. Sie schloss die Augen, legte ihre Hand auf seine und schmiegte sich dagegen. Als Draco sah, dass es unter ihren Wimpern verdächtig glitzerte, musste er schlucken. Sein eigener Schmerz war schon schlimm genug; zu sehen, wie sehr sie verletzt und enttäuscht war, drückte ihm sein Herz zusammen. Er setzte sich zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Still weinten sie gemeinsam um ihre hoffnungslose Liebe, und als Hermine in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Bett. Dort wachte sie noch einmal kurz auf; wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander und schliefen so gemeinsam ein.


	22. Chapter 22

Hallo, Mary ^^

erstmal auch dir lieben Dank für dein Lob :)  
>Du hast Recht, es ist leicht Klischeebehaftet, was ich geschrieben hab, allerdings stelle ich gerade bei meiner neuen FF fest, daß es um einiges leichter ist, sich einer bereits zig-fach beschriebenen Idee zu bedienen als eine ganz neue heranreifen zu lassen. Von daher bin ich ganz froh, *leicht* angefangen zu haben, denn die Geschichte, die ich gerade am schreiben bin, kostet mich meine ganze Fantasie und das bischen Schreibtalent, das ich habe *gg* (von den Nerven ganz zu schweigen - hätt ich keine Stammleser, die nach MEHR schreien, hätt ich wahrscheinlich längst aufgegeben ;) )<br>Ich hoffe, der Rest der Geschichte gefällt dir weiterhin so gut ^^  
>LG, Tanuschka<p>

* * *

><p>Es war das erste Mal, daß Hermine aufwachte und Draco neben sich liegen sah. „Seid wann bist du wach?" Glücklich schmiegte sie sich an ihn und genoss seine streichelnden Hände auf ihrer Haut. „Übliche Zeit." antwortete er und drückte sie leicht. „Ich hab heut morgen besseres zu tun als irgendwo durch die Gegend zu laufen." Anhand seiner Stimmlage hörte sie, dass er grinste. „Och", entgegnete sie. „Ich hab absolut nichts gegen eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und einen hübschen Mann, der im See schwimmt." Spielerisch biss er ihr ins Ohr. „Mag ja sein, aber ich hab von `besserem´ geredet." Hermine streckte den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Und was zum Beispiel?" fragte sie neugierig nach. Draco blickte nach oben, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Hmm… letztendlich habe ich der Frau, die ich liebe, beim schlafen zugesehen. Das allerbeste wäre aber gewesen, wenn ich mit ihr hätte duschen gehen können." Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie das hörte; bisher hatte er nie gesagt, dass er sie liebe. Für seinen nächsten Satz kassierte er allerdings einen sanften Hieb in die Seite. „Du nun wieder!" lachte sie. „Was hält uns davon ab, es jetzt noch zu tun?" Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Die Tatsache, dass es gleich Zeit ist zum frühstücken?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und verschwand ins Bad. „Du bist unglaublich unflexibel!" neckte sie ihn, während sie sich die Zähne putzte. Draco grinste nur unverschämt. Naturgemäß war er vor ihr fertig und ging sich umziehen. Kurz darauf hörte sie ihn im Wohnzimmer hantieren. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Küchenschrank und trank etwas. Leise schlich sie sich hinter ihn und ließ aufreizend ihre Hände über seine Knopfleiste fahren. Überrascht rang Draco nach Atem. „Wir müssen gleich nach unten." krächzte er. „Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis." hauchte sie ihm lasziv ins Ohr, während sie geschickt einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Draco stöhnte auf, als sie in seine Hose packte und seinen Schwanz herausholte. „Du bist wahnsinnig!" Er drehte sich herum und packte sie ungestüm an den Schultern. Küssend drängte er sie zur Fensternische, schob ihr hektisch die Hose herunter, während Hermine siegessicher grinste. „Wahnsinnig verrückt nach dir, ja." Sie kickte die Hosen weg und ließ sich von ihm auf das Kissen setzen, dass auf dem breiten Sims lag. Mit glitzernden Augen lehnte sie sich zurück, setzte die Füße am Rand ab und blickte Draco auffordernd an, der sie gierig betrachtete. Hermines Hände wanderten zu ihrem Schoss, sie ließ ihre Finger durch die einladend leuchtende Spalte gleiten und genoss den erregten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Draco leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen. Hinter Hermine konnte er vor dem Schloss die ersten Schüler sehen, doch selbst, wenn jemand herauf geschaut hätte, würde man nur zwei angezogene Schulsprecher sehen, die am Fenster standen.<p>

Nun schob sie ihre Schamlippen auseinander und begann, ihre Perle zu reiben. Sie seufzte leise auf. „Willst du mir nur zugucken oder auch helfen?" Verführerisch grinste sie ihn unter halb geschlossenen Augen an. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „Zugucken werd ich ein ander Mal:" Grob drang er in ihre triefnasse Spalte, legte sich ihre Beine über die Schulter und nahm direkt Tempo auf, während Hermines Finger immer hektischer über ihren Kitzler rieben. Als ihr Blick sich verklärte und sie unter ihm wild zu zucken begann, kam auch Draco. Mit einem tiefen Grunzen spritzte er in ihr ab, bekam nur noch am Rand ihre kleinen Lustschreie mit. Keuchend fiel er ihr entgegen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen. Hermine grinste zufrieden. „Wer braucht schon Frühstück?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Du bist ein Biest." gab er mit rauer Stimme zurück.

Sie verpassten an diesem Morgen nicht nur das Frühstück, sondern kamen auch viel zu spät zum Unterricht. Da sie zur ersten Stunde aber in verschiedenen Kursen waren, fiel es keinem auf, dass sie gemeinsam zu spät kamen. Draco und Hermine waren übereingekommen, dass vorerst niemand erfahren sollte, dass sie sich versöhnt hatten; nicht, ehe sie nicht wussten, wie es weiter gehen würde.

Allerdings war es einfacher gesagt als getan, sich außerhalb ihrer vier Wände so zu verhalten, dass keiner Verdacht schöpfte. Offiziell hatten sie sich zwar wieder zusammen gerauft, waren aber kein Paar mehr. Nach ein paar Tagen wurde Hermine von Luna beiseite gezogen. „Ich wollte dich vorwarnen." erzählte sie ihr. „ Ginny hegt den Verdacht, dass du und Draco euch nicht nur wieder vertragen habt, sondern auch wieder zusammen seid." Luna beobachtete die Reaktion ihrer Freundin genau; nur ein leichtes besorgtes Aufflackern in ihrem Blick sagte ihr, dass Ginny mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Beruhigend legte sie einen Arm um Hermine. „Ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen, ihr werdet schon einen Grund dafür haben, dass ihr so ein Geheimnis draus macht. Aber Harry ist von der Vorstellung alles andere als begeistert, darum dachte ich, du solltest das wissen." Hermine umarmte Luna dankbar. „Das ist lieb von dir; du bist ein Schatz." Die Huff lächelte verlegen und hakte sich bei ihr ein. „Komm, lass uns essen gehen."

Die Tage vergingen und der Kalender rückte unerbittlich auf die Prüfungen zu. Hermine lernte wie besessen; auch Draco hatte seine Nase ständig in den Büchern, wenn er nicht gerade trainierte. Zeit für einander hatten sie so gut wie keine mehr, und wenn sie abends im Bett lagen, redeten sie sich die Köpfe heiß, wie sie das Problem mit der bevorstehenden Hochzeit lösen sollten. Doch wie sie es drehten und wendeten, es fand sich kein Ausweg. Daß Lucius ihnen noch einen Stein in den Weg gelegt hatte, verschwieg Draco seiner Liebsten noch. *Eins nach dem anderen.* nahm er sich vor.

Ausgerechnet Luna sollte ihnen den Weg aus ihrer Lage zeigen.

Als Hermine das Buch, das sie von Blaise bekommen hatte, wieder zurück in die Bibliothek bringen wollte, kam Luna ihr entgegen. „Hey, gut, dass ich dich treffe. Bei dir muss man sich ja bald einen Termin geben lassen, wenn man mit dir reden will." Hermine lachte. „Na, du stirbst ja auch nicht grad vor Langeweile seit du den Hogward - Herold ins Leben gerufen hast." Mr. Lovegood hatte seine magische Druckerpresse durch eine modernere ersetzt; das hatte seine Tochter auf die Idee gebracht eine Schulzeitung ins Leben zu rufen. Kurzerhand hatte sie ihrem Vater die alte Presse abgeluchst und von der Direktorin die Erlaubnis bekommen, den Herold zu starten. Seitdem war Luna ständig mit ihrer flotten Feder unterwegs, um Schüler zu interviewen. Die Erste Ausgabe sollte bald erscheinen und mit Hilfe einiger Schülerinnen hatten sie schon einiges zusammengetragen. Diese Schülerinnen sollten auch später die Zeitung weiterhin herausbringen. Als Hermine sie nun auf ihren eigenen Zeitmangel ansprach, bekam Luna glühende Wangen. „Ja, es läuft prima. Wir haben so viele Ideen, das reicht noch bis Ende des Jahres." Sie grinste glücklich. „Aber, was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte: Gehst du nachher das Spiel gucken? Dann könnten wir ja zusammen hin. Neville kann ja nicht." „Warum nicht?" Langsam schlenderten sie gemeinsam zur Bibliothek. „Weil er Maxwell vertreten muss, der Arme liegt seit heut morgen bei Poppy und bekommt keinen Piep mehr raus." Skeptisch sah Hermine sie von der Seite an. „Neville? Als Stadionsprecher?" fragte sie auch dementsprechend ungläubig. Sie konnte sich den stillen Neville absolut nicht als mitreißenden Berichterstatter vorstellen, aber Luna nickte stolz. „Ja, doch." Neugierig verdrehte sie jetzt den Kopf und studierte das kostbar aussehende Buch, dass Hermine mit sich schleppte. „Was ist das denn?" fragte sie erstaunt, als sie den Titel las. Die Schulsprecherin hielt verlegen das Buch vor der Brust fest. Sie rang mit sich, ob sie sich Luna anvertrauen sollte, und entschied sich für die halbe Wahrheit. „Das handelt davon, wie die Reinheit der alten Familie erhalten bleiben soll." „Aha…" Die Hufflepuff ließ nicht locker. „Und warum schleppst du das mit dir rum? Doch bestimmt nicht aus Spaß. Hat das was mit Draco und Pansy zu tun?" bohrte sie nach. „Mhm.." antwortete Hermine einsilbig. „Ja, und was?" Langsam wurde Luna ungeduldig. „Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Ihre Freundin seufzte und suchte das Regal, wo der Foliant hin musste. „Draco und Pansy wurden von ihren Vätern im Suff mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur belegt. Hier steht drin, was es damit auf sich hat. Jetzt zufrieden?" Luna sah sie groß an. „Scheiße!" hauchte sie. „Und was wollt ihr jetzt tun?" Hermine schnaubte frustriert. „Was soll man gegen so was schon tun können? Nichts!" Damit stellte sie unsanft das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Sie wunderte sich, dass Madame Pince sie noch nicht zusammen gepfiffen hatte; auch wenn sie sich nur leise unterhielten, die Ohren der Bibliothekarin waren legendär.

Luna schüttelte den Kopf und zog das Buch wieder heraus. „Quatsch! Es gibt keine unbrechbaren Schwüre. Jeder hat einen Schwachpunkt, sagt mein Dad." Sie setzte sich an einen der Tische und schlug den Einband auf. „Zeig mir mal, wo das steht." forderte sie Hermine auf. Diese seufzte ergeben und blätterte zu der Stelle, wo die Empfehlungen standen. Sorgsam studierte Luna die Sätze, ihre Finger glitten immer wieder über das Papier. Nach einigen Minuten, als Hermine schon befürchtete, sie hätte bald alle Buchstaben aus dem Buch herausgelesen, schlug Luna nach vorne zur ersten Seite und las das Erscheinungsjahr. Dann sah sie auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Scheint, als hättest du Recht…" gab sie halblaut zu. Ihre Freundin ließ die Schultern hängen; Luna mochte eine Träumerin sein, aber ihre unkonventionelle Art hatte schon so manchen, auf den ersten Blick absurden, Gedanken hervorgebracht, der den entscheidenden Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben und somit bereits zur Lösung einiger Probleme beigetragen hatte, an denen andere verzweifelten.

Frustriert verabredeten sich die zwei Freundinnen für später zum Spiel.

Dann stand endlich das Finalspiel um die Hausmeisterschaft auf dem Plan. Wie zu erwarten war, traten die Schlangen gegen die Löwen an.

Als Schulsprecherin war es ihre ungeschriebene Pflicht, daran teilzunehmen, daher trennte sie sich von Luna und mache sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich etwas Wärmeres anzuziehen. Obwohl draußen die Sonne schien, war es knackig kalt, und Hermine beneidete die Spieler nicht um ihren Platz in der Luft. Vor dem Bild mit dem Löwen und der Schlange traf sie noch auf Draco, der bereits sein Trikot trug und zum Aufwärmflug unterwegs war. Zärtlich umschlang er sie. „Wünsch uns Glück!" bat er. Hermine machte einen Schmollmund. „Das wird ein schreckliches Spiel für mich, das weißt du ganz genau. Am Besten feuer ich gar keine Mannschaft an, dann gerat ich auch nicht mit meinem Gewissen aneinander." Draco lachte. „Dann wünsch uns allen halt Hals- und Beinbruch." Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich. „Werd ich wohl müssen." erwiderte Hermine danach atemlos und blickte ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Lustlos zog sie sich um, doch als sie sich noch mal in Spiegel betrachten wollte, hob sich ihre Laune schlagartig. An einem der Klappspiegel hing die Kette, die sie seit dem Tag, als sie von Dracos Hochzeit erfuhr, nicht mehr getragen hatte. Er hatte sie scheinbar reparieren lassen, denn die Glieder waren wieder nahtlos zusammengefügt. Hermine zögerte kurz; wenn jemand die Kette an ihr bemerkte, würden alle wissen, dass sie und Draco wieder zusammen waren. Dennoch nahm sie sie, legte sie sich um den Hals und versteckte das Schmuckstück unter ihrem Pullover. Dann entdeckte sie auf dem Schränkchen einen kleinen Zettel, und sie lächelte.

*Trag sie, für mich. Draco*

Beschwingt verließ sie ihr Zimmer, eilte über die Flure und verließ das Schloss durch das riesige Portal. Draußen wartete bereits Luna, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Die Sonne sank immer mehr dem Horizont entgegen; die beiden Mannschaften spielten bereits über zwei Stunden und schenkten sich nichts. Es stand immer noch unentschieden 225:225, je einer der Mannschaften war bereits von einem Klatscher vom Besen gefegt worden, und auch sonst sahen die Spieler ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Harry und Draco umkreisten hoch oben über dem Stadion das Feld und hielten Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Hermine schaute nur halbherzig zu, ihre Gedanken waren wieder bei der Entdeckung, die Luna nachmittags gemacht hatte.

Auf einmal ging ein entsetzter Aufschrei durch die Menge, und Hermine wurde von Luna aufgeregt angestupst. „Bei Merlin!" schrie sie und zeigte nach oben. Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus.

Hundert Meter über dem Boden hing Harry an seinem Besen, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen fest, und versuchte, seine Beine nach oben zu bekommen.

Die beiden Sucher hatten den Schnatz entdeckt und rasten ihm in atemberaubendem Tempo hinterher. Auf Augenhöhe flogen sie nebeneinander dahin, immer den goldenen Ball im Blick. Sie waren bereits in Greifnähe, als Harry zurückblieb. Draco griff nach dem Schnatz und wollte ihm ein triumphierendes Grinsen über die Schulter hinweg schicken, dass ihm aber dann im Hals stecken blieb. Aus ihm unerklärlichem Grund sah er Harry, der verzweifelt darum kämpfte, sich wieder auf den Besen zu schwingen. Ohne lange zu überlegen drehte der Slytherin ab und brachte seinen Feuerblitz unter Harrys Beine. Er hörte ihn vor Anstrengung keuchen.

„Taxi gefällig?" fragte Draco den Gryffindor, der verblüfft nach unten schaute. „Danke, aber ich komm schon klar." antwortete der verbissen und schwang seine Beine wieder nach oben, ohne jedoch an den Besen zu kommen. Draco wurde ungeduldig. „Potter, wie wäre es, wenn du einmal deinen Sturkopf vergessen und dich hier runter machen würdest? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du dich nicht mehr lange halten kannst. Und ich würde Hermine nur ungern sagen müssen, dass du lieber gestorben bist, als dir von mir helfen zu lassen." Mit einem letzten Blick nach oben knurrte Harry frustriert auf und hangelte sich auf Dracos Besen. Rein theoretisch hätte er jetzt sein Fluggerät heranziehen und sich wieder darauf setzen können, doch in diesem Augenblick hörte er von unten den Abpfiff. Der Schulsprecher wartete kurz ab, bis Harry sicher saß, dann ging er in sanftem Gleitflug nach unten. Wortlos flogen sie dem Boden entgegen, und kaum war Draco sicher gelandet, sprang der Gryffindor ab und stapfte davon. „Bitte schön, gern geschehen!" grummelte Draco, ehe ihn seine Mannschaft johlend umringte. „Lasst mich mal durch!" Erstaunt beobachtete die Mannschaft Harry, der sich durch die Spieler kämpfte. Als er sich vor Draco aufbaute, hielten alle den Atem an, waren gespannt, was jetzt geschehen würde. Einen Moment passierte gar nichts, dann hielt Harry seinem Erzfeind die Hand hin. „Ich kann dich zwar immer noch nicht leiden, aber trotzdem Danke für die Hilfe." Draco musterte ihn einen Augenblick, ergriff dann aber die ihm hingestreckte Hand und nickte. „Bild dir nur nicht ein, dass ich das um deinetwillen getan habe" antwortete er ironisch, was ihm ein gelassenes „Umso mehr weiß ich es zu schätzen." einbrachte. Damit drehte der Gryffindor sich um und verließ das Spielfeld.

Atemlos hatte Hermine das Geschehen verfolgt und lachte erleichtert auf, als Draco mit Harry auf dem Sozius elegant landete. Das Harry sich scheinbar nicht mal bedankte hatte, ärgerte sie. Allerdings schien der kurz darauf seine Meinung geändert zu haben. Hermine hörte zwar kein Wort, das sie miteinander wechselten, doch das, was sie sah, sprach für sich. Ein paar Minuten später stand ein zerknirschter Harry vor ihr, unvermeidlich Ginny und Ron im Schlepptau. Eine Weile sagte er keinen Ton, sondern stand einfach nur vor ihr und rieb nervös die Hände. „Nun mach schon!" forderte Ginny ihn auf. Genervt warf er ihr einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder Hermine an, holte tief Luft und ratterte seine Worte so schnell herunter, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstand. „Es tut uns Leid, dass wir dich verletzt haben, und mir besonders. Können wir uns jetzt wieder vertragen?" Dann machte er eine kurze Pause und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Du fehlst uns!" Mit einem Freudenschrei sprang Hermine auf und umarmte ihre Freunde.


	23. Chapter 23

An diesem Abend sah Hermine natürlich nichts mehr von Draco, denn Slytherin ließ es so richtig krachen auf den Sieg. Der ein oder andere Tropfen Alkohol wurde heimlich ausgeschenkt, und am nächsten Morgen gab es einige verkaterte Gesichter, die nicht gut versteckt werden konnten. Draco schlief ziemlich lange für seine Verhältnisse; als sie ihn ins Bett kommen hörte, waren es drei Uhr morgens. Hermine stand am frühen Vormittag auf, schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer und zog sich an. Als sie später mit ihrem Tee in der Nische saß, grinste sie vor sich hin. „ Snape wird alt. Letztes Jahr wäre so ein Gelage noch undenkbar gewesen."

Allerdings fragte sie sich, ob der Meister der Zaubertränke überhaupt im Haus war, um die Feier zeitig zu beenden. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie erstaunlich oft Vertretungsstunden gehabt, oder das Fach war ganz ausgefallen, weil Snape laut der Direktorin nicht im Haus war. Dann jedoch sah sie den Potionmaster im üblichen Stechritt am See entlang hasten. *Wo will der denn hin?* wunderte sie sich, hielt sich aber nicht lange bei dieser Frage auf, sondern versank wieder in ihre Tagträume.

Sie hatte sich gestern noch ein Weilchen mit ihren Freunden unterhalten, die ihr ziemlich kleinlaut gestanden, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, als sie sie so zusammen gestaucht hatte. Ein kleiner Riss in der Freundschaft würde allerdings bleiben, das wusste Hermine. Dafür hatten die drei sie zu sehr verletzt und enttäuscht. Einzig Luna hatte ihr all die Zeit beigestanden, und sie hatte an ihrer Freundin Seiten entdeckt, die sie ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Luna war ihr noch mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als sie es ohnehin schon war, und Hermine wusste nun, dass sie sich ihr immer würde anvertrauen würde, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass sie sich abwenden würde, nur, weil sie etwas nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Langsam bekam sie Hunger, daher beschloss Hermine, nicht länger auf Draco zu warten, sonder schon frühstücken zu gehen. In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Pansy, die zusammen mit Daphne Greengrass und Tracey Davis ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die große Halle war. „Da kommt ja die blöde Kuh!" hörte sie Pansy halblaut flüstern. Das rief anscheinend Daphne auf den Plan, denn die kam auf Hermine zu und stellte sich breitbeinig und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf. „Sag mal, Granger, du scheinst es ja echt nötig zu haben, dass du mit Malfoy in die Kiste steigst, obwohl du genau weißt, das du ihn nie besitzen wirst." Die Schulsprecherin blieb stehen und legte den Kopf schief, überlegte. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich keinen Plan hab, wovon ihr redet", entgegnete sie dann in süffisantem Tonfall, „glaube ich kaum, dass sich Draco überhaupt von irgendjemandem besitzen lassen wird, Greengrass." Jetzt waren auch Pansy und Tracey hinzugekommen. Pansy grinste selbstgefällig und kam ganz dich an sie heran. „Genieß es noch, in zwei Monaten ist er mein, in jeder Hinsicht. Darauf warte ich schon seit Jahren." Hermines Augen schossen Blitze auf sie ab. „Und du meinst, ab dem Moment, da er deinen Ring trägt, würde er dich lieben?" Sie lachte auf. „Sag mal, in welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich? Er wird vielleicht auf dem Papier und vor dem Gesetz mit dir verheiratet sein, und du wirst ihn sicherlich auch als deinen Mann ansehen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Draco in DIR seine Frau sieht. Daher stellt sich eher die Frage, wie nötig DU es hast, dass du einen Mann heiratest, der dich nicht liebt?" Den letzten Satz sprach sie dermaßen ätzend, dass Pansy arrogante Fassade für einen Moment Risse bekam. Dann fasste sie sich wieder, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte davon. „Kommt, ihr beiden, mit so was geb ich mich nicht ab. Wenn Granger meint, durch die Betten springen zu müssen, wird ich sie sicher nicht davon abhalten." Gehässig grinsend liefen die zwei Mädchen Pansy hinterher. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. *Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein"* fragte sie sich und ging endlich frühstücken.

Eine knappe Stunde später war sie satt und hatte sich in der Bibliothek noch ein Buch ausgeliehen, von dem sie sich noch ein bisschen mehr Hintergrundwissen über Zaubertränke erhoffte. Es war eines der Bücher, die sie im Herbst in Hogsmeade entdeckt hatte, in dem neuen Laden. Sie erreichte die Schulsprecherräume und erwartete fast, dass Draco noch schliefe; doch als die Tür aufschwang, kam ihr Professor Snape entgegen. „Guten Morgen!" grüßte sie ihn verwundert. „Morgen und auf Wiedersehen!" grummelte Snape zurück und rauschte, wie immer stark an eine Fledermaus erinnernd, an ihr vorbei. „Was wollte Snape denn bei uns?" Hermine betrat neugierig den Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt inne; am Fenster stand Draco und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihm eine Hiobsbotschaft verkündet. „Sieht so aus, als hat dein Tag ziemlich bescheiden angefangen, wenn ich das so sagen darf." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter Er schaute sie nur kurz an, drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und richtete sein Augenmerk auf die Außenansicht. „Ja, das kann man tatsächlich so sagen." stimmte er ihr verbittert zu und schluckte. In der Annahme, dass er dann weiter sprechen würde, schwieg Hermine lieber. Je länger dieses Schweigen zwischen ihnen anhielt, umso mehr kam sie zu der Überzeugung, dass er ihr etwas sagen wollte, sagen MUSSTE, aber nicht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. In ihr wuchs eine Angst, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Zögernd trat sie hinter ihn, umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie dann doch leise. Sie spürte sein Herz, aufgeregt, heftig unter ihrer Hand schlagen. „Lucius hat noch eine kleine Gemeinheit geplant um uns auseinander zu bringen." Hermine versteifte sich. „Und das wäre?" fragte sie tonlos. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „An und für sich nichts so dramatisches, " Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Jedenfalls nicht für jemanden, dem das Wohlergehen Anderer ziemlich egal ist." Jetzt drehte er sich um und blickte ihr in die Augen, die verständnislos zurückschauten. „Lucius hat seine Hausaufgaben mal wieder mit Bravour erledigt und herausgefunden, wie er dich am Besten treffen kann, ohne sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen..." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Könntest du mal bitte aufhören, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden?" Draco holte tief Luft. „In dem Fall, dass wir beide uns nicht trennen, stellt er sämtliche Spenden und Zuwendungen, die Hogwarts jedes Jahr erhält, unverzüglich ein." „Was?" hauchte sie. „Das kann er doch nicht machen!" Hart lachte der Slytherin auf. „Ausgerechnet du zweifelst an seiner Drohung." stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest. Hermine schniefte leise, wischte sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht und sank an seine Brust.

„Alles Kacke!" fluchte er und ließ noch einige andere deftige Ausdrücke hören. Obwohl sie weinte, musste Hermine doch lachen, als sie einige Wörter hörte, die sie bisher noch nicht kannte. „Jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht, was Snape von dir wollte." brachte sie das Gespräch zurück auf ihre Anfangs gestellte Frage. Sie hatte den Eindruck, als wäre er nicht ganz unschuldig an Draco´s Unmut.

Der zuckte mal wieder mit den Schultern. „Mir sagen, dass er immer noch nichts gefunden hat, womit er meinen Vater dran kriegen kann." „Snape will Lucius an den Karren pissen?" Ungläubig riss Hermine die Augen auf. Draco nickte. „Es gibt halt noch mehr Leute, die ihr falsch eingeschätzt habt. Severus gehört dazu, würd ich behaupten." Seine Worte brachten Hermine in Verlegenheit; sie dachte daran, wie oft sie Snape als Verräter in Verdacht hatte, weil alles gegen ihn sprach. Doch sie hatte ihn auch oft genug verteidigt, weil sie im Grunde nicht daran geglaubt hatte, dass der Potionmaster sich gegen Dumbledore stellen würde. Und sie hatte Recht behalten.

Dies alles sagte sie aber nicht, es würde nichts an dem Fakt ändern, dass alle anderen so gedacht hatten und viele es immer noch taten. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie Draco zu Snape stand. Es hatte sich nie die Notwendigkeit ergeben, sich darüber auslassen zu müssen.

Die beiden kuschelten sich bis zum Mittagessen auf die Couch und grübelten gemeinsam darüber, was das alles für ihre Zukunft bedeuten würde.

Die Versöhnung ihrer Schulsprecher nahm Minerva McGonnagal mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. Sie gönnte ihnen ihr Glück von ganzem Herzen, doch ihr Verstand und ihr Pflichtgefühl gegenüber der Schule sähe eine Trennung der beiden um einiges lieber. Mit fahrigen Händen sortierte sie die Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Daß Professor Snape wieder mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen war, beunruhigte sie erheblich; lange würde sie nicht mehr tatenlos abwarten können, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass die Schule geschlossen werden musste. Und ohne Malfoys Geld würde dies unweigerlich gestehen. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte er es sich sonst wohin stecken, oder daran ersticken. „Aber nach mir geht es ja leider nicht." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. „Hast du etwas gesagt, Minerva?" Erschrocken fuhr die Angesprochene herum und fasste sich an ihr Herz. „ALBUS!" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Dumbledore an. „Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?" Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch. „Also, was hattest du gesagt?" wiederholte der ehemalige Direktor seine Frage, und seine Nachfolgerin blitzte ihn wütend an. „Daß ich den Tag verfluche, an dem du den Schlüssel zum Gringotts-Verlies im Inferi-See verloren hast und die Schule jetzt deshalb auf Gedeih und Verderb diesem Schmierenkomödianten ausgeliefert ist." Verlegen strich Dumbledore über seinen Bart. „In der Tat, ein sehr unglücklicher Tag war das." Die Frau im Sessel schnaubte. „Unglücklich ist ja wohl maßlos untertrieben!" schimpfte sie, und Dumbledore versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. „Severus wird es schon auftreiben, sei unbesorgt." Wieder einmal schossen Minervas Augen mit einem Blick zu ihm hinauf, der alles andere als Vertrauen in seine Worte ausdrückte.


	24. Chapter 24

_HOLLA ^^ Da war aber jemand fleissig mit Reviews - *mich mal imaginär verbeug*_  
><em>Mary, deine Revs gehen runter wie Öl, gan ehrlich. Ich werd versuchen, aufgekommene Fragen zu beantworten ^^<em>  
><em>Dass die FF mehr *verdient* hat, ist wahrscheinlich relativ zu sehen, aber wenn ich mir die Klick-Zahlen ansehe nach jedem Upload...naja, Schwamm drüber, liebe Menschen wie du machen das 1000fach wieder wett.<em>  
><em>Halloween Thema Halloween? :S öhm...wenn du so fragst...könntest du Recht haben...^^aber es hat doch soooooooooooo schön in die Geschichte gepasst mit dem Thema ;)<em>  
><em>Nein, schon Snape. McGonnagal will, daß alles in Muggel-mäßiger Handarbeit gemacht wird und Snape sieht darin keinen sittlichen Nährwert ;)<em>  
><em>Naja, schnell ja nicht grad...aber ich musste ja noch ein bisschen was in das Jahr reinpacken, kommt ja noch das meiste nach dem kapitel ^^<em>  
><em>Kitschig? Jaaaaaa *schmelz* musste einfach mal sein *gg*<em>  
><em>Jo, wird nicht einfach für Draco, sie wieder für sich zu gewinnen, aber wie du gelesen hast, bekommt er ja Schützenhilfe ^^<em>  
><em>Was Snape sucht? Das werdet ihr noch erfahren :P<em>  
><em>Es werden auch noch ein paar Wendungen kommen, mit denen keiner rechnet.<em>

_So, damit keine Langeweile aufkommt, jetzt dann das nächste Chap - viel Spaß ^^_

* * *

><p>Je näher der Schulabschluss und somit auch die Hochzeit rückte, umso mehr machte Pansy der Schulsprecherin das Leben schwer. Sie setzte alles daran, Hermine schlecht zu machen, setzte Gerüchte über sie in die Welt, die allmählich auf fruchtbaren Boden fielen. Pansy hatte angenommen, dass Hermine für Draco nur ein Techtelmechtel sei; nie im Leben wäre sie auf den Gedanken gekommen, er könne mehr in ihr sehen als noch schnell eine Liebschaft vor der Ehe.<p>

Dementsprechend hatte sie zu Anfang nur ein müdes Lächeln für die beiden übrig gehabt. Als die Beziehung dann doch länger anhielt, wurde sie allmählich nervös. Pansy schrieb daher einen Brief an ihre Mutter, um ihr ihr Leid und ihre Befürchtungen mitzuteilen, was Mrs. Parkinson dazu veranlasste, Malfoy Manor einen Besuch abzustatten. Theatralisch berichtete sie Lucius über die Verfehlungen seines Sohnes und beschwor ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass Draco die Ehre ihrer Tochter nicht länger in den Schmutz zog. „Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn der zukünftige Ehemann mit einer Anderen, noch dazu einem Schlammblut liiert ist?" Lucius war natürlich ebenfalls empört gewesen, was wiederum Pansy erfreute. Es war eben Verlass auf den Hass des alten Malfoys, dachte sie damals. Als am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag die elegante Eule der alteingesessenen Familie einen Brief von Lucius brachte, in dem stand, er habe seinem Sohn klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihm in Zukunft erwarte, wähnte Pansy sich nun schon am Ziel ihrer Träume. Sie wählte ihr Verlobungskleid mit Bedacht aus und freute sich unbändig auf den Sylvesterabend, an dem sie offiziell zur Verlobten von Draco Malfoy werden sollte.

Draco… So lange sie sich zurück erinnern konnte, hatten ihre Eltern ihr immer von ihm vorgeschwärmt, die beiden zusammen gebracht, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Später, als Pansy dann älter war und wusste, was es hieß, verheiratet zu sein, hatten sie ihr nebenbei erklärt, dass sie einmal Draco´s Frau werden würde. Sie hatte schon damals ihr Herz an den blonden Jungen verloren gehabt, daher war diese Eröffnung für sie das schönste Geschenk, dass ihr hatte gemacht werden können. Ihr Leben drehte sich von nun an nur noch um Draco, darum, ihm zu gefallen und jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Daß er ihr nicht dieselben Gefühle entgegen brachte, wie sie für ihn hegte, störte sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass Liebe wachsen konnte; dass auch Vernunftehen durchaus glücklich werden konnten. Daher setzte das junge Mädchen alles daran, um Draco für sich zu gewinnen. Daß ausgerechnet Hermine Granger ihr auf die letzten Meter den Platz streitig machen wollte, war das absolut lächerlichste, was ihr je untergekommen war. Nachdem Malfoy Senior seinem Sohn den Kopf gewaschen hatte, konnte nichts mehr schief gehen – dachte sie.

Der letzte Tag des Jahres entpuppte sich als der schlimmste, den Pansy je hatte. Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, war anwesend. Auf der Einladungskarte prangte in großen Lettern, dass die Familien Malfoy und Parkinson an diesem Abend eine erfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen hatten, und jeder, der in diesen Kreisen verkehrte, wusste in dem Moment bereits, was Sache war.

Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen ließ Draco sich entschuldigen. Offiziell war er kurzfristig unpässlich geworden, doch die mitleidigen Blicke, die man ihr den Rest des Abends zuwarf, zeugten davon, dass niemand diese Ausrede glaubte. Tief gedemütigt hatte Pansy kurz nach Mitternacht das Fest verlassen, sich an diesem Abend in den Schlaf geheult und geschworen, dass sie es Draco und diesem Schlammblut heimzahlen würde.

Das junge Mädchen hatte geahnt, dass Granger nicht von der Verlobung wusste; bei deren Gerechtigkeits-sinn, so dachte Pansy, würde sie wohl ziemlich schnell mit ihm Schluss machen. Daher sorgte sie dafür, dass diese kleine Information an die richtigen Leute geriet und stellte kurz darauf befriedigt fest, dass ihre Rechnung aufgegangen war. Wie erwartet zeigte Hermine Draco die kalte Schulter.

Einige Wochen ging es so weiter, doch dann merkte Pansy, dass die zwei längst nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen und deprimiert waren wie noch einige Tage zuvor. Frustriert begann sie daher nun, ihre Rivalin zu triezen, wo sie nur konnte. Sie beschloss, einen Keil zwischen die beiden zu treiben, koste es, was es wolle. Wie sie es anstellen sollte, wusste sie allerdings nicht; für mehr als kleine Beleidigungen reichten die Gelegenheiten nicht, die sie mit Hermine aufeinander traf – bis ihr eines Tages der Zufall zur Hilfe kam.

Da das Haus Slytherin, bedingt durch die Verluste des Kampfes, in diesem Schuljahr nur spärlich besetzt war an Schülern, hatte man wiederum Pansy zur Vetrauensschülerin ernannt. Bedingt durch diesen Umstand benutzte sie dieselben Örtlichkeiten wie Hermine, war ihr bisher allerdings nie dort begegnet, da diese meist das eigene Bad benutzte. An diesem Tag jedoch betrat Pansy das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und staunte nicht schlecht, Hermine am Waschbecken stehen und sich die Hände waschen zu sehen. Wie immer trug die Schulsprecherin wie immer ihren Zauberstab im Hosenbund; dadurch, dass sie den Umhang ausgezogen hatte, war er unübersehbar. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend huschte Pansy leise zu Hermine und entwendete ihr ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem empörten Aufschrei drehte diese sich um. „Was soll das?" keifte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Geb mir sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

Pansy schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Tse,tse… wer wird denn da so unhöflich werden?" Lässig ging sie zu Tür, schloss sie und grinste Hermine dabei hinterhältig an. „Was willst du, Parkinson?" Langsam verlor Hermine die Geduld, doch Pansy ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und musterte ihr Gegenüber abschätzig. „Tja, was will ich eigentlich?" stellte sie eine Gegenfrage, tippte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Lippen, um ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren und tat, als würde sie scharf nachdenken. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Wie wäre es für´s erste, wenn du dich deiner Situation entsprechend benehmen würdest?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Du spinnst doch!" Pansy legte den Kopf schief. „Nicht?" Dann muss ich wohl nachhelfen." Bltzschnell richtete sie den Zauberstab auf sie. „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Steif wie ein Brett kippte Hermine nach hinten, und Pansy konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie mit dem Kopf an die Becken knallte. Ruppig stellte sie die bewegungsunfähige Schülerin an die Wand. „Nicht, dass ich mich noch wegen Körperverletzung verantworten muss." Erklärte sie gehässig, während Hermines Augen unsicher flackerten.

Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sich Pansy nun vor sie. „So ist´s schon besser. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Sie machte eine Pause. „Achja…du wolltest wissen, was ich von dir will. Na, ich glaub, du kannst dir schon denken, worum es hier geht, oder?" Sie beobachtete Hermine genau, und als diese nicht reagierte, sondern sie nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, hakte sie nochmal nach. „ODER?" Jetzt senkte die Schulsprecherin die Augen, hielt sie kurz geschlossen und sah Pansy wieder an. „Na also, ich wusste doch, dass wir uns verstehen würden." Im Kopf der Slytherin überschlugen sich die Gedanken; fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie dieses Geschenk des Himmels am Besten nutzen sollte. Dann überzog ein diabolisches Grinsen ihr Gesicht. „Also, wir zwei haben folgendes Problem: Du bist mit Draco zusammen und sollst es nicht. Ich soll mit ihm zusammen kommen, kann aber nicht, weil du mir im Weg stehst." Sie sprach zu Hermine wie zu einem kleinen, trotzigen Kind, dem man geduldig erklären musste, warum es etwas nicht durfte. „Dir ist ja klar, dass das kein Zustand ist, nicht?" Sich langsam schließende Augen waren die Antwort. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Du bist ein verdammt hartnäckiges Weib, Granger, das steht mal fest. Freiwillig gibst du ihn sicherlich nicht frei, richtig?" Auffordernd sah sie Hermine an, wartete auf Antwort, bekam aber keine. Pansy runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst dich nicht mit mir unterhalten? Okay, kein Problem, ich kenn die Antwort auch so. Und da ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, muss ich halt dafür sorgen, dass du in Zukunft die Finger von ihm lässt." Mit Befriedigung sah sie die Angst im Blick der Schulsprecherin aufblitzen. „Aber nein, Granger, wo denkst du hin? Ich würde dir niemals etwas antun, glaub mir. Draco würde mir den Rest meines Lebens zu Hölle machen." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war die Vertrauensschülerin bei Hermine und stellte sich dich vor sie. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihr, bis sie ganz dicht am Ohr des verängstigten Mädchens war. „Aber was will er machen, wenn das Mädchen, mit dem er zusammen ist, davon auf einmal überhaupt nichts mehr weiß? Wenn sie sich dumm stellt und ihn wieder hasst, wenn der Status Quo von vor einigen Monaten wieder hergestellt ist in ihrem Kopf?" Die feinen Schweißperlen, die sich an Hermines Stirn bildeten und langsam herabrannen, ehe sie sich an ihrem Hals verloren, waren für Pansy eine unvorstellbare Genugtuung. Langsam zog sie sich wieder zurück und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Die Situation sichtlich genießend hob sie den Zauberstab. „Zeit, dich von Draco zu verabschieden und Malfoy wieder willkommen zu heißen – oder halt eben nicht." grinste Pansy boshaft. „OBLI –"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein lautes „STUPOR" ertönte, und Pansy fiel bewusstlos vornüber.


	25. Chapter 25

*Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht! Nimm mir nicht die Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate Sie kann mich doch nicht einfach obliviaten!*

Doch ihr Gegenüber schien genau dazu fest entschlossen. Stumm stand Hermine an ihrem Platz, den Blick starr auf Pansy gerichtet und ihren Wunsch wie eine Mantra vor sich hindenkend. Dann schloss sie ergeben die Augen und versuchte, sich auf die schönen Momente, auf Draco zu konzentrieren. Sie wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, wollte aber nichts unversucht lassen, sich ihre Erinnerung zu behalten. Zu dem Schweiß, der ihr aus sämtlichen Poren ihres Körpers strömte, gesellte sich jetzt eine einzige, kleine Träne.

Hermine hörte Pansy tief einatmend und bereits die erste Silbe des Vergessenzaubers aussprechen, als sie von einer anderen Stimme übertönt wurde, die die Slytherin zu Boden schickte. „Finite!" Überrascht riss sie die Augen wieder auf und merkte, wie die Lähmung aus ihrem Körper wich, als der Spruch seine Wirkung entfaltete. „Bist du ok, Granger?"

Nein, sie war nicht ok, aber sie konnte noch keine Antwort geben, spürte helfende Hände, als sie an der Wand hinab zu Boden sank. Besorgt blickten sie zwei hellblaue Augen an, die zum Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs gehörte. Ein Geräusch hinter ihren ließ sie zusammen zucken und der Junge drehte sich um. Mit einem Satz war er bei der wieder zu sich kommenden Pansy, nahm deren Zauberstab an sich und richtete seinen eigenen auf sie. Doch die schien noch meilenweit davon entfernt zu sein, handlungsfähig zu werden. Unschlüssig stand der Hufflepuff vor ihr und richtete seinen Blick auf die Schulsprecherin. „Ich bring sie zur McGonnagal." entschied er und machte ein verwundertes Gesicht, als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte. „N-n-nein!" krächzte sie. „Sie ist schon g-gestraft genug." „Das meinst du jetzt nicht im Ernst!" redete der Schüler auf sie ein. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber die den Petrificus dranzufluchen ist ja wohl kein Kavaliersdelikt mehr!" „NEIN!" widersprach sie ihm energisch, und rieb sich den Hals, der unglaublich kratzte. Der Klammerfluch hatte neben der Lähmung der Extremitäten noch den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass auch die Reflexe nicht mehr richtig funktionierten. Dementsprechend ausgetrocknet waren Hals und Mund jetzt. Wackelig stand Hermine wieder auf; Pansy hatte sich mittlerweile in eine halbsitzende Position aufrichten können und sah sie aus hasserfüllten Augen an. In Verbindung mit ihren Haaren, die ihr wild wie ein Vorhang vor dem Gesicht hangen, machte sie den Eindruck einer völlig Verrückten. „Spar dir dein märtyrerisches Getue." Zischte sie, „Ich kann auf dein Mitleid verzichten!" Hermine lächelte dünn. „Das hat nichts mit Mitleid für dich zu tun, du elendiges Miststück. Aber wenn dir nur ansatzweise an Draco liegt, dann ersparst du ihm die Schande, ein Weibsbild heiraten zu müssen, das unehrenhaft von der Schule geflogen ist!" Sie wandte sich an den Jungen. „Keinen Ton darüber zu niemandem, verstanden?"

Der Vetrauensschüler blickte von einer zur anderen, schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können. Dann nickte er. „Ich warne dich, Parkinson: sollte Granger in Zukunft irgendetwas zustoßen, oder sich seltsam verhalten, werde ich der Direktorin alles erzählen, was passiert ist." Dann fasste er Hermine sanft am Arm und schob sie zur Tür. „Komm, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel."

Poppy hatte sich schweigend die haarsträubende Geschichte angehört, die Hermine ihr als Erklärung für ihren Zustand auftischte. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie kein Wort glaubte, doch die Heilerin war schlau genug, nicht weiter darauf herum zu reiten. Früher oder später würde sie erfahren, was wirklich geschehen war, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Daher behandelte sie die Schülerin auch dementsprechend mit Heilsprüchen, die man nach einem Petrificus Totalus anzuwenden hatte; da Hermine keine Medi-Hexe war, fiel ihr dies denn auch nicht auf. Dankbar spürte sie, wie die Kraft langsam wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte und das Zittern ihres Körpers nachließ. Als sie endlich von Poppy entlassen wurde, stakste sie zum Schulsprechertrakt. Behandlung hin oder her, Wundermittel waren es letztendlich auch keine; sie konnten einen großteil der Beschwerden lindern, einiges auch ganz wegzaubern; manches jedoch brauchte etwas länger, weil eben die Seele noch nicht wieder wollte, wie sie sollte. Anders ausgedrückt: Hermine hatte einen gründlichen Schock.

Draco war Merlin sei Dank noch irgendwo unterwegs; so konnte Hermine sich in Draco´s Bett fallen lassen, ohne irgendwelche Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen. Sie hoffte, wieder soweit beieinander zu sein, wenn er nach ihr sah, dass sie Kopfschmerzen oder etwas ähnliches vorschützen konnte.

Ihr herz krampfte sich zusammen, als sie die Augen schloss und die Bilder wieder an ihr vorbei zogen. *Das musste ja irgendwann kommen.* dachte Hermine müde. *ich hätte mir das nicht solange gefallen lassen an Pansys Stelle*

Tatsächlich hatten sie und Draco sich schon oft darüber gewundert, dass die Slytherin ihre Beziehung so stoisch ignorierte und bis auf wenige bissige Bemerkungen und kleine Gemeinheiten weiter nichts unternahm. „Irgendetwas heckt sie aus!" hatte Draco gemeint. „Ich kenn sie zu gut, das lässt sie sich im Leben nicht auf Dauer bieten." Er war sich auch sicher, dass es auf Pansys Konto ging, dass Lucius überhaupt von ihnen beiden wusste. Hermine hatte daraufhin nichts erwidern können, dafür wusste sie von dem Mädchen zuwenig.

Frustriert drehte sie sich zur Seite und hieb auf das Kissen ein. Lange grübelte und grollte sie jedoch nicht mehr, denn die Nachwirkungen des Fluches und Poppys Medizin ließen ihren Körper bald aufgeben und sie schlief ein.

So fand sie Draco eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er sie bereits im ganzen Schloss gesucht hatte. Besorgt strich er ihre die Haare zurück; er hatte natürlich auch auf der Krankenstation nachgesehen und von der Medi-Hexe erfahren, dass Hermine erst vor kurzem da gewesen sei. Wogegen sie sie behandelt hatte, wollte sie ihm allerdings nicht verraten. Da er aber kurz zuvor seiner Verlobten begegnet war, und diese alles andere als gut ausgesehen hatte, hegte er einen weniger schönen Verdacht, der sich ihm bestätigte, als er Hermine dann endlich in seinem Bett vorfand. Der Unterricht war beendet, und so deckte Draco seine Freundin zu, zog sich einer der Sessel in sein Schlafzimmer und setzte sich mit einem Buch hinein.

Zur selben Zeit eilte die Heilerin ins Direktoren-Büro, da Professor McGonnagal nach ihr gerufen hatte. Dort ließ ein verbissen aussehender Snape gerade eine Predigt von der Direktorin über sich ergehen, die Hand auf die Schulter gepresst, aus der es beunruhigend heftig blutete.

„Du suchst bereits seit fünf Monaten danach, Severus. Seh es mir nach, aber so langsam glaube ich nicht an dessen Existenz. Hallo, Poppy." Minerva hielt kurz in ihrer Tirade inne, um die Ankommende zu begrüßen und wies auf den Tränkemeister. „Wärst du so nett?"

Poppy verdrehte die Augen. „Schon wieder? Was ist es nur, weswegen du allbeständig mit den unmöglichsten Fluchschäden zurückkommst, nachdem du wer-weiß-wohin verschwunden bist?" Unverzüglich gab die Heilerin sich an die Arbeit, besah sich die Wunde und schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit müsstest du eigentlich ins Mungo´s!" belehrte sie ihren Patienten und wusste bereits, während sie sprach, dass sie damit auf taube Ohren stieß. Wie erwartete gab Snape darauf keine Antwort, sondern führte das Gespräch mit seiner Vorgesetzten fort. „Ich werde nicht eher aufgeben, danach zu suchen, bis ich alle in Frage kommenden Personen gefunden habe. Irgendwo muss doch noch einer sein! HIMMEL, Poppy! Ich weiß ja, dass es dir Spaß macht, mich zu drangsalieren, aber dann bitte richtig." „Wenn du mich jetzt wieder als Dilettantin beschimpfst, kannst du gucken, wer dir das richtet!" Die Medi-Hexe funkelte Snape wütend an.

„Severus, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lucius die Geduld verliert. Wir sollten uns lieber langsam Gedanken darum machen, wie wir diese unselige Beziehung zu einem Ende führen können, anstatt weiter einem Hirngespinst nachzujagen." „Hirngespinst?" ereiferte Snape sich. „Das ist alles andere-" „Severus, mein Junge, beruhige dich. So kann Poppy dich doch nicht verarzten." Erklang nun Dumbledores sanfte Stimme von der Wand, was ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben von Snape und einen dankbaren Blick der Heilerin einbrachte. „Minerva, es gibt vorerst keinen Grund zu überstürzten Handlungen. Mit dem, was Malfoy uns zu Weihnachten hat zukommen lassen, sollte der Jahresbedarf gedeckt sein. Gib Severus noch Zeit, er wird es schon finden." Die Direktorin hob verstimmt die Arme. „Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang, Albus. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass deine Idee nur schief gehen konnte." Damit wandte sie den Anwesenden den Rücken zu und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich nun über die Möglichkeiten, die noch blieben, doch Minerva McGonnagal hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Ihr Gewissen plagte sie seit Wochen, und in solchen Momenten, da sie das Glück zweier Menschen dem Wohl der Schule zu opfern bereit war, erst recht. Sie hatten diese unfruchtbare Diskussion schon öfters geführt, immer mit demselben Ergebnis: sie wurde gnadenlos überstimmt. Als der Lehrer für Zaubertränke von seiner ersten ominösen Reise zurückkehrte, wollte sie genaue Berichterstattung von ihm hören, biss damit aber auf Granit. Diese Debatte war auch gleichzeitig die heftigste gewesen, da keiner der beiden auch nur einen Deut nachgab. Schließlich hielt Minerva ihm vor, nur aus Sorge um Draco zu handeln, und dass ihm Hogwarts scheinbar egal wäre.

Da erlebte sie das erste Mal einen Severus Snape, der die Fassung verlor. Wie ein Derwisch tobte er herum, er habe Nagini nicht überlebt, um dann die Schule vor die Hunde gehen zu lassen. Das wäre der einzige Ort, der ihm etwas bedeute, er habe nichts, wo er sonst hin könne, und ihre, Minervas Vorwürfe, wären mehr als unverschämt. Das war der Grund, warum sie immer wieder nachgab.

Das Snape überlebt hatte, kam immer noch einem Wunder gleich; schon allein, weil Professor Trelawny kurz vor der Schlacht eine ihrer seltenen Versionen hatte, die besagte, dass Nagini Severus töten würde. Dieser hatte sich die Prophezeiung emotionslos angehört und war anschließend, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, davongeeilt. Heute vernutete die Direktorin, dass er sich darauf vorbereitet und alles getan hatte, was ihm möglich war, um den Biss zu überleben. Als man seinen angeblichen Leichnam abholen wollte, nachdem Harry ihr erzählt hatte, wo man ihn finden würde, lag der Potionmaster in einem komatösen Zustand. Unter strikter Geheimhaltung wurde er ins St.-Mungos gebracht, wo die besten Heiler sich um ihn kümmerten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie ihn wieder soweit hatten, dass er aufwachte. Danach ging es aber in großen Schritten aufwärts. Einzig eine tiefe Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Hals zog, aber von den hohen Kragen seiner Hemden meist vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war, zeugte noch von seiner Verletzung.

Wie genau Snape sich gewappnet hatte, schien er mit ins Grab holen zu wollen.

Seufzend drehte die Direktorin sich wieder um und bemerkte, dass Poppy bereits gegangen war. „Wieviele Personen sind noch übrig?" fragte sie ihren Lehrer. Der blickte ihr gelassen in die Augen. „Acht, alle untergetaucht." Minerva schloß die Augen. „Je einen Monat pro Person? Das wird mehr als knapp, Severus."

Snape stand auf. „Ich werde mich beeilen."


	26. Chapter 26

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Wie spät ist es?"

Durch ihre Frage aufgeschreckt blickte Draco abrupt vom Buch auf die Uhr. „Halb elf." Hermine stöhnte auf. „Und warum weckst du mich nicht? Jetzt kann ich gucken, was ich esse." Der junge Mann grinste. „Du hast so süß ausgesehen beim schlafen." Das brachte ihm einen verärgerten Blick und einen Schmollmund ein. „Toll! Weil du dich an mir satt gesehen hast, muss ich jetzt hungern, ja?" Schwerfällig quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, was Draco dazu veranlasste, sie besorgt zu mustern und ihr nachdenklich hinterher zu schauen, als sie ins Bad tapste. Jetzt, wo sie wach war, sah sie noch mitgenommener aus als im Schlaf.

Um sie zu besänftigen, stand er auf und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er etwas vom Abendessen für sie besorgt und mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, um es frisch zu halten. Immer noch ziemlich verknittert setzte sich Hermine ein paar Minuten später an den Tisch und sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. „Lieb, das du an mich gedacht hast." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und beobachtete sie, während sie sich ein Brot machte und anfing zu essen. Eine Weile sagten beide nichts, bis Hermine ihn entnervt ansah. „Was?" „Was was?" fragte Draco zurück. „Warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit so an? Hab ich einen Pickel auf der Nase?" Sie versuchte, es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, doch er hörte genau ihre Unsicherheit heraus. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mir erklärst, warum du dich am helllichten Tag hinlegst und schläfst wie eine Tote, nachdem du vorher bei Poppy gewesen bist." Hermine wurde blass. „Mir ging es nicht gut…" antwortete sie ausweichend. „Mhm…" Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Das hat nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, dass Pansy auch rum rennt wie ein Zombie?"

*Bingo!* dachte er, als er sah, dass ihre Gesicht mit einmal eine unnatürlich rote Farbe bekam. „Was hab ich denn mit der zu schaffen?" ereiferte Hermine sich hitzig. Ihr Freund zuckte die Schultern. „Sagen wir mal so: Es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr aneinander rasselt. Und wenn dem so ist, wüsste ich das ganz gerne." Seine Partnerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ging es nicht gut, mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen." „Hermine, ich -" „NEIN!" Sie blitzte ihn mit dunklen Augen an. Stumm maßen sie sich mit Blicken, suchten nach einer Schwachstelle bei dem Anderen. Draco war der erste, der weg sah; er stützte seine Arme auf und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann stand er auf. „Ich brauch frische Luft. Gehst du mit?" „Jetzt? Es sind halb zwölf!" Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an, doch er hob nur die Schultern an. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem unschlüssigen Blick, dann seufzte sie leise. „Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee; schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht mehr so schnell." „Eben!" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und zog sie hoch. Schnell warfen sie sich noch ihre Umhänge über und huschten dann durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Obwohl sie bereits volljährig waren und damit nicht mehr allen Schulregeln unterlagen, hatte dieses heraus schleichen etwas Reizvolles. In ihren Köpfen war immer noch das Verbot verankert, sich nachts außerhalb des eigenen Hauses aufhalten zu dürfen, und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zusammen gesehen werden sollte, tat ihr Übriges. So liefen sie auch leise kichernd Richtung Ausgang, sich immer wieder umschauend, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Hermine vergaß darüber glatt, dass sie eigentlich ein wenig sauer auf ihn war.

Einmal zog Draco sie in eine Ecke und küsste sie wild, griff unter ihre Kleidung und ließ sie seine Finger auf ihren Warzen spüren. Leise stöhnte Hermine auf und merkte, wie sich bereits die verräterische Nässe in ihrem Slip ansammelte. Im Schein der vereinzelt brennenden Fackeln sah sie ihn feixend grinsen, als er sie wieder los ließ. „Miss Granger, sie schockieren mich! Wo ist die brave Streberin geblieben, die niemals auch nur eine Schulregel gebrochen hat?" „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" erwiderte sie ungeduldig und zog ihn zu einem neuen Kuss an sich. Schwer atmend ließen sie dann wieder voneinander ab und setzten ihren Weg fort.

Es war Vollmond, daher konnten sie die Wege rund ums Schloss mühelos erkennen. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch die Nacht und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche; nur das eine Thema, dass beide insgeheim beschäftigte, schnitten sie nicht an. Keiner wollte den Zauber dieses Augenblicks zerstören. Doch dann riss Hermine Draco mit einem Satz hinter einen Busch und legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen. Mit einem leisen „Psst!" zeigte sie Richtung Schloss.

Wie üblich mit großen Schritten und leise wie eine Raubkatze eilte Professor Snape über die Ländereien, hielt auf die Grenze zu. Verwundert blickten die zwei Schüler sich an, rührten sich aber keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Sie kannten Snape´s übermäßig gutes Gehör und hatten keine Lust, ihm in die Arme zu laufen, zumal er mal wieder eine – selbst für seine Verhältnisse – scheiss Laune zu haben schien, dass konnten sie sogar aus der Entfernung erkennen. Als der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht mehr zu sehen war, warteten die beiden noch einige Minuten, bis sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass er wirklich weg war.

„Wo will der denn mitten in der Nacht hin?" fragte Hermine neugierig, wohl wissend, dass Draco die Antwort sicherlich kaum kennen konnte. Dem schien es allerdings herzlich egal zu sein. Er stand hinter ihr, ihr Duft reizte seine eh bereits überstrapazierten Nerven. „Vielleicht hat er in Hogsmeade eine Freundin?" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, legte seine Arme um sie und zog ihren Umhang auseinander. Willig lehnte sie sich an ihn und sog heftig die Luft durch ihre Zähne, als Draco ihren Pullover hochschob und ihre Brüste aus dem BH hob. Seine Fingerspiele, der kalte Wind, der leicht wehte und der Gedanke, erwischt zu werden, erregten Hermine unglaublich. Sein heißer Atem, der über ihr Ohr strich, verriet ihr, dass auch ihn diese Situation nicht kalt ließ. Unbeherrscht öffnete er ihr nun die Hose und glitt mit der Hand hinein, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Stoffschichten und rieb hart über ihren Kitzler. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Hals, wanderten zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, knabberten sanft daran. Immer schneller wurden die Bewegungen seines Fingers, sein Atem steigerte sich zu einem leisen Keuchen. Hermine gab leise Seufzer von sich und biß sich auf die Lippen. Sie spürte die harte Beule an ihrem Hintern und hob den Arm, um sich an ihm festzuhalten, ehe ihr die Beine weich wurden und sie mit spitzen, leisen Schreien kam. Draco zog die Hand aus ihrem Schritt, verrieb streichelend ihre Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Bauch und fasste sie an der Hüfte, damit sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Den Schalk in den Augen grinste er sie an, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie innig, ließ seine Zunge neckend in ihrem Mund verschwinden. „Laß uns verschwinden, ehe du mir hier erfrierst." zog er sie auf, richtete ihr wieder die Kleider und nahm sie bei der Hand. Jede Vorsicht vergessend, liefen sie zurück zum Schloss, huschten eilig durch die Gänge und kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, verteilten sie auf ihrem Weg bereits ihre Kleider. Hungrig fielen sie übereinander her und machten dort weiter, wo sie im Lichtschein des Mondes aufgehört hatten.

Langsam wurde es ernst für die Abschlussklassen. Selten sah man die älteren Schüler noch irgendwo herum lungern. Wenn sie nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen und lernten, absolvierten sie noch Kurse, lasen in der Bibliothek nach, was ihnen noch unklar war oder fragten sich gegenseitig ab. Hermine war froh über das enorme Pensum, dass sie zu bewältigen hatte. Je mehr sie zu lernen hatte, umso weniger Zeit blieb ihr, um darüber nachzudenken, dass ihr und Draco die Zeit davon lief.

Bis zu den Ferien waren es keine vier Wochen mehr, und der Gedanke, was danach kam – oder in ihrem Fall eben nicht – bedrückte sie, würde sie schier wahnsinnig machen, wenn sie zuviel darüber grübeln könnte.

Pansy ließ Hermine nun in Ruhe, dafür klebte sie an Draco, wann immer sie konnte. Der wiederum ignorierte sie nach Möglichkeit, und wenn es sich nicht umgehen ließ, befasste er sich mit ihr mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, um ihr keinen Grund zu geben, sich bei irgendwem zu beschweren. Bis sie ihn zwei Wochen vor dem großen Abschlussball dermaßen zur Weißglut brachte, dass die Situation beinahe eskaliert wäre.

Es fing ganz harmlos damit an, dass sich die Slytherins beim Abendessen darüber unterhielten, wer mit wem dorthin ging. Bei den meisten war es ganz klar, sie hatten feste Partner. Andere drucksten noch rum, wollten nicht so richtig raus mit der Sprache. Draco kam gerade in dem Augenblick dazu, als Pansy lautstark verkündete, sie würde selbstverständlich mit ihrem Verlobten den Ball besuchen. Draco stand hinter ihr und sein Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes, was die Schüler am Tisch auch schon betreten wegsehen ließ.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich auch nur einen Ton darüber hab verlauten lassen, mit wem ich hingehe." Beim Klang seiner schneidenden Stimme fuhr Pansy herum. „Hallo? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir verlobt sind?" fragte sie gereizt und hob ihre Stimme. Neugierig drehten sich alle Schüler, die in Hörweite waren, zu ihnen um. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dein Tischherr sein werde!" gab Draco genauso sauer zurück. „Draco Malfoy!" Die Slytherin erhob sich und baute sich wütend vor ihm auf, doch er wich keinen Schritt zurück. „Wag es dich, mit jemand anderem als mit mir hinzugehen!" zischte sie. In der großen Halle konnte man allerdings mittlerweile eine Stecknadel fallen hören, daher war ihr Bemühen, nun etwas leiser zu sein, umsonst. Alle verfolgten gebannt, was da geschah.

Auf Dracos Stirn bildete sich eine steile Zornesfalte, seine Halsschlagader trat deutlich hervor, und allen war klar, dass er kurz vorm Explodieren stand. „Damit eins klar ist, Pansy Parkinson: es reicht, dass mein Leben nach der Hochzeit gründlich versaut ist! Kein Mensch, und am allerwenigsten du oder mein Vater, werden mich davon abhalten, die Zeit, die mir bis dahin verbleibt, zu genießen und nach meinen Wünschen zu leben. Es gibt nur eine Frau auf der Welt, mit der ich den wichtigsten Abend meiner Schulzeit verbringen werde, dass ist das Mindeste, was ich ihr schuldig bin." Seine Stimme hatte sich zu einem drohenden Knurren gesteigert, das keine Zweifel daran ließ, das er fest entschlossen war, das, was er sagte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Draco und Pansy sahen sich noch einige Sekunden wuterfüllt an, dann drehte sie sich um und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes davon. Kurz vor der Tür rief Draco sie noch einmal an. „Und wenn deine Ehe nicht schon vor unserer Hochzeit zu einer Katastrophe auswachsen soll, würde ich dir empfehlen, keinen Ton verlauten zu lassen von dem, was hier vor sich geht." Pansy hatte kurz im Schritt innegehalten und stürmte nun aufgebracht hinaus. Draco blickte zu Hermine, die erstarrt dem Streit zugehört hatte.

Langsam ging er zu ihr hinüber, nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sofern diese Frau mir die Ehre erweisen würde, meine Tischdame zu sein." fragte er sie leise. Ungläubig suchte Hermine in seinen Augen einen Hinweis darauf, dass er das nur so daher gesagt hatte. Doch alles, was sie sehen konnte, war der Ausdruck seiner Liebe darin, und statt einer Antwort schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.


	27. Chapter 27

„MAN! Wo sind meine Unterlagen, die ich hier hingelegt habe?" Aufgebracht durchwühlte Draco sein Zimmer, auf der Suche nach seinen Notizen, die er sich zu den Fächern gemacht hatte. Dort standen alle Themen drin, in denen er noch seine Probleme hatte und die er noch mal in der Bibliothek nachlesen wollte. Neugierig kam Hermine aus dem Bad und schaute dem Treiben eine Weile lang zu, ließ den Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Dann grinste sie, hob mit dem nackten Zeh eines seiner Kleidungsstücke hoch, die am Abend zuvor unter einem kleinen Hurrikan zum Opfer gefallen waren und meinte unschuldig: „Nimm die hier so lange!" Als er sich bückte, um die Papiere aufzuheben, gab sie ihm einen Schubs, das er den langen Weg ins Bett fiel, und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, seine Arme nach oben auf das Bett gepresst. „Biest!" lachte er, als sie ihn nach einem langen Kuss wieder freigab. „Du bist viel zu verbissen geworden." erklärte Hermine ihre Tat, was Draco in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. „Das sagst DU mir?" Hermine fiel neben ihm auf das Bett und musste mitlachen. Das war tatsächlich eine mehr als merkwürdige Aussage einer Hermine Granger gewesen. Beide lagen auf der Seite, jeder auf einen Arm gestützt. Zärtlich fuhr Draco die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Sie waren darüber übereingekommen, dass sie alles, was gesagt werden musste zum Thema *Hochzeit mit Pansy*, gesagt war. Nun lagen oder saßen sie oft neben einander, sahen sich nur an und versuchten, den Augenblick fest zuhalten, sich jedes Detail des anderen einzuprägen. Die Prüfungen waren in vollem Gange, ihre Tage waren gezählt, und sie wussten immer noch nicht, was danach kommen würde. Sie kapselten sich immer mehr ab, um alleine zu sein.

Ginny hatte ihre liebe Mühe gehabt, Hermine von Draco loszueisen, um mit ihr ein Kleid für den Ball kaufen zu gehen. „Du kannst ja schlecht wieder als *Madame Pompadour gehen!*, oder? Willst du dich nicht für ihn hübsch machen?" hatte sie resolut gefragt. Dem hatte die Schulsprecherin nichts entgegenzusetzen. Natürlich wollte sie schön sein, für ihn. Einmal, nur ein einziges Mal…

Sie versprachen sich nichts, redeten nicht über *danach*, wollten es auf sich zukommen lassen, jeder mit einem kleinen Fünkchen Hoffnung, das alles doch noch gut wird, ohne selbige bei dem anderen schüren zu wollen. Es war ihnen inzwischen auch herzlich egal, ob man sie zusammen sah oder nicht; im Gegenteil, sie wollten jede Sekunde nutzen, die ihnen noch blieb, und sie nicht mit einem albernen Versteckspiel vergeuden.

„Das werd ich vermissen…" sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme und rückte näher an sie heran. Hermine kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge; die Traurigkeit schnürte ihr wieder die Kehle zu, legte sich wie ein Eisenring um ihr Herz. „Bereust du das Jahr?" fragte er leise, und sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nicht einen Moment, Draco!" flüsterte sie. „Selbst, wenn ich das alles vorher gewusst hätte, würde ich es nicht missen wollen." Ihr versagte die Stimme. Zärtlich drückte er sie an sich. „Nein, ich auch nicht…" Heiße Tränen stiegen in Hermines Augen auf, und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, lösten sie sich mit Bedauern aus ihrer Umarmung.

Zu Dracos Verärgerung stattete sein Vater der Schule einen Blitzbesuch ab. „Um zu schauen, wie er mit den Prüfungen vorankommt." Malfoy Junior schnaubte, als er das hörte; Lucius hatte sich all die Jahre einen Dreck darum geschert, wie es ihm in Hogwarts erging, solange Draco gute Noten mit nach Hause brachte. Das sein Vater wie Graf Koks persönlich durch das Schloss wandelte, stieß ihm genauso sauer auf wie das Hofieren, dass die McGonnagal ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte. Was ihn vor wenigen Monaten noch mit Stolz erfüllt hatte, widerte ihn heute an. Als sein Vater Pansy beiseite zog, warf er dieser über Lucius´s Kopf hinweg einen warnenden Blick zu, doch sie verzog nur spöttisch die Schnute, hakte sich bei dem älteren Mann ein und unterhielt sich vertraulich mit ihm. Einzig Snape ließ sich von Malfoys Wohltätertaten nicht beeindrucken; als er mit Lucius aufeinander traf, hatten die zwei mal wieder einer ihrer üblichen bissigen Gespräche. Draco konnte zwar nicht hören, worum es ging, doch die Gesichter der beiden Männer sprachen Bände. Der junge Slytherin atmete erleichtert auf, als sein Vater endlich nach dem Mittagessen wieder abreiste, ohne einen Ton über ihn und Hermine verloren zu haben.

„Ich kann nicht länger zuschauen! Jetzt kommt Lucius schon kontrollieren, ob sein Sohn seine Forderungen einhält!" Unruhig drehte Minerva McGonnagal im Schulleiterbüro ihre Runden. „Und was willst du machen? In wenigen Tagen sind sie aus der Schule." Böse funkelte Minerva Dumbledore an. „Das weiß ich, und hättest du mich nicht ausgebremst, wäre das Problem schon aus der Welt!" Schweigend beobachtete der alte Mann seine Kollegin eine Weile. „Am besten, ich löse es, ehe die zwei abgehen. Danach habe ich ja schließlich keinen Zugriff mehr auf sie." überlegte die Professorin und zuckte eine Sekunde später wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen. „NEIN!" donnerte Albus aus seinem Rahmen heraus. Die Direktorin sah ihn verwundert an. Sie hatte ihn bisher so gut wie noch nie laut werden hören, nicht einmal im größten Stress; die wenigsten Menschen wussten überhaupt, dass dieser sanfte Bariton einen anderen Ton anschlagen konnte außer leise und beherrscht. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, bin ICH jetzt für die Schule verantwortlich." wies sie ihn zurecht und stellte sich selbstbewusst hin. Dumbledore nickte grimmig. „Ja, das bist du wohl. Aber wenn du dich hierbei durchsetzt, werde ich mich woanders hinhängen lassen." Um seiner Drohung Nachdruck zu verleihen, verschwand er aus dem Bild. Die normalerweise recht ausgeglichene Direktorin hieb vor Zorn auf ihren Schreibtisch ein und stellte sich grübelnd ans Fenster.

In der Zwischenzeit wandelte Albus, ebenfalls nachdenklich, durch die Bilder des Schlosses. Seine Kollegin hatte ja Recht, das wusste er nur zu gut. Doch Dumbledore weigerte sich, auch nur ansatzweise die Hoffnung fahren zu lassen. Bis Jahresende hatten sie noch Zeit, und diese Zeit würden sie auch nutzen, ehe sie etwas taten, dass nur schlecht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Draco Malfoy war zwar zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsschüler gewesen, doch Albus hatte bereits damals erkannt, dass der Junge nur unter Druck seines Vaters handelte. Seine Erziehung tat ihr Übriges, um aus einem eigentlich von der Veranlagung her nettem Jungen einen eingebildeten Schnösel zu machen. Dracos Bereitschaft, nun seine Überzeugungen zu leben und sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen, bestätigte diese Vermutung nun. Hermine war sowieso schon immer Albus´ erklärter Liebling gewesen. Ihr glasklarer Verstand, ihr Ehrgeiz und ihr herzerfrischendes Gemüt hatten das goldene Trio öfter als einmal über so manche Klippe hinweg gebracht im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Der alte Mann hatte sich diebisch gefreut, als er sah, dass die beiden zusammen gefunden hatten. Sie förderten und forderten sich gegenseitig; jeder Blinde konnte erkennen, dass sie sich gut taten, in jeglicher Hinsicht. Albus seufzte. Als Narcissa Malfoy auf ihn und Severus zutrat und um Hilfe bat, konnte keiner absehen, dass sich das als Sisyphus-Arbeit herausstellen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn Snape dachte, endlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte, musste er feststellen, dass er mal wieder in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Mehr als einmal hatten die potenziellen Besitzer sich ihm zur Wehr gesetzt; Dumbledore wollte nicht wissen, mit welch rüden Methoden sein Tränkemeister sich die nötigen Informationen beschafft hatte. Er selber hatte zumindest auch einiges einstecken müssen, und Poppy hielt sich mittlerweile schon in Bereitschaft, um ihn mal wieder bei seiner Rückkehr zusammenzuflicken.

Es war zum Mäusemelken: so viele Personen hatten diesen Brief erhalten, und keiner wollte ihn gesehen haben, geschweige denn aufgehoben. Dumbledore konnte nur hoffen, dass einer der restlichen Todesser einen Fehler gegangen hatte…


	28. Chapter 28

Abschlussball…. Im Leben jedes Zauberschülers markierte dieser Tag einen Meilenstein in dessen Leben. Nicht nur auf Hogwarts, sondern auch in sämtlichen anderen europäischen Zaubererschulen wurden heute die ZAG´s überreicht, endete für hunderte junge Magier die Schulzeit. Krönenden Abschluss bildete üblicherweise ein Ball, ehe sich die Abgänger in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten und dem Ernst des Lebens entgegen gingen. Es sollte ein Ereignis der Superlative sein, dem man mit Anspannung, Nervosität und vor allem Freude entgegen blickte, schlimmstenfalls mischte sich noch ein wenig Angst darunter, wie man bei den Prüfungen abgeschnitten hatte, ob es reichte, um den Beruf zu erlernen, den man sich erhoffte.

Draco und Hermine saßen sich an diesem Tag beim Mittagessen gegenüber, als hätte ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen – und genauso fühlten sie sich auch. Es blieben ihnen noch zwei Tage, ehe sie Hogwarts verlassen mussten. Die Zeit danach lag wie unter einem grauen Schleier verborgen, einzig die bevorstehende Hochzeit hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen, dunkel, drohend, unübersehbar. In der vergangenen Nacht hatten sie das erste Mal seit langen wieder darüber gesprochen, und Draco hatte Hermine mit aller Deutlichkeit zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich nicht von ihr trennen würde, nicht freiwillig. Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie sich nicht ewig als seine heimliche Geliebte zufrieden geben konnte, auch, wenn sie jetzt noch das Gegenteil behauptete. Sie wussten beide, dass dies nur ein Aufschub war, um das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.

Die Prüfungen waren schon seit Tagen beendet; das Paar war seitdem im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unzertrennlich gewesen. Wortlos gingen sie Hand in Hand spazieren, saßen am See, saugten die Sekunden in sich auf. Ihre Freunde ließen sie in Ruhe; lediglich am Tag vor dem Ball zogen Luna und Ginny ihre Freundin beiseite und überredeten sie dazu, dass sie am Nachmittag darauf in den Schulsprecherräumen gemeinsam fertig machen würden für das Fest. Widerwillig hatte Hermine zugestimmt.

Kaum hatte sie den letzten Bissen heruntergewürgt, standen die beiden bereits neben ihr. „Bist du fertig?" Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und zuppelte an Hermines Arm herum, als die nicht direkt reagierte, sondern sie nur lustlos ansah. „Komm schon!" drängelte das Weasley-Mädchen. Luna sagte zwar nichts, aber auch ihr war die Unruhe deutlich anzumerken. „Jetzt schon?" fragte Hermine entsetzt, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, ungeduldig die Augen zu verdrehen. „Sicher jetzt schon, wir müssen schließlich noch dusch." „Duschen? Bei uns?" *So war das nicht abgesprochen…* dachte Hermine. „Ja, glaubst du denn, wir duschen in unsren Türmen und laufen dann halbnackt mit unsrem Klamotten quer durchs Schloss?" Bei der Vorstellung mussten alle grinsen; selbst Draco´s Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, ehe er entrüstet aufbegehrte. „ Und wo, gedachten die Damen, soll ICH mich fertig machen?" Luna und Ginny wechselten betretene Blicke. Da hatten sie gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. „Mehr als eine Stunde brauchst du ja sicher nicht, oder? Solange hast du Zeit." bestimmte Luna, schnappte sich Ginny und zog mit einem letzten verschwörerischen Blinzeln zu Hermine mit ihr von dannen.

„Wie großzügig!" murrte Draco ätzend. „Und wo, bitte schön, schlag ich mir danach in voller Montur die Zeit bis heute Abend tot?" Dabei stand er auf und hielt Hermine die Hand hin, die sie ergriff und sich ebenfalls erhob. „Armer, geplagter Mann!" zog sie ihn auf und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich glaub, im Kerker haben sie bestimmt noch ein Plätzchen für dich frei." „Welch erhebende Aussicht…" knurrte der Slytherin. „Den schlimmsten Teil des Abends dann direkt hinter sich zu haben." Das er damit ein Zusammentreffen mit Pansy meinte, brauchte er nicht extra zu erwähnen; man sah es ihm an der Nasenspitze an.

Arm in Arm stiegen sie zu ihren Räumen hinauf und Draco machte sich direkt daran, duschen zu gehen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad trat, hatte er jedoch wieder normale Kleidung angezogen, was ihm einen amüsierten Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „SO willst du zum Ball mit mir? Ich bin entsetzt!" Sekunden später lag sie rücklings auf dem Bett und blickte in Dracos graue Augen, die belustigt funkelten. „Ich für meinen Teil würde dich in jeder Aufmachung mitnehmen." grinste er. „In jeder?" hakte Hermine frech grinsend nach. „Jepp!" antwortete er nur kurz und verschloß ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dessen Auswirkungen sie prompt an ihren Schenkeln spürte. Gespielt entrüstet stemmte sie sich mit den Händen gegen seine Brust, um ihn weg zuschieben, was ihn nur dazu veranlasste, sie noch heftiger zu küssen. „Draco Malfoy!" keuchte sie, um Atem ringend, als er sie endlich unverschämt grinsend freigab. „Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du heut nie fertig!" „Wer sagt denn, das ich das überhaupt will?" entgegnete er und ließ eine Hand aufreizend zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. *Eine viertel Stunde hätten wir noch* ging Hermine durch den Kopf ; sie schloss genießerisch die Augen und war schon versucht, sich ihm zu ergeben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Da die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer offen stand, war dies nicht zu überhören. Grummelnd ließ er von Hermine ab und wollte bereits öffnen gehen, als sie ihm hinterher hechtete und ihn zurück in sein Zimmer schob. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf seine Körpermitte gluckste sie: „Ich glaube, es ist besser, das ich aufmachen gehe." Kichernd zog sie die eine Tür zu und öffnete einen Moment später die andere. Wie erwartet standen Ginny und Luna davor, bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht und linsten an Hermine vorbei in den Raum. „Ist er schon weg?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt?" Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid ja auch viel zu früh dran!" gab sie zur Antwort, als sie das Stirnrunzeln der Gryffindor sah. „Hab ich ja auch gesagt, aber Ginny meinte, Malfoy soll sich nicht so anstellen, sie würde ihm schon nix weggucken." feixte Luna und schob sich an Hermine vorbei. „Da hätte ich auch entschieden was dagegen!" hörten die Mädchen Draco sagen. Er stand nun, bepackt mit seinen Siebensachen, im Raum und wartete darauf, dass die drei die Tür frei gaben. Hermine grinste, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Ich aber auch." stimmte sie seiner Aussage zu, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und bugsierte ihn zur Tür. „Lass dich nicht ärgern im Kerker!" flüsterte sie ihm noch leise zu, ehe sie das Portal hinter ihm schloss.

Einige Stunden später standen die Mädchen vor Hermines Spiegel und betrachteten sich darin prüfend. Kichernd und schwatzend hatten sie den Nachmittag verbracht, nachdem Ginny und Luna staunend die Räume begutachtet und kurzerhand beim Anblick der riesigen `Badewanne´ beschlossen hatten, dass alle gemeinsam baden gingen. Mit großer Sorgfalt wurden danach die Haare in die gewünschte Form gebracht und sich geschminkt. Es war eine Sache des Prinzips, dass man bei so was mit so wenig Magie wie möglich zurecht kam; schon allein, weil es per Hand mehr Spaß machte.

„Willst du nicht doch noch ein Paar Ohrringe und einen Armreif anlegen, Hermine?" Luna musterte ihre Freundin skeptisch, und Ginny kam ihr zu Hilfe. „Ja, wirklich, du siehst so nackt aus, nur mit der Kette." Doch Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, nur die Kette, nichts sonst." Mit leisem Bedauern legte Luna die Ohrringe wieder weg, die ihrer Meinung nach perfekt zu dem Kleid gepasst hätten. Kritisch beäugten sie sich noch einmal gegenseitig, zupften hier ein Haar zurecht, dort einen verdrehten Träger und nickten sich schließlich zufrieden zu. „Fertig?" fragte Ginny. „Fertig!" antworteten die andren zwei wie aus einem Mund. Sie schlüpften in ihre Schuhe – Hermine hatte sich diesmal wohlweislich für zwar schicke und hohe, aber bequeme Riemchen-Pumps entschieden -, schnappten sich ihre Handtaschen und verließen die Wohnung. Am Ende des Ganges blieben sie kurz stehen und sahen sich an; nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatten, nickten sie sich aufmunternd zu und betraten mit klopfenden Herzen das Podest, das den Anfang der Treppe markierte.

Das Schicksal meinte es an diesem Nachmittag gut mit Draco: Die Slytherin-Mädchen hatten sich aufgeteilt, damit es im Badezimmer nicht zu einem riesen Gedränge kam, und so zog die Hälfte ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler, nachdem die Schulleitung dazu die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. Auch Pansy verdrückte sich dorthin, und so begegneten sie sich nur einmal kurz. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit mit lesen, während um ihn herum alles durcheinander wuselte und schnatterte. Mehr als einmal verfluchte er die Weasley, das sie ihn aus seinen ruhigen Räumen vertrieben hatte. Als es an der Zeit war, zog auch er sich um und wartete auf Blaise, der sich kurzfristig dazu entschlossen hatte, mit Draco zusammen auf Hermine zu warten. Gemeinsam mit ihm und seiner Freundin verließ der Schulsprecher endlich den Kerker. Sie gingen gemächlich hinauf zum Treppenhaus, wo sie auf Harry, Neville und Ron stießen, letzterer ebenfalls schon in Begleitung des Ravenclaw-Mädchens, mit der er mittlerweile fest und offiziell zusammen war. Die Schüler nickten sich zu; nicht freundlich, aber ohne die Feindseligkeit, die ihre gemeinsamen Schuljahre geprägt hatte.

Draco knetete nervös die Hände, die mit jeder Minute feuchter wurden vor Aufregung. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und gerade, als er dachte, die Anspannung nicht länger aufhalten zu können und überlegte, ob er nicht hinauf laufen und Hermine holen sollte, ging ein leises Raunen durch die Gruppe. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und ihm stockte der Atem.

Da oben stand sie, verlegen lächelnd, und sah zu ihm herunter. In einem rot-grün schimmernden Traum aus Seide, bodenlang und Trägerlos; der einzige Schmuck, den sie trug, war die Kette mit dem Löwen und der Schlange, ihre Augen funkelten und strahlten damit um die Wette.

„Oh, Mann, Alter!" hörte er Blaise neben sich. „Ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich dich bedauern oder bemitleiden soll." „Beschränk dich heut aufs beneiden." entgegnete er und machte einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu, auf der Hermine gerade anmutig herab schritt. In weiser Voraussicht hatte Professor McGonnagal den Hausmeister angewiesen, die Treppen zu fixieren, und so mussten die Mädchen sich keine Gedanken darum machen, dass ihnen irgendwo an einem offenen Treppenabsatz das Kleid hängen blieb oder eingeklemmt wurde. Mit glänzenden Augen sah Draco seiner Liebsten entgegen und legte ihr zärtlich die Hände auf die Hüften, als sie endlich bei ihm war. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus!" Hermine schlug verlegen lächelnd die Augen nieder. „Danke!" sagte sie leise.

Auch Luna und Ginny wurden von ihren Partnern gebührend bewundert; Nevilles Ohren hatten vor Stolz auf seine hübsche Freundin die Farbe seines Hauses angenommen und er reckte stolz die Brust heraus. Harrys Augen wanderten in stillem Vergnügen, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln über Ginny; sie war für ihn sowieso das schönste Wesen dieses Planeten. Gemeinsam begab sich das kleine Grüppchen in die große Halle, die bereits gut gefüllt war. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie noch einen Tisch fanden, an dem alle Platz hatten. Zur allgemeinen Verwunderung setzte Blaise sich nicht ab zu den Slytherins, sondern hielt sich weiterhin an Draco, der Hermine zuliebe wiederum bei Harry und den anderen blieb.

Nachdem auch die restlichen Schüler eingetrudelt waren, sich ihre Plätze gesucht und etwas zu trinken geholt hatten, begann die Direktorin mit ihrer Rede. Sie war nicht so wortgewandt wie Dumbledore, es hatte sich auch nichts Ergreifendes ereignet im vergangenen Schuljahr, daher war sie ziemlich schnell fertig mit dem, was sie sagen wollte und begann mit der Verteilung der Abschlusszeugnisse. Wie erwartete erhielt Hermine die Auszeichnung als Jahrgangsbeste, aber auch die anderen schnitten sehr gut ab. Freudestrahlend verglichen sie die Noten.

Als das Buffet eröffnet wurde, stürzten sich alle ausgehungert darauf, allen voran mal wieder Ron. Sie unterhielten sich während des Essens darüber, wie sich ihr Leben in Zukunft gestalten würde; Draco und Hermine hielten sich dabei bedeckt und blickten sich betrübt an. Das blieb auch Harry nicht verborgen, der die beiden mitfühlend musterte. „Sagt mal…" fing er vorsichtig an, „was genau ist das eigentlich für ein Schwur, der euch zwei das Leben so dermaßen zur Hölle macht?" Hermine sah Draco an; es stand ihr nicht zu, diese Frage zu beantworten. Das musste er schon selber machen. Der junge Mann machte ein verbissenes Gesicht, und fast schien es, als wollte er Harry eine Abfuhr erteilen, besann sich dann allerdings anders. Mit knappen Worten schilderte er, was es mit dem Eid auf sich hatte. Luna erklärte im Anschluss, was in dem Buch stand, dass Hermine von Blaise bekommen hatte. Ratlos sahen sich alle an. „Das hört sich ja an wie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert." bemerkte Neville, woraufhin Blaise trocken meinte: „Das hört sich nicht nur so an, das ist auch so. Das Buch, aus dem der Schwur entnommen wurde, wurde Mitte des Achtzehnten Jahrhunderts geschrieben." Daraufhin blickte Ron von seinem Essen auf, dem er sich gerade noch hingebungsvoll gewidmet hatte, und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. „Dann weiß ich allerdings nicht, was ihr für ein Problem habt." Tödliche Blicke ließen ihn auf dem Stuhl immer kleiner werden, und er versuchte hastig, sich zu erkären. „Ja, was denn?" stammelte er. „Das Ding wurde geschrieben, als kein Mensch jemals an Scheidung dachte oder so." „Kannst du dich mal etwas klarer ausdrücken, Weasley?" zischte Draco, dem alles andere als nach Scherzen war beim dem Thema. Ron holte tief Luft.

„Also… mal angenommen, du heiratest Pansy und würdest dich dann wieder von ihr scheiden lassen? Was würde dagegen sprechen? Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden hab, steht kein Wort darüber dabei, oder?"

Langsam schüttelte Draco den Kopf, und Ron wurde mutiger, als er merkte, dass die anderen ihm jetzt aufmerksam zuhörten und sich über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, durch den Kopf gehen ließen.

„Angenommen – nur mal angenommen, du lässt dich von Pansy wieder scheiden. Dann hätte sie deinen Namen, und du hättest deine Pflicht erfüllt." „Hm…" überlegte Draco. „Das ist aber nur die halbe Miete; heiraten könnte ich danach nie wieder, da keine andere Frau den Namen Malfoy von mir annehmen darf, außer halt Pansy." Er drückte bedauernd Hermines Hand, die stumm daneben saß und das Gespräch verfolgte; sie traute sich kaum, dem Gehörten Glauben zu schenken, und doch machte sich ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen breit.

Ron zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern auf Dracos Einwand. „Na und? Heutzutage kann doch auch ein Mann den Namen seiner Zukünftigen annehmen, oder? Vorausgesetzt, er bekommt es fertig, sich von seinem Geburtsnamen zu trennen." Diesen kleinen Seitenhieb konnte er sich nicht verkneifen; grinsend stellte er sich auf eine hitzige Erwiderung des Slytherins ein. Der jedoch ging überhaupt nicht darauf ein, sondern fing nur breit an, zu grinsen. „Wer will heutzutage denn schon Malfoy heißen?"

Dann stand er auf und bot Hermine den Arm dar, die immer noch nichts zu sagen wusste, vor lauter Verblüffung, Freude und Unglauben über das, was sich ihr da gerade eröffnet hatte. „Miss Granger, wären Sie so nett, mir die Ehre zu erweisen?" Das Musikorchester hatte bereits den Tanz eröffnet. „Mir ist danach, die Welt zu umarmen!"


	29. Chapter 29

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass das nur die halbe Miete ist?" Vorsichtig blickte Hermine in Dracos euphorisches Gesicht, doch der schüttelte nur gutgelaunt den Kopf und zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich, was das Tanzen schon fast zu einer komplizierten Sache machte, ihr jedoch mehr als gut gefiel. „Das ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens in einer Ehe mit Pansy gefangen bin, ist mehr, als ich gehofft hatte." Sein Mund war ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr, und Hermine lächelte versonnen. „Und für das andere – Problem werde ich mir auch etwas einfallen lassen." Dracos Stimme hatte einen beunruhigend grollenden Ton angenommen, so dass sie den Kopf zurückdrückte und ihn ansah. Die Veränderung in seiner Mimik gefiel ihr gar nicht, es hatte etwas von dem alten Draco, von dem, der ihr all die Jahre mit seiner Arroganz das Lebend schwer gemacht hatte. Unwillkürlich lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und kurz ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie es hier mit einem Mann zu tun hatte, der trotz aller Wandlung immer noch unberechenbar und gefährlich sein konnte. Ihr Blick schien ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, denn seine Augen, die scheinbar gerade noch eiskalt ein imaginäres Bild gesehen hatten, wurden wieder weich. Sie spürte seine Hand, die ihr sanft über den Rücken strich und die unangenehme Gänsehaut vertrieb. „Aber nicht heute!" entschied er mit einem Lächeln, das von Hermine unsicher erwidert wurde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Was hatte er vor? Andererseits… für immer nur seine Mätresse sein war auch nicht wirklich die Zukunft, die sie sich für sich vorstellte. Aber war sie gewillt, zuzulassen, dass er deswegen womöglich eine Dummheit beging?

Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken; sie konnte seine Begeisterung über Ron´s Gedankenblitz nicht teilen. Sicher, es war ein Hoffnungsschimmer, doch Hermine war zu sehr kopflastig, als das sie sich dieser trügerischen Illusion hätte hingeben können. Draco oder die Existenz der Schule – das war eine Entscheidung, die ihr zusehends schwerer fiel.

Sie wusste, dass sie es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn Hogwarts wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Draco geschlossen werden müsste; aber ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr vorstellen. Aber immer nur im Geheimen? Hermine seufzte innerlich auf. Wie sie es drehte und wendete, keine dieser Optionen war akzeptabel.

Sie ließ die Augen über die anderen tanzenden Paare schweifen; zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Pansy sich ebenso vertrauensvoll an Nott schmiegen, wie sie es gerade bei Draco tat. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Pansy lächelte auf einmal gequält. Allerdings schien sich ihr Schmerz nicht auf die Tatsache zu beziehen, dass sie eigentlich an Hermines Stelle mit dem Schulsprecher hätte tanzen sollen. Es war eher das Lächeln, dass man einer Verbündeten zukommen ließ, und Hermine dämmerte mit einem Mal, dass auch die Slytherin scheinbar nicht so glücklich mit dem war, was kommen würde, wie sie immer tat. Sie lächelte verstehend zurück, dann war das Mädchen aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, der Tanz zu Ende.

„Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus!" Heiß schoß es ihr zwischen die Beine, als Draco sie kurz vor dem Tisch noch einmal umfing und ihre diese Worte zuflüsterte, seine Zunge schnell über ihr Ohr fahren ließ. Hermine konnte ein lustvolles Aufkeuchen gerade so unterdrücken, indem sie sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe biss und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, den er belustigt erwiderte, ehe er sich setzte. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als sich zu entspannen und den Abend zu genießen; Dracos gute Laune war einfach ansteckend, brachte ihm allerdings auch ein paar misstrauische Blicke ein von ihren Tischnachbarn, die ihn mitunter anstarrten wie ein Alien.

Nachdem sie einige Runden getanzt hatten, zog Hermine Draco mit nach draußen. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte er sie verwundert, als sie sich mit ihm immer weiter vom Schloss entfernte. Die Nacht war wie geschaffen für einen romantischen Spaziergang: Lau strich der Wind über ihre geröteten Wangen, die Sterne funkelten und der Mond verzauberte die Landschaft mit seinem silbernen Glanz. „Schhh!" Hermine stoppte kurz, legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn verführerisch an, ehe sie mit ihm an der Hand weiterlief. Sie führte ihn ein gutes Stück am See entlang, ehe sie einen kaum sichtbaren Trampelpfad zum Ufer einschlug. Immer wieder ließ sie die dicken Äste der tief hängenden Bäume und die dornigen Sträucher magisch mit ihrem Zauberstab vor ihnen zur Seite weichen. Dann, urplötzlich, lichtete sich das Holz, und sie standen auf einer kleinen Wiese, umgeben von Bäumen, das Ufer gesäumt mit Trauerweiden. Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn mit einer Intensität, die ihm den Atem raubte. Als sie sich von einander lösten, griff sie in ihre Handtasche und zog eine große Decke heraus. Interessiert beobachtete er ihr Tun; er konnte sich vorstellen, wozu sie ihn hergebracht hatte, doch Draco war gespannt auf das *wie*, das sie sich zweifelsohne ausgedacht hatte. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den er nicht definieren konnte. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand an sein Gesicht, immer noch wortlos, und drehte sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Würdest du mir bitte das Kleid öffnen?" flüsterte sie und schaute halb über die Schulter. Draco schluckte. Er hatte ja schon einiges gebracht, mit vielen Mädchen geschlafen, auch draussen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Doch so etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Der Ort, der Abend, sie in ihrem bezaubernden Kleid… es war das erotischste, was ihm je passiert war. Zart ließ er seine Hände an ihren nackten Armen hinauf wandern, bedeckte ihre Schultern mit federleichten Küssen und registrierte fasziniert das Beben, das sie erfasste. Langsam zog er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides nach unten, worauf hin sie sich umdrehte und einen Schritt rückwärts machte. Leicht verlegen, als hätte er sie noch nie unbekleidet gesehen, ließ sie das Kleid nach unten gleiten und stieg heraus, sinnlich, göttlich und unglaublich erotisch. Dabei sah sie ihn immerzu an, während er da stand, nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Händen und mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen fuhr. Sie trug genau die Wäsche, die er an ihrem ersten Tag aus Hermines Koffer stibitzt hatte, und sie sah noch attraktiver darin aus, als sich je hätte träumen lassen.

Langsam fuhren ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken, lösten die Haken ihres BH´s und zog ihn sicht mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus. Kaum, dass er den Boden berührt hatte, glitten ihre Daumen in den Bund des Höschens, das ebenfalls anmutig ihren Körper verließ.

Nie hatte Draco sie so wunderschön gefunden, so verletzlich gesehen wie jetzt, vom Mond angestrahlt, der ihre Haut in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchte. Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber; er sog ihren Anblick förmlich in sich auf, wollte, das er sich in sein Gehirn einbrannte. "Ich möchte, dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst", flüsterte sie nun, und er konnte deutlich hören, wie sehr sie sich beherrschen musste, um ihrer Traurigkeit Herr zu werden, den Moment nicht zu zerstören. Dann lächelte sie schief, ging auf ihn zu und begann nun, ihn auszuziehen. Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch sie verschloss seine Lippen mit ihrem Mund, küsste ihn sanft. „Nichts sagen!" flüsterte sie, und er verstand: Jedes Wort wäre nun zuviel für sie. Unendlich zärtlich streichelte er stattdessen über ihren Rücken, spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers unter seinen Händen. Hermine löste seine Krawatte, ließ sie fallen und öffnete mit langsamen Bewegungen sein Hemd, entließ ihn aber nicht aus dem Kuss. Als der letzte Knopf offen war, strich sie über seine glatte Brust, hauchte federleichte Küsse darauf und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie ließ das Hemd zu Boden segeln und widmete sich ebenso dem Rest seiner Kleidung, bis auch er nackt vor ihr stand. „Ich will, dass du an mich denkst, wenn du mit ihr schläfst." hauchte sie in sein Ohr, was ihn nur willig nicken ließ. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder eine andere Frau anfassen zu können, ohne sie mit Hermine zu vergleichen.

Wie bei ihrem ersten Mal erkundeten beider Hände den Körper des anderen, sanft, zärtlich und verhalten. Der Sex mit Hermine war für Draco von Anfang an der Beste seines Lebens gewesen, doch die Leidenschaft hatte meist das Tempo bestimmt. Diese Entdeckung der Langsamkeit ging tiefer, ließ ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschüttern, und er ahnte, dass er diese Nacht niemals in seinem Leben vergessen würde. Er liebkoste ihre Brüste und zwirbelte sanft ihre Brustwarzen, was ihr ein genüssliches Seufzen entlockte. Sie ließen sich auf die Decke sinken; mit den Fingerspitzen begann Draco, Hermine zu streicheln. Es erstaunte ihn, welche Reaktion eine so sanfte Berührung bei ihr auslösen konnte. Je nachdem, wo er entlang strich, entfuhr ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen, sie zuckte, erbebte unter seinen Fingern und krallte sich an ihm fest. Ehrfürchtig ließ er seine Zunge folgen, saugte an ihren Nippeln und zog eine heiße, feuchte Spur über ihren Bauch, bis er sein Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkeln erreicht hatte. Erwartungsvoll ließ Hermine ihre Beine auseinander fallen. Als Draco seine Lippen auf ihre harte Perle sinken ließ, schnappte sie nach Luft und kam ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen, als er begann, daran zu saugen. Zart ließ er seine Zunge über den Kitzler schnippen, knabberte daran und versenkte sich in ihr.

Hermine glaubte, zu vergehen. Die vorangegangenen Streicheleinheiten hatten sie bereits bis ins Unerträgliche angeheizt; das Spiel seiner Zunge entzündete tausend Feuer in ihr, ließ sie brennen. Selbstvergessen streichelte sie ihre Brüste; als er mit seinen Fingern in ihre nasse Grotte eindrang, keuchte sie verzückt auf und bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie wollte mehr, ihn ihr schrie alles nach ihm, und wollte gleichzeitig, dass er weiter machte. Sie spürte jetzt die Härte eines Fingers an ihrem Lustknoten, und sie stützte sich nun auf den Unterarmen auf, um Draco sehen zu können.

Immer schneller ließ Draco seinen Finger über ihren Kitzler schnippen, verstärkte den Druck und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Schenkel. Allein ihr Anblick, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, ließ sein Glied schmerzlich pochen und nach seinem Recht verlangen. Seine Finger badeten in einem See aus Feuchtigkeit; es tropfte nur so aus ihr heraus und verstärkte ihre Empfindungen scheinbar ins Unermessliche. Heftig keuchte Hermine nun auf, verkrampfte sich und bockte hoch, schrie ihre Lust ungezügelt aus sich heraus.

Ohne von ihr abzulassen, kroch Draco ein Stück hoch, erstickte ihre Schreie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und bearbeitete sie noch härter. Sie schluchzte in seinen Mund, um dann mit einem heiseren, letzten Schrei zu explodieren.

Leise lächelnd sah er auf sie herab, strich ihre verschwitzten Haare zurück und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine sah ihn aus entrückten Augen an, ihre Brüste wogten noch im Rhythmus ihres schnellen Atems. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, zu warten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, doch sie schein es anders zu sehen.

Immer noch zitternd setzte sie sich auf und zog ihn mit sich, drückte ihn in eine halb sitzende Position und ließ sich auf ihn sinken, sich von ihm aufspießen. Ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, ließ sie ihr Becken langsam kreisen, ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Besseren Halt suchend schob er seine Beine unter ihren Hintern und hielt überrascht den Atem an, als er sie bis zum Anschlag ausfüllte. Ihre verschwitzten, glitschigen Körper rieben heiß aneinander, gaben kaum Bewegungsfreiheit, und doch trieben sie unaufhaltsam ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, in einer Dimension, die beiden völlig unbekannt war, sie überwältigte und an einen Ort trug, an dem nichts gab außer sie und die pure Lust. Sie gaben sich dem anderen völlig hin, an ihrem letzten, gemeinsamen Abend in Hogwarts. „Hermine Granger, ich liebe dich!" hörte sie ihn erstickt flüstern, als die Welle langsam abebbte und eine Erfüllung zurück ließ, die ihnen niemand sonst hätte geben können.


	30. Chapter 30

_Lena: Das mit den Sichtwechseln hat sich i-wie so ergeben gehabt; ich behielt es dann auch bei, weil ich dachte, das passt hier ^^_

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht´s mal nur um Snape und seine Suche nach diesen geheimnisvollen Briefen - ich befürchte allerdings, daß ich danach den einen oder anderen Heuler bekommen werde ;)_

* * *

><p>Nachdenklich stand er vor dem großen, alten Herrenhaus, am Rande eines Parks mitten in Gloucester. Architektonisch war es dem viktorianischen Stil zuzuordnen, doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Häusern seiner Art war dieses nicht aus Holz, sondern massiv aus Stein gebaut. Es verschmolz förmlich mit seiner Umgebung, durch den natürlich angelegten Garten, der jeden unnötigen Pomp, welchen man vielleicht erwartet hätte, wenn man hörte, wer hier wohnte, vermissen ließ. Es gab keine übergroßen Springbrunnen, keine exotischen Tiere, nur kontrollierte Natur.<p>

Umsichtig nahm er seine Umgebung wahr, erkundete sie auf allen ihm zugänglichen Ebenen. Er war beileibe kein ängstlicher Mann, aber sicher auch nicht so lebensmüde, dass er sich auf unbekanntes Terrain begab, ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte – zumindest, soweit er dies herausfinden konnte.

Das Gebäude lag dunkel vor ihm, wenn man von den Fackeln absah, die den Weg säumten. Sie flackerten unruhig im leichten Wind, doch er wusste genau, dass sie selbst bei starkem Sturm nicht erlöschen würden. Langsam ging er auf das Haus zu, dachte darüber nach, wie es dazu kam, dass er hierher gebeten worden war. Er hatte angenommen, besonders vorsichtig vorgegangen zu sein; der Grund seines Besuches dürfte normalerweise keinem zu Ohren gekommen sein. Das war es auch, warum er so misstrauisch war. Es war eine heikle Sache, hinter der er her war, und jeder der Beteiligten hätte allen Grund, ihn lieber tot als lebendig zu sehen, wenn sie denn vor dem ihnen zugedachten Zeitpunkt erfahren würden, dass sie auf seiner *Besuchsliste* standen. Diese Adresse wäre ursprünglich eines seiner letzten Ziele gewesen, da er sich davon nicht allzu viel versprach. Scheinbar hatte er sich ausnahmsweise mal geirrt. Ärgerlich, er hätte sich womöglich einiges an Arbeit und Zeit sparen können – von den unnötigen Auseinandersetzungen mal ganz abgesehen.

Endlich stand er vor der großen, zweiflügeligen Eingangstür. Eine herkömmliche Klingel gab es nicht, das wäre auch zu profan gewesen. Stattdessen zierte – warum überraschte ihn das nicht? – ein großer Schlangenkopf die Mitte der Tür. Als er sie anfassen wollte, in der Annahme, einen Türklopfer vor sich zu haben, zischte die Schlange plötzlich bedrohlich. Bedächtig zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Weeeen darf icccch meeeldeen?" züngelte das Tier. „Severus Snape! Ich werde bereits erwartet." antwortete er selbstbewusst, woraufhin die Tür aufschwang und ihm Einlass gewährte. „Ersssssssster Ssssstock, liiinker Gang, zzzzweite Tüüür rechtsssss." Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, geschweige denn zu danken, bewegte Snape sich auf die Treppe zu, immer in angespannter Bereitschaft, sich notfalls zu verteidigen.

Ungehindert gelangte er jedoch nach oben und stand kurz darauf vor einer weiteren zweigeteilten Tür, welche allerdings keinen zweifelhaften Türklopfer beherbergte. Daher pochte Severus dreimal mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand gegen das Türblatt. Kaum war das Geräusch verklungen, vernahm er hinter der Tür ein gedämpftes „Herein!"

Zügig, aber mit der gebotenen Vorsicht öffnete Snape die Tür soweit, wie es ihm auf der Türschwelle möglich war, und ließ den Blick durch den großen Raum schweifen, ehe er ihn betrat. Seine Sorge war unbegründet; außer ihm und seinem Gastgeber befand sich niemand darin.

„Severus!" Mit einem höflichen Lächeln erhob sich ein bulliger Mann von seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch, der mit seinem gewaltigen Ausmaß den Raum dominierte. Abgesehen von dem Möbel befanden sich noch zwei bequem aussehende Stühle im Arbeitszimmer, sowie ein schmales Bücherregal, das wohl für die aktuellen Unterlagen diente, und einige Grünpflanzen verschiedener Größe. „Ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist." Sein Gastgeber machte einen selbstsicheren Eindruck, doch die Tatsache, dass er ihm nur drei Schritte entgegen kam und dann stehen blieb, anstatt den Professor mit einem Handschlag zu begrüßen, zeugte von einer gewissen Unsicherheit, die Snape mit Genugtuung registrierte. *Interessant! Wann hab ich ihm denn das Du angeboten?* fragte er sich leicht amüsiert. Snape war nicht nur ein Meister der Zaubertränke und schwarzen Magie, sondern hatte aufgrund seiner jahrelangen Spionagetätigkeit ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für die Verfassung der Menschen entwickelt, denen er begegnete. „Peter." erwiderte er betont gelangweilt mit einem Nicken und hoffte, sein Gegenüber damit ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Dann folgte er der einladenden Geste des Mannes, Platz zu nehmen, während Peter ungelenk zu seinem Sessel zurück ging und einen Moment zu überlegen schien, ob auch er sich setzen sollte oder lieber stehen blieb, um eine gewisse Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Snape war das herzlich egal; mit skeptisch – erheitertem Blick verfolgte er die Bewegungen des Mannes, der letztendlich entschied, sich doch zu setzen. Severus machte es sich bequem, schlug die Beine übereinander und blickte sein Gegenüber abwartend an.

Peter Parkinson lehnte sich souverän auf die Tischplatte und verschränkte die Finger ineinander, ehe er sich räusperte und zu sprechen begann.

„Wie immer kein Mann der großen Worte." Mit einem dünnen Lächeln versuchte er sich an einem kleinen Scherz, merkte aber gleich, dass das bei seinem Gast nicht gut ankam. Eigentlich gar nicht, weder gut noch schlecht. Keine Reaktion, nichts. Fahrig griff er nach einem Wasserglas, das in der Nähe stand, um seiner trockenen Kehle Herr zu werden, stoppte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung und sah Snape fragend an. „Darf ich dir ebenfalls etwas anbieten?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm auf den Punkt, Parkinson. Du hast etwas, das ich haben möchte, und willst mir einen Handel vorschlagen." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?" Parkinson starrte ihn einen Moment an, ehe er das Glas anhob und trank. Der Professor legte den Kopf schief und taxierte ihn mit unergründlicher Miene, was den Angesprochenen dazu veranlasste, nervös an seinem Manschettenknopf zu spielen. Dennoch sah er Snape unverwandt an, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, du hast nichts falsch verstanden. Ich möchte dir etwas vorschlagen, dass uns beiden dienen wird." Aufmerksam beobachtete er den Zaubertrankmeister, dessen stoische Ruhe ihm, wie so oft, auf den Keks ging, aber andererseits völlig aus dem Konzept brachte, weil man nie einschätzen konnte, was er dachte. Der Umstand, das Snape sich nur äußerst selten – Parkinson könnte nicht mal sagen, ob überhaupt jemals – zu unbedachten Handlungen reizen ließ, gab ihm aber den nötigen Mut, weiter zu sprechen. Zumal von Snape keine Nachfrage kam; er wartete, was Parkinson zu sagen hatte.

Peter räusperte sich abermals und verfluchte es direkt, da er genau wusste, welchen Eindruck so was machte.

„Fakt ist: Granger und Malfoy haben ein Problem mit Lucius, und ich habe etwas, dass den Alten dazu bewegen könnte, seine Drohung rückgängig zu machen. Fakt ist aber auch, dass der unbrechbare Schwur dann immer noch eine akzeptable Verbindung der Beiden verhindern würde." Langsam wurde er sicherer; große Reden halten waren schon immer sein Ding gewesen. Ein wenig entspannter lehnte er sich zurück. Snape legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander; das war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass er seinem Gastgeber konzentriert zuhörte.

„Dieser Schwur war eine Schnapsidee, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wenn ich sehe, was heute daraus geworden ist und wie meine Tochter darunter leidet, " hier konnte Parkinson die erste Reaktion Snapes ausmachen. Der verzog ironisch das Gesicht, äußerste sich aber nicht. „würde ich das Ganze am liebsten ungeschehen machen. Da solche Schwüre aber die dumme Angewohnheit haben, sich nicht aufheben zu lassen, stehe ich vor einem Dilemma."

„In der Tat!" pflichtete Severus ihm bei. „Und was bitte schön denkst du, kann ICH dagegen machen? Ihr zwei Schwachköpfe habt damit einmal mehr unter Beweis gestellt, dass euer Grips gegen Null tendiert, und du erwartest von mir jetzt Wunder?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, das Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, ließ Parkinson für einen Moment kleiner werden, dann fasste er sich jedoch wieder.

„Nun…keine Wunder. Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn ein Weg gefunden würde, aus der Sache rauszukommen, ohne, das Draco und Pansy ihr Gesicht verlieren, oder – was Merlin verhindern möge – ihnen Schlimmeres zustößt wegen Nichteinhaltung des Schwures."

Snape lachte amüsiert auf. „Wenn DAS keinem Wunder gleich kommt, Parkinson, was soll dann eins sein?" Peter blickte ihn pikiert an. „Du willst mir ja wohl nicht erzählen, dass die brillanten Köpfe des goldenen Trios, allen voran Granger mit ihrem hellen Köpfchen, noch keine Lösung dazu gefunden haben?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief; seine Augen blitzten erheitert. „Mal angenommen, sie hätten…warum sollte ich dir diese Information zukommen lassen?" Die Drohung, er bekäme auch so, was er wolle, sprach er zwar nicht aus, doch Parkinsons Miene ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich dessen durchaus bewusst war. Überraschenderweise verwandelte sich sein bestürzter Gesichtsausdruck jedoch schnell in ein überlegenes Lächeln. „Severus, ich schätze dich sehr. Aber glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte dich hierher bestellt, dich wissen lassen, dass das, was du suchst, sich in meinem Besitz befindet, ohne mich vorher abzusichern?" Gespielt ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dass ich damals ein Idiot war, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es heute auch noch bin." Peters Augen verengten sich leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du als ewiger Junggeselle es nachvollziehen kannst, aber du solltest einen besorgten Vater niemals unterschätzen!" Seine kleine Drohung prallte an dem Professor ab, als hätte er nichts gesagt; keine Sekunde wich dessen ätzendes Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht. „Wohin väterliche Fürsorge führen kann, sehen wir ja jetzt." höhnte der denn auch. „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich mir nicht einfach nehmen sollte, wofür ich hier bin, um damit zu verschwinden?" „Wie gesagt, ich habe mich abgesichert. Der Brief ginge in Flammen auf, ehe du auch nur ansatzweise einen Blick hättest hinein werfen können. Außer mir kann ihn niemand aufnehmen oder bewegen, weder per Hand noch mit Zauberkraft. Gleiches gilt für meine Erinnerungen an den Inhalt des Briefes." Mit Befriedigung beobachtete er Snape, der die Fingerspitzen zusammenführte und nachdenklich an seine Lippen legte. „Touché!" Anerkennend nickte der Professor. „Was passiert, wenn wir nichts finden, was den Eid aufhebt oder umgeht, oder das Ergebnis nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausfällt?" Snapes dunkle Augen ließen den unterdrückten Zorn erahnen, der in ihm brodelte. Keine Sekunde hatte er daran gezweifelt, das leidige Thema bis zum Abend vom Tisch zu haben, als er den Brief Parkinsons erhalten hatte. Und nun saß er hier, wusste, dass er das Schriftstück zum greifen nah war und doch so fern. „Wer sagt mir überhaupt, dass du es wirklich besitzt?" Nun war es an Peter, süffisant zu lächeln. „Ich bitte dich, Severus, ich bin ein Mann von Ehre. Abgesehen davon bin ich nicht erpicht darauf, meine Tochter zur Halbwaisen zu machen, wenn du feststellen würdest, dass ich dir falsche Versprechungen gemacht habe." Snape legte den Kopf schief und überdachte noch einmal die in Frage kommenden Optionen. Keine davon war Erfolg versprechend, bis auf jene, die ihm sein Gastgeber vorgeschlagen hatte. Schließlich erhob er sich und richtete seine Kleidung, während er sprach. „Geschickt, Parkinson, wirklich geschickt. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Damit nickte er Peter zum Abschied zu und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes und energisch wie eh und je das Arbeitszimmer.

Als die Tür hinter dem Professor zufiel, begann Parkinson am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Es war ein gefährlicher Bluff gewesen; wenn Snape es darauf angelegt hätte, wäre er jetzt um einen wertvollen Brief ärmer. Innerlich ausgelaugt ließ er den Kopf auf seine Hände sinken und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann griff er in seine Schreibtischschublade, holte eine Flasche hochprozentigen Feuerwhiskey hervor und goss sich das Glas voll, um es dann in einem Zug leer zu trinken.

Dann füllte er das Glas noch einmal, hob es zum Trinkspruch hoch und murmelte: „Auf dein Wohl, Severus Snape. Wenn einer dafür sorgen kann, dass meine Pansy ihr Leben in Zukunft wieder selbst bestimmen kann, dann du."


	31. Chapter 31

_Bienchenchen: Danke für dein liebes und auch gnadenlos ehrliches Review ;)_  
><em>Okay, ich geb zu, soooo genau mach ihc mir keine Gedanken darum, was welches Wort eigentlich wirklich bedeutet - es passte grad dahin, von daher... ^^ ich hoffe, du siehst es mir nach g (ich wüsste auch momentan nicht wirklich, was ich statt dessen schreiben könnte *grübel*)<em>

_So, ich hoffe, ihr prügelt mich nach dem Kapitel nicht, aber was sein muss, muss sein... ^^_

* * *

><p>Genüsslich räkelte sie sich im Bett, nachdem ein paar vorwitzige Sonnestrahlen sie geweckt hatten, griff neben sich und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Wenigstens an unserem letzten Tag hätte er mal auf´s Laufen verzichten können." grummelte Hermine und schlug die Decke zurück, ehe sie sich aufsetzte und die Füße auf dem flauschig-weichen Teppich absetzte. Kurz schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie sich irgendwann auch einmal eine solche Bettumrandung anschaffen würde. Zu gut war einfach das schmeichelnde Gefühl direkt nach dem Aufwachen. Draco und Hermine hatten sich zurück ins Schloss gestohlen und waren direkt in ihre Zimmer verschwunden. Durch nichts und niemanden wollten sie sich diese letzte Nacht zerstören lassen.<p>

Gähnend tapste sie ins Bad und putzte sich noch halb schlafend die Zähne, ehe sie in ihr Zimmer ging, um sich anzuziehen. In der Tür blieb sie irritiert stehen. Irgendetwas hatte nicht gestimmt… Eine leise Ahnung stieg in ihr auf; langsam drehte sie sich um und keuchte entsetzt.

Da, wo bis gestern noch Draco´s Zahnputzbecher und alle anderen seiner Sachen gestanden hatten, herrschte gähnende Leere. Mit einem Kloß im Hals, der sie beinahe erbrechen ließ, stürzte sie zurück in sein Zimmer und riss sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen auf, ehe sie schluchzend vor dem Bett zu Boden sank. Es war vorbei, und trotz Ron´s Erleuchtung gestern war sie sich sicher, ihn nie wieder zu sehen – nicht so.

Mit einem Gesicht, das selbst dem ewig griesgrämigen Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte, betrat Draco sein Elternhaus. So früh hatte ihn noch niemand erwartet, dementsprechend karg fiel die Begrüßung aus. Lediglich zwei Hauselfen kamen eilig herbei, um ihrem Herrn die schweren Sachen abzunehmen. Ihm war das mehr wie Recht; je weniger er seine Erzeuger zu Gesicht bekam, umso weniger kam er in die Versuchung, ihnen einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich hinauf in sein Zimmer zu bringen; das schlechte Gewissen drückte schwer wie Blei auf ihm, drohte, ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren und das Herz zu zerreißen.

Hier war er also wieder, zurück in den Katakomben von Malfoy Manor. Die Fenster konnten noch so groß sein, noch so viel Sonnenschein durchlassen, die Kälte, die diesem Haus innewohnte, würde es nie vertreiben. Noch nie hatte er sich hier wohl gefühlt, es mit dem Begriff *Zuhause* assoziiert. Doch jetzt, nachdem er WIRKLICHE Wärme gespürt hatte, wusste, wie sich Zuneigung anfühlte und das er selber in der Lage war, solche anzunehmen und zurück zu geben, jetzt kam ihm diese Kälte schlimmer vor als jedes Grab.

Er hatte sich verändert, SIE hatte ihn verändert. Hatte ihm auf der Überholspur gezeigt, was er all die Jahre verpasst hatte. Draco könnte kotzen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er womöglich einer Ehe entgegen sah, wie seine Eltern sie führten. Kalt, Emotionslos, Gleichgültig. Gestern noch hatte er sich der Hoffnung hingegeben, es könnte vielleicht doch alles wieder gut werden. Heute Morgen allerdings folgte die eiskalte Ernüchterung. Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater nicht allen Eventualitäten vorgebeugt hätte. Die Schlussfolgerungen vom Wiesel hatten logisch geklungen, einleuchtend und waren auf allzu fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Doch im Nachhinein… als der Schwur über ihn und Pansy gesprochen wurde, waren Scheidungen gar nicht mehr so unnormal. Wer sagte ihnen, dass Malfoy Senior den Eid nicht kurzerhand erweitert hatte? Draco verspürte einerseits keine Lust, bei dem Versuch, sich wieder aus seiner Ehe zu befreien, zu sterben. Andererseits war es auch keine Option, die Dinge einfach ihren Gang gehen zu lassen.

Vor einem Jahr hätte er sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht. Sich in sein Schicksal gefügt, mit Pansy arrangiert, soweit es möglich gewesen wäre und sich sein Leben dementsprechend eingerichtet. Es wäre so gewesen, und er hätte nichts vermissen können, weil er nichts anderes kannte.

Doch heute existierte dieser Draco Malfoy nicht mehr. Nichts von dem, was ihm von klein auf eingetrichtert worden war, hatte mehr Bedeutung. Er hatte sich mühsam freigeschaufelt, dachte, sich der Kontrolle seines Vaters entzogen zu haben. „Vater!" schnaufte er verächtlich. „Erzeuger wäre das passendere Wort für diesen Bastard!" Er wusste: sollte es ihm irgendwie gelingen, sich aus dieser unseligen Verbindung lösen zu können, ohne, dass Lucius ihn direkt mit eigener Hand erwürgte, wäre er bei ihm unten durch. „Als wenn ich je bei ihm oben auf gewesen wäre!" grollte Draco, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Seiner Mutter würde es das Herz zerbrechen, das wusste er. Doch daran konnte er nichts ändern. Wenn sie aus sich eine solche unterwürfige Schleimerin hatte machen lassen, war das nicht sein Problem – nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt, hätte sich trennen können, als sein Vater in Haft saß. Narcissa hatte es nicht getan. Warum sollte er sie dann bedauern? Draco liebte seine Mutter abgöttisch, aber er würde sein Glück nicht ihretwegen sausen lassen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die große Standuhr an der Wand. Wie er das Ding hasste! Aber zuverlässig wie eh und je zeigte sie die Zeit an und machte ihm überdeutlich klar, dass Hermine wohl mittlerweile gemerkt haben dürfte, dass er nicht mehr da war. Hastig drückte er sich die Hände auf die brennenden Augen. Der Entschluss, zu gehen, ehe sie aufwachte, kam ihm, als sie ihm mit traurigem Lächeln Gute Nacht gesagt hatte, in dem Wissen, es würde keine weitere folgen. Draco hatte gewartet, bis sie fest schlief, und leise seine Sachen gepackt. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ihr einen Brief zu hinterlassen. Doch sie würde auch so verstehen, wissen, dass er es nicht ertragen hätte, sie weinen zu sehen.

Leise klopfte es an seiner Tür. „Draco?" Die zaghafte Stimme seiner Mutter bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Nicht mal ihm gegenüber konnte sie selbstbewusst auftreten. Diese Fassade war denen vorbehalten, die die Ehefrau des großen Lucius Malfoy nicht wirklich kannten. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Draco spürte förmlich, wie sie die Hand hob und zögerte. Doch es blieb still.

Frustriert drehte er sich zur Seite, zog die Decke über den Kopf und hoffte, seinen Gedanken schnell in den Schlaf zu entkommen. Gnädigerweise fielen ihm bereits nach wenigen Minuten die Augen zu.

Lethargisch packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass es besser so war, und doch wäre ihr ein richtiger Abschied zehnmal lieber gewesen als diese plötzliche Leere, die sie so unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Sie hatte noch auf ein paar wenige Stunden gehofft, die ihr mit Draco vergönnt sein würden. Stattdessen mühte sie sich durch den Morgen, zählte die Minuten, bis sie sich zum packen hatte verdrücken können, ohne Unhöflich zu sein und schob jetzt ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen verbissen in ihrem Koffer hin und her.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Teilnahmsvoll stand Ginny in der Tür, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hilft es etwas, wenn ich mich tatenlos hinsetze und andere meine Arbeit machen lasse?" fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Zorn, Verbitterung und Enttäuschung. Zögernd blieb das Weasley-Mädchen stehen, wo sie war, wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Freundin alleine lassen sollte oder besser bleiben. Letztendlich setzte sie sich neben dem Koffer auf das Bett und sah schweigend zu, wie Hermine ihre Sachen in das Teil stopfte. Irgendwann sah sie Ginny an. „Sag schon! Sag, das du mich gewarnt hast!" Wütende Blitze schossen auf die Rothaarige, die ein bestürztes Gesicht machte. „Spinnst du?" fragte sie aufgebracht. „Warum sollte ich das tun?" „Weil es euch immer noch nicht passt, dass ich Draco liebe!" fauchte Hermine. Entschlossen stand Ginny auf. „Okay, Süße, ich gehe, das muss ich mir nicht geben. Wenn du wieder grade aus denken kannst – du weißt, wo du mich findest." Verletzt schlug sie die Portraittür hinter sich zu und ließ Hermine allein. Unsicher kaute die auf ihrer Lippe herum, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und machte weiter. *Sie kann mir erzählen, was sie will, es geht ihr runter wie Öl, dass er mich einfach hat sitzen lassen.*

Erst nach dem dritten Versuch gelang der *Locomotor*- Zauber und machte ihr damit mehr als deutlich, wie es um ihre Verfassung stand. „Nur noch eine Stunde, Hermine, dann kannst du dich verkriechen. Jetzt hast du dich erst mal noch zu verabschieden!" versuchte sie, sich zu motivieren. Fast wünschte sie sich, es halten zu können, wie Draco: Wegschleichen, fertig.

Doch das ließ ihr Naturell nicht zu, daher straffte sie mühselig die Schultern, ließ den Koffer vor sich herschweben und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, die Räume, die ihr in den letzten Monaten so glückliche Momente beschert hatten.

Höflich lächelte sie, als Professor McGonnagal sie mit den wärmsten Wünschen entließ; Poppy nahm ihr noch das Versprechen ab, bald wieder zurück zu kommen, was Hermine ihr halbherzig zusicherte. Alle anderen Lehrer hatte sie bereits am Vorabend verabschiedet, der einzige, der ihr noch fehlte, war Snape, und das war der letzte Mensch, den sie jetzt würde ertragen können. Hermine konnte auf seinen beißenden Spott gut verzichten, daher hielt sie gradewegs auf das schwere Eingangsportal zu. Es wuselte in allen Ecken des Schlosses; wie ein Bienenschwarm schwirrten die Schüler herum, nahmen lauthals Abschied und plapperten durcheinander. Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie den Zaubertrankmeister sah. *Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!* fluchte sie und rang mit sich, ob sie zu ihm gehen oder mit einem unverbindlichen Kopfnicken einfach abhauen sollte. Snape nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er seinerseits ein leichtes Nicken andeutete und sich dann wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmete und den nächstbesten Schüler, der es wagte, zu dicht an ihm vorbei zu laufen, zusammen stutzte.

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Es gab Dinge, die würden sich nie ändern; zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass es sie beruhigte, dass Snape zu diesen Dingen gehörte.


	32. Chapter 32

Ablenkung! Alles, was sie jetzt brauchte, war Ablenkung!

Hermine war erst seit drei Tagen wieder zuhause und schon kurz vorm verrückt werden. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Draco, die beschissene Hochzeit und die Frage, ob das alles gewesen sei.

Ihre Eltern hatten für sie am Wochenende eine Party geschmissen; auf die unschuldige Frage, ob Draco denn auch käme, stürzte Hermine ins Bad und übergab sich, bis nur noch Galle hoch kam. Danach wurde das Thema tunlichst vermieden, auch wenn ihre Eltern nur zu gerne gewusst hätten, was vorgefallen war.

Die Feier bekam das junge Mädchen mit Ach und Krach hinter sich; sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht kränken, die sich solche Mühe gemacht hatten, von ihren Verwandten und alten Freunden ganz abgesehen. Den Sonntag wollte sie gar nicht erst aufstehen, da aber ihre Großeltern sich angemeldet hatten, stand sie mittags ergeben auf, machte sich halbherzig fertig und ging hinunter. Mit strengem Blick musterte die Großmutter ihre Enkelin. „Kind, kein Mann ist es wert, dass man sich wegen ihm so gehen lässt." Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, wandte sich die alte Dame an Mrs. Granger. „Liebes, ich hoffe, du hast etwas Ordentliches gekocht, ich habe Hunger für zwei." Hermine und ihre Mutter wechselten einen amüsiert-genervten Blick, ehe Granger Senior an ihrer Stelle antwortete. „Iris, hast du jemals erlebt, dass wir hier hungrig raus gegangen sind?" Abgesehen von der messerscharfen Feststellung ihrer Grandma verlief der Tag in seinen gewohnten Bahnen. Das Mädchen wusste, von wem sie ihren Grips hatte, Iris hatte es ihr mal wieder eindrucksvoll demonstriert. *Sie wäre eine gute Zauberin geworden, wenn sie die Begabung mitgebracht hätte." dachte sie wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal, seit sie von der magischen Welt erfahren hatte. Iris Granger war auch die einzige, die deswegen nicht aus allen Wolken gefallen war, sondern nur nüchtern angemerkt hatte, dass es ja wohl auch langsam mal an der Zeit wäre, dass jemand Hermines Intelligenz erkannte. Diese hatte auch später nie klar gestellt, dass nicht der Grips die Vorraussetzung gewesen war, sondern die Magie, die man mitbrachte. Es war aber auch nicht nötig gewesen, ihre Großmutter erkannte dies mit der Zeit selber, ebenso, wie sie nun mit der schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit einer gestandenen Frau bemerkte, dass ihre Enkelin auf andere Gedanken gebracht werden musste. So wurde aus diesem Sonntag ein annehmbarer Tag für Hermine, ehe die Schwermut abends wieder wie eine Lawine über sie hereinbrach.

Endlich war Montag; ihre Eltern gingen wie gewohnt zur Arbeit und Hermine stürzte sich in die Bewerbungen für die Unis. Ihre Referenzen waren ausgezeichnet, und so konnte sie jede beliebige Universität anschreiben, die ihr zusagte. Bei ihrem Tempo war sie allerdings bereits nachmittags fertig damit, und so setzte sie sich missmutig auf die Veranda und versuchte, sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren.

Den Rest der Woche hielt sie sich mit Gartenarbeit auf Trab, malerte im Haus ein paar Sachen neu und tapezierte ihr Zimmer. Doch irgendetwas erinnerte sie immer an Draco, und sei es auch nur die Leiter, auf der sie stand, die ihr sein Gesicht beim anbringen der Halloween-Dekoration in Erinnerung rief. Frustriert ließ sie einen Schrei los, klatschte den Kleisterpinsel in den Eimer und gab der Leiter einen Tritt, dass sie scheppernd gegen die Möbel krachte.

Die Stimmung in den tiefsten Tiefen, stapfte Draco die herrschaftliche Treppe hinunter. Gerade hatte er mal wieder einen handfesten Streit mit seinem Vater gehabt, der zu allem Übel auch noch einen Ehevertrag unterjubeln wollte, in dem genauestens festgelegt war, bis wann die zwei Frischvermählten für Nachwuchs zu sorgen hatte. „Du verlangst allen Ernstes, dass ich mit Pansy ins Bett steige, nur, damit dein Ego wieder gekitzelt wird?" Noch nie hatte Draco seinen Vater angeschrieen, aber das war zuviel. Als er dann auch noch das dreckige Grinsen in dessen Gesicht aufkommen sah, hätte er ihm am liebsten die Visage zu Brei zerschlagen. Allein der Zauberstab Lucius´ hielt ihn davon ab, auch, als er dessen Erwiderung hörte. „Ob es dir passt oder nicht, mein Sohn, die Linie der Malfoys wird NICHT enden, nur, weil du auf einmal Skrupel hast. Das Schlammblut hat ja ganze Arbeit geleistet, muss ich feststellen." Fassungslos starrte Draco den Senior an. „WAS willst du damit sagen, dass die Linie nicht ausstirbt?" hakte er nach. Ihm schwante Übles, und er konnte kaum glauben, dass sein Vater zu einem noch hässlicheren Feixen imstande war. „Was ich damit sagen will, ist ganz einfach." Die Situation genüsslich auskostend, stellte Malfoy sich provozierend vor seinen Sohn. „Wenn DU deine Frau nicht schwängerst, werde ich es wohl tun müssen. Und ich werde GANZ bestimmt meine helle Freude daran haben.". Die beiden waren kurz davor gewesen, sich zu duellieren, als einer der Hauselfen Besuch für Draco ankündigte. „Der hat mir grade noch gefehlt!* haderte er mit seinem Schicksal, als er vernahm, wer ihn da mit seiner Gesellschaft beehren wollte, vor allem um die Uhrzeit, es war schließlich schon später Abend.

Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans, die er – zu Lucius´Ärger – mittlerweile mit Vorliebe trug, schluckte seinen Zorn herunter und trat so seinem Patenonkel gegenüber, der scheinbar mit dem größten Interesse die neuen Möbel inspizierte. „Dein Mutter hat mal wieder ausgezeichneten Geschmack bewiesen:" stellte Snape statt einer Begrüßung fest, was Draco zu einem genervten Augenrollen veranlasste. „Was willst du, Severus? Du bist doch mit Sicherheit nicht hier, um mit mir über die hausfraulichen Qualitäten meiner Mutter zu labern." „Warum nicht?" entgegnete Snape mit einem ironischen Grinsen. „Schließlich könnte das für dich von Nutzen sein, wenn du deinen eigenen Hausstand hast." „Wenn du gekommen bist, um in die Lobeshymnen über Pansy und diese verfluchte Hochzeit einzufallen, kannst du direkt wieder gehen." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, machte Draco eine Geste, die dem Professor bedeutete, das Haus zu verlassen. Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind würde ich es wünschen, Parkinson heiraten zu müssen. Meine Foltermethoden haben wenigstens irgendwann ein Ende, auf welche Art auch immer, aber eine Ehe mit diesem Weib?" Theatralisch verzog der Potionmaster seine Miene zu einer angeekelten Fratze, woraufhin Draco breit grinsen musste. Ohne, dass sein Pate es ihm ausdrücklich sagte, wurde ihm dadurch klar, dass er in diesem einen Verbündeten hatte. Bedeutend blickte Snape an die Decke und dann den jungen Mann vor sich an. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein wenig frische Luft vertragen, mein Junge." Draco verstand, schnappte sich seine Jacke von der Garderobe und verließ mit dem Professor das Haus.

Als er eine Stunde später alleine wieder kam, war er keinen Deut schlauer als zuvor. Sein Pate hatte mit ihm über den Schwur gesprochen, darüber, dass er, Draco, heiraten müsse, egal, wie er darüber dachte. „Meinst du, ich bin doof?" hatte Draco ihn böse angefunkelt. „Ich hab echt kein Verlangen danach, den 22. Juni nicht mehr zu erleben." Mit gesenktem Kopf war er weitergegangen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Aber wenn ich wüsste, wie ich meinem Alten in die Parade fahren könnte wegen seiner Drohung, würde ich diese Ehe nicht länger als unbedingt nötig aufrecht erhalten." Snape hatte ihn fragend angesehen, darauf hin erzählte er ihm, was Weasley vermutete. „Ein Weasley kam darauf?" hakte der Professor ätzend nach. „Es geschehen tatsächlich noch Zeichen und Wunder!" Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich noch lange darüber, doch im Endeffekt war Draco der Lösung des Problems kein Stück näher gekommen. Allerdings hegte er den Verdacht, dass Snape mehr wusste, als er mal wieder zugeben wollte; Draco kannte seinen Patenonkel mittlerweile gut genug, um zu erkennen, wann er zufrieden stellende Informationen erhalten hatte.

In ihm regte sich leise ein neuer Funke Hoffnung, als ihm klar wurde, dass Snape auf seiner Seite stand, und dass dieser sich nicht die Mühe machen würde, ihn aufzusuchen, wenn er nicht überzeugt davon wäre, dass die Sache zu regeln wäre.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, womit sie ihre Gedanken beschäftigen konnte; dass Draco sich in keinster Weise bei ihr gemeldet hatte bisher, nagte an ihrer Substanz und nährte die Zweifel an ihm.

Sie bereitete gerade das Essen zu, als es an der Tür klingelte. Hastig wusch sie sich die Hände, trocknete sie an ihrer Hose ab und eilte zur Tür. „Päckchen für Miss Granger!" Freundlich grinsend hielt der Postbote ihr ein kleines Paket vor die Nase. Verwundert unterschrieb sie; sie hatte nichts bestellt. Als sie sich das Päckchen dann genauer ansah, machte ihr Herz einen Satz, als sie Dracos Schrift erkannte. Mit fliegenden Fingern riss sie die Verpackung auseinander und wickelte die tausend Schichten Papier ab, die den Inhalt schützen sollten. Eine kleine Wehmutsträne stahl sich aus ihrem Auge, als sie den Fotorahmen in den Händen hielt. Ein magisches Bild, das sie und Draco eng umschlungen während eines Tanzes auf dem Abschlussball zeigte. Zitternd faltete sie den Brief auseinander, der dabei gelegen hatte.

Mylady,

ich habe mir erlaubt, mich für sämtliche Tänze

einzutragen, die noch kommen werden.

Leider bin ich vorerst noch verhindert,

hoffe aber, dass Sie auf mich warten werden.

Sie bis dahin in meinem Herzen tragend,

der Doge

Hermine schluchzte lachend auf. Er hatte sie nicht vergessen! Zärtlich strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über das Bild, ließ das Essen Essen sein und lief hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um sich ihren Tagträumen hinzugeben.


	33. Chapter 33

Unter dem Vorwand, mit seinem Patensohn einen angemessenen Junggesellenabschied feiern zu wollen, bestellte Snape Draco einen Abend vor der unvermeidbaren Hochzeit zu sich nach Spinners End. Nach der Schlacht hatte er sein ehemaliges Elternhaus gekauft, nach seinen Wünschen umgebaut und alles, was ihn auch nur im Entferntesten, abgesehen von den Grundmauern, an seine Eltern erinnerte, entsorgt. Nun verbrachte er meist seine Ferien hier.

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, als er die Einladung des Professors erhielt; Malfoy Manor glich mittlerweile einem Irrenhaus, überall wurde dekoriert, Möbel weggeschafft und andere herbeigezaubert, der parkähnliche Garten standesgemäß geschmückt. Nirgendwo hatte er seine Ruhe, und zu allem Überfluss verlangte Narcissa auch noch seine Anwesenheit, damit er seine Zustimmung oder Ablehnung zu diesem oder jenem verlauten ließ. *Als ob mich das interessieren würde!* grollte er. Sein Vater hatte es sich einfach gemacht: seit über einer Woche befand er sich in Frankreich auf Urlaub, und wurde erst heute Abend wieder zurück erwartet. Draco zögerte keine Sekunde und apparierte umgehend zu Snapes Haus, ehe er womöglich doch noch Lucius über den Weg lief. Egal, was Snape vorhatte, es war allemal besser als das Chaos in seinem eigenen Elternhaus.

Erst einmal war er hier gewesen, und das noch vor dem Umbau. Als Draco nun vor dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Haus stand, war er gespannt darauf, was Snape daraus gemacht hatte. Äußerlich hatte sich kaum etwas verändert; lediglich, das alles um Welten gepflegter wirkte, wies darauf hin, dass das Haus wieder bewohnt wurde.

Das erste Mal seit Tagen ansatzweise gut gelaunt, erklomm Draco die paar Stufen bis zur Haustür, die ihm auch umgehend geöffnet wurde. Schweigend trat er ein, hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde und ging durch den kleinen Flur auf die Tür zu, hinter der er das Wohnzimmer vermutete und auch fand.

Mit einem müden Stöhnen ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen, während Severus sich an einem Schrank zu schaffen machte und wie ein ganz normaler Sterblicher, ohne jede Magie, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser herausholte. Mit einem Blick auf den jungen Mann setzte er alles auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, nahm selber Platz auf der Couch und goss die goldene Flüssigkeit in die Gläser. „ Ein Hoch auf das Junggesellenleben!" spottete er, reichte Draco ein Glas und prostete ihm zu. „Herzlichen Dank auch!" knurrte der zurück. „Ich würd den Affenzirkus ja liebend gerne ertragen, wenn ich wüsste, dass für mich was bei rum kommen würde." Mit einem Zug leerte Draco sein Glas und hielt es Snape auffordernd wieder vor die Nase. Der hatte die Flasche wohlweislich gar nicht er wieder zugemacht und schenkte umgehend neu ein.

Nachdenklich ließ der Blonde das Glas in seiner Hand kreisen; der Whiskey funkelte wie pures Gold im Schein der Kerzen. „Hast du etwas von ihr gehört?" Entspannt lehnte Snape sich zurück, sah Draco den Kopf schütteln. „Nein… was aber nicht unbedingt heißt, dass sie nicht versucht hat, sich zu melden." Keiner sprach die nahe liegende Vermutung aus, dass Lucius mit Sicherheit Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte, um zu vermeiden, dass die zwei Kontakt halten konnten.

Schweigend tranken die beiden Männer ihren Whiskey, ehe Snape plötzlich aufstand, zu seinem Sekretär ging und dort ein Pergament hervorholte, das er Draco anschließend in die Hand drückte.

„Was ist das?" fragte dieser, drehte neugierig das Schriftstück in seinen Händen und wollte es aufmachen. Doch eine eiserne Hand kam ihm zuvor, hielt seine fest, und als Draco überrascht aufschaute, sah er in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Paten, die ihn eindringlich anblickten.

„Das, Draco, ist deine Antwort auf dein letztes Problem! Damit kannst du dir eure Freiheit erkaufen. Allerdings" Snape hob die andere Hand, um Draco wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen, als er das Leuchten sah, das sich über dessen Gesicht zog. „ musst du dir klar sein über die Konsequenzen, die dieser Brief mit sich bringt, wenn du ihn einsetzt, egal wie." Irritiert zog Draco die Stirn kraus. „Kannst du auch ein bisschen weniger kryptisch reden, Snape?" Der knurrte. „ Mit diesem Brief kannst du Lucius vor die Wahl stellen: entweder lässt er dich ziehen, oder der Kuss der Dementoren erwartet ihn:"

Entsetzt warf Draco das Pergament auf den Tisch und starrte Snape an. „Das heißt, wenn er nicht nachgibt, liefere ich meinen Vater aus? Meinen eigenen Vater?" „Das, oder er wird dich umbringen." ergänzte Severus, berichtigte sich allerdings sofort. „Nein, umbringen wird er dich kaum; damit wäre Pansy wieder frei und die Chance auf einen neuen Nachkommen unwiderruflich dahin. Er wird sich etwas Netteres für dich einfallen lassen." So trocken er das auch sagte, der Ernst hinter diesen Worten stand außer Frage. Snape machte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem, legte in alter Manier die Fingerspitzen an den Mund und beobachtete den Kampf, den Draco mit sich ausfocht. „Was steht da drin?" krächzte der junge Mann und griff nach seinem Glas, um sich seine staubtrockene Kehle zu befeuchten, doch der Professor schüttelte den Kopf. „Es reicht, wenn du es erfährst, sobald du dich entschieden hast. Alles andere wär zu riskant."

Draco glaubte, innerlich zu zerreißen. Er saß auf der Kante des Sessels, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, den Kopf zwischen den Händen, und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin, nicht fähig, seine Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Irgendwann erwachte er aus seiner Lethargie und blickte Snape verzweifelt an. „Was, wenn ich wieder versage?" fragte er mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Ich hab Dumbledore schon nicht töten können.. wie soll ich meinen Vater ans Messer liefern?" Sein Pate sah ihm beschwörend in die Augen. „Es ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man zu etwas genötigt wird, oder ob man davon überzeugt ist, das Richtige zu tun. Wenn man mit seinem Herzen an die Sache glaubt, gibt der Verstand einem zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auch den Mut dazu, es durchzuziehen." Draco schluckte. Er wollte diesen Worten nur zu gerne Glauben schenken, doch sein Vater hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet all die Jahre, in denen er seinem Sohn schwächlich und ohne Mumm geschimpft hatte. Es saß fest in seinem Kopf; wie sollte er dagegen ankommen?

Entgegen seines eigentlichen Gemüts hatte Snape Mitleid mit Draco, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn alle Stricke reißen, bin ich auch noch da." flüsterte er beruhigend, was seinem Patensohn aber nur ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte. „Klar, schon wieder rettet Severus Snape meinen Hals. Herzlichen Dank auch!" Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „In der Tat, das könnte glatt zur Gewohnheit werden, wenn ich nicht aufpasse." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme brachte Draco wieder zur Vernunft. Tief atmete er ein, rang noch einen kurzen Moment mit sich und sah dann wieder auf. „Reicht es, wenn ich dir morgen Früh sage, wie ich mich entschieden habe?" „Je eher, je besser." Snape schenkte neu ein. „Ich habe noch gewisse….Vorkehrungen zu treffen, falls der Fall wirklich eintreten sollte. Das würde ein wenig eng werden." „was ist, wenn er den Fluch erweitert hat? Wenn er dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir uns nicht scheiden lassen können?" Tausend Fragen schossen Draco durch den Kopf, doch diese erschien ihm am Wichtigsten. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts dergleichen hat er getan, laut Parkinson."

Wieder verfielen sie in dumpfes Schweigen, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend.

Gegen Morgen erst verließ Draco das Haus. Er und Snape hatten jeder noch zwei Gläser getrunken, ehe der Professor schlafen gegangen war. Draco hatte absolut keine Lust, nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich, ohne jedoch wirklich Schlaf zu finden. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich den Weg durch die Nacht erkämpften, fasste er einen Entschluss. Wenn er schon Gefahr lief, heute womöglich seinen letzten Atemzug zu tun, konnte er es wenigstens mit der Gewissheit tun, seine letzten freien Stunden genossen zu haben.

Unruhig wälzte Hermine sich in ihrem Bett umher; war sie wach, übermannte sie die Verzweiflung wegen des heutigen Tages, schlief sie tatsächlich ein, gaukelte ihre Fantasie ihr die schlimmsten Bilder vor, von einem glücklichen Draco mit einer strahlenden Pansy. Das erste Zwitschern der Vögel trieb sie letztendlich aus dem Bett, übernächtigt und fertig mit der Welt, da auch die Nächte vorher nicht besser gewesen waren. Gerade kam sie aus dem Bad zurück und wollte sich anziehen, als es an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Zu Tode erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und ließ anschließend keuchend die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, als sie erkannte, wer da an ein Fenster im ersten Stock pochte. Mit einem leisen Freudenschrei ließ sie Draco herein, der auf seinem Besen vor ihrem Zimmer schwebte und grinste.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Ängstlich blickte Hermine die Straße rauf und runter und zerrte Draco ins Haus. „Bist du verrückt? Wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte!" Der junge Mann stieg vom Besen, zog sie an sich und hauchte ihr samtweiche Küsse auf den Hals, während seine Hände begehrend ihren Rücken hinab fuhren und auf den Rundungen ihres Hinterns zu liegen kamen. „Zu deiner ersten Frage: ich brauche Kraft, um das heute durchzustehen." Genüsslich ließ er seine Lippen wandern. „Zum anderen: es hat mich keiner gesehen, aber verrückt bin ich wirklich." Hermine wand sich unter seinen Händen, die begannen, ihren Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. „Nach dir!" setzte Draco leise hinzu und griff energisch in ihr Haar, um seine Zunge in ihrem Mund zu versenken. Hermine konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen; zu lange war es her, dass sie ihn gespürt hatte.

„Du kannst nicht hier bleiben…" wisperte sie, während er sie rückwärts zum Bett drängte und einen frustrierten Laut von sich gab. „Es reicht, wenn ich beizeiten da bin, um mich umzuziehen." Ungeduldig zerrte er ihr Oberteil hoch und begann, ihre Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Mit jedem Kuss, jedem Zungenschlag schmolz ihr Gefühl von Anstand dahin, das sie überkommen hatte, als sie Draco gesehen hatte. Es war nicht richtig, er würde in ein paar Stunden heiraten. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an… in ihrem Unterleib begann es verräterisch zu pochen, und sie hätte gelogen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, es nicht zu wollen. Sie würde es spätestens dann bereuen, wenn er wieder ging, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn noch einmal zu spüren.


	34. Chapter 34

Mit gemischten Gefühlen eilte der Malfoy-Spross die Stufen zur Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor hoch. Er war viel zu spät dran und auf der kurzen Auffahrt war er alle zwei Meter von irgendeinem Bediensteten aufgehalten worden, was die Sache noch schlimmer machte. Das Portal stand sperrangelweit auf, und als er am Fuße der Treppe ankam, hörte er bereits im Salon die ersten Gäste, die sich gedämpft unterhielten, Hastig nahm Draco zwei Stufen auf einmal und wollte gerade in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, als eine Stimme, kalt wie ein Berggletscher, ihn aufhielt. „Ach! Der Herr Sohn gedenkt endlich, mal nach Hause zu kehren." Draco versteifte sich und blieb stehen. „Wir haben ja nur so etwas Unwichtiges wie Heiraten vor heute." Kurz vor seinem Sohn stoppte Malfoy Senior und schnupperte. „Wo warst du?" fragte er knapp. „Bei Snape!" kam genauso kurz angebunden zurück. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius Gesicht. „Da warst du bis irgendwann heute Nacht. Der Rest?" Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Ich bin da, alles andere braucht dich nicht zu interessieren." „Na, aber vielleicht interessiert es deine Frau in spe, wo du warst."  
>"Wie du schon sagst: ZUKÜNFTIGE!" grollte Draco und wollte seinen Vater schon stehen lassen, als diese wieder an ihm roch; seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich auf das Doppelte, ehe er anzüglich grinste. „Eins muss man dem Schlammblut ja lassen: Ihr Sex riecht großartig!" Fluchtartig verschwand Draco auf seinem Zimmer, ehe er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Seinen Vater verfluchend riss er sich die Klamotten vom Leib und ging ins Bad, machte aber kurzerhand noch mal kehrt und schnappte sich die Pergamentrolle, die er von Severus bekommen hatte. *Sicher ist sicher* dachte er argwöhnisch.<p>

Geduscht war er schnell, und auch sein Hochzeitsanzug war zügig angezogen. Draco dachte ja nicht daran, mehr als nötig Hand anzulegen.

Gerade wollte er sein Zimmer wieder verlassen, um seine Mutter zu suchen, als er auf seinem Schreibtisch einen unscheinbaren Brief liegen sah. Neugierig nahm er ihn auf und runzelte die Stirn, nachdem er die Handschrift als die von Pansy erkannte. „Was will die denn jetzt noch?" Freudlos riss er das Kuvert auf und entnahm den kurzen Brief.

Draco, ich hoffe, du liest diese Zeilen noch, bevor wir heiraten, und wirfst den Brief nicht ungelesen weg.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll… vielleicht von vorne?

Du warst, seit ich mich erinnern kann, immer fest an meine Zukunft gekoppelt. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass diese anders aussehen würde, als unsre Väter geplant haben. Und ich habe auch nie das Verlangen gehabt, sie mir anders vorzustellen. Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen, dann wäre mir die bittere Enttäuschung erspart geblieben.

Die letzten Monate waren für mich die Hölle; du hast mich mit deinem Verhalten zutiefst gedemütigt und mich gekränkt. Hätte ich mehr kämpfen sollen? Früher eingreifen? Ich weiß es nicht…

Daß du mir nicht dieselben Gefühle entgegen gebracht hast, wie ich dachte, für dich zu empfinden, war mir bewusst. Aber ich hatte darauf gesetzt, dass sich das ändern würde. Leider – oder Merlin sei Dank – habe ich mich getäuscht.

Ich habe dir und Granger das letzte Jahr nicht leicht gemacht, ich behaupte jetzt auch nicht, dass mir das Leid täte, denn ich hab das in der Überzeugung getan, dafür Sorge tragen zu müssen, dass ihr euch trennt.

Wenn ich aber gewusst hätte, was ich heute weiß, hätte ich es eventuell besser akzeptieren können.

Mich hat das alles ganz schön gebeutelt, mehr als irgendjemand ahnt. Ich habe euch gehasst, verflucht und die Pest an den Hals gewünscht. Bis mich jemand wachgerüttelt und mir gezeigt hat, dass es nur mein Stolz war, der verletzt wurde. Daß ich von der Gewohnheit nicht ablassen konnte, zu glauben, wir würden glücklich werden. Das allein war mein Fehler, Draco!

Ich möchte nicht mit dir eine Ehe eingehen, die von Hass und Misstrauen überschattet wird. Wir werden da hineingedrängt, obwohl keiner von uns beiden das noch möchte. Uns hat man keine Wahl gelassen, doch über das WIE entscheiden wir beide ganz alleine.

Auch, wenn dir jetzt wohl vor Unglauben der Mund offen steht:

Es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir inoffiziell an unseren Beziehungen festhalten und unsere Ehe als Freunde bestreiten würden.

In freundschaftlicher Zuneigung,

Pansy

Wieder und wieder las Draco die Zeilen, setzte sich zwischendurch auf´s Bett und starrte das Pergament an. *Was wird das, wenn´s fertig ist?* grübelte er misstrauisch, nicht glauben könnend, dass die Worte seiner Braut ernst zu nehmen waren.

Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter und er schaute auf, in die blauen Augen seiner Mutter, die ihn fragend und erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Ich habe dich schon drei Mal gerufen. Dein Vater platzt schon fast vor Wut." Schweigend nickte der junge Mann, erhob sich und wollte geradewegs zur Tür hinaus, als Narcissas kundige Finger ihn zurückhielten und seine Kleidung zurecht zu zupfen begannen. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du Pansy gegenüber höflich bleiben könntest!" ermahnte ihn die Herrin über Malfoy Manor mit sanften Worten. Übelkeit stieg in Draco´s Magen auf, drohte, ihn zu überwältigen. „Sicher, Mutter!" antwortete er mit beißendem Humor. „Nichts liegt mir ferner, als meiner Familie Schande zu bereiten. Was bedeutet schon ein einzelnes Leben, wenn es um den Erhalt der Malfoys geht?" Unbeherrscht schlug er die nestelnden Hände weg und hastete aus dem Zimmer.

Im Eingangsbereich blieb er eine Sekunde stehen, schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich zu fassen. Dann besann er sich auf seine Manieren, auf die Erziehung, die man ihm hatte angedeihen lassen und legte ein Selbstvertrauen an den Tag, von dem er selber nicht wusste, wo er es hernahm. Zu guter Letzt versteckte er seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer kalten Maske aus Arroganz, die seinem Vater alle Ehre machen würde.

Den Kopf hoch erhoben, den Rücken gerade, betrat er den Salon, in dem Malfoy Senior bereits ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. Mit eisigem Blick musterte er seinen Sohn und schien mit dessen Aussehen zufrieden. Nickend wies er auf die Glastür, die hinaus in den Garten führte. „Es wird Zeit, mein Sohn." bat er Draco kalt, ihm zu folgen. Mit stoischer Gelassenheit schritt der an Lucius vorbei und ging voran, zu der Laube, die inmitten des Gartens aufgebaut und dekoriert worden war. Ein Gang führte dorthin, an dem Rechts und Links Hussen-bezogene Stühle aufgereiht waren, samt und sonders besetzt mit hochkarätigen Gästen. Draco schätzte deren Anzahl auf etwa zweihundert, und noch mal doppelt so viele sollten am Abend zu einem offiziellen Empfang eintreffen. Dies war, sozusagen, nur der engste Kreis. Draco schnaubte unmerklich. ER würde an diesem Empfang NICHT teilnehmen, das war so sicher wie das sprichwörtliche Amen in einer Muggelkirche.

Unbeteiligt stellte der Bräutigam sich unter die weiße Girlande aus Rosen und Orchideen, begrüßte mit knappen Worten die Trauzeugen und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Im Zentrum des Bogens studierte der Friedensrichter Ruby immer wieder seine vorbereitete Zeremonie und drehte nervös seine Manschettenknöpfe. Draco beobachtete ihn, besah sich die Laube, den Himmel, den Garten – kurz: er ließ allem besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, nur für sein Publikum, geschweige denn seine oder Pansys Eltern, hatte er keinen Blick übrig.

Ein leises Raunen ließ ihn dann doch hinter sich schauen; die Hochzeitsmusik schwoll an und gegen seinen Willen musste der junge Mann seiner Braut Respekt zollen, als sie anmutig, am Arm ihres Vaters, über den Teppich auf ihn zu geschwebt kam. Entgegen seiner Erwartung trug sie kein ausladendes, pompöses Kleid. Ihr Hochzeitsdress bestand aus einem schmal geschnittenen Etuikleid, aus edlem Stoff zwar und mit dekorativen Ranken bestickt, doch alles in Allem erstaunlich einfach.

Pansys Augen suchten die seinen, blickten ihn fragend an; als er kaum merklich nickte, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er den Brief gelesen hatte, huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie zur Seite und Theodore Nott ansah. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfasste Draco die Situation und hätte fast amüsiert aufgelacht, konnte sich aber mit Mühe zurück halten. Mit blitzenden Augen bot er seiner Braut den Arm, die daraufhin den ihres Vaters losließ und nach seinem griff. Gemeinsam legten sie den letzten Meter bis zum Friedensrichter zurück. Sie lächelten sich verschwörerisch zu, und keiner, der es nicht besser wusste, wäre bei ihrem Anblick auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie wegen etwas anderem lächelten als wegen der Freude über ihre Hochzeit.

Monoton begann Ruby mit seiner Rede, pries die Weitsichtigkeit der Eltern, lobte den Fleiss der Brautleute während der Schulzeit und drückte insgesamt alles aus, nur nichts von Bedeutung. Gelangweilt schweiften Dracos Gedanken ab, zu Hermine und dem miteinander verbrachten Morgen. Es hatte ihn all seine Kraft gekostet, ihr nichts von dem zu erzählen, was sein Pate ihm enthüllt hatte. Er wusste, sie würde umkommen vor Sorge, zusätzlich zu ihrem Frust, dass die Hochzeit nicht verhindert werden konnte.

Nur mit halbem Ohr bekam er die obligatorische Frage mit, die Ruby an die Gäste stellte.

„Hat jemand der werten Gäste etwas gegen diese Verbindung einzuwenden? So soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Der Friedensrichter, der nicht damit rechnete, dass sich ernsthaft jemand zu Wort melden würde, wollte schon fort fahren mit dem Zeremoniell, als von ganz hinten eine belustigte Stimme ertönte.

„In der Tat gibt es jemanden, der mit der Hochzeit nicht einverstanden ist!" Ein empörtes Flüstern ging durch die Reihen. Jeder reckte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den zu erhaschen, der die Unverschämtheit besaß, die Trauung mit einer solch blasphemischen Behauptung zu entweihen. Mit der ihm so eigenen Gelassenheit lehnte Severus Snape an einem Baum und sah unverwandt nach vorne. „Genau genommen gibt es mehrere Personen, die ein Problem damit haben." fuhr er fort. „Du…du…" kochend vor Wut sprang Lucius von seinem Sitz, wurde aber mit eisernem Griff von Peter Parkinson zurück gehalten. Unbeirrt sprach Severus weiter. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Mr. Malfoy und Miss Parkinson aber den Bund der Ehe eingehen MÜSSEN, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, stelle ich hiermit jedoch die Frage, wann die beiden sich scheiden lassen können, ohne, dass der Name Malfoy der Braut wieder aberkannt wird."

Zufrieden grinsend bohrte sein Blick sich in die Augen des Seniors und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.


	35. Chapter 35

Lucius Malfoy war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und wollte bereits aufgebracht auf Snape losgehen, wurde aber mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf seinen Stuhl gedrückt. Entschuldigend sah Peter Parkinson den völlig irritierten Friedensrichter an. „Fahren Sie fort, Mr, Ruby!" bat er leise.

Snape war es zufrieden; er konnte die Unsicherheit Malfoys an dessen gespannter Körperhaltung erkennen, auch ohne, dass dieser sich dauernd zu ihm umdrehte und ihm tödliche Blicke zuwarf und lautlos das Wort „Verräterbrut" formte. Snape grinste noch teuflischer, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen unter der Laube zu.

Mittlerweile hatte Ruby sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Mit hochrotem Kopf fragte er soeben Pansy, ob sie Draco zum Mann nehmen wolle.

„Bleibt mir etwas andres übrig?" antwortete diese gepresst. Rundum hörte man die Gäste nach Luft schnappen; Ruby´s Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an, doch noch einmal ließ er sich nicht beirren. Mit gefrorenem Lächeln richtete er nun seine Fragen an Draco, der Pansy immer noch verblüfft anstarrte. *Sie hat das tatsächlich ernst gemeint mit dem, was sie mir geschrieben hat!* schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als sie ihn wieder wissend angrinste.

„Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" Plötzlich befand er sich wieder im hier und jetzt, den inzwischen verärgerten Friedensrichter vor sich, der ungeduldig mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedelte und ihn schon ziemlich laut ansprach.

„Wie? Äh, ja. Wollen ist zwar was andres, aber ja, ich nehm sie." gab er süffisant zur Antwort, was Ruby zum Anlass nahm, ungläubig zu schnaufen. „Gut, dann wird ich Sie beide wohl zu Mann und Frau erklären MÜSSEN!" knurrte er. „Küssen werden Sie sich ja scheinbar nicht wollen, also ist meine Aufgabe hiermit erledigt." Er legte noch kurz einen Finger zum Gruß an seinen Amtshut, packte eilig seine Siebensachen zusammen und hastete an dem Brautpaar vorbei, nicht, ohne dem Brautvater einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Unsicher verharrten die Gäste auf ihren Sitzen, tuschelten miteinander und warfen dem Brautpaar und Lucius verstohlene Blicke zu. Letzterer saß mit mahlendem Kiefer auf seinem Stuhl, die Stirn umwölkt, und jeder wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass die Situation eskalierte.

Draco und Pansy drehten sich zu der Hochzeitsgesellschaft um und sahen sich in stummen Verständnis an, ehe die Braut das Wort ergriff.

„Verehrte Hochzeitsgesellschaft, wie Sie ja unschwer erraten konnten, sind Draco und ich diese Ehe nicht freiwillig eingegangen. Die näheren Umstände erfragen Sie am Besten bei unseren Vätern. Wir haben hiermit unsere Pflicht erfüllt und werden uns nun wieder unseren eigenen Leben zuwenden." Sie warf Theodore Nott einen verliebten Blick zu, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne richtete. „Ich möchte Sie dennoch herzlichst bitten, mit uns zu feiern, denn trotz aller Umstände haben Draco und ich eine für uns akzeptable Lösung gefunden, und es wäre jammerschade um all die Köstlichkeiten, wenn sie verderben würden."

Damit ergriff sie den Arm ihres frischgebackenen Ehemannes und schickte sich an, unter verhaltenem Applaus mit ihm zum Buffet zu gehen, als diese zögerlich Beifallserkundung auch bereits wieder erstarb.

Lucius hatte sich endlich aus Parkinsons Griff befreien können und kam nun auf Draco zugeschossen, ergriff wiederum dessen Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich fort. Draco riss sich los und funkelte seinen Vater an. „Ich kann alleine gehen, danke der Nachfrage!" knurrte er gefährlich, während Lucius bereits weiterhastete. Außer Hörweite der Gäste blieb er zornbebend stehen und schnellte herum. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" zischte er mit gefletschten Zähnen. „WIR?" fauchte Draco zurück." WIR machen nur das Beste aus unserer Situation, in die DU und Peter uns gebracht habt. WIR wurden nicht gefragt, ob wir uns heiraten wollen, warum sollten wir EUCH fragen, wie wir gedenken, unser Leben nach der Trauung zu gestalten?" „Wenn du glaubst, damit zu deiner Schlammblut-Hure zurückgehen zu können, hast du dich gewaltig geirrt, mein Sohn!" Drohend baute Malfoy Senior sich vor dem Jüngeren auf. „Und es wird nicht nur Hogwarts darunter zu leiden haben, wenn du die Dreistigkeit besitzt, meinen Befehlen den Gehorsam zu verweigern." Langsam umrundete er Draco, der angespannt ebenfalls lauernd im Kreis ging. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, VATER?" entgegnete er mit fester Stimme, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf Lucius Gesicht aus. „Nun.." gedehnt wählte er seine nächsten Worte, um seinem Sohn den vernichtenden Schlag zu versetzen. „Vielleicht würde unter solchen Umständen deiner Geliebten irgendetwas zustoßen? Ganz zufällig natürlich!"

„Ganz zufällig?" Draco spuckte seinem Vater vor die Füße. „Ganz zufällig würdest du daraufhin nach Askaban wandern, das garantiere ich dir!" Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er etwas aus dem Ärmel, dass Lucius im ersten Augenblick als Zauberstab interpretierte und seinen ebenfalls zog. Verächtlich warf Draco ihm eine Pergamentrolle entgegen. „Erkennst du das? Machs ruhig auf, ich werde dir schon keinen Todesfluch anzaubern."

Misstrauisch öffnete der alte Malfoy die Rolle, die er vorher reflexartig in der Luft gefangen hatte. Als er sah, was er in den Händen hielt, wurde er im ersten Moment blass. Doch dann bleckte er die Zähne, hielt die Rolle in die Höhe und ließ das Schriftstück in Flammen aufgehen. „Und nun, werter Herr Sohn?" Kreisend umschritten sie sich wieder. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das Original überlassen habe?" spottete Draco und behielt seinen Vater aufmerksam im Auge. „Tja," Lucius hob bedauernd die Schultern. „und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht dabei zusehen, wie du unser Blut entehrst." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, hatte er bereits seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn gerichtet. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu benutzen, denn ein zittriges „Expelliamus!" entriss ihm seine Waffe und schleuderte sie im hohen Bogen hinter sich. Mit mildem Erstaunen drehte Lucius sich um und ging auf seine Frau los, die ängstlich vor ihm zurück wich. „DU – WAGST – ES?" Die Hand bereits zum Schlag erhoben, wurde er von einer Stimme abgelenkt, die ihm bekannt vorkam – aber dermaßen vor Zorn verzerrt klang, dass er sich verwirrt zu ihr hindrehte – und sich eine Sekunde später auf dem Boden wieder fand.

Mit einem "FASS SIE NIE WIEDER AN!" verpasste Draco seinem Vater aus dem Lauf einen Schlag ins Gesicht, dass es übelkeitserregend knirschte und Lucius zu Boden ging. Rasend vor Wut schlug und trat Draco auf den Älteren ein, wehrte die Umstehenden ab, die ihn zurückziehen wollten. Erst ein entsetztes „DRACO!" ließ ihn in seiner Raserei innehalten. Ruckartig schnellte sein Kopf herum und mit grenzenlosem Unverständnis starrte er auf Hermine, die sich gerade aus der Gruppe um Harry löste und auf ihn zustürzte.

Diese Gelegenheit ließ Malfoy Senior nicht ungenutzt: behände zog er den Zauberstab seines Sohnes aus dessen Ärmel, stieß Draco von sich weg und setzte abermals zu einem Fluch an, als Snape ihm zuvor kam. Von hinten schlich er sich an Lucius heran und entriss ihm den Stab, ehe er dessen Arm mit den Knien in den Boden drückte und mit bösartigem Grinsen mit dem Zeigefinger wedelte. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier jemand ernsthaft verletzt wird, nicht wahr, Lucius?" fragte er süßlich. Der Angesprochene spuckte Severus ins Gesicht. „Elender, verräterischer Bastard!" Der Professor holte aus und schickte den Alten endgültig ins Delirium. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, aber Genugtuung in den Augen, schüttelte er seine Hand aus und meinte: „Das hab ich mit schon seit zwanzig Jahren gewünscht!"

Eine gute Stunde später befand Lucius Malfoy sich zwar noch auf Malfoy Manor, aber in Gewahrsam zweier Auroren, die Snape noch einen Gefallen schuldeten. Zwischenzeitlich war er aus seinem Knockout aufgewacht und hatte in Panik nach Draco verlangt. Nun kam dieser wieder, in Begleitung seines Paten, und wurde aufgeregt von seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden umringt. Auch die übrigen Gäste scharten sich um das Grüppchen. „Was wollte er noch von dir?" fragte Blaise neugierig. Zufrieden lachend zog Draco Hermine in seine Arme. „Er hat mir angeboten, ihn ebenfalls mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur zu belegen, um Askaban zu entgehen." „WAS?" „Wie?" „Ich glaubs nicht!" Alles redeten durcheinander, wollte Genaueres wissen. Als es endlich wieder ruhiger wurde, sprach der junge Mann weiter. „Ich habe angenommen. Lucius darf zukünftig nie wieder das Wort *Schlammblut* oder andere, Muggel und Muggelabstämmige verunglimpfende Wörter in den Mund nehmen, schreiben oder sonst wie äussern. Ferner darf er weder Hermine, noch mir, unsren Kindern, Verwandten, Freunden oder Bekannten etwas antun oder jemanden anheuern, dies zu tun."

Allgemeine *AAAH*´s und *OOOOH*´s gingen durch die Menge, doch Harry war nocht nicht fertig. „Was stand denn nun in diesem geheimnisvollen Brief?" drängte er und schaute Snape verärgert an, weil dieser ihm nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben hatte. Snape schnaubte belustigt. „Sie können alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen, Mr. Potter. Aber weil ich heute gut gelaunt bin, will ich mal nicht so sein." „SIE und gut gelaunt?" amüsierte sich Harry und fing sich damit einen typischen Snape-Blick ein. „Wollen Sie es jetzt wissen oder nicht?" knurrte der Professor, was seinen ehemaligen Schüler belustigt abwinken ließ. „Sie können sich doch eh schon fast nicht mehr bremsen vor lauter Mitteilungsbedürfnis!" Da ging ein Grinsen über Severus´ Gesicht, wie nur sehr wenige Menschen es je zu sehen bekommen hatten: absolut echt, offen und ohne Bösartigkeit, die man sonst von ihm kannte.

„Ausnahmsweise haben Sie einmal Recht, Potter." lachte er, wurde aber direkt wieder ernst. „Nun, dieser Brief war eine Aufforderung Malfoys an die Todesser, den verstorbenen dunklen Lord zu rächen und in seinem Sinne weiterzumachen. Er befahl, so viele Muggelstämmige Zauberer und deren Familien zu vernichten, wie sie noch konnten, ehe sie von den Auroren aufgegriffen würden. Da er vor Gericht immer wieder ausgesagt hatte, unter dem Imperius des Lords gestanden zu haben, wenn er seine Gräueltaten begann, wäre diese Behauptung mit Auftauchen dieser Order null und nichtig geworden, da er den Befehl ausgab, als Vorldemort bereits tot war und der Imperius in Folge dessen nicht mehr gewirkt haben konnte."

Es entspann sich eine deftige Diskussion darüber, ob man Lucius nicht doch besser ausliefern sollte. Hermine und Draco zogen sich zurück und gingen in dem weitläufigen Park spazieren. „Wie kam es, dass du hier bist?" wollte Draco wissen. Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihrem Liebsten erstmal einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Blaise hat mich geholt, auf Pansys Bitte. Sie gab ihm einen Brief mit, in dem sie mich darum bat, da es ihr unfair erschien, dass ihre große Liebe anwesend sein durfte, aber ich nicht." „Und die Auroren?" hakte der junge Mann nach. „Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, hat Snape sie vorsichtshalber hierher beordert. Sie sind freiwillig da, weil sie ihm noch einen Gefallen schulden. Für den Fall, dass sie Lucius hätten verhaften müssen."

Es wurde noch ein rauschendes Fest, bei dessen Gelegenheit sich die beiden Paare schon einmal die Ehe versprachen, wenn die Scheidung vollzogen werden konnte.


	36. Chapter 36

_Damit wären wir am Ende meiner kleinen FF angelangt ^^_

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und würde mich freuen, wenn die Massen an Lesern, die durchgehend dabei waren, aber noch nie einen Ton dazu gesagt haben, zum Abschluss ein kleines Review da lassen würden, dito die, die Alerts gesetzt haben._

_Ein Dank an die wenigen, die mir zwischendurch ihre Feedbacks geschrieben haben *knuddel euch*_

* * *

><p>„Meine Güüüüte, jetzt beeil dich doch mal!"<p>

„Ja,ja, ich bin doch schon fertig!" Eilig zuppelte der junge Mann noch an seinen Haaren herum. „Schon?" Ein Schnauben von der Tür ließ offensichtlich werden, dass der gutaussehende Mann ganz anderer Meinung war. „Wenn du nicht bald mal Dampf gibst, schlepp ich dich dahin, egal, wie du aussiehst, das schwör ich dir!" grummelte er weiter und bekam als Antwort einen kameradschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schultern. „Mensch, Alter! Ich hab so lang auf den Tag gewartet… mir laufen die zwei Frauen schon nicht weg."  
>"Mut gefrühstückt? Oder eher Clown? Malfoy, du lebst heut echt gefährlich, das sag ich dir!"<p>

Vor sich hin kichernd schob Draco sich an seinem Kumpel vorbei und ging hinunter in den Salon, Blaise folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. „Los, los ,los ,los, Alter! Schöne Frauen lässt man nicht warten!" Zusammen stiegen sie in den Kamin, gaben ihren Zielort an und flohpulverten binnen Sekunden ins Zaubereiministerium. Hektisch sahen sie sich in der riesigen Empfangshalle um und suchten den Wegweiser zum Standesamt. „Da!" Blaise entdeckte es als erstes. Mit einem Affenzahn schlitterten sie um die Ecke, ehe sie ihr Tempo drosselten und würdevoll die nächste Abzweigung nahmen. „Wo bleibst du denn?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn kam ihm eine wunderschöne Braut entgegen und funkelte ihn zornig an, „Ich hab eigentlich heute noch was andres vor, als hier Wurzeln zu schlagen!" „Stell dir vor, ICH auch!" grinste Draco. „Du siehst wunderschöne aus!" Das Kompliment ließ das Mädchen erröten und ihren Blick weicher werden. „Danke schön… Aber jetzt laß uns endlich reingehen und die Sache hinter uns bringen." Energisch schritt sie voran, hinein in den Raum, in dem bereits der Richter wartete. Mit einem verwirrtem Gesicht und einem laschen Handschlag begrüßte er das Paar, leierte seine Rede herunter und fragte anschliessend: „Sie sind sich absolut sicher, dass Sie das wollen?" fragte er mit immer noch irritiertem Blick auf die Kleidung der beiden. Alle zwei strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. „JA!" antworteten sie wie aus einem Mund. Der Beamte zuckte mit den Schultern und schob ihnen zwei Dokumente vor die Nase. „Wenn sie dann beide bitte hier…und hier…und hier unterschreiben würden?" Bei jedem *Hier* tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die betreffende Stelle. Ungeduldig riss die Frau ihm den Federkiel aus der Hand und unterschrieb. „Wollen Sie wieder ihren Mädchennamen annehmen?" fragte der ältere Herr sie, doch sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf Draco. „Der gefällt mir."

Hastig setzte auch Draco seinen Willi auf das Papier, und kaum, dass der Richter die erlösenden Worte gesagt hatte, sprangen sie auf, riefen einen kurzen Gruß und eilten hinaus. Quer über den Gang mussten sie noch, bis ans andere Ende. Ein wenig ausser Atem kamen sie um die Ecke.

„Macht langsam!" wurden sie beruhigend begrüßt. „Der Friedensrichter hat gerade Nachricht bekommen, dass seine Frau kurz vor der Geburt steht; wir müssen auf den Anderen warten." Lucius Malfoy schaukelte beruhigend den Säugling in seinem Arm, der bis eben noch gequengelt hatte, weil er seine Mutter vermisste. Liebevoll strich die Braut der Kleinen über die Wange, nahm sie jedoch nicht.

„Wo bleibt sie denn?" Nervös ließ Draco seine Augen den Gang hinab wandern, während ein anderer junger Mann ihn beruhigte. „Sie musste nochmal schnell wohin!" beschwichtigte er ihn, doch da kam die Gesuchte bereits um die Ecke, und Draco strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Schön wie eine griechische Göttin schwebte seine Liebste am Arm ihres Vaters heran, in einen Traum aus Seide gehüllt, welche sich in weichen Wellen an ihren Körper schmiegte. Es lag an, wo es betonen sollte, war luftig, wo es Freiheit geben musste, und überhaupt schien es, als wäre es Hermine angegossen worden. Mit Stolzgeschwellter Brust übergab Mr. Granger seine wunderschöne Tochter an seinen nicht minder gut aussehenden Schwiegersohn in spe.

Auch Peter Parkinson hatte seine Tochter der Form halber an Theodore Nott übergeben, und gemeinsam betrat die kleine Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die zusätzlich noch aus den Eltern der Brautleute, den engsten Freunden, Hagrid, Severus Snape und Minerva McGonnagal bestand, letztere mit einem kleinen Bild, dass sie sich im Moment freudig aufgeregt an die Brust presste.

„Mmnva, drck msch dch ncht so fst!" kam es erstickt von ihrem Busen. Erschrocken hielt sie das Portrait von sich weg. „Verzeihung Albus, ich habe in der Aufregung nicht mehr an dich gedacht." „Zu meinen Lebzeiten hätte ich da ja absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, Minerva, aber nun ist so was nur noch pure Qual!" grummelte der ehemalige Schulleiter, doch das anzügliche zwinkern seiner Augen ließ seine Kollegin erröten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten alle anderen bereits Platz genommen. „Halt mich doch mal was höher, Minerva!" nörgelte Albus. „Nein, nicht so! Anders! Nach links…ein wenig höher…jetzt hab ich Snapes Kopf genau vor meiner Nase…zu weit…JA, SOOOO ist gut!" „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich jetzt…" „Minerva, hab doch mal ein wenig Respekt und sei ruhig, man versteht ja gar nichts mehr!" hörte sie Dumbledores tadelnde Worte. Empört ließ sie das Bild sinken, seinen Protest ignorierend, ging nach vorne zu den Brautpaaren und stelle Dumbledores Abbild genau zwischen deren Füße. „Bitte schön!" säuselte sie. „Näher geht nicht!" und glitt würdevoll zurück an ihren Platz.

Ein allgemeines Lachen übertönte die Beschwerde des Ex-Schulleiters, ebbte jedoch abrupt ab, als der Friedensrichter den Raum betrat. Dieser schaute in die Runde und stutzte, ließ seine Augen über die beiden Brautpaare schweifen und machte den Mund in schweigendem Erstaunen auf.

„Was ist? Warum seid ihr alle so ruhig? Heb mich doch mal einer hoch, bei Merlins beschissener Unterhose!" hörte man Albus wütendes Zetern, was dem Beamten die Kinnlade noch ein wenig tiefer fallen ließ, ehe er sich wieder fing. „Was auch immer da einen solchen Lärm macht, sorgen Sie für Ruhe, bitte!" bat er mit krächzender Stimme und räusperte sich.

Kichernd hob Hermine das Bild auf und stellte es, angelehnt an einen schweren Blumentopf, so hin, dass man aus dem Rahmen heraus alles bestens im Blick hatte. „Ah, vielen Dank, meine Liebe:" nickte Albus in Hermines Richtung. Zu Minerva hin grollte er. „Ich denke, ich nehme mir für den Rückweg ein anderes Taxi!"  
>Pansy legte mahnend einen Finger an ihre Lippen, und von hinten hörte man Hagrids tiefe Stimme: „Nu halt´n se doch mal die Luft an, Professor, sonst wird der da vorn nie fertig un unsre Mine nie glücklich." Augenblicklich setzte Albus eine würdevolle Miene auf, setzte sich in Positur und machte den Eindruck, als wolle er höchstpersönlich die Trauung vornehmen.<p>

Endlich war auch der Friedensrichter soweit. Er hielt eine kurze Rede auf das Glück, dass man ergreifen muss, wenn es zu einem kommt, und das man es ziehen lassen muss, wenn es weg will, weil es sonst nicht zurückkehren kann. Dann wandte er sich an das erste Brautpaar.

„Hermine Granger, willst du Draco Malfoy zu deinem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Zärtlich hatten die beiden ihre Hände ergriffen, sahen sich tief in die Augen und verloren sich fast darin. Von weit her hörten sie die Worte des Beamten und versprachen einander die Treue bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

„Auf Wunsch der Brautleute bleibt der Name der Braut erhalten. Mr. Malfoy möchte den Namen seiner jetzigen Ehefrau zu seinem dazu nehmen. Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen, Mr. Malfoy-Granger."

Und das tat Draco. Glücklich riss er Hermine in seine Arme und küsste sie, bis sich alles um sie herum zu drehen begann. „WOW!" hauchte Hermine beeindruckt. „DAS ist neu."

Währenddessen hatte der Friedensrichter auch Pansy und Theo die alles entscheidende Frage gestellt und erhielt ebenso glückliche Antworten wie zuvor vom ersten Brautpaar.

Nachdem Draco und Hermine ihre Trauungsurkunden unterschrieben und ihre Tochter Zissy in Empfang genommen hatten, legte der Beamte Theodore und Pansy ebenfalls ihre vor.

Schwungvoll unterschrieb die Ex-Frau von Draco Malfoy mit ihrem neuen Namen:

_**Pansy**_

_**Not(t)-Malfoy**_


End file.
